RWBYS: Heroes
by Skyguy626
Summary: Hero, a person who, in the opinion of others, has distinguished courage or ability, admired for their brave deeds and noble qualities. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes... though it's one thing to be revered as a hero, it's another to be a hero. And that is where our journey begins. (Pairings decided).
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to the first installment of RWBY: Heroes! Now first of, I do not own any of the characters except the OC. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it and now on to the story, (The cover art is on it's way).**

* * *

A motorcycle drove down the street at night, it's driver's face was being obscured by a blue full-face helmet. On his lower body were black jeans, on his upper body, he wore a blue polo-shirt under a white jacked, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front. Taking a stop to see where he is, he overheard something coming out of the store he had stopped just stopped. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!", a elderly shopkeeper said, but it seemed the thieves weren't after his "Lien", what ever that was, but instead they removed crystals from the display case.

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case, as another henchman goes for another tube. "Damn it.", the man said, entering the shop, he drew the attention of one of the henchman, who unsheathes his sword. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

"You got a death wish or something?", the young man said, looking over each of the would be thieves, "I count five of you and... only one of me. And it still is an unfair fight."

The henchman charged at the young man, thinking he would be to slow to react, but with his right hand, grabbed the henchman by his arm before being spun around and thrown out of the store. The other men look outside as the young man calmly follows after them. The red headed man, obviously their leaded, scowls, "Okayyy...", before turning to his remaining henchmen, "Get him! And don't fail like you did with red!"

The henchmen run at the young man, who waits for the right moment, and with one swift kick the approaching criminal in the face, sending him crashing into a wall. Not moving from his place, another henchman charge, but was knocked out by a powerful punch to the adornment.

In a amazing display of speed, the remaining henchman are defeated in a blur of movement, never seeing his powerful punch and kick attacks coming, the last one was defeated by a powerful round house kick to the head, sending him flying to their leader's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were.", he said dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard in the distance, "Well, my motorcycling friend, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways.", he raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid, unleashes a red blast at the young man, it seemed to have taken the full blast.

The thief leader is quickly climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. "Need a hand?", someone said, offering to help the leader up.

"Took you long...", the leader said as he was helped up the building, but soon realized that it was the young man with the motorcycle helmet, "Persistent..."

The young man stood ready to fight him but a airship rises up and opens the hatch to allow the leader inside. The leader turned around and held up a red gem, "End of the line, my speedy friend.", he throws the gem at the young mans feet and fires at him, resulting in a large explosion.

The leader burst into laughter as he enters the airship, before he noticed that the young man had gathered the explosion into a orb in his hands before sending it back at the airship, which barely managed to dodge the assault of energy.

Removing the helmet, the young man had a handsome face, along with a head of spiky black hair and amber colored eyes which faintly glowed. The leader and the young man stared at each other before the young man raised his hands, seemingly gripping the ship with his mind, throwing the leader around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, is struggling with the controls.

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls. The airship was held in the air, unable to be moved as the young man's amber eyes started to glow red before sending a stream of red energy at the airship, causing heavy damage. The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the young man.

He managed to catch it, sending it straight into the ground platters behind him, but breaking his concentration, forcing him to release the airship, the hatch close and the craft quickly fly away.

The young man was about to give chase, but was stopped by the arrival of a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wear a thin ovular glasses. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man. You put yourself and others in great danger.", the woman said, the young man was only half listening, he had to admit the woman looked pretty.

"Yeah, whatever.", the young man said, he was about to take his leave until a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Greetings. My name is Ozpin, and the lady who gave you a scolding is Glyda Goodwitch.", the man now named Ozpin introduced himself and the woman, "And you? What do you call yourself?"

"Skywalker. Jason Skywalker.", the young man introduced himself, giving a slight bow as a sign of greeting.

"Skywalker? That is an... unusual name.", Ozpin said, exchanging a look with Glynda while Skywalker muttered that he heard that before, "So, where did you learn to fight and move like you do?"

"I am mostly self thought.", Skywalker said, "Though I have had additional training from different teachers over the years."

"What is an young man such as yourself doing around here?", Ozpin continued to asked, intrigued by this young man for some reason.

"I was just passing through, just going where my motorcycle takes me...", Skywalker explained as Glynda and Ozpin study him, they exchanging glances, Glynda shows her disapproval with a 'Hmmph' before he turns back to Skywalker.

"I have an offer for you, Mr. Skywalker.", Ozpin said.

* * *

The next morning, Skywalker had board a large airship heading to Beacon academy. As he looked out the window he noticed a blond haired girl tackling another girl in a hug, crushing the air out of her. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!", the blond said.

Turning his attention to a TV screen showing VNN, Vale News Network, playing nearby talking about another robbery and showing the same thief leader's mug shot. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to a new anchorwoman, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying 'We are not Animals' followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!", the hologram said.

"Who's that?", the blond girl from earlier said as she stood next to Skywalker now.

"That's Glynda Goodwitch.", Skywalker told her, receiving an "Oh." from the blonde as the hologram continued to speak.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and with that said, the hologram disappears.

Skywalker turns around, looking out of the window, admiring the scenery from below until he hears a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship. _"I guess the view isn't for everyone."_ , he thought.

* * *

A few minutes later the airship docks at the entrance of the school, and as soon as one lands, the boy who vomited emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

Skywalker walks alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. Up ahead of him, the blond haired girl leave with a group of other students leaving the other spinning and dizzy-eyed from the blonde's sudden leaving.

"Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?", the other girl asked as she stopped for a moment, but lost her balance and bumped into Skywalker, making him lose his balance making the two falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending the cases flying.

"What are you doing!?", a girl said, as Skywalker stood up, dusting himself up and holding out his hand to help the girl up. Turning to the speaker he he saw a young girl, dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

"Sorry.", the girl who bumped into Skywalker apologized.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?", the girl in white said angrily, as Skywalker picked up one of the other girls cases, "Give me that!", she snatching the luggage from Skywalker and opening it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents.

"This is Dust!", the girl in white told them, much to the other girls awe and Skywalker surprise, "Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Skywalker had no idea what she was talking about, just allowing to let this girl in white to rant. "What are you, brain-dead?", the girl in white continued, holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case, "Dust! Fire, air, water, earth!"

 _"Yeah, yeah. I have heard it all before, only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world."_ , Skywalker thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but the girl in white snapped at him.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself!?", the girl in white continued.

The younger girl, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of a black haired girl, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

The girl in white was now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears, "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!", she exclaimed angrily at the two, though Skywalker still didn't say anything, "Ugh, you are a complete dolt! Aren't you too thick be attending Beacon? This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Well, excuse me princess. She said she was sorry, what more do you want?", Skywalker said, finally speaking up in defense of the girl who had bumped in to him.

"Huh, so you can talk.", the girl in white said, before another voice added, "It's heiress, actually."

The three look over to see a a girl with a light olive complexion, with long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are orange. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, while dressed in a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left

The three look over as the black haired girl approaches with the bottle, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.", the girl said making the girl now named Weiss smile smugly.

"Finally! Some recognition!", Weiss exclaimed.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.", the black haired girl added making Weiss get angry again as Skywalker and the other girl chuckle.

"Wha... How dare you... The nerve of... Ugh!", Weiss gets up in the girls face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!", the younger girl said to the storming Weiss, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's...", she turns around and sees the black haired girl walking off as well before turning to Skywalker.

"So, hey... Thanks for sticking up for me.", the girl said, finally giving Skywalker to chance to look her over. She had black hair with a red tint to it, along with silver-eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak.

"I am Ruby Rose by the way.", the girl now named Ruby said, sticking out her hand.

"Skywalker. Jason Skywalker.", he said, shaking her hand.

As they let go, they are approached by a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee.

"Hey... I'm Jaune.", he introduced himself, and Skywalker and Ruby introduced themselves to him.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?", Ruby added, earning a embarrassed nod from Jaune.

* * *

Skywalker, Ruby and Jaune were now walking through Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!", Jaune exclaimed to the two.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind.", Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?", Jaune said before pointing at Skywalker, "Or him Pretty Face?".

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!", Ruby said defensively, before trying to change the subject, "So... I got this thing!" she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?", Jaune said impressed.

"No, it's obviously a broom.", Skywalker snarked as Ruby explained that Crescent Rose was also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle.

"Oh. That's cool!", Jaune added, "I got... this sword!", he unsheathes a blade, "And I've got a shield, too!", he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his shield.

"So, what do they do?", Ruby asked touching the shield. Jaune fumbles with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?", Ruby asked, making Jaune remark that it does, before they turned to Skywalker, "So what's your weapon Jason?"

"I mostly use my fist and feet to fight.", Skywalker told them, "My original weapon was stolen from me. So when I have to fight with a weapon, I use a weapon my f... a weapon from someone I am related to.", he finished explaining, a slight sour expression,

"Hey, you two can be proud of your weapons, Jason, Jaune, not many people can appreciation a classics these days.", Ruby said supportivly to the two boys.

"Yeah, the classics...", Jaune muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way, where are we going?", Ruby added, looking around.

"I don't know. I have been following Jaune.", Skywalker said.

"What? I have been following Ruby the whole time.", he added.

"But... I have been following Jason the entire time!", Ruby said.

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?", Jaune continued as the three looked around, not sure where to go.

* * *

After some difficulty the trio managed to find Beacon Academy's auditorium, filled to the brim with people. As they took in the room, their attention was drawn to a girl calling Ruby over. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!", the blond haired girl from earlier waved at her.

"Oh! Hey, Jaune! We gotta go! See you after the ceremony!", Ruby said and before Skywalker could say anything back, the crimsonette dragged him along.

Once the two joined the blond girl, she crossed her arms, "How's your first day going, little sister?", she said with a wink to Ruby before noticing Skywalker, "So, who is this handsome fellow?"

Giving her a good look over, Skywalker saw that the blond girl was dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back.

"Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he introduced himself, but was interrupted by the blond girl placed a arm around him, pulling him tight.

"Nice to meet you, Jason! My name is Yang Xaio Long! Thanks for looking after my little sister!", the girl now named Yang said with a smile.

"Personal space.", Skywalker said, not amused by the attention the girl was giving him.

"So how did you two meet each other?", Yang asked, not getting the hint, keeping her arm around Skywalker.

"I dumped into him, tripped us over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! Then Jason stood up for me.", Ruby explained, before she was interrupted by someone yelling at her, "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

Weiss came over to them, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!", she said as she came to a stand still next to Ruby.

"Oh, my god, you really exploded...", Yang said, placing her free hand over her mouth, while not letting go of an annoyed Skywalker, irritated that she still wouldn't let go of him.

Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled 'DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals' to Ruby, and starting to read out loud the policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby. "You really wanna start making things up to me?", Weiss asked and the crimsonette nodded her head, before Weiss shoved the pamphlet in Ruby's hands, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again.", before she walked away.

"She seems nice.", Skywalker said dryly, though they didn't know if he was being honest or sarcastic as their attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

Later that night, the students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Skywalker is dressed in a blue t-shirt with a big red S on his chest inside a diamond shaped shield and black boxer shorts. As he laid on his back staring at the ceiling, Yang comes crashing down next to him as Ruby sat down on the other side, a journal under her arm.

"It's like a big slumber party!", Yang said, placing her sleeping bag next to Skywalker's as Ruby began writing in her journal.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though.", Ruby added, not looking up.

"I know I do!", Yang purrs, watching several muscular, shirtless guys and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan, before she turns to Skywalker, getting a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing?", Skywalker asked Ruby, not noticing the look Yang is giving him.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.", Ruby said, a little embarrassed.

"It's good to stay in contact with your friends, even if your apart.", Skywalker said, "I know it can be weird at first, being in a new place with no friends.", added with a sad look.

"Well, I have you and Yang.", Ruby said sympathetically, "And you have me! So that's one friend!"

"And you have me! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase!", Yang added.

For the first time he arrived Skywalker gave a soft smile, before noticing a candle being lighted nearby, and the black haired girl from earlier that day is leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"You know her?", Yang asked, Ruby explained what happened that morning, "Well, now's your chance!", grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. Getting up, Skywalker followed the two sisters over to the girl.

The black haired girls looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to her spot before letting go. "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?", Yang said.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?", the black haired girl asked, much to the embarrassed of Ruby before she introduced herself.

"Okay.", and with that the black haired girl turned back to her book.

"So... What's your name?", Ruby asked, the black haired girl sighing as she's distracted yet again, "Blake.", she answered.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!", Yang said, but Blake only seemed irritated.

"Girls, she isn't interested in talking to us.", Skywalker said, turning to Ruby and Yang, "Let's leave her to her book."

"Thank you.", Blake said, not looking up.

"By the way, what is it about?", he added, surprising the girl.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.", she explained with a slight smile.

"Sound's interesting. Maybe I can borrow it sometime?", Skywalker said with a honest smile.

"I love books.", Ruby said, getting in on what Skywalker was trying to do, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed a little, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?", she asked and Ruby nodded.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!", Ruby explained.

"That's... very ambitious for a child.", Blake said, her smile turns into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"No, it's not.", Skywalker agreed, shaking his head slowly before looking serious, "That's why it's up to some of us try to make the Worlds a better place than it was when we find it. I know that's what I try to do. I won't always be successful. But that's life.", he finished, before telling her he would leave her to her books.

"Well, Jason, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha...", Blake said laughing slightly, before being interrupted by Weiss who comes storming to them in her own pajamas.

"What in the world is going on over here!?", Weiss demanded to know, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, it's you.", Skywalker said unimpressed.

"Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!", Ruby said, Weiss remarked that she was suddenly on her side, "I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!", Yang came to her sister's defense.

"She's a hazard to my health!", Weiss argued back.

 _"Oh, god. Did McGrath and Rares had a child or something?"_ , Skywalker thought rolling his eyes, as he went back to his sleeping bag.

* * *

The next day, as Skywalker, Ruby and Yang are getting ready, they are passed by a young man followed by a red haired girl skipping after him. "So, you seem awfully energetic this morning.", Skywalker said to Ruby as he closed his locker number 626.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.", Ruby responded as she strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.", Yang said, with a raised finger.

"You sound like dad!", Ruby said, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!", puffing out her chest proudly.

 _"There nothing compared to Yang's or Blake's yet, though their a little bigger than Weiss."_ , Skywalker thought, as an announcement plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.", the voice of Glynda came out of the intercom.

Skywalker pushes himself off the locker, making his way outside with Ruby and Yang following him as an announcement plays on the intercom system.

* * *

On Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest down below, where several students are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.", he said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion.", Glynda told them as she stepped forward, "Each of you will be given teammates... today."

These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.", Ozpin added, before continuing, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously, turning to his left to see Skywalker giving him an encouraging nod, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raising his hand but is ignored. "Good! Now, take your positions." Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Skywalker lowers his fist puffing out his chest and Jaune is still raising his hand, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question.", he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister and new friend, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off shouting "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby and Skywalker joins her.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter for you, I hope you all enjoyed it. I have to admit I am not sure about the pairings or if those will be in here at all. Many thanks to everyone who reads, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! I am off to drawing the cover pic! Also, stop pointing out that Jason doesn't follow the color name ruling, it's intended that he doesn't follow that rule, you'll see why.**


	2. Chapter 2: Team RWBYS

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of RWBY: Heroes! I Hope you enjoy it and now on to the review!**

 **Linkonpark100: Thank you.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Overhead the Emerald Forest, Skywalker soars through the sky before taking a steep dive, landing on the ground in a perfect three-point landing. Looking up, he spotted Yang, soaring right over the treetops, using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground, before he started to walk off.

Just as he made a few step, his ears pick up crackling and rustling in the bushes around him. The forest darkens, as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind him. Turning around, Skywalker spotted multiple pairs of red eyes stare at him from the bushes and a deep growl is heard, a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching him. "God, you have a face only a mother could love.", Skywalker said with a smirk as his own eyes glowed red.

* * *

A few minutes later, not far from his location, Yang is walking and looking around. "Helloooooooo?", Yang said not seeing a shadow quickly pass by, "Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!", she then hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns, "Is someone there? Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature. "Nope!", Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green bushes. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get pierced by a white blur of movement. "What the...", Yang said as the blur deliver several punches and a kick to send the creatures back. One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...", she quipped, but before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor. "You...", Yang closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams, "You monsters!", but before she could charge at the creature, a blast of red energy shot past her, disintegrating the Ursai.

Looking up who had helped her out, she spotted Skywalker with glowing red eyes, a slight scowl on his face. A Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partners over the smoking remains of the monster. "I could've taken him.", she muttered. "No doubt about it.", Skywalker said as he turned to them, "Let's get going, there is bound to be more.", he continued as he let the way to the forest. "Ah, don't jinx it!", Yang whined. "Nice job by the way, Blake.", he added, earning a slight surprise smile from her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Skywalker, Yang and Blake were making progress through the forest, though they had no idea which direction to go. "We're lost, aren't we?", Skywalker asked while Yang looked around for which way to go. "No! We just... Don't know where we are...", she muttered, while rubbing the back of her neck. "That is the definition of being lost.", Blake responded. "Thank you, Blake.", Skywalker said as he started to look around while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds them with its large, hissing body. "Told you there would be more.", Skywalker said as he, Blake and Yang all took their fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

Yang and Blake leaps out of the way but Skywalker stood his ground, the snake's mouth tried to sink his teeth into Skywalker's flesh but he simply grabbed it with by his teeth with his bare hands, slamming it into the ground. Yang and Blake lands in a crouch and firing at the creature.

With a sickening snap, Skywalker ripped the teeth out of its mouth, jamming the teeth straight through its head, nailing it down to the ground. Behind him, he felt the snakes white head behind him at the white head as it launches itself at him, he dodges it with a back-flip and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As Yang and Blake runs at it and blasting the other head.

Following his example, Yang grips the teeth and yanks it from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite Yang but Blake blasted at it again, as Yang stabs a fang into its eye, rotating her arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature.

"Great job. Its been a while since I fought as a team like this.", Skywalker said with a smile, as he held up his hand. Yang got the hint and accepted the high-five. He then turned to Blake, expecting to receive the same. She hesitates but with a small smile she gave him a high-five. "Don't sell yourself short, you didn't even need your weapon to fight them off, you only relaid on your semblance!", Yang said as she followed Skywalker and Blake out of the forest.

"My what now?", Skywalker asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio walked out of the forest and into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. "Think this is it?", Yang asked and in response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partners following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal. "Chess pieces?", Blake asked as she looked confused at the black king. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.", Skywalker said as he looked around the missing pieces.

Yang approaches one of the relics, "Hmmmm..." , she said as she studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?"

"It's called a knight.", Skywalker pointed out, as Blake told them sure as they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor. "That wasn't too hard!", Yang said raising the knight piece in the air. "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.", Blake said and the three share a smile.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the distance, Skywalker turns his head towards the direction of the sound. "Some girl is in trouble!", Yang said, standing next to Skywalker, "Blake, did you hear that?", Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky. "What should we do?", Yang said, turning to her other partner, but he too had turned to look to the sky. A faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard. Ruby is falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention.

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Skywalker, Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing. "Oohhhh... What was that?", Ruby said as she shakes her head, she looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?", Blake asked, but before Yang could respond, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!", a girl said as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened, "Awwww... It's broken.", she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass. She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist, a emblem of a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be seen on her back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, she also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

Another guy walked up from behind her, he had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and he wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

The young man leaned on the monster, panting, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again.", he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically

The girl now named Nora was in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic, "Oooohh...", she suddenly grabs it, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?", Blake asked. But before her partners could answer, they were interrupted as a screech is heard from their right, and a quite tall and quite muscular red haired girl with waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

The red haired girl was followed by a scorpion creature who uproots entire trees in its chase after her. She narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. "Jaune!" she said as Jaune called out to her, "Pyrrha!". Ruby stands up, looking at the monster below and she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow the girl now named Pyrrha as she runs. "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?", Blake asked.

Yang getts angry until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?", it took all but two seconds for Yang to cool down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Skywalker, Blake and Ruby looking up. "Umm... Yang?", Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, Weiss is hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore. "How could you leave me!?", Weiss called down to Ruby.

"She's gonna fall.", Blake said, but Ruby muttered that she will be fine. "Stand back.", Skywalker ordered as he crouching down, thanks to the building up energy, small rocks and some dirt starts to float off the ground, Skywalker blasts off into the air towards Weiss, a trail of dirt raising from the ground.

Skywalker gain altitude quickly, catching Weiss in mid-air, giving her a smile. Weiss is speechless as she held onto Skywalker's jacked, amazed that they were flying. Landing on the ground, Skywalker asked Weiss if she was alright, but all she did was give a silent nod.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes as Jaune falls out of the tree next to them. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!", Yang said cheerfully. "Not if I can help it!", Ruby shouts as she rushes towards the Grimm, she fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!", Ruby said as she got up slowly

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her. Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her. "Ruby, get out of there!", Yang said as Ruby struggles with her cloak.

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl. Yang reaches out in vain, but two streams of red energy were shot to the stinger, nearly blasting it off its tail. Ruby opens her eyes and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior. "Jason?", she asked as his eyes glowed red for a moment until they turned back to his original shiny amber.

"Your dim-witted, hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style.", Skywalker said as he freed her, before turning to Weiss, "And you can be a bit difficult.", he then turned back to the group, addressing them all, "But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together.", he pointed at Ruby, "So Ruby quit trying to show off.", then he turned to Weiss, "And you be nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off.", Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head, "I want you to know I can do this.", she said to Weiss. "You're fine.", Weiss said, as she walks away.

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully. Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving. "So happy you're okay!" the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring. "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?", Jaune said.

"Our objective is right in front of us.", Skywalker said as he points at the relics, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no reason in fighting these things.", he said and Jaune agreed with him, "Run and live... That's an idea I can get behind!"

They go over and each grab a piece. "Let's go!", Skywalker said after everyone had their piece and he goes forward with everyone following. The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!", Yang said annoyed, Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. "Ah, man, run!", Jaune said as the group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!", Ren said and Nora happily obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell.

Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased. "Go, go!" Pyrra said as she stops running beside Jaune and gets out Milo, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The nine race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Skywalker, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!", Jaune coming to the edge of the break in the bridge. "Then let's do this!", Nora said running up beside him. "But I can't make that jump.", Jaune said as Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. She slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side.

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

In a blur of speed, Skywalker flies down, grabbing her bridal style and circling around and dropping her onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Skywalker, Yang and Weiss. "It's tougher than it looks!", Blake said.

"Then we hit it with everything we got!", Skywalker ordered, throwing his jacked over his shoulders, wearing it like a cape as he held out his hand, in a flash of bright blue light, a key shaped sword appeared in his hand. The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a "M", colored in the same blue as the blade. Its Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol.

"Whoa, a Keyblade.", Ruby said as Skywalker took his fighting stance. "A man after my own heart!", Yang said as Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Skywalker start to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes until it crashes through the columns and platform. The guy and girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!", Weiss said. Ruby watches Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm. "I have a plan! Cover me!", Ruby said as she blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

Taking to the sky, Skywalker charges forward, shooting projectiles at the bird, flying close to it, Skywalker slashes at one of it's wings as Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks. Thanks to the damage to its wing, Yang looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, as the creature crashes into the cliffs.

The Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Skywalker envelopes his weapon into a bright light, before sending it towards the Nevermore, pinning it unto the cliff.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Skywalker and Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea.", Weiss complained, but all Skywalker and Ruby had was a big smile to on their faces. "Think you can make the shot?", Ruby asked and of course, Weiss replied confidently, "Hmm! Can I? Of course I can!" as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Skywalker and Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind their launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent.

Reaching out, Skywalker called his Keyblade to his hand, before throwing it to near the top of the cliff, while Ruby catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Skywalker takes Ruby's hand as he runs with her the entire way up. Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch them dash up with the bird in Ruby's grasp until, as they reaches the top of the cliff, the monster's is split in half thanks to Skywalker's Keyblade. Ruby shouted, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

They land beside the splitted severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore splits in two and falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement. "Wow...", Jaune said. Skywalker and Ruby, their capes flowing with the wind, looks down to the friends as they peer up. "Well... That was a thing!", Yang said. Ruby turns to the young man besides her, they continues to smile until he gives her a thumbs up and a wink, causing her to blush slightly.

* * *

A few hours later, they found them at the auditorium where loud clapping are heard, as Ozpin announced four names, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark.", the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of applause, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.", amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug, "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Jason Skywalker. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.", he motions over the five as they stand before him, a puzzled looking Skywalker among them, "The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBYS. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister, "I'm so proud of you!". Skywalker meanwhile was giving Ozpin a death glare, "This was not part of the deal.", he thought, he really needed to have a word with the headmaster. Ozpin noticed the look, but decided to address it at the moment, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." he thought, amid the last round of cheers.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who read or reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Know Mortal Kombat

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of RWBY: Heroes! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker found himself standing on a stone plateau, the sun was blocked by dark cloud, while a something like a hurricane was raging around him, before he could say or do anything, a voice spoke up, "I see now what the Worlds want, what they need.", it spoke, sounding as if the wind was speaking. "It needs someone in charge, who is willing to put the animals down!", it boomed again as a shadowy figure with red glowing eyes approached him from the wind.

Skywalker woke up, as he noticed Ruby standing in front of him, wearing a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar along with her red cape, while she suddenly blows a whistle, causing Skywalker to sit straight up. "Good morning, team RWBYS!", Ruby said as Skywalker drops back on his bed, dropping pulling the covers over his head. "Go away, Ruby!", his muffled voice said from under his blanket. "Could you two shut up?", Weiss said from her bed. But Ruby ignored them, "Now that you two awake, we can officially begin our first order of business.", Ruby said. "I prefer to wake up calmly.", Weiss said.

"I agree with Whis over there.", Skywalker said as Yang pulled off his covers. "Up and at them, sunshine! We have to start decorating!", she said, also dressed in a similar uniform as Ruby. "What did you call me?", Weiss asked, but she never got a answer as Skywalker walked into the bathroom to do his morning routine, while Blake lifted her suitcase, "We still have to unpack.", she said as her suitcase opens, spilling its contents on the floor, "Aaaand clean."

"What the fuck is this!?", Skywalker's shouted as he came out with the male uniform of BEacon Academy. "That's your uniform.", Blake said. Skywalker did not looked amused at all. "Come on, it's not so bad! Put it on!", Yang said as she dragged Skywalker into the bathroom.

Despise his protest and trying to resit, Yang managed to dress Skywalker into his uniform. The male uniform consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Skywalker weared the blazer open, allowing the back to flare out from behind him, he didn't tuck the white shirt in and only loosely had put on the tie.

"None make a picture of me wearing this. Twily is going to have a field day if she saw me in this.", he said with a scowl, not looking pleased at all. "Aaaalright! Jason, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!", Ruby declared raising her fist into the air, "Banzai!", as Blake and Yang do the same at her side.

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of "Ninjas of Love" and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. Skywalker looked on as his roommates admired their handiwork with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

"This isn't going to work.", Skywalker said, leaning against the door. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff...", Yang suggested. "Or we could ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds.", Skywalker suggested. "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous.", Weiss said back.

"And super-awesome!"

"It does seem efficient."

"Well, we should put it to a vote!", Weiss protested, but Skywalker pointed out that they just did. Decided, they started to combined the beds, four of the beds and with some difficulty their objective was completed.

Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it, Skywalker's bed was still where it stood this morning. "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!", Ruby said as she pumped her fist in the hair, "Classes... Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be..."

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?", Weiss said with a slight panic, making the rest look at her surprised. "It's 8:55.", Skywalker said looking at the time on his phone.

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBYS and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go. "To class!", Ruby declared and she began to run, followed by Skywalker, Yang, and Blake. "Class...?", Jaune asked as he loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Lie on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

* * *

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee. The group barely made it inside, the classroom was decorated with an axe-blunderbuss weapon as the boards displaying various species of Grimm, King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa. This class was thought by a elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night!", Professor Port said dramaticly as the lecture begin, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBYS are seated in the front row, Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Skywalker snort, he had fallen asleep.

Seeing as none was laughing at his bad joke, Port continued, "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses...", he gave Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. Skywalker wakes up from Ruby's snickers as she looked at her at her creation. Looking on the pater, he saw a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang laugh, as even Skywalker had a small smile on his face, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!", Porter said as he waits until he has their attention again, "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!", Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!", Port continued.

"What's with this guy? Is he in love with his own voice or what?", Skywalker asked, balancing his head on his hand, looking bored as Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, chuckling at his remark much to Weiss growing anger. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?", Port asked. Weiss still angry, raises her hand, "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!", he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl as Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage. "Why did see need to change into her usual clothes?", Skywalker asked while he along with his team mates cheered Weiss on. "Goooo, Weiss!", Yang said raising her fist. "Fight well!", Blake cheered as she waved a small flag saying 'RWBYS'. "Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBYS!", Ruby shouted, earning a glare from Weiss, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry...", Ruby said looking sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Allllright!", Port said, standing next to the cage, pulling out his axe, "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her. "Hang in there, Weiss! Attack it's belly!", Skywalker said, cheering his teammate on. Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!", Ruby cheered, Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Skywalker and Ruby keep shouting suggestion, irritating Weiss, "Stop telling me what to do!", she said, Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!", Port said as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!". Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?", Jaune asked as he and the rest of team RWBYS looked at each other with the same question.

* * *

A few moments later, Skywalker was looking for Weiss when he noticed the girl he was looking for, talking with Ruby. He leaned against a wall, deciding to listen where this was going. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!", Weiss accused making Ruby scoff, "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team.", Ruby asked surprised.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better.", Weiss turns her back to Ruby, "Ozpin made a mistake." and she walks away as Ruby looks dejected. "Now that didn't seem to go very well.", Skywalker said, coming out of his hiding spot. Looking at his friend, he saw a doubtful looking Ruby, "Do you think she's right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?", she said on the verge of tears.

"Hey come on, we have only been a team for a day, sure you haven't done much yet. But hey, we made bunk beds and you even got me to wake up. That's a real accomplishment.", Skywalker said with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him, "I'll go talk with Weiss, so no crying, your too cute to cry.", he gave her a pat on the head before walking away.

* * *

Weiss is sitting down on one of the benches as the sun was setting over Beacon Academy. "Weiss?", someone said behind he, turning around she saw Skywalker standing behind her with a paper bag in his hands, "Can we talk for a moment? I can see something is troubling you.", he said, taking a seat next to her. "I should have been the leader of team RWBYS!", Weiss said, a silence followed until Skywalker speaks up.

"It's only been one day!", Skywalker said, Weiss looking irritated at him. "I should just accept it? Even after you have seen how exceptional I am?", she asked. "True you are talented on the battlefield, but it is matched by your poor attitude.", he opened the bag, removing a chocolate chip cookie from it. "How dare you!", Weiss began, fuming with anger but before she could continue, Skywalker placed the cookie calmly in her mouth.

"That's what I am talking about. You look like a girl who got everything exactly what she wanted for her entire life.", Weiss swallows the its, loving the taste of it, she really had to ask where he got them. "That's not even remotely true!", Weiss said, crossing her arms, looking defiant, "Well... not entirely true."

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly.", Skywalker continued, looking into the sunset, looking almost like he was thinking about something. "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting like a spoiled kid would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?", he stood up, giving her the bag, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be.", Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again, smiles a little at the words of wisdom. "Besides, a girl like you is too pretty to be scowling all day.", he added before walking away, leaving a blushing Weiss behind.

* * *

Later that week, team RWBYS and team JNPR were having lunch as Nora tells an unbelievable story to her audience, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night...", Nora started. "It was day.", Ren added dryly. Blake was paying no attention as she is lost in her book, while Yang is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves.", Ren corrected her, holding a cup. "Dozens of them!", Nora screams this as she stands at the table, Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, Jaune is messing with his food. "Two of 'em.", Ren corrected once again. Nora continued as Skywalker was looking with concern at Jaune out of the corner of his eye. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now.", Ren said with a sigh. "Jaune? Are you okay?", Skywalker asked, snapping Jaune out of it, turning back toward them, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay...", Ruby added as the others started to stare at him. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!", Jaune said, he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!", Pyrrha said, much to the surprise of Jaune. "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully.", Ruby said. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask.", Skywalker said, but he wasn't looking at Jaune anymore, his attention was drawn to Cardin. "Ooooh!", Nora said as she gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not entirely sane grin, "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone.", Jaune said. They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. "Ow! That hurts!", rabbit girl said, she stops struggling, "Please, stop...", but Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies, "I told you it was real!"

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him.", Pyrrha said as Blake was staring daggers. "It must be hard to be a Faunus.", Yang said sadly, leaning her head on her hand, she turns to her right, noticing that Skywalker was gone. "Where did he...", she started but Jaune had already spotted him, he was walking towards Cardin and his cronies.

"Hey you!", Skywalker shouted, getting their attention, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", not afraid to stand his ground. Cardin and his cronies stared at him for a few moments, before breaking out in laughter. "Oh, I see trying to play brave in front of your girlfriend? Well, lets how well you can take a beating.", Cardin said, his team mates stood on stand-by ready to fight. "Bring it...", Skywalker said before stopping mid sentence, "Wait, who is my girlfriend?".

Skywalker wasn't paying attention anymore as he felt someone pulling at the sleeve of his jacket. Turning his head to the side, he saw rabbit girl giving him a worried look, "Please don't stoop to their level on my behalf, it's not worth it.", she said.

"Better listen to her loser, before you regret it.", Cardin said, but Skywalker was completely ignoring him by this point. "Your right. These guy are not worth my time, they are just lonely and desperate.", Skywalker said to rabbit girl, enraging them. One of them took a swing at him, Skywalker quickly pushed rabbit girl to the side while he dodge the fist.

The attacking bully, tried to hit Skywalker again and again, but Skywalker easily evaded the punches, changing his movement at a moment noticed. Getting bored by the repetitive swings, Skywalker looked at his friends, noticing a worried looking Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha, while Yang and Nora where cheering him on. Surprisingly, Blake was giving him a surprised look.

They let out a shocked gasp, much to Skywalker's surprise, turning back to his opponents, one had apparently managed to lend a hit on his jaw. The one who had thrown the punch clenched his fist. "M-My hand!... What is that guy made of!?", he winched in pain as he clenched his broken fist to his chest. "I'm going to tear you apart for that!", Cardin roared, charge at Skywalker, ready to avenge his team mate.

"Hey, Cardin! Do you know what my favorite Harry Potter spell is?", Skywalker said as he waited for the perfect moment, as Cardin came closer rather quickly, "Avada Ka-Batman!", with one swift kick to the head, the charging Cardin was smacked down on the floor. Everyone else just stared in amazement, except for Cardin's team mates who had no idea what they needed to do.

Skywalker stood ready to give him another kick when Cardin stood up and quickly made a run for it, quickly followed by his team mates, "W-We will get you back for this", one of Cardin team mates yelled, but Skywalker wasn't listening anymore, _"Wait a minute... Where are the teachers!?"_ , Skywalker thought to himself as his friends rushed over to him, shouting cheers and congratulations, "Holy shit, Jason! That was awesome!", Nora said petting him on the back. "Where have you learned to fight like that!?", Yang asked.

Skywalker thought about it for a moment, "Street Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat, the Arkham series. I play a lot of fighting games.", he recounted before turning to the rabbit girl, asking her if she was okay. "I am fine. Thank you.", rabbit girl said, bowing her head slightly. "There is no need to thank me. If they ever bother you again, you come find me.", Skywalker said as he walked away, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you all had fun reading it. Many thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Skyguy626 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blake

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of RWBY: Heroes. I hope you all enjoy it as always and now on to the story.**

* * *

As Skywalker was sitting on on one of the roofs of Beacon Academy when suddenly a loud crack was heard before a voice spoke up from the intercom, "Jason Skywalker, please report to Professor Goodwitch's office. I repeat, Jason Skywalker, please report to the Professor Goodwitch's office." and with another loud crack, the voice died down.

A few seconds later, Skywalker entered Glyda's office after knocking. "Sit.", she commanded, making him sit down on a chair in front of her desk. "I have hear what happened at the cafeteria.", Glyda informed as she looked at him sternly, "I don't know what possessed you to get in a fight, but you should know that in this school, we don't condone that kind of behavior. So, what do you have to say for yourself?".

Skywalker cleared his throat ready to tell his side of the story, "I was standing up for a fellow student, ma'am. Cardin and his team mates were picking on Rabbit Girl and I tried to get them to stop, but it soon became violent. I wasn't fighting for no reason, I was standing up to a gang of bullies.", Skywalker explained, but the hot teacher in front of him gave him a observing look.

Suddenly, the door shot open, revealing Blake and a panting rabbit girl. "It's true, Professor Goodwitch!", Blake said. "Care to explain?", Glyda asked, slightly annoyed that they didn't bother to knock. "He didn't want to get into a fight with Cardin and his cronies.", Rabbit girl said as she and Blake started to explain what had truly happened. How Skywalker had stood up for Rabbit girl and that it was Cardin and his cronies who had started attacking him. Glyda ponders their story for a moment, "I see why you did what you did, Skywalker. I will allow you to leave with a warning this time. But know that fighting outside of Dueling Classes is not tolerated here. You are dismissed.", Skywalker gave her a small bow, before leaving with the two girls.

"Thanks for backing me up.", Skywalker said, grateful that the two had back him up. "What was I gonna do? Not back you up and prove your innocence?", Blake said, "Wouldn't be much of a team mate, now would I?"

Rabbit girl nodded, "You were nice enough to stand up for me, it's the least I could do.", she said extending her hand, "My name is Velvet Scarlatina.", she introduced herself as she and Skywalker shook hands. "Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. Nice to meet you Velvet.", Skywalker said with a smile. "Likewise, if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me.", Velvet said, a grateful smile on her face.

After saying goodbye to Velvet, Skywalker and Blake headed for the library. "That was a brave thing you did.", Blake said, "Not many humans would stand up for a Faunus."

"It's nothing special, I just did what everyone should do when they see someone being bullied. I don't care if someone is a human or Faunus or whatever, what it comes down isn't what you are, it's who you are and what you do.", Skywalker responded, a serious look on his face, surprising Blake even more. "Not many people think like you do, Jason. Your different.", she said, quickly adding, "But a good kind of different."

* * *

After spending some time in the library, Blake had gone off to get some drinks as Skywalker was browsing through the books they had, he choose a book at random, and sit down at the table he and Blake had chosen. Skywalker peruse through the book- some weird comedy about a bunch of lazy people who run a convenience store. "I wouldn't read that if I were you.", the voice of Blake said. He look around, and he saw Blake standing there with two soda cans, "Sorry about the wait... This one's for you.", she handed him a Moka Cola.

"Why, what's wrong with it?", he asked as he sat his drink down. "It's not very funny. I mean, unless you like gross out humor.", Blake explained as she sat down next to him, "But you don't seem like the kind of guy who would be into that."

"How do you figure?", Skywalker asked as he placed the book to the side. "Well, from what I have seen, you are pretty intelligent. Most intelligent people like intelligent humor. That being said, I'd guess you'd be into something more sophisticated."

"Thanks.", Skywalker said with a smile. "You know, I do really like reading but, lately I have had more fun hanging out with you and the rest of the girls.", Blake said, "Is it true that your weapon is a real Keyblade?", she asked about his weapon. "Yes. Why do you ask?", Skywalker said.

"It's just such an old and legendary weapon. The legend goes that all Keyblade wielder were whipped out 20 years ago, by one of their own. The last known Keyblade Knight was a called... Morgenstern?", Blake said, trying to remember the details of this particular legend. "Of course those are all legends of course."

"Who knows? It might be true.", Skywalker said, for some reason looking ashamed. Before Blake could comment on it, the rest of Team RWBYS. "There you two are!", Ruby said, "Jason, you didn't get in trouble for what happened during lunch right?", she asked worriedly as the other three sat down.

"No, I just explained what happen, and Velvet and Blake where there to back up my story. It also helps that Goodwitch is a reasonable woman.", Skywalker explained, reassuring his leader. "So Blake, you weren't trying to steal some alone time with Jason, eh?", Yang whispered to her. "Yang!", Blake whispered back sternly, a slight blush on her face.

"Say Jason. Have you tried those cookies Weiss has brought. They are the best I ever tasted!", Ruby said as she offered him one. "I think Jason knows how they taste. He was the one who gave them to me.", Weiss said before turning to the only guy sitting at the table, "By the way, where did you bought them?"

"I made them myself.", Skywalker said, much to their surprise. "Wait, wait... Your telling me, your compassionate, you have incredible power, your good looking AND you can cook?", Yang said with a smile, "Are you single or do you have siblings?"

"Yes, I am single and I have one younger half brother.", Skywalker said, folding his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, "Maybe I have some more half siblings else where. My dad was kind of a man-whore."

* * *

A few minutes later, the team were in a class that actually interested Skywalker for once, Dueling Class. Unfortunatly the current match was between Cardin and Jaune.

Cardin laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield, and himself flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose.", Cardin taunted. "Over my dead!...", Jaune said but was cut short as his opponent knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!", Glynda said and he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match.", she told the students, while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself...", Cardin muttered to himself, before Glynda called up his next opponent. "Jason Skywalker, your up.", Cardin smirked at this, finally having the chance of taking chance of humiliting Skywalker in front of the entire school for what he had done.

Skywalker approached the stage Keyblade and his coat draped over his shoulders, ready for combat. Taking their fighting stance, Glynda gave them a sign to begin.

Cardin began the duel by utilizing basic heavy attacks in an attempt to quickly overpower his opponent. Skywalker was able to easily counter his attacks with his own weapon. Taking the offense, Skywalker started to a brutal demonstration of his personal fighting style, Skywalker began hacking and slashing at Cardin's mace with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows. Cardin, overwhelmed and surprised by Skywalker's strength and speed, was forced onto the defensive and driven back.

Skywalker kicked Cardin in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and engaged him again. Cardin was forced to keep enduring Skywalker's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Cardin's counters, raining down fast, heavy power attacks against his opponent. Cardin was barely able to lift his arms to defend against Skywalker's powerful strikes let alone fight back, and at one point was even hit by his own weapon being forced onto his shoulder. With his strength and aggressive technique, Skywalker finally broke Cardin's defenses and overpowered him and disarming him from his weapon. Catching Cardin's weapon, he held both weapons in a scissor arc toward the bullies neck.

Buzzer rings, and the match was over. Skywalker dropped Cardin's mace and his own weapon disappeared into a flash of light as he walked back to the rest of his team, as Glynda turned to the seated and standing students. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!". The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly at Jaune who hangs his head in shame.

* * *

Later in history class, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, a energetic history teacher is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, "This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!", zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk, "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie.", points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!", zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise their hands, and Velvet, after a moment, does the same. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!", he takes another sip of his coffee, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?". Weiss raises her hand, "The battle at Fort Castle!", and Oobleck told her that is precisely the reason. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at a sleeping Jaune's head, causing him to wake up. "Hey!", the blond said as Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...", Jaune began, secretly looking past Oobleck's at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff...", he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer. "Uhh... Binoculars!", Jaune use as his final answer.

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs and Oobleck zooms back to the front of the class as he sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.", Cardin said. Oobleck shakes his head. "Do you have any redeeming qualities, Winchester!?", Skywalker snapped, making Cardin flinch. "It's night vision.", Pyrrha said, turning the attention to her, "Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark.", Cardin growls at the correct response. "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured.", Blake added, before turning to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat.", Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." and Oobleck takes yet another sip of his coffee.

* * *

 **And here is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and many thanks to everyone who reviews and read this story, you beautiful bastards. I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Yang

**Greetings one and all and welcome to another installment of RWBY: Heroes. This will be my last upload for the year 2015, I hope enjoy it as much as I had writing it. I am thinking about changing this stories name to RWBYS: Heroes, because you know, the team is now called team RWBYS thanks to Jason? I will figure it out in 2016. Now on to the story.**

* * *

 _"Its Saturday. I have no school, what should I do?"_ , Skywalker thought as he sat on the roof of Beacon Academy. He was startled when suddenly the Imperial March started to play. Looking around for the source, he noticed that it came from his pocket. Reaching in his pocket, he noticed that it was his Scroll. "Huh, didn't know you could make calls with this thing.", he muttered, as he studied the screen, showing that the caller was 'Unknown'. Against his better judgement, he accepted the call and before he needed to say anything, he saw the face of Yang appear on his screen. "Hey Jason!", Yang said, waving at him.

"Yang? How did you get my number?", Skywalker asked surprised as he tried to remember the occasion he would have done so, he was sure he hadn't give anyone his contact information yet. "From Ruby.", Yang stated as a matter of fact, as if this didn't raise even more questions. "How did SHE get my number!?", Skywalker exclaimed, raising his free hand. "Never mind that. Wanna hang out?", Yang asked. Seeing as he hadn't anything planed and nothing better to do, he agreed to meet her at a local cafe. "Great! I'll see you at Vale!", Yang respond, she said before hanging up.

* * *

Skywalker was walking through Vale before arriving at a small cafe that was popular with the local youth. As Skywalker entered the small establishment. He saw Yang sitting next to the window drinking a soda. When she noticed him, she waved him over, "Good afternoon, Jason! Glad you made it!". As she said that he walked over to her and sat down. A waitress came over to get his order, after ordering a cup of coffee, he turned back to his friend. "So Yang, tell me. Why me?", Skywalker asked. "Well... Ruby is training or something, Blake is busy reading and Weiss is no fun...", the blonde haired girl started.

"And I'm just a bundle of joy!", Skywalker said sarcastically as the waitress came back with his coffee. As she walked away, Yang couldn't help but notice some of the other females in the establishment were checking Skywalker out. "Now, what is the real reason?", Skywalker asked as he took a sip from his drink, "After I saw how easily you stood up to those bullies, I realized that I needed to better myself. You were amazing, you easily evaded their attacks, you were like a... A leaf in the wind! Changing direction at a moments notice!", she started, making Skywalker wonder were this was going.

"So I want you to train me!", she finished and in response, Skywalker playfully tapped Yang on the head with his fist. "What was that for!?", Yang shouted, as Skywalker smiled while taking a sip. "Training.", said making the girl across from his lighten up. "Does that mean you'll do it!?", Yang shouted excitedly, hoping she finally had an exercise partner. "When I feel like it.", Skywalker said with a smile, as he finished his drink.

The door to the establishment opened again, revealing Pyrrha, Nora and Ren entering. "How come Jaune gets home so late?", Nora asked as they walked in, not having spotted Skywalker or Yang, as they took a table behind them. "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin.", Ren said as the waitress got took their order.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip on Monday? We need our rest!", Nora exclaimed, lift her arms, accidentally hitting Skywalker on the back of his head. "Be careful, Nora!", Skywalker said, rubbing the back of his head, making Pyrrha, Nora and Ren turn to look at Skywalker and Yang. "Jason and Yang! Are you two on a date?", Nora asked, something they both quickly denied. "Jason and Yang? That's an unusual combination.", Ren said, much to Skywalker, Yang and Pyrrha's amusement. "Like you and Nora?", Yang asked with a smirk. "What does she mean by that?", Nora asked, turning from Ren to Yang.

Skywalker turned to Pyrrha as Nora began to rant against Yang and Ren. "Is it true what Ren said? About Jaune hanging out late with Winchester?", Skywalker whispered. Much to his surprise, Pyrrha reacted quite angrily, "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing.", she said, glaring at her drink. "I think something weird is going on. When I see Jaune, I will talk to him.", Skywalker said, much to Pyrrha's surprise.

"Why? Jaune is not one of your teammates.", Pyrrha asked, putting her cup down. Now it was her turn to be surprised by his reaction, "So? Just because Jaune, you or I aren't on the same team, doesn't mean I can help out, right?", Skywalker asked with a genuin smile, "Besides, Jaune is my friend, and I look after my friends... or at least try.", his smile dropped, as if he remembering a bad memory.

Pyrrha asked if he was okay, he shook his head, telling her he as fine, "On a unrelated note, you don't happen to have a younger brother named Patroklos?", Skywalker asked. Pyrrha shook her head, "Not that I know of, why?"

"No reason.", Skywalker responded, with a smile.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Skywalker and Yang whent for a quick jog, to get their muscle's warmed up and they now found themselves at a riverbank, doing push-ups with Yang. The blonde girl was keeping up with him, needing only one hand, but Skywalker was pushing himself up using only his left index finger and left middle finger. "How do you do that? I thought that was something from the movies!", Yang said as she took a small break. "Lots of practice.", Skywalker said, before taking a break himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Skywalker could see a grasshopper land on Yang's back. "Look a grasshopper.", Skywalker said and much to his surprise, Yang become pale as she jolted to her feet. "Huh!? N-No way! Wh-Where!?", Yang asked, looking all around her. "It just landed on your back.", Skywalker informed her, but this made her just panic, nearly begging for someone to get it off her. Skywalker walked over amused and took the grasshopper off Yang's back. "... You don't like grasshoppers?", he asked as he let the little green bug go.

Yang calmed down, scratching the back of her head, "I'm no good with anything with thin, jointed legs or anything creepy or squirmy.", she admitted, "Ruby is fine around bugs. But me, I totally lose it... Kinda funny, huh?". Skywalker shook his head, giving her a kind look, "It's very feminine.".

For a moment he thought Yang had spotted another grasshopper on her, because she had a similar freak out, "Th-That's not true! It's not...", she shouted embarrassed, though she seemed happy... for some reason. "Now come on, training time.", Skywalker said, "Ready for a sparing match?"

Yang smirked at him, flexing her shoulders before the two take a fighting stance. "I'll try to hold back, wouldn't want to mess up that face of yours.", she said trying to reassure him. "That won't be necessary.", he responded as Yang attacked with two punches to the chest.

Much to her surprise, Skywalker countered her attacks, giving her a smirk, before delivering a kick to Yang's upper body, she raised her arms in protection, but she was still sent flying and crashes to the ground. Recovering quickly, she noticed that Skywalker was standing over her, "I hope this convinces you to not never hold back against me.", to her credit, Yang quickly jumped back to her feet, dishing out a flurry of punches.

Unsurprisingly, Skywalker effortlessly dodges and evades every one of her punches, being as she had said before, a leaf in the wind. She mixed it up by trying to kick him from the side, but he intercepted the kick, and turning around on his heel, he fling her through the air.

In a blur of speed, Skywalker appeared behind Yang, he gave a spinning kick, sending Yang back into the ground. Walking over to her, he gave her a smile before offering her hand to help her up, "Your good, Yang.", he said as she accepted his hand. "Let's have another sparing match next time.", Yang said with a grin, impressed with his speed and strength, he agreed to take her up on that offer. _"I'm gonna get over my fear of bugs. I don't wanna look like a sissy next to Jason or Ruby! All I have to do is think of them as a bunch of Grimm's! Then I'll be able to grab a whole fistful!... I just gave myself goosebumps..."_ , Yang thought as they resumed their training.

* * *

Skywalker and Yang trained well into the night before calling it a day. Later that night after they washed and had diner, they were walking towards their dorm room, across the hall, Skywalker spotted a Jaune hanging his head, looking at a closed door leading to his dorm room. Telling Yang to go ahead of him, as Skywalker walked to his friend. "Hey, Jaune!", Skywalker said, startling Jaune who quickly turns around, "Long time, no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!", Jaune said, "Got it!", he proudly showed it, attempting to laugh. "So, where have you been lately?", Skywalker asked, trying to get the truth out of Jaune without accusing him directly. "I, uh...", Jaune began, trying to say something but, he just sighs and lowers his head, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea.", he breathes heavily through his nose as he presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression, "I'm a failure."

"Your not a failure.", Skywalker said, much to Jaune's surprise, "I am not?", he asked as Skywalker sat down next to him. "Ozpin wouldn't have made a failure a leader now, Jaune. I know it's though but as a leader you're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?", Jaune asked. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid...", he started, making Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground, "... and you might have even been a failure the first day we met! But, you can't be one now. Because it's not just about you anymore."

Skywalker stands up, extending his hand, "Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think you have the makings of a great leader, you just need to stop trying what you think you should be and start trying what you can be.", Skywalker explained, "It's okay to fail once in a while, as long as you gave it everything you have, and remember, you have a team.", Skywalker walks over to his door and opens it as Jaune, inspired by his words, watched him leave.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a happy new year and I will see you ladies and gents, next year! Skyguy626 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Weiss

**Greetings everyone, and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing one and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: I would say his favorite fighting games are Mortal Kombat/Soul Calibur, the Arkham series is his favorite superhero games. What made you think Jaune and Jason are brothers?**

 **Guest: It could go that way, though I haven't decided on the pairings yet.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker was woken up by on Sunday morning by Weiss. Looking around he saw that Ruby, Blake and Yang already had left, doing whatever they had planned. "Weiss? Is something wrong?", he asked sleepy, still not fully awake. "Jason... I need you to come with me.", Weiss said, looking a little uncomfortable, "So.. get dressed and let's go to Vale."

The moment they had arrived in Vale, Weiss had dragged Skywalker into a clothing store much to his horror. As the white haired girl was looking through for clothing to buy, she suddenly turned to a bored looking Skywalker, "Hey, I'm thirsty. Buy me an ice latte.", she ordered like it was second nature. "Buy it yourself.", Skywalker responded, not moving from his spot. "Did you seriously just say that?", Weiss asked surprised, turning around to face him, "You're probably the first guy who's ever taken that tone with me."

Suddenly a saleswoman came up to them, "Oh, Weiss! You're back again?", she started, "Are you looking for anything in particular today? Oh, we got a purse in that's just your style! The guys'll be all over you!"

"That's all right. I'm not shopping for purses today.", Weiss said, before the saleswoman turned to look at Skywalker. "Ooh, is that your boyfriend? He's quite a handsome one! Are you gonna introduce him to me?", she continued, but Weiss cut her off, telling her that they needed to leave and dragged Skywalker out of the store.

Not much later, Weiss had dragged them into a local Ramen restaurant. "I hate salespeople.", Weiss sighted as she sat down and looked through the menu, "I'm the one keeping them in business, why do they have to pounce on me every time I go in there? They should get rid of all salespeople and put in vending machines. Press a button, and out come your clothes."

"That sounds very boring.", Skywalker said, as he looked through his own menu, wondering why a classy girl like Weiss Schnee would want to eat in a regular Ramen restaurant. "You think so? But what is the point of all that petty small talk?", Weiss said, putting her menu down, "I don't know why, but I got a little annoyed when she was talking about you back there. She said you were handsome. Good for you, I guess."

After the two got their order, Skywalker got his chopsticks and started to eat his ramen until he heard Weiss say his name, "Jason... Please tell me what the etiquette here is. Are there any customs I need to follow?...", Weiss asked, looking unsure at her food. "Make noise when eating?", Skywalker suggested much to the white haired girls surprise. "Make a lot of noise? That seems so... primitive...", Weiss said, before taking a bite, the two enjoying their ramen.

After finishing eating, feeling filled, Weiss spoke up again, "Hmm... The taste is quite interesting...", she began to ponder, trying to find the right words for it, "I thought it tasted strange at first, but as I continued to eat, I realized it had a subtle charm to it. It's quite delicious. The ramen tastes absolutely wonderful. Now, this would be considered a meal if one were to eat it with rice, yes? That is very interesting."

Weiss stopped her pondering when she noticed the amused look Skywalker was giving her. "Oh, sorry. I've been wanting to try ramen for a long time... Does that make me strange?", Weiss asked, for some reason Skywalker found the look on her face adorable. "It kinda does.", he said, trying his best to not smile at the pout Weiss was giving him. "I-I could have come here anytime! But... I felt awkward coming alone!", Weiss said, trying to defend herself, "Still, I'm glad you came here with me, the only other option would have been Ruby and... you know.", he nodded understanding where she was coming from. "Let's eat here again sometime.", he said giving her a soft smile. Weiss nodded.

* * *

The next day, Glynda leading team RWBYS, JNPR, and CRDL through a forest forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see.", Glynda said as she turned to the class, "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stops, and Jaune grunts carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap.", Glynda continued to instruct the group, holding up a full jar of their objective, "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Ruby and Yang smile at Skywalker, but he wasn't paying attention spotting, Cardin drag Jaune to his team. "Come on, buddy! Let's go!", Cardin ordered, Jaune miserably looks up at his own team, Nora and Ren are already walking deeper into the forest's and Pyrrha is staring sadly at him. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows Team CRDL, to the disappointment of Pyrrha before she continues on.

Skywalker kept watching Jaune and Team CRDL walking deeper into the forest until the voice of Blake got his attention. "You coming Jason?", she asked. Breaking off his staring, he nodded and followed her. "Say Blake, can you tell me about this Morgenstern?", Skywalker asked. "I do not claim to know everything, but this is what I was told.", Blake said, clearing her throat, "Morgenstern, also know as Heaven's Dark Harbinger, or the Dark Messiah to those who followed him, was a great calamity from beyond our universe, who travels from planet to planet and destroys all life on them. It was said that he was once a great hero, but something made him begin to hate humanity, and over time, he began to hate everything.", Blake started, the rest of Team RWBYS listen to her intensely.

"Morgenstern hated everything so much, he wanted to destroy all life, and the people who tried to stop him. Their were a lot of battle's and in the end, the universe itself had to put a stop to him. The universe used the Chosen One as a weapon, and he or she managed to destroy the Dark Messiah. It's been two years since I heard that legend."

At the end of her recount of the story, Skywalker looked thoughtfully, Weiss seemed to be dismissive seeing it only as a modern fairy tale, but Ruby and Yang had stars in their eyes, greatly enjoying the story. "You mean someone or something had managed to kill Morgenstern? What the hell is that powerful!?", Yang asked.

* * *

A little while later, Ren was kneeling to collect red sap from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while Nora stars eating the contents of the jar in her hands. "What does collecting red sap has to do with combating Grimm anyway!?", Skywalker asked as he collected it from the tree, tossing the jar on the pile.

Skywalker stood up, giving Yang a try when his ears picked something up, out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted team CRDL plus Jaune, peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. "Cardin, wh-what's going on?", Jaune asked to Cardin who was still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply, "Payback."

Jaune widens his eyes in understanding, "Jason?...", he watches him gather more sap from a tree, "Wh-what are you?...". Cardin pounds his fist on the ground, "That's the guy, the know it all who humiliated me. Alright, boys...", Carding pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large 'W' written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

One of Cardin's team mates grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness. "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach him a thing or two." The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp, "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?", Jaune asked as Cardin leans in close to Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at Skywalker, who was looking back at him, waiting what he was about to do.

Jaune stares into the faintly glowing amber eyes, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do. "No.", he told Cardin, much to their surprise, gripping the jar tightly, "I said... NO!" He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly, "Oh, you've done it now..." Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as two of Cardin's team mates grab Jaune's shoulders and pull away, a terrified look in his eyes. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Skywalker had disappeared.

* * *

Further into the forest, Jaune was getting pushed to the ground, groaning as he looks up and a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy.", Cardin said as he picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces.". Jaune head hanging back, "I don't care what you do to me...", looks at Cardin with fury, "... but you are not messing with my friend."

An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just before the hit connects, something grabbed his arm. "You know messing with my friends isn't the greatest idea ever.", a voice said. The voice belonged to Skywalker, his coat drapped over his shoulders, forcing Cardin to drop Jaune and force him to his knees. "You know messing with my friends isn't the greatest idea ever. I give you about two seconds to let him go and run for the hill. Or I will trash you all.", Skywalker declared.

A bright light shines from Jaune, Cardin is crying out in pain as Skywalker holds his hand, looking as if he was going to rip it off. Jaune is now completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white.

While he stares, though one of Cardin's team mates tries to kick Jaune in the back, but was countered by Skywalker who kicked him on his hand, while keeping a hold on Cardin's arm. "Let's see how much of a man you are.", Skywalker declared, just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate.

It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee. "That's a big Ursa Major!", one of them said, Cardin is rooted to the spot as Skywalker let go of him, summoning his Keyblade when the Grimm swings its claws and incercept the attack, a cowering Jaune and Carding behind him. "This is an Ursa Major? Looks more like an Ursa Minor.", Skywalker snarked as he knocked the Ursa Major to the side with a blade swing.

The Ursa Major recovers quickly and continues to sniff, uninterested in either Skywalker or Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. Jaune looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away as Skywalker throws his weapon to get the Ursa's attention before recalling his weapon.

* * *

"Ruby, Weiss, have you seen Jason anywhere?", Blake asked until they hear the roar of the giant Ursa, as they were still collecting sap on the other side of the forest. "Did you guys hear that?", Ruby asked as she stood up. Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students. One of them looks back shouting, "Ursa! Ursa!" as he accidentally into Yang accidentally. "What!?", Yang asked completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt, "Where? And is a handsome black haired guy there?"

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and swipes it claws at him, only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, Skywalker leaps up in the air, kicking the Ursa straight in the jaw, sending it crashing along the ground.

"Let's finish this.", Skywalker said to Jaune as he landed, the blonde nodded, the Ursa get's back up and charges at the two. Skywalker jumps up transforming the blade of his weapon into a whip, dragging the Ursa into the, transforming his blade back before delivering 15 sword slashes at it and sending it back towards the ground with a spinning kick.

In a blur of speed in appeared on the opposite side of Jaune. The two nodded at each other, charging forward their blades ready. Just as the two were about to pass the other the Ursa was about to land in the ground, but before it could touch the ground, it was cut clean in half by Skywalker and Jaune's weapons, as the body slams onto the ground.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha had watched the whole thing, all three impressed by their team work. "What is he?", Pyrrha wondered out loud. "What do you mean?", Ruby asked, turning to the red haired girl. "What kind of Semblance does he have? Weiss has her glyphs. Ruby has her speed, my Semblance is polarity. But Jason's Semblance is a complete mystery to me.", she pondered.

"Whoa, you can control poles...", Ruby said impressed. "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!", Weiss corrected her.

The three walks away again as a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon. "You alright Jaune?", Skywalker asked, the blonde boy nodded, before they turned to Cardin who was still covered in sap, looks up at Skywalker and Jaune as the blonde offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Don't ever mess with my friends ever again.", Jaune said threateningly as he stares Cardin dead in the eye, "Got it?". Cardin looks intimidated. With his order spoken, Skywalker and Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

As they walked off, Skywalker spoke up, "Say Jaune, why were you even hanging out with Winchester and his buddies?", he asked, Jaune taking a deep sigh. "I suppose you deserve to know. He blackmailed me, he overheard me talking with Pyrrha about...", Jaune started but suddenly stopped, Skywalker waited for him to continue. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon... I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied..."

"Why would you do that?", Skywalker asked. "Because this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! My father even fought alongside one of the greatest hero of all time, Keyblade Knight Marc."

"I see... If you asked me, you have earned your place", Skywalker said slowly, "It was a brave thing you did, standing with me against the Ursa and defend Winchester. Also, know that your secret is save with me.", he said, Jaune getting an embarrassed smile on his face at everything Skywalker said. "But I think you should talk with Pyrrha, she was very worried about you.", he added. "I will and Jason... Thanks for standing up for me.", Jaune said and the two shook hands, "Can I ask you something?". They let go of their hands, "You already did.", Skywalker pointed out, "But go ahead."

"How does your coat stay on your shoulders during a fight?", Jaune asked, much to the amusement of his friend. "Magic.", Skywalker responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter, I hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gent, next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jane, Rin & Jaesa

**Greetings, one and all and once again welcome to another chapter for RWBYS: Heroes! I hope you all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Maybe later, I am still wondering how you came to the conclusion that Jason and Jaune were brothers.**

 **And now it's story time!**

* * *

After the end of the day, Skywalker was approached by Jaune as they walked out of class. "Hey, Jason.", the blonde began, "Your getting used to this place?", he asked as Skywalker nodded, "Wow, that was fast.", Jaune replied impressed. "Oh, you like Ramen? I know a place where you can get a great onces for cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out the other day, so it's on me.", Jaune asked. Skywalker thought about it. "Sure, why not?", he replied, accepting Jaune's offer. "Alright! I'll invite Ren too wouldn't want people to get the idea this is a date.", Jaune said running a little up ahead to Ren.

"Wait, what.", Skywalker asked at what Jaune said last.

Some time later, the trio arrived at the same Ramen Restaurant Skywalker had dined with Weiss a few days ago. Though it was crowded inside, Skywalker, Jaune and Ren luckily were able to get in without much waiting. "Alright! We'll have three specials!", Jaune ordered, before turning to his friends. "The special?", Ren asked, as they waited for their food. "The normal meals are good, but the special?... Pure. Awesome.", Jaune said, "So have you been here before Jason?"

"I have been here with Weiss last Sunday.", Skywalker said casually, much to Jaune and Ren surprise, quickly getting what the two were thinking, "It's nothing like that. She wanted to try ramen, but she didn't want to go alone. We're just friends."

After a few moments, the waiter brings three ramen bowls to them, the fragrant smell rising from the bowls makes Skywalker's stomach growl. "Go on, try.", Jaune said. Skywalker and Ren take a bite, the distinct taste of the soup blends well with the thick noodles. "It's really quite delicious.", Skywalker said, before taking another bite. "I second that.", Rend added.

"Great! Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time!", Jaune said, taking a bite himself, "Ahh, hot hot hot... Man, this is great!", although he eats noisily, Jaune seems to be enjoying his ramen. The three of them eat and chatted for quite some time. Skywalker didn't know how, but for some reason they got on the topic of his sleeping conditions.

"Still... Jason your one lucky guy. Four attrective girls and one guy sleeping int he same, huh? That can't be good.", Jaune pointed out, getting an unamused look from Skywalker. "Stop smirking like that.", he told him. "Aww... I can't help it.", Jaune said, "Take Blake for example, in the Diner Hall, when she's pretending to read, but she is secretly staring at you the entire time. I am not making it up, she was once on the same page for 20 full minutes, I counted."

"Maybe it was printed in very small letters.", Skywalker suggested, neither Jaune or Ren knew if he was serious or not. "I thought Yang had a thing for you. You two just seem... very close.", Ren said, before Skywalker pointed out that he and Nora also seemed pretty close.

"Oh yeah, talking about girls, I got an idea!", Jaune said, getting their attention, "When they're sitting in back of you, it's like a squeeze play!".

"Are you going to put a baseball team together?", Skywalker asked, glancing at Ren, who also didn't get what Jaune was getting at. "No, not that kind of squeeze. Sorry I got ahead of myself, what I mean is... We should get motorcycles, those are chick magnetes!", Jaune said, Ren told him you needed a license to be allowed to ride one.

"You guys don't have yours?", Skywalker asked surprised, much to the shock of his friends, "Besides I don't need a motorcycle. Three minutes is all I need.", he held up three fingers. "What? Even instant ramen takes five minutes to make.", Ren said, but Jaune was having a smirk on his face.

"Now that's Jason. Let's make this a contest, I will show you how a real man gets it done.", the blonde said, before standing up suddenly. "Calm down. You do realize that means we are the ones that have to approach the girls. And I doubt it will go well for us.", Ren said, but it seemed Jaune wasn't backing down. "Your chicken? All we got to do is ask them to be our friend, and then make them say 'yes'. Nothing to it."

"Well, I guess there is nothing to lose.", Skywalker muttered, getting a smile from Jaune. "Good point! Let's raise the stakes! The loser will have to dress as a girl, including uniform for a day!"

Skywalker and Ren looked at each other for a few moments, before suddenly standing up, "To hell I am going to lose this!", they both shouted and after paying the bill, they took off. In a strange turn of events, the three are having a pickup contest.

* * *

Jaune was the first to run out and found a girl to talk to. "Can I help you with something?", the girl asked. "I came over her to hit on you!", Jaune said, the girl looked embarrassed. Ren wasn't having much luck either, he easily started a conversation but he wasn't having any luck keeping the conversation going.

Skywalker was walking around, looking through all the store not really paying attention where he was going, until he accidentally bumped into someone. Reacting quickly, he grabbed a hold of the person before they could hit the ground. "I am so sorry.", Skywalker said as he looked at the person.

The person he had bumped into was a young woman with black hair and bright amber eyes, her fingernails are painted dark red. She is dressed in a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs, a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She wears a black short underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She had gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each, on her feet were dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"It's alright. At least your not asking my phone number, like the blonde over there.", she said, much to Skywalker's awkward chuckle, "Unlike the blonde and his friend, you are a handsome one, though. I am sure you must be popular at school."

"No comment, but I bet your pretty popular at school yourself.", Skywalker said, much to her amusement. "No comment.", she chuckled, "But you must be careful with women. If you fool around too much, you will enrage some poor soul, and then you will go to hell.", she said with a chuckle. "Your funny. I like guys like you. I want to hang out with you, not today. Maybe we can...", she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Play."

"What will be playing?", Skywalker asked, earning another chuckle from the woman. "I think it will be easier to show you than to explain. But I have something to do right now, so this isn't the best day... Maybe next time.", she then took out a piece of paper and wrote a series of numbers down. "That's my number, just for you. Call me, won't you? I'll be waiting.", the woman said, before she began to walk away.

"Well that was easy.", Skywalker said, looking at the paper in his hand as he went to meet up with his friends. Both Jaune and Ren were sitting on a bench, both looking down. "No luck?", Skywalker asked and the two looked even more depressed. "What about you? Did you get anything?", Ren asked, looking back up.

Skywalker got a smirk, showing the piece of paper, "Of course.", both Jaune and Ren's moth dropped open, both impressed. "Way to go Jason! What kind of girl was she like?", Jaune asked, they continued to talk on their way back to Beacon Academy.

* * *

The next day Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora were walking to Diner Hall for breakfast, that morning Skywalker, Jaune and Blake weren't in their beds that morning. "I hope they are okay. Jaune and Ren looked like they were going to die.", Pyrrha said as they walked down the stairs. "Jason was looking like he had won the lottery or something. He said they went for ramen yesterday.", Ruby pondered, wondering why he would have been happy about eating ramen. "They went to eat ramen without me!?", Nora said as they entered the Diner Hall.

At their usual table, they didn't saw Skywalker, Jaune or Ren either. Instead they two female students they had never seen before. One with short blonde hair and one with long black hair and a purple highlight. "Oh, you two must be new here...", Yang started before realizing who the two 'new girls' were.

"Morning...", said a depressed Jaune. "This is so creepy.", Nora said with a smirk as she saw that Ren was the other girl. "And wrong on every level...", Weiss said. "It's terrifying... I can just imagine someone like them sitting across from me on a train.", Yang added, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Do we want to know why you are doing this?", Blake asked.

But before either boy could answer, a female voice behind them spoke up. "Well Blake let me tell you, Jane and Rin have lost a bet. So they are forced to dress like that for the rest of the day."

Turning around they saw a girl with black hair covering her left eye, faintly glowing amber eyes, dressed in Beacon Academy's uniform, but she wore the blazer open, allowing the back to flare out from behind her, she didn't tuck the white shirt in and only loosely had put on the tie. _"Who is that? She's beautiful."_ , Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha thought, all five having a slight blush on their cheeks. "Jason? Why are you cross dressing? You had won!", Jaune exclaimed, fortunately for most of the real girls, none of them noticed their embarrassed looks. "I know, but I didn't want my friends to suffer alone.", Skywalker said, still in his female voice, "Pretty convincing, don't you think?"

"That's a boy!?", the leader of Team CFVY, Coco Adel if Skywalker remembered correctly, said completely surprised, a few tables away from them. "Skywalker is even cute as a girl.", Velvet said dreamy, with one of their male team mates muttering, "I'd hit it..."

* * *

 **And there you go another chapter. I was debating if Jason would have just sat there taking pictures or him also appearing in drag, you can see which I wound funnier. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads, favorite, or reviews this story, you beautiful bastards! I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Velvet

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I had writing it. Now on to the reviews.**

 **Guest: I will think about it.**

 **kyrogue23: Glad you liked it, I also had fun writing it. I am probably going to do one again when Sun and Neptune can hang out with them. Ah so that's what you meant with the whole brother's thing. I was already planning something like that.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Ruby and Yang were laughing on the grass as Skywalker, Blake and Weiss were sitting down in the shadow of a tree. The lone guy had his eyes closed, appearently asleep,Weiss was watching the sisters, while Blake was reading one of her books. "Come on, it wasn't that funny.", Weiss said, Ruby and Yang having been laughing ever time they saw a video about a event that happened the other day.

"Yes, it is!", Ruby exclaimed between her laughter, as she watched the video again on her Scroll. "Yeah! I can't believe Cardin actually trying to flirt with Jason when he was cross dressing! Even after he turned around!", Yang added, as they continue to laugh.

"What's wrong Blake?", Ruby asked. Blake looked up from her book, "Nothing. I am just reading.", she muttered from behind her book, but all of them save Skywalker had to hold in their laughter. "No your not, you have been staring at Jason the entire time.", Weiss pointed out, "I know because you have been on the same page ever since we sat down."

Blake and Yang got a glare on their face, until a shadow loomed over them. Turning around to see a fuming Cardin standing there, "I challenge you!", he shouted, pointing at the sleeping Skywalker. Opening one of his eyes, Skywalker said back, "Your no challenge."

"I am going to beat you, and prove that your a heck once and for all and have my revenge for the humiliation you caused me.", Cardin said, but Skywalker wasn't having any of it, closing his eyes again. "No thanks.", he declined, much to Cardin's anger, "You lack foresight and your fighting style is pretty weak. All you care about is brute force. Fighting you again would just be a waste of my time, so why bother?"

"That's pretty harsh...", Ruby said, trying to hold back her laughter, just like Weiss and Blake, while Yang just flat out laughed at Cardin's angry face. He was about to say something back but was stopped when suddenly a loud crack was heard before a voice spoke up from the intercom, "Jason Skywalker, please report to Professor Ozpin's office. I repeat, Jason Skywalker, please report to the Professor Ozpin's office." and with another loud crack, the voice died down.

"What did you do now?", Weiss asked sternly, but he didn't had a clue.

* * *

Arriving at Ozpin's office, Skywalker was impressed by the design of it, before spotting Ozpin sitting at his desk. "Ah, Jason. How are you today?", the older man asked, as he took a sip from his mug. "Fine, I guess.", Skywalker responded, "Look I don't know what I did this time..."

Ozpin gave a chuckle, holding up his free hand, "At ease, Jason. Your not in trouble. You had requested to speak to me at the beginning of the term, but unfortunately I was preoccupied for the past few months. I believe it was something about the agreement we had? The one that said you were allowed to be solo instead of being with a team.", Ozpin said, with the young man looking surprised. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that.", Skywalker thought as Ozpin continued. "You passed your entrance test with flying colors, but unfortunately there was a slight hick up in the administrative department. There is unfortunately nothing I can do about it now."

Skywalker looked slightly worried at this, sure he had become pretty close with Ruby, Blake, sometimes a little too close with Yang, he even liked Weiss. But if he got too close to them, they were going to get hurt... just like last time. "Jason?", Ozpin's voice snapped him out of his train of thought. Looking up he saw the headmaster giving him a worried glance, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Skywalker shook his head, this was his problem, he shouldn't burden it on anyone else. "Then as a way to make up for it, I arranged some special combat lessons for you. From what I heard, you are formidable with your weapon, but you have not mastered the Keyblade.", Ozpin said, pressing a button on his desk. "Who is going to teach me? You?", Skywalker asked but Ozpin shook his head as the door opened, revealing Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

A few hours later, Glynda and Skywalker been practicing. As he had expected, Mrs. Goodwitch was one though trainer. To test where he stood, she ordered him to preform a complicated spinning move, in which he transformed his Keyblade into a shield could deflect the attack back. Skywalker ended up tumbling up to the side and fall down. "Are you all right?" Glynda asked, as she walked over to him, her boots clicking on the floor. "I'm fine.", Skywalker said, he looked a bit frustrated but then calmed down. "I didn't realize I should of turn all the way around. I was only focusing on my body but not my feet. Just re-imagining, it looks like some sort of stupid dance move."

Glynda paused for a minuted, realizing what she meant and even agreed with it. Glynda then told him to get ready for battle, giving him a second to get back to his feet before starting the fight. She attempted to attack Skywalker by telekinetically lifting scattered objects up in the air and hurling them at her student. Skywalker cut straight through them with a single slash of his weapon, Glynda countered by unleashed a barrage of lightning.

Using the spinning move Glynda had thought him, Skywalker transformed his Keyblade into a shield, effortlessly deflected the lightning it back at Glynda, who deflected it into the dome above. Glynda looked stunned by how quickly he had mastered the defensive move but proceeded to unleash a second blast, but as a show of his power, Skywalker preformed the shield technique again, absorbing the bolt completely, with no need for deflection, showing her the clear futility of this assault.

Recalling the shield, Skywalker leaps into action, unleashing a flurry of bladework against Glynda, however her own mastery of her power allowed her to hold off Skywalker's relentless attacks. After a few more bounds, Glynda called it off.

"Very good, Mr. Skywalker.", Glynda said, giving him a thoughtful look, as if trying to puzzle something together, "You got an odd style. You move and attack a bit different than the rest of the Keyblade Warrior's I have met.".

"That comes from being self-taught. I discovered most on my own, or learned it along my many journeys.", Skywalker explained, surprised what she meant by other Keyblade Warrior's. Glynda thought about what he said, "I have seen self-taught hunters and warriors. Even the good ones have something awkward in their style, something that clunks. I don't get that from you.", she explained.

"If I may ask Professor Goodwitch... What do you mean with 'Other Keyblade Warrior's'?", he asked surprised. "It wouldn't hurt to tell you. When I was a young woman.", Glynda started, but stopped when she noticed Skywalker's expression. "So this happened just a few years ago?", Skywalker asked, getting an unamused look from his teacher. "How old do you think I am, Mr. Skywalker?"

At this question, Skywalker fold his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, "I think... at most your 24 years young.", he said after a while, he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a brief smile on the stern teacher's face.

"No. But back to your original question, when I was a huntress during the war, Remnant was dragged into a separate Civil War. The Outcasts tried to force us to help them, while the Alliance came to our aid. I had the honor of fighting alongside the now legendary hero Marc, as a member of his strike team. Thanks to him I have seen and learn what Keyblade wielders can do.", Glynda said, spotting Skywalker expression. Thinking she knew his next question she went ahead and said, "No. Contrary to popular believe, we weren't fighting Morgenstern at the time. He only came to prominence after all Keyblade Wielders disappeared from the known Worlds.", she added, those last words with a sad look.

After agreeing to meet again next week around this time, Skywalker was allowed to leave. He wasn't going to ask about Morgenstern, but he wondered why Glynda had said Marc the way she did, with that affectionate tone as if...

* * *

Skywalker arrived in Vale by himself since the rest of his team had other appointments before meeting up later. Jaune and Pyrrha were training together, while Ren and Nora where off doing... something. So for now he was just walking around, he was just minding his own business until he heard a ruckus happening around a corner. As he rounded the corner and was there in time to see Velvet getting shoved out of a bakery by the owner. She was thrown to the ground mercilessly, and anyone who was around didn't pay any mind to her.

"Get out of here you Faunus trash!", the owner ordered, "If I catch you even so as much passing by here, I'll turn your ears into a scarf!" with a huff, he was about to turned and returned to his bakery, but found himself staring into the angry amber eyes of Skywalker. "How dare you treat Velvet that way!", Skywalker shouted, "She is studying to become a Huntress, a person who protects you all against the creatures of Grimm. Despise all the racism and discrimination you throw at her, she stands on her own feet and fights fate with her own strength, she chose to become a protector, instead of joining the White Fang! Something she doesn't have to do, but she does and you should all be grateful and deeply ashamed!", he directed that last bit towards the people who did nothing before guiding Velvet away from there.

A few streets away, Skywalker figured it was save enough to talk, "Velvet, what happened in there?", Skywalker asked as he watched her dusting herself off. "I was just trying to get something from there, but seems like the owner doesn't take too kindly to a Faunus.", Velvet explained, "You didn't need to stick up for me. I am not worth it.", she muttered to last words.

"What do you mean by that!? You are worth it!", Skywalker said, starling Velvet, who just stared at him, taking in what he had just said. She deeply sighed, "Thank you. But it's nothing, really. I'm used to it anyway.", she said before smiling shyly, "Still thanks for sticking up for me."

Seeing there was still time, Skywalker decided to hang out with Velvet for a while, as they entered a book shop. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. "Be right there!", the owner said as the door bell rang, the shop owner walks through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. "Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade' home to every book under the sun!", Tukson said placing the stacks down, "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing.", Skywalker said looking through the selection of books with Velvet. Despise offering to accompany her, Velvet seemed a little uneasy. "Sorry to subject you to this...", she said as she avoided is eyes. "I'm funny fun, so don't worry about it.", Skywalker responded with a kind smile, "This place has so many interesting books, huh?"

"...Do you read much, Jason?", Velvet asked, but he couldn't say he did. "I only read books if I need to, but I am a huge comic fan."

Velvet looked surprised at this, admitting she had a bookshelf full of girl's manga herself. "I didn't picked you for a girl who liked manga.", Skywalker said with a smile. "I love them.", Velvet said with a happy smile, "But I tend to get frustrated when the main character can't ask out the guy she likes, because I can relate to her." Skywalker gave that a thoughtful nod.

As they exited the store, they continued to talk, "Do you read any magazines? Like fashion?", Skywalker asked a little disappointed because he couldn't find any Superman comic's. "I'm not really interesting in that type of stuff, I'm clueless when it comes to fashion.", Velvet said, "Not like you, Jason. You, um, look fine no matter what you wear.", she added with an embarrassed smile.

Skywalker thanked her for the compliment, spotting his team waiting for him just up ahead. "I had fun Velvet.", Skywalker said, turning to say goodbye to her. She nodded at him, "Me too. I-I was able to, um, by myself with you, Jason... Thank you. I-I'll see you in school. G-Goodbye...", she then walked off as he waved at her before joining his team.

* * *

Skywalker, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walk through the streets of Vale, which is being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, the team is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeeper that reads in bright red letters "Welcome To Vale!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!", Weiss said as she stops and raising her arms in amazement. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss.", Ruby commented as she frowns a little, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!", Weiss said, as they continued to walk.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.", Yang sighs with her arms crossed.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss ordered.

They stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns can be heard in the distance, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?", Skywalker asked with his hands his pockets. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!", Weiss said proudly.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament.", Blake corrected, but Weiss said she couldn't prove that.

"Well... That's not a bad idea, if we intend to enter the tournament and dominate it.", Skywalker muttered before turning to see a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad. "What happened here?", he asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.", the officer said before walking over to his partner. "That's terrible.", Yang sighs sadly, but Skywalker and Ruby turn their heads by what they heard next "They left all the money again."

"Who needs that much Dust?", Ruby wondered out loud. Yang shrug her shoulder's, "I don't know, an army? The White Fang?" she suggested. "Hmph! The White Fang.", Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?", Blake said suddenly, they turn to look at her. Weiss looked a little surprised at this, "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.", she said back much to the irritation of Blake. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths.", Blake said crossing her arms, getting serious, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!", Weiss shot back. "So then they're very misguided.", Skywalker said, getting between the two before it could get to ugly, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.", he pointed out.

"Hmm... Jason's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him.", Ruby pondered. "Wait, you ran into that Torchwick guy too?", Skywalker asked and his friend nodded, "Huh, me too."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum.", Weiss said as Blake's growing anger, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not true!", Skywalker said as they heard someone shout off screen to stop a Faunus and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!", the monkey Faunus said as he looking back at his pursuers before jumping off and hit the dock running away. "You no-good stowaway!", one of the sailors shouted to him. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught!", the monkey Faunus protested as he use his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana, "I'm a great stowaway!", he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!", one of the cops said, in response the monkey Faunus drops the banana peel on the officer's face, who growls in return. The monkey Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the officer.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes...", Skywalker said as they watch the Faunus get farther and farther away. "Quick! We have to observe him!", Weiss said holding up a finger. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality when she saw Skywalker giving her a worried look before they follow the rest of their friends.

* * *

The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the monkey Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view. "No, he got away!", Weiss complained. "Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up. "Sal-u-ta-tions!", the girl said still down on the ground, smiling widely. "Um... hello.", Ruby said uncertain. "Are you... okay?", Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking.", the girl said still laying on the ground. "Do you... need help getting up?", Skywalker asked extending his hand. The girl thinks for a moment before she grabs his hand and lifts herself up, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!", the girl introduced herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he introduced himself as the others followed. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?", Yang asked, but Blake hits her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!", the girl now named Penny said, again, something Weiss pointed out making Penny pause for a moment before saying, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!", Weiss said as they turn around and start walking away. "Take care, buddy!", Skywalker said, waving his arm. "You called me... 'buddy'! Am I really your buddy?", Penny asked, much to Skywalker's surprise. "Sure why not guy?" For some reason Penny looks overjoyed and laughs, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!", she said gripping Skywalker's hands. "Uhm, I don't talk about cute boys or paint my nails.", he said back.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?", Ruby asked Weiss but she shook her head. "No, she seems far more coordinated."

"So... Penny, what are you doing in Vale?", Skywalker asked, his new friend told them she will be fighting in the tournament. "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?", Weiss asked and Penny saluted, "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part.".

"Says the girl wearing a dress.", Blake commented but Weiss insisted she was wearing a combat skirt with her arms crossed, Ruby speeds over to Weiss' side, "Yeah!". Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

Suddenly Weiss realized something, "Wait a minute.", she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who?...", Penny asked. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!", Weiss asked again. "Why do you keep saying that!?", Blake asked, walking angrily over to Weiss, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.", Weiss said as releases Penny, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?", motions to objects around her, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake growls and was about to speak up, but someone beat her to the punch, "You are a judgmental little girl!". They didn't know if it was the expression in his eyes or something else, but it felt like a strange cold was falling over them. "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!", Skywalker said, his air flaring up a bit, "It's because of ignorant people like you that real monsters are created.", he then started to walked away ignoring Weiss protest.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter, hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now, I with you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: You Are My Friend

**Greetings, one and all and once again welcome to another chapter of RWBYS Heroes! I hope you enjoy this chapter and now on to the review!**

 **Kyrogue23: Most of the time he doesn't even realize how smooth he is, and maybe, though that would have been an interesting fight.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Later that night at team RWBYS dorm room, the discussion Blake and Weiss had continued, Ruby and Yang observed while they sat on Skywalker's bed, the lone guy was laying on it staring to the ceiling, trying not to get involved again. "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!", Weiss said, Blake pointing out that that was the problem. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!", Blake said back, though Skywalker couldn't agree on that with her, "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me? I'm a victim!", Weiss said back, they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood.", she bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

Everyone went silent after this, it wasn't until they heard Skywalker get up from his bed and moving over to Weiss, a guilty look on his face. "Weiss, sorry... I..."

"No!", Weiss interrupted as she turns away and walks back over to Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!", Blake shouted in anger, and another silence drops again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I...", Blake said before she dashes out the door. "Blake, wait! Come back!", Skywalker said as he run after her as Weiss looks down.

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair, to reveal her Faunus ears. She wipes away a tear away as she heard someone's voice, "Blake?"

Turning around she saw a surprised looking Skywalker standing a few feet away from her. Blake was about to run away again, but she felt him grab her hand. "Blake, please talk to me.", he said, not letting go of her hand. "You want to know more about me?...", Blake started, teary eyes staring into faintly glowing ambers. I was once a member of the White Fang."

"You were a member of the White Fang?", Skywalker asked surprised, as he sat her down, before taking a seat next to her. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people."

As Blake spoke, Skywalker stared to the night sky taking in her story, "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Skywalker still didn't speak up, still looking towards the sky as Blake finished. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

It was only when she finished that he looked back, she had expected him to yell at her, or be angry at her because of her past. Instead he was giving her a warm smile, something he rarely did. "That's very brave and noble of you. Not many could have done that.", he said, still smiling at her, "You are my friend, Blake Belladonna and I am proud to call you that."

Blake was surprised by what he said, but also relieved, "Thank you, Jason. I am glad to have left the White Fang, or else I never would have met you...", Blake said, turning her head to the skies, "If you were a Faunus, we would have our own kingdom by now... And the half of Remnant would be attacking us..."

"Does it bother you that I am human?", Skywalker asked, making his Faunus friend turn to him in surprised shock. "No! I wouldn't change you for anything...", she said a slight blush on her face, much to his amusement, "Is it hot in here?"

"I doubt I would have united the Faunus and ushered in a golden age.", Skywalker said with a sad smile before he noticed Blake having a little shiver from the cold. Taking off his coat, he placed it around her shoulders, it was several sizes to big for her. "The girls will accept you for being a Faunus, even Weiss. If I can do anything, you have my number.", Skywalker said, standing up.

As he was about to walk away, he turned with another smile, "I can understand why you would have that bow, but it's a same. You look much cuter with your ears out.", he then left a blushing Blake behind, making his way back to the dorm room.

As he entered, he saw that Ruby and Yang had fallen sleep, Weiss just waking up as he entered. The two looked at each other for a moment, "Can we talk for a moment?", Skywalker whispered, gesturing to the door with his head. Weiss nodded, as she followed him outside. After she closed the door, Weiss turned to look at Skywalker who seemed embarrassed. "Weiss, I am sorry for getting angry at you when we talked about the White Fang earlier without knowing or trying to understand why you hated them so much.", Skywalker said, rubbing the back of his head, "I just have seen what bigotry and racism can do. I am really sorry."

Weiss looked at him, giving him a stern look before calming down, "If you weren't so cute, I wouldn't have let it slide.", Weiss said, getting a relieved smile from Skywalker. "Can I ask you something? What were you parents like? I am just wondering...", Weiss asked, curious what kind of parents could have raised someone like him.

Skywalker's expression turned sad, "I don't know... My mother's name was Lily. She died after giving birth to me and my father... Well, they were murdered by a real monster, who had come to kill me, I grew up alone."

It was at this moment that both Skywalker and Weiss had more incommon than they both thought. "I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you.", Weiss said, giving his hand a light squeeze. He closed his eyes, as he shook his head, a smile on his face. "That's nice of you to say. But I had my friends, my real family. So not everything was hard.", he added with a smile. "Hey... If you need anything or just need to talk, just let me know okay?"

* * *

The next morning, Skywalker wakes up having fallen asleep waiting for Blake, yawning in the process. He looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly. Getting up he went for a change of clothes and a warm shower. As he soaped in his muscular upper body, he was enjoying the warm water and soap on his skin as it worked its magic. He didn't hear the door open, until he turned around and saw Yang standing there, dressed in merely a towel. The two looked at each other in silence, a faint blush creeping on Yang's cheeks.

"Hey, Jason... Are you using a new shower gel?", Yang said as she did something that made Skywalker completely speechless, she took off her towel, threw it on the ground and joined him under the shower, "Because I don't want this to sound weird, but you smell really good. Almost dragony."

Skywalker was completely silent, his eyes widening. "Okay, that sounded weird.", she admitted as she started to soap in her hair. "Yang I am naked!", Skywalker shouted, to Yang's amusement he was starting to become red as a tomato. "So am I, and you don't hear shouting.", Yang said.

Skywalker forgot to be frustrated about that once she positioned herself directly between him and the shower head, exposing her entire back side to his view. Yang sighed as the water hit her body. "That feels wonderful!"

"Yeah.", Skywalker said as he was being treated to an up-close view of his friend naked body for the very first time. He openly admired her muscular legs and firm ass. Admiring it, was all he could do to keep himself from reaching out and slapping her tight bum. She knew full well what he was staring at, and teased him to the best of her ability, or maybe she was experimenting with a new method of scrubbing herself that called for rhythmically shaking her hips and wiggling her posterior.

* * *

After training, Skywalker and Yang decided to head for the Ramen restaurant to get a bite to eat. "Mmmm... The meat and rice just flow through my veins...", Yang said dreamily as she really enjoyed her food. "Wolfing it down, huh?", Skywalker said as he blows on his own food, before putting it in his mouth. "The key to keeping up your energy is food, sleep, and activity!", Yang said, winking at him as he gives a thumbs up, looking like she's having a good time.

"I need to work hard and pump myself up, or else I can't pull us out of a jam, right?", Yang said as she put down her chopsticks, "Especially Ruby... I need to be able to protect her. I hope she's not straining herself. Makes you worry, huh?"

"I'll look out for her.", Skywalker said, taking a sip from his soda, a smile appeared on the blondes face. "Thanks... It's things like this that I wonder why Ozpin didn't make you the leader.", giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Though to be honest, I worry more for you.", Skywalker said placing his glass down, taking Yang by surprise. "Huh... M-Me? B-But I'm fine! I mean, I've been training and everything!", Yang said back, a little embarrassed. "I'll make myself stronger! I know me and Ruby joke around with you a lot... but we're all counting on you."

"...All this talking is making me hungry.", Skywalker said waving his head to get the chef's attention, "Excuse me! A steak bowl, please! How about you?", he turned to Yang who agreed. After getting their steak bowls, they started to eat. "Their sauce is to die for!", Skywalker said, a contented look on his face.

* * *

Later that day, Skywalker had insisted that Weiss would accompany him to Vale. "Hmmm... I don't really feel like buying stuff today. What should we do instead?", Weiss asked as they walked through the town. "Come shopping with me.", Skywalker said, his hands in his pockets, much to Weiss surprise, "What? You mean YOU want to go shopping?", she then get a interested smile on her face, "Well, I guess that could be interesting once or twice..."

Suddenly they were approached by one of their fellow students approached them, blushing heavy. "H-Hey, u-um, Weiss! U-Um, us meeting here like this... I-It must be f-fate, right!? So, um... Y-You w-wanna go o-o-out with me sometime!?", the student asked.

"Ha, are you kidding me? Have you looked in a mirror recently?", Weiss rejected him without a second thought, as the student ran away. "You could have talked to him.", Skywalker said getting an weird look from Weiss. "Why? Even if he's a nice guy, I'm not attracted to him at all. Then I'd be getting his hopes up for nothing, right?", Weiss shrugged, "And he has to click with me. I guess... Besides, I'm not interested in dating anyone right now.", Weiss said.

* * *

That evening Skywalker, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were sitting in their dorm room, Blake had been gone all weekend. "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself.", Weiss said, still not the fact that Blake was a member of the White Fang. "Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates.", Skywalker said. "Is she? We all heard what she said!", Weiss said back, "Just think with your head, Jason. Not with... down there.", she pointed to his crouch. "O, believe me. Jason doesn't think with his dick.", Yang said a little disappointed, "But maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Hope you liked and or enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Forming Bonds

**Greetings one and all, and I welcome you to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you enjoy it as much I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Nonexistent Guy: Glad you caught that reference, and thank you for the compliment.**

 **kyrogue23: Like Yang putted it, Jason doesn't think with his dick (So yea, it will be later). I think this chapter might give a little hint on it.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker was walking around Vale, having had another special class with Glynda, which had ended rather abruptly after they used a machine that would test how much he could lift. Glynda told him that the machine was obvious broken.

He had better things to worry about than a busted machine, like were Blake had been all weekend. Ruby, Yang and even Weiss went looking for her, while he was worried he was sure that if she was in trouble she would give him a call. _"...No matter where I go, I can't seem to stop forming bonds."_ , Skywalker thought sadly to himself, as he once again didn't pay attention where he was going, until he accidentally bumped into someone.

Funny enough it was the same young woman he had when he had bumped in when he, Jaune and Ren held their Babe Hunt competition. "We really need to stop running into each other.", the woman said, a alluring smile on her face. "I am so sorry, I had a lot on my mind.", Skywalker said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I guess I can forgive you, if you come along for a nice meal and a few drinks.", the young woman said, locking arms with Skywalker guiding him along. "Alright, let's have a nice dinner. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. Might I ask yours, milady?", he asked.

The young woman gave a slight chuckle amused, "Jason Skywalker? Now that's an unusual name. Well Jason, you may call me Cinder Fall.", the woman told him as they set off.

* * *

An hour later, Skywalker and Cinder had a fun times as they talked over a steaming bowl of ramen and even enjoying some alcoholic beverages. "I can't take another bite. My stomach's full...", Cinder said after finishing her bowl, "But that really hit the spot. I've been wanting to come here. But it's a little embarrassing to show up alone."

"Why?", Skywalker asked finishing his own bowl before her, and taking a sip from his drink. "What do you mean why?... A girl shouldn't be eating by herself on, everyone would think I'm letting myself go.", Cinder answered with a amused smile. "Then just order takeout.", Skywalker suggested, much to the young woman's amusement. "How little you know, Jason. It's the atmosphere that's important. The meal itself isn't everything, you know.", Cinder said, her voice is swelling with pride for some reason. "To tell you the truth, I've wanted to do this since I was a child. My parents were actually pretty strict.", Cinder said, "I didn't really have many friends. Though I guess that couldn't be helped."

She suddenly felt Skywalker's hand on her own, a sympathetic look in his own amber eyes. "I can relate to that. When I was little, nobody wanted to be friends with the strange kid with the strange glowing amber eyes.", he said before smiling at her, "Well at least you have me as a friend now.". Cinder smiled back at him, giving him a small nod, "That's enough talk about that depressing subject. Let's talk about something fun. After all, I don't want to waste the time we have together. Why don't I start by asking what kind of girl you like?"

Before Skywalker had to deal with Cinder's incoming barrage of questions, his Scroll played The Imperial March, on the screen it showed that it was Blake was the one calling him. "Sorry, I got to take this.", Skywalker said, picking up his Scroll. "Blake? How are you?", Skywalker asked worried, it even surprised how worried he sounded and even more how worried he felt. "Jason, I am fine... Though I am in need of your help.", Blake's voice said from the other side, "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before. I plan to talk to them to find out the truth."

Skywalker nodded, "And you need me to watch your back? Tell me where to meet you.", he said. "Someone told me there is going to be a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas, a Big Schnee Company freighter."

She told him the meeting place, she requested him not to tell the rest of the team. He promised and told them to be safe until then. "Sorry, but a friend of mine needs my help.", Skywalker said, turning to Cinder after hanging up. "Just a friend, or a friend?", Cinder asked amused. "It's nothing like that.", Skywalker said, taking out his wallet, paying for their dinner and drinks.

"I am so sorry to cut this short. Let me give you...", Skywalker started but his Scroll went off again, showing an unknown caller. Picking up he heard Cinder's voice on the other side, "You really need to put a password or lock on your Scroll. I checked it when you went to the bathroom.", Cinder said with a smile, "Now go help your friend. We will go on another date again."

Skywalker gave her a thankful nod before taking his leave, not noticing the studying look Cinder was giving him as her eyes glowed.

* * *

Not much later, Skywalker landed on a rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers, spotting Blake laying flat on her stomach, still wearing his coat. Much to his surprise he also noticed that monkey Faunus from the other day. "Jason.", Blake said with a happy smile for a moment when he joined them.

"Blake and... Sorry I didn't catch your name. I am Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", Skywalker introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Jason Skywalker.", the monkey Faunus said jokingly, "I am Sun Wukong, but you can just call me Sun."

"Nice to meet you Sun.", Skywalker said as he turned his head back to Blake, who was still overlooking the shipyard. "Did I miss anything?", Skywalker said, sitting next to his friend. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you some food!", Sun said as he holds out one of the green apples in his arms. Both Skywalker and Blake gave Sun a questioning look. "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?", Blake asked. "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?", Sun said defensively, but was slightly startled by the angry glare that got him, "Okay, too soon!"

Suddenly the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of. "Is that them?", Skywalker asked as Blake stares at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit. "Yes... It's them.", Blake answered. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?", Sun asked. but Blake stares sadly at the scene. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right.", Blake said as she closes her eyes in despair. Skywalker was about to comfort her until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?", the voice belonging to Roman Torchwick said, as the man himself was gesturing widely and coming down the ramp, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right.", Blake muttered as she had opened her eyes, "The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that.", she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof. "Hey, what are you doing!?", Sun said alarmed. Skywalker did was she had asked, staying in the background watching her back, and what a fine back it is.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Torchwick berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!", he said as suddenly Blake appears behind him with her blade at his throat, "What the... Oh, for f...", he rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!", Blake ordered, the White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response. "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady.", Torchwick said as the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?", she asked, the White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Torchwick laughs. "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation.", Blake ordered, suddenly the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation...", Torchwick said looking up. Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Torchwick smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Torchwick continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty...", Torchwick said approaching slowly his taunt is interrupted when two White Fangs were taken out by a blur, before Skywalker came to a stop, Keyblade ready in hand. "Don't you dare harm her.", he said threateningly, pointing the tip of his weapon at Torchwick.

Before Skywalker made a move, the Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Torchwick and surrounding Skywalker. "Well, if it isn't my motorcycling friend!", Torchwick said, talking as if Skywalker was indeed an old friend, "Coming to the aid of your girlfriend, eh? Didn't took you for the type for being into bestiality." Suddenly Sun dropped a banana peel on Torchwick head before joining Skywalker, standing back to back with him as he took his personal fighting stance. "Think you can handle this many?", Skywalker asked, watching the White Fang.

"Eh, might be though if one more shows up.", Sun responded with a smile. Skywalker gave a small chuckle, "Then that will be the one I take care off.", Skywalker responded with a smile of his own.

With that said, the White Fang charge at the duo, but they manages to dodge the blade attacks. Sun getting some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. Skywalker jumps forward, and swings his blade to the left, slamming two White Fang soldiers aside and quickly kicks another. The White Fang raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

As Skywalker lands, two men, simultaneously opened fire on him. Skywalker seemed to be overwhelmed at first, but using the spinning counter, Skywalker blocks each and every hit and sends it right back at them, before rushing forward once again. The White Fang left standing started to fire at him again, but he either dodges or deflects the attacks with his Keyblade. As he was in striking range, Skywalker threw his Keyblade at one of the White Fang, before swiping at the other ones legs, throwing him off balance.

Recalling his weapon his deflected a sneak attack from behind, before retaliating with a telekinetic push from his hand, knocking down five other White Fang. Quickly turning back and forth to defend himself against incoming attacks, Skywalker spotted Blake peering around the corner of the container and saw Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Torchwick's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, but Skywalker quickly threw his Keyblade at Torchwick, hitting his can making the shot miss Sun by a few inches.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Torchwick, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Torchwick to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Torchwick deals with one opponent, both Skywalker and Sun appears right behind her, Sun disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Both firing with their weapons, with each rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Torchwick manages to defend himself against every bullet for a while before being hit in the knee, giving him pause long enough for Blake to get a slash in and knock him into the ground.

"So you are a Donatello and Michelangelo fan? I am more of a Leonardo fan myself.", Skywalker said as the three pointed their weapons at the beaten Torchwick. "I like this guys.", Sun said, nodding his head towards Skywalker. Their attention was caught by a Torchwick personal Bullhead shining it's search light down on them. It hovered their for only a few seconds before firing a massive purple laser at them. Both Blake and Sun look on in disbelieve as the Bullhead fired a laser at them designed for taking out Warships.

Suddenly, the two Faunus felt themselves being thrown outside the impact range by an invisible force. The last thing Blake saw before hitting the ground was Skywalker taking the full his of the canon, much to her horror. "I know it's a little overkill, but as the saying goes, 'there is no kill like overkill'.", Torchwick said, getting back on his feet as the impact had left a smoldering crater. "No!", it was the voice of Ruby who had arrived on a rooftop, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action, she had witness her friend being hit by the beam, a similar look of horror on her face.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?", Torchwick said cheerfully, waving at Ruby as Penny approached. "Ruby, are these people Jason Skywalker's buddies too?", she asked. "Penny, get back!" Ruby said while her attention is diverted, Torchwick snarls and fires his cane at her, but much to his shock, the bolt stopped in mid-air. Looking around for who could have stopped it, he was startled when he heard an voice he had expected to never hear again, "Now I remember, thank you Roman Torchwick."

Ruby, Blake, Sun and Penny looked surprised, as they looked at the source of the voice, the smoldering crater. Among the smoke two faintly glowing amber eyes appeared, slowly getting closer and closer before the smoke disappeared, revealing an unharmed Skywalker, his eyes glowing red while he looked determent. "It's my friends that I draw my strength from in the toughest of times."

For the first time since the fight started, Torchwick not only looked surprised, but completely horrified. "Who... What are you!?", he exclaimed, not taking his eyes of Skywalker as he approached him. "My name is Jason Sephiroth Skywalker and those who harm my friends will pay the price!", he declared calling his Keyblade to his hand.

Skywalker began hacking and slashing at Torchwick with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows. Torchwick, overwhelmed by Skywalker's strength and speed, was forced onto the defensive and driven back. Engaging Torchwick in a blade-lock, Skywalker threw him against a wall and pressed his attack. Torchwick managed to recover in time to dodge Skywalker's strike. After avoiding another such attack, Torchwick attempted to escape but Skywalker quickly cut him off. Thrown off balance by another failed blade-lock, Torchwick was forced to keep enduring Skywalker's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Torchwicks counters, eventually blade-locking with again.

"With every step, an earthquake. With every breath, I could create a hurricane!", Skywalker shouted, pressing Torchwick down, "That is mine burden, be grateful it's not yours."

Trying to find an opening, Torchwick notices a container hanging by a crane right above Skywalker's friends, breaking off the blade-lock he fire his cane at its supports. On instinct, Skywalker took to the skies, flying underneath the container and catching it before it could crush Ruby, Blake, Sun or Penny.

Penny gave her first glare, "Nobody harms my buddy!", she declares as she stepped forward. Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. With the weapons acting as wings, she charged forward, sending three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down, she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa, I don't know who is more amazing.", Sun said observing the spectacle in amazement.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting the rest watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, Skywalker threw the container aside as he, Ruby, Blake and Sun watched Penny aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?", Skywalker said in amazement. Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Skywalker turn to look but Torchwick had made his escape. Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder...", Torchwick mutter as he oversaw what happened high in the sky on his personal Bullwing. With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, after the police arrived at the docks, Blake had pulled Skywalker in a hug, tears in her eyes, "Jason... I thought you were...", she started but he comfortable stroked her hair. "It's alright, it will take more than a laser to finish me off.", he said soothingly as Ruby, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

Before Weiss could say anything Ruby quickly started to explain the situation. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute...", but Weiss ignores her and squares off towards Blake, who had just released Skywalker from her grip. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the...", Blake said calmly looking her down. "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?", Weiss cut her off, "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided... I don't care."

Much to everyone's surprise, "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?", Weiss said, but continued before Blake could continue, "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates, or at least talk to the team therapist, Jason.", Weiss said, gesturing to him. Blake looks at her teammates, before she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding, "Of course."m Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams, "Oh yeah! Team RWBYS is back together!", she waves her arms wildly.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!", Weiss said, pointing to as she points accusingly at Sun, who laughs nervously. Much to their surprise, Skywalker smiled having realized how important those people had become to him, _"I guess..._ _No matter where I go, I can't seem to stop forming bonds."_ , Skywalker thought happily before noticing someone else was missing. "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?", he asked looking around, but their other friend was no where to be found.

* * *

 **And I think this is a good place to stop, I hope you liked the chapter. Now I would like to give my thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Best Day Ever

**Greetings, one and all, and I welcome you to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, Jason is a little embarrassed about it, though it is mentioned in his bio on my profile. And I think he felt a big enough impression by curb stomping him. Jason didn't enter beast/berserk mode, he was still holding back. Glad that he is one of your favorite OC.**

 **Guest: Blake is a possibility, though I am not so sure about Cinder.**

 **And now on to the reviews.**

* * *

In the Beacon Academy diner hall, Team RWBYS are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Skywalker and Yang then slides up next to their partner. "Whatcha doing?", Yang asked. Blake quickly closes her book, "Nothing. Just going over notes.", Blake muttered as Yang catches a grape in her mouth, "Lame."

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. "Blake? Are there dragon Faunuses?", Skywalker asked as he evaded the food Nora was throwing at Yang, who was sitting across from her without looking back. "Why would you want to know that?", the black haired girl asked him. "Dragons are cool.", Skywalker explained. "Dragons are the embodiment of destruction.", Blake told him flatly.

"Like I said, they are cool.", Skywalker said but before they could continue, Ruby slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder _'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee'_. was written, which had been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, _'Best Day Ever Activities'_ , has been written underneath.

Ruby clears her throat, as she gestures to everyone at the table, "Sisters... friends... Weiss.", she started ignoring the 'hey' she got from Weiss, "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good.", Yang whispered to Skywalker, as he evaded another berry which she caught in her mouth. "A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!", Ruby declared. "Did you steal my binder?", Weiss asked, as she gave her partner an irritated look. Ruby makes 'peace' signs with both hands before saying, "I am not a crook. What I'm talking about is kicking off the semester with a bang!", Ruby said. "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!", Yang added, "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were caught off guard by a new sound, Jason had started to chuckle before it turned into a full blown laughter, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "T-That was one of the worst puns I have ever heard.", he managed to get out, the girls still surprised, he had never laughed like this before, all of them agreed that he looked better good when he was smiling.

After calming Skywalker started to speak, "I agree with Ruby. It's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great.", he said, "Indeed, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.", Ruby added. "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.", Weiss said. "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.", Blake muttered.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend these last few days, together as a team.", Skywalker said, getting an approving nod from Weiss. "I for one think that...", she was about to add, but was interrupted by a pie landing on her face. Turning around they saw Nora who had threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm, Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm. "Let's get them.", Skywalker declared.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the cafeteria, Sun and a friend of his are walking together. "I know, we were fighting side by side. He was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome. Then he threw me and her out of the way and took a laser designed to take out warship, and walked it off like it was nothing and then completely trashed that Torchwick guy with his keysword."

"That's a little hard to believe.", his blue haired friend said. "I know, but it did happened. And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?", Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret, "And not a, 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret', I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it.", the blue haired guy almost whispering, "I got it!"

The two walk pass windows looking into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune splattered against the window. "You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys.", Sun said as they continued to walk, not noticing the chaos happening behind them, "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool."

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are screaming. Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and his blue haired friend, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

Nora was doing her best imitation of an evil laugh as her and the rest of Team JNPR are standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!", Nora said in sing-song voice. Stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!", Ruby declared as she crushes a carton of milk in her hand, "It will be delicious!" and the rest of Team RWBYS raising their fists simultaneously, "Yeah!"

"Off with their heads!", Nora said as she jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her, Skywalker and Blake grabbed a stick of bread, joining her in deflecting the attack. Launching the turkeys from her fist, she managed to hit Jaune, but Pyrrha managed to evade the other turkey. Taking a few seconds to look at her leader, Pyrrha was forced into a blade-lock with Blake.

Breaking the lock, Blake flipped over Pyrrha, and the two exchanged a flurry of breadplay before Blake jumped once again, throwing one of the bread sticks at Pyrra who managed to evade and strike her just when the Faunus landed. Catching the bread stick Blake had dropped, she threw it at Skywalker who managed to deflect the attack back at Pyrrha, giving Ruby the space to charge forward, riding a food tray straight at the red head, who manage to intercept but was thrown backwards.

Nora and Ren charged forward, Weiss using a Ketchup bottle to create a slippery surface, making Ren crash into a pile of tables, seats, Nora jumps upwards ripping a beam from the ceiling and smashing it into a watermelon, creating a makeshift hammer. Ruby tried to tank the hit, but was thrown aside, Weiss taking a swordfish and wielded it like her rapier. After exchanging some foodplay, Nora managed to knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact was great enough to knock her out. Using her speed Ruby managed to catch her, holding the heiress in her arms while the pillar collapses around them. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!", Ruby said cradling Weiss.

Yang exchanged some blows with Ren, she managed to send him flying before trying to take on Nora, who was faster only by a few seconds, sending the blonde crashing through the roof. "Yang!", Skywalker shouted while Blake in retaliation, took a string of sausages, whipping it at Nora, sending her crashing into a soda dispenser, cans of soda rolling out of it. Quickly recovering, Nora started to bomb Blake with the cans, which she managed to evade.

Pyrrha using her Polarity Semblance, lifting an entire wave of soda cans at Blake, managing to take her out of the fight. "Blake!", Skywalker shouted before taking his fighting stance with his stick of bread.

Charging forward he blasted the incoming soda cans away with his Heat Vision before engaging Pyrrha into a battle. Pyrrha promptly charged at Skywalker and attacked, but Skywalker quickly deflected Pyrrha's initial attack and her subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of breadwork, Pyrrha tried to strike at Skywalker's legs, but he overleapt the attack and flourished his bread stick to drive Pyrrha back as he landed, throwing a soda can against Skywalker, sending him back a little.

"I am surprised. I actually felt that.", Skywalker said with a smirk as he stood back up, gripping his bread stick with two hands. "You haven't seen anything yet.", Pyrrha declared, before being startled by Skywalker appearing in front of her in a blink of an eye. "Neither have you.", Skywalker declared.

Skywalker quickly seized the offensive, the precision his attacks wearing away at Pyrrha's defense. Taking up a second breadstick, began to unleash of flurry of broad attacks, briefly taking Pyrrha off her guard. Skywalker was able to recover his guard and drive Pyrrha back, she was forced to revert to her standard stance when Skywalker masterfully disarmed her, flicking the breadstick out of her hand and breaking it in two in mid air. Warding off Skywalker with two rapid strikes, Pyrrha quickly retreated, regaining her composure.

The two engaged in a flurry of breadplay, seemingly equally matched. "Take this! You can take it, can you?", Skywalker said, despite holding her own against Skywalker for much of the food fight, Pyrrha was finally brought down when Skywalker twirled and broke her breadstick with a sudden undercut, before sending her back with a telekinetic push.

"Alright Jason, pile on! Are you ready?", Ruby said, and he gave her a nod, both shouting at the same time, "All-Out Attack!" before the two charged forward at blinding speed, creating a vacuum behind them pulling all the debris along with them. "Out of our way! This ends here!", Skywalker's voice said as he and Ruby passed them, in a white and red blur, slamming Team JNPR against the cracked wall before getting out of the way, the cracked wall and Team JNPR getting painted by with soda and food. Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

"I love these guys.", Sun said to his friend, who is drenched with soda and not pleased at all. The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling, before she proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room. "Children, please.", the teacher said adjusting her glasses, "Do not play with your food."

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBYS try and fail to compose themselves. "Wait, what happened to Yang?", Skywalker pointed out until a screaming Yang crashes from the ceiling straight ontop of him. Glynda grumbles before Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder, "Let it go."

Glynda sighs, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.", she said. "And they will be, but right now they're still children.", Ozpin said, looking over Team RWBYS who are laughing together. "So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever." Ozpin walks away from Glynda, "Some of them never even got to play that part."

* * *

Later that day, in the Beacon Academy library, Ren and Pyrrha are studying, while Nora is drooling as she sleeps. "Oh. Have pancakes.", she snores in her sleep. Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook, while Team RWBYS are playing Remnant: The Trading Card Game. Ruby has been contemplating her next move for a while now. "Hmmmmm... All right... All right!", she said pointing to her sister, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!", Yang declared thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist. "I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!", Ruby said as she slaps her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!", she makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

"You fiend!", Yang feigning indigence as she points at Ruby, she gives a look of surprise as Yang laughs arrogantly. "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang raises a card and shows it, Ruby is visibly disturbed. "Giant Nevermore!" she slams the card down on the table, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces.", Skywalker noted, Yang giving him a cocky smirk. "That's just a chance I'm willing to take.", she turns her head at her sister, who two glare at each other. "Well, Weiss, it's your turn.", Skywalker said after Yang finished her turn. She turned over to Skywalker whispering, "I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."

Yang slides up beside her as Skywalker explained, "It's easy once you know it. You're using a Vacuo Leader which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb.", Weiss said before Yang stats looking through Weiss' cards. "You've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet and put it in your hand!", Yang explained though Weiss still didn't understood. "And since Vacuo forces have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable Yang's forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom.", Skywalker explained, while Yang points a finger at Weiss. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war.", she said before pulling away and returns to her seat.

"And that means?...", Weiss asked, and Ruby pointed out that she was three moves away from winning. Weiss stands up, "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!", she let out an overjoyed psychotic laughter.

"Trap card...", Skywalker said lazily, as he held up a card named 'The Final Turn'.

 _The Final Turn_

 _Play face up in front of you._

 _At the end of the turn, everyone loses!_

 _Including you._

"Why would anyone play that card!?", Weiss exclaimed, looking at Skywalker trollish grin. "Because it's GREAT!", he said wile Weiss slumps in her chair, tearing up. "I hate this game of emotions we play.", she sad, Ruby hops into Weiss' lap. "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!", Weiss said back while she hugged Ruby, "Don't touch me!"

At that moment, Jaune was approaching the table, "Hey! Can I play?", he asked but Ruby informed him that they already had 5 people. "Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.", Weiss said smugly. "Uhh, you attacked your own fleet 2 turns ago.", Skywalker pointed out, with his white haired friend making an annoyed sound. "Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!", Jaune said back. "By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha! And Jason!", Jaune added. "I did?", Skywalker asked surprised, as Sun and his other friends walk over to them. "'Sup losers.", Sun said holding his fingers in a 'peace' sign. "Hey Monkey boy!", Skywalker said back with a smile. "Ruby, Jason, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen.", Sun started annoying Weiss, "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?", his blue haired friend pointed out, Ren throwing his arms up, "Thank you!", he said. Nora suddenly popped her head up, "Pancakes!?"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd.", Sun said much to the guy now named the new guys's annoyance. "It's 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you.", he corrected him shaking a finger at Sun, "My name is Neptune."

 _"Oh god, why is it that every blue haired person I meet is smart?"_ , Skywalker thought before speaking up, "Seriously? Neptune?... Isn't that some form of child abuse?". Sun gave the black haired guy an odd look, "Your not one to talk Jason... your folks gave you the middle name of a Final Fantasy villain.", Sun pointed out, much to the others amusement. "Really? I bet it's Kefka.", Jaune added. "Yeah, but my parents were kinda dicks.", Skywalker said before turning to Jaune, "And my middle name is Sephiroth."

"So Neptune, where are you from?", Weiss asked to the guy now named Neptune. "Haven.", he said as he approaches Weiss, "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss.", she said. Sun walked over to Blake, "Hey there Blake! I have been meaning to ask, do you have any family? Do you have a boyfriend? Is Jason your boyfriend?", he asked. "None of your busniss.", Blake said, "I'll see you guys later.", she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room. "So, Jason? Wanna get out of here and go do something fun?", Yang asked and he shrugged his shoulders, not seeing a reason to decline.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, they stopped in front of a building where Skywalker could hear loud music booming from. "Uhhh, Yang, where are we?" he asked, taking off his helmet. "Just come on!" Yang urged, grabbing again at his wrist. Yang proceeded to drag him into what looked like to be a club. After having scared a few bodyguards, they both walked up to the counter and took a seat. "Two strawberry sunrises, no ice, and with those cute umbrellas.", she ordered.

While they waited for their drinks, the two started a conversation. "So Jason, where are you from?", she asked. "...No where really.", Skywalker said, looking up before turning back to her, "So where are you from?".

"I lived in Signal.", Yang said until their drinks came. Skywalker eyed the glass holding the pink beverage curiously, he sniffed it, the sweetness easily overpowered the alcohol content. He removed the little umbrella and cautiously took a sip, the sweet and tartness of the strawberry flavored drink overtook his tongue before the bitter bite of alcohol appeared in the aftertaste. "This is actually pretty good.", Skywalker said, his blonde friend agreeing with him and with a few more gulps, the drink was gone from both their glasses. "Yo Junior! Another two strawberry sunrises please!", Yang said.

The bartender grumbled, but he knew better then to deny Yang her wishes, and did as he was told. One after another the two students drank and drank to the point where Yang was beginning to get a little tipsy. Skywalker couldn't help but chuckle at how laid back and silly she looked with her cheeks flushes and lips stretched into a goofy smile. When she began to lean against him, mumbling incoherent nonsense, he knew that she had enough.

"Come on Yang, I think you have had enough.", Skywalker said, lifting her up from her seat with a weak smile. "I can go for a few... A few more rounds.", Yang said back as she leaned on him. "Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that.", Skywalker said rolling his eyes. "Oi, who's gonna pay for all these then!?" Junior asked, motioning to all the empty glasses on the bar counter. "Aw, just put it on my tab.", Yang replied while she leaned on Skywalker. Junior told them she didn't had a tab, "But you can make me one, or maybe you'd like to loose your left nut?"

"Very well then." he quickly said, much to Skywalker's surprise. Getting Yang out of her seat was quite the challenge, getting her to walk was an obstacle in itself. The two only took a few steps before Yang's drunken state made her legs weak. "Later everyone! Till next time!", Skywalker said to everyone and walked out, dragging Yang outside. It was tricky getting back to school with her like that, but he managed by putting her in the front and using one hand to keep her on her motorcycle.

* * *

Being extra sneaky and making sure no one sees them, he took her to the dorm. "Jason?", Yang said as they just arrived outside their dorm room. Before he could respond, Yang pinned him against the door, positioning herself in a rather suggestive position way, her slightly glazed lilac eyes looked deep into his amber once. "Jason... Damn you are so beautiful and sexy...", she said leaning in close. "Thanks? I guess?...", Skywalker said, not noticing her eyes trailing to his lips. "They look so... kissable.", Yang muttered

Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against his, reveling in the soft of them. Skywalker's eyes grew wide, especially when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth. Yang would have gone on and on with the make-out session if the lack of oxygen didn't force her to pull away, panting hard.

Skywalker honestly had no words, before he could even think about his next move, Yang suddenly collapsed against him, the effect of alcohol fully taking it's effect. He grabbed a hold off her and helped her into the room, fortunately for him the rest of Team RWBYS were already asleep. Helping Yang into her bed, he tucked her in before changing into his own sleeping wear and climbing into his own bed, not noticing the eyes of Blake watching him.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Past Or The Future?

**Greetings one and all and I welcome you to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: That sounds like a great Food Fight team, I don't think you will win, you would dominate that fight. Yang wanted to make him drunk to see if he had feelings for her and yes if Jason got drunk they would have sexy time.**

 **Guest: It seems Jason X Blake is pretty popular.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Indeed, maybe we will answer that later.**

* * *

Yang woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She felt like someone was clanging cymbals right on her head and wouldn't let up. She trudged into the cafeteria for breakfast, trying to walk straight despite her dizzy vision. As she sat down to eat her food, Skywalker suddenly came appeared, with a glass of some kind of bubbly water in his hand. "Morning.", Skywalker said, Yang greeting him back as he placed the glass on his tray, "Drink this, it will make you feel better."

Even his normal calm speaking tone was more then enough to send a ringing in her ears. She took it and gulped down the weird tasting liquid. In an instant, she felt about eighty percent better. "Thanks, Jason.", she said as he took a seat across from her. "Glad to help.", Skywalker said, giving her a smile before looking serious, "By the way, do you remember anything from last night?", taking a sandwich. "Uhhhh... Just up to my tenth drink, then I guess I passed out cause the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed."

Thinking back to the night before, Yang had kissed Skywalker after her fifteenth drink, so he concluded she was beyond gone when she kissed him. "Why? Did I do something weird?", Yang asked a little embarrassed, snapping him out of his train of thought. "No, nothing really.", Skywalker said, as the rest of the team showed up.

"Is something wrong Jason?", Ruby asked concerned, spotting the faint blush on Skywalker's cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing.", he said, quickly standing up, "I have a special class with Goodwitch, so I will see you gals later.", and he quickly left. "Geez, what's up with him?", Weiss asked, as Yang bite into her toast almost gagging when she tasted peanut butter and tomatoes together, a result from trying to get breakfast with her vision a bit blurry.

* * *

Skywalker and Glynda were engaged in close combat, since last night he had unlocked the ability to transform his Keyblade into a pair of armoured gauntlets, covering his hands and forearms. He delivers four punches to Glynda's side, and backs away. Glynda staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her.

Recovering quickly, Glynda preformed a Dust based attack, sending a blast of fire at Skywalker, who avoids the blast, flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumps to avoid a fire blast aimed at his feet. Getting back in close range, Glynda aims a wide fire-fueled swing at her opponent, who ducks under it, twirls behind Glynda's back, and quickly delivers several punches to her unguarded left side.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Skywalker jumps up and kicks Glynda back with two feet to the chest. She lands roughly on her feet with a groan. She gave him the stop sign, showing that they were with their sparing match. "It seems you have unlocked a new form of your Keyblade. That makes three now, aside from its base form.", Glynda said fixing a lose lock of hair, "You are a fast learner Skywalker."

"Thank you ma'm.", Skywalker said, transforming his weapon back to its base form as his teacher walked up to him. "Now try to call upon your Keyblade Armor. You should be able to call upon it the same way as your Keyblade.", Glynda instructed. Focusing a flash of blinding light enveloped him, before revealing he stood there now covered in his Keyblade Armor. The helmet is mostly blue, except for its black visor, and it sports two silver sprongs on either side of the helmet that point downwards. The arms, legs, and ribs of the Keyblade Armor are the same shade of blue and have black patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, and armored boots are red. Sprouting from its pauldrons spreads a cape that is the same shade as his boots.

"Cool. Not sure about the advantages of the Keyblade Armor, but at the very least I can pass for a Power Ranger.", Skywalker said, admiring his new keyblade armor. "Only the Rangers of Mystic Force had capes, unless you count the Magna Defender. That is if you count him as a Sixth Ranger, something I do n...", Glynda started but stopped suddenly, a faint blush on her cheeks as she realized what she was talking about.

"Anyway, there is something I wanted ask, Skywalker. I noticed that your Semblance hasn't really showed itself.", his mentor started, "I would like to link our Aura's to see if something might be wrong with your growth. This is not something I would do for just anybody... Linking Aura can be considered... intimate."

Skywalker gave a nod as he removed his armor the same way he called upon it, "Then I am glad your my first time, ma'm", he said, though he wasn't sure how this worked but Glynda told him to relax and open his mind as a faint glow came from her hand as she touched his forehead. For a moment she saw the form his Semblance would take, before she heard a cold monotone voice not in her head.

 _"They can live in my new World, or they can die in their old one."_

A series of images flashed before Glynda's mind eye in rapid succession, large scale battles, entire cities being set ablaze, dead bodies lying everywhere. Though one stuck out the most, of a burning village where the rain was pouring, lightning could be heard striking in the distance, lighting the surrounding up from time to time. A tall figure was standing among a pile of corpses.

The tall person was definitely a male, he was dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A familiar Keyblade in hand. A hood covered all facial features of the man, though when lightning struck in the back, a flash of light illuminated a part of his face. Glynda was shocked for a moment when she saw what looked like to be Skywalker's face under the hood, but instead of usual amber eyes, he had royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. Before Glynda knew no more.

* * *

Glynda didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. Glynda's eyes snapped open, she was resting on a bed in the hospital wing. Skywalker was sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Mrs. Goodwitch. How're you feeling?", he asked worried.

"I am fine. What happened?", Glynda asked as she sat up. "We linked Aura's and suddenly you became deadly pale and fainted.", Skywalker explained, "You weren't responding so I carried you here."

After getting the clear from the nurse, Skywalker and Glynda left the hospital wing together. When they each went their separate way, Glynda couldn't shake off the sense of death and destruction at what she had seen. But there was one thing that bothered her, was what she saw the past... or the future?

* * *

Arriving back at his dorm room, he found the rest of his team just sitting around. "Did you girls know Glynda Goodwitch is a Power Rangers fan?", Skywalker asked, much to their surprise. "Who starts a conversation like that? You just came in.", Weiss asked as she looked up from her book. "Really? I wouldn't have sought that after her.", Yang said looking up from her game she was playing with Ruby, "So which color Ranger would you want to be? I chose yellow!".

"How childish are you?... White.", Weiss admitted quickly. "Black, I guess?" Blake muttered. Ruby was about to speak up but Skywalker cut her off, "If you say red, I will fight you for that color." Suddenly their door was kicked open and a proud looking Jaune came in, followed by a silent Ren. "I did it! I have passed the exam and got my motorcycle license!", the blonde said proudly showing them his licences between his fingers, Ren showing his own along side. "You guys didn't have yours?", Yang asked.

Ignoring her question Jaune continued, "How about Team JNPR and Team RWBYS team up and go to the beach together!"

"Well with nice weather like this, you think of the beach, and vice versa.", Ruby said before standing up, "Alright! Operation Beach is underway!"

"Alright I am so excited! I'll go ahead and tell the rest! Meet you at the parking lot!", Jaune said dragging Ren with him to get ready. "Well it seems we are going to the beach.", Skywalker said.

After gathering the things needed to go to the beach, Team RWBYS were walking to the parking lot where Team JNRP were already waiting for them. Weiss, Blake and Yang went ahead and mounted their motorcycles, but Skywalker noticed a worried look on Ruby's face. "Something wrong?", he asked.

"I... Don't have a motorcycle license...", she muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "If you want, you can ride with me.", he offered, getting a smile from the shorter girl, who accepted it with a grin as they walked to his motorcycle. "Damn Jason, that's one sweet motor...", Yang started as she saw Skywalker's motorcycle before being cut off by him. "Your not driving it.", he told her as he handed a helmet to Ruby before they got on. "Eh, it was worth a shot.", Yang said and and they were off.

* * *

"Is the beach really this way? We have been rode for a while.", Pyrrha asked as they drove along the rode. "I am positive!", Nora said, pulling up next to her teammate, "Can't you smell the ocean!?"

"You can trust her on that Pyrrha. She has the nose of a beast.", Ren said, getting a pouting look from Nora, "What's that suppose to mean!?" And indeed it wasn't long before the sparkling clear water of the ocean came into view. "Whoa, pretty.", the voice of Ruby came from behind Skywalker. Looking into his mirror, he spotted Sun and Neptune driving a motorcycle, coming really fast towards before passing them.

"See you at the beach! Losers!" the voice of Sun said as he drove past them, a frightening looking Neptune holding on for dear life. "Oh, hell no.", Skywalker said, "No one is going to beat me to the beach. Hang on Ruby!", he revved up his motorcycle, speeding past their friends, quickly catching up to Sun and Neptune and speeding past them. Ruby almost yelped from the sudden increase of speed, instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. It was really thrilling speeding so fast on a motorcycle, though Skywalker easily went over the speed limit, and almost made her fall off.

After about twenty minutes, they stopped at a parking lot for the beach, Skywalker and Ruby narrowly beating Sun and Neptune there. "I will get you next time, Jason!", Sun said with a cheerful smile as Neptune jumped off and quickly went over to a trash can, emptying his stomach. "Come on, don't be such a nerd.", Sun said rubbing the back of his hair. "I think he prefer 'Smart Ass'.", Skywalker pointed out

"Intellectual!", Neptune corrected him, his head still hanging over the trash can.

A little while later, when the rest arrived they saw two changing rooms, one for males, one for females. Sun didn't need to change, just taking off his shoes and shirt, so Skywalker, Jaune, Ren and Neptune had the changing room all to their selves. As they changed into their swim outfit, Skywalker spotted a grate in the wall separating the two changing room.

 _"All you need to do is stand on your toes and you have a clear view of the girls side."_ , Skywalker thought, not being the only one who had spotted it, as Jaune was already standing on his toes trying to get take a peek. "What are you doing?", Skywalker asked as he walked next up to his friend. "I am going to take a peak! This opportunity will never pass me by again! I get to see Weiss change AND a bunch of other cute girls!"

"You can't do that!", both Skywalker, Ren and Neptune said at the same time. "Because it's not the right thing to do?" Jaune ask as he turned to look at his friends and Neptune. "No, because it's too risky!", Skywalker pointed out, getting a surprised look from Ren, "There are six girls in there. Odds are, one of them is bound to notice you!"

"He's got a point.", Neptune added.

With his mind made up, the four guys went outside to go to the beach and wait for the girls. Skywalker was dressed in his blue swimming trunks with a white floral pattern, laying down on a towel, close to dozing off until he heard the girls approach. Skywalker, Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune each took the sight of the girls in their swimming suits. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora were dressed in red, white, yellow and pink two piece bikinis respectively, while Pyrrha was dressed in a crimson red bathing suit. "What are you guys out here? You should be in the water!", Weiss said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I think they were waiting for us.", Nora asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey Jason, were you checking me out?", Yang asked, while looking over his muscular chest with a sly smile. "Uhm, shouldn't we get into the water?", Ruby asked. "Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora all win the Ladies Of Summer competition!", Sun said happily, raising his arms, "I am surrounded by such beautiful mermaids."

 _"I am surprised they can get this worked up over just some swimsuits..."_ , Skywalker thought until he heard a voice. "Wait up everybody.", the voice belonging to Blake said. Looking around Skywalker saw Blake, who was still adjusting her bathing suit, a black two piece as she walks to him. "Hello, Jason.", she said, "So... How do I look?"

"You look great.", Skywalker said, earning a smile on Blake's face.

"Let's go swim!" Nora said and the rest followed her into the water. "Let's play chicken fighting!" Yang yelled as she grabbed Skywalker, climbed up onto his shoulders, while Nora climbs on Ren's shoulders. The two guys walked towards each other, Yang and Nora are trying to push the other off of the guys. "Take this!", Ren said, not fully understanding the rules, as he delivered a swift kick to Skywalker's shin through the water. Ren let out a large yelp as he threw Nora off of his shoulders, feeling as if he kicked a wall of steel. "You can't attack me Ren! Only the people on the shoulders can attack!" Skywalker yelled as his friend hopped around in the ocean. "Either way, we win!" Yang said raising her arm, while spotting something about Nora.

The group let out a gasps, "What?" Nora before she followed their gaze, realizing that her bikini bottoms was gone. She covered herself, yelling at the guys for staring and running off to the changing rooms with the girls who had quickly grabbed her towel. "Dude, did you see that? That was! I mean, you could see everything!" Neptune asked, looking over at the guys. Spotting a red faced Ren with a big smirk, noticing their look, he pulled up Nora's bikini bottom. "Ren you beast!" Jaune said laughing, "Didn't think you had it in you!"

* * *

As the day went by, Nora ordered the guys to buy her 100 thousand pancakes to make up for staring at her, all in all they had a pretty fun day. After getting their dinner from a nearby restaurant, the guys were getting some soda's from a vending machine. "Busy day.", Neptune said as he put in some coins in the machine. "Yeah... I never would have come to the beach if you hadn't invited me.", Ren said to Skywalker who let out a chuckle. "I guess it would be a little out of character for you. But it is fun to do thing out of character at times. In a way, your nature is like a all. Surrounding yourself with high walls makes things simple, but simplicity isn't always a virtue..."

The other guys looked surprised before cracking a smile. "Who are you and what have you done to the silent Keyslinger I know?", Jaune asked, getting a smile from his friend. "Good times never last.", Neptune said as he looked at the setting sun. "I wonder if our high school days will end that way too.", Skywalker pondered, a smirking Sun putting a arm around his shoulders. "What's with the doom and gloom, buddy? Were still young! If anything our lives are just getting started!", the monkey Faunus said. "This motorcycle trip turned out way better than I imagined.", Jaune said happy before getting an idea, "Hey, why don't we go skiing during winter break?"

"Talking about winter already? A little jumping the gun there, Jaune.", Ren said, "I am looking forward to it."

"Now that we have a plan in mind for winter break, let's start heading back before it gets dark.", Skywalker suggested, "Most of you are still beginners at driving, after all."

* * *

Later after saying goodbye to Team JNRP, Sun and Neptune, Team RWBYS entered their dorm room Skywalker noticed that there was something off with Blake. "Blake is something wrong? Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody.", he asked worried. "Uh, have you met Blake?", Yang pointed out. "Yes, I have. But she has been doing it more than usual. You made a promise that you would let us know if something was wrong.", Skywalker said approaching his Faunus friend, "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?"

Blake kept quite as Ruby approached her. "You're still thinking about that Torchwick guy?" she asked. "I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm. Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!", Blake suddenly said. "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it.", Yang said, but she was cut off by Blake.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!", the Faunus girl said. "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!", Weiss said much to the other four surprise, "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation! We're not ready!"

"I have seen heroes our age standing up against their enemies and prevailing.", Skywalker said folding his right arm over his chest while propping his left elbow up on it and placing a hand on his chin, "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready or not."

Ruby cleared her throat raising her hand, while looking manic, "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Team to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!", Yang pumps her fist enthusiastically. "Well, I suppose it could be fun.", Weiss admitted, getting a satisfied smile on Skywalker's face, "Alright then, we're in this together.", he said. "None of you said aye!", Ruby said with a pout before continuing, "Let's hatch a plan!"

* * *

While they were brain storming, Skywalker and Ruby were walking down the hallway, getting a late night snack. The two weren't paying attention until Ruby dumped into someone. "Sorry. Are you okay?", she asked, having run into a thin girl with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side. "I'm fine." the girl said as she stood back up, "Just watch where you're going." standing next to her was a pale, well-built man with silvery-gray eyes, and similar colored hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. Both of them were dressed in black school uniforms.

"Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Ruby!", Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you new? My name is...", Skywalker started but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "No need to introduced yourself, Jason Skywalker." The green haired girl steps aside to reveal Cinder in the same uniform as the other girl. "Cinder! Good to see you.", Skywalker said with a smile, happy to see his friend again. "Like wise, Jason.", the black haired girl returned the smile, "We are visiting from Haven."

Ruby stares for a moment between Skywalker to Cinder and back. "You two know each other?", she asked. The two nodded, "Me and Jason have been out before, we are friends.", Cinder informed her. "You managed to get Cinder to go on a date with you? You must have mad game.", the silver haired boy said, extending his hand, "Mercury Black, nice to meet you." Skywalker accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you Mercury Black. You don't happen to be a relative of Sirius Black, are you?"

Mercury gave him a cross between an amused and annoyed look, "If I got a Lien for every time I heard that joke. I could buy myself a nice penthouse.", Mercury said, before noticing a look from the green haired girl admitted, "Okay, a nice Studio Apartment."

"Exchange students have their own dormitory. Your building is just east of here.", Ruby pointed out. "Thanks.", Cinder said as she walks past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement before turning to Skywalker, "I will see you around.", she whispered into his ear and trailing a finger over his chest. "Yeah, maybe.", Ruby said unsure as she grabbed Skywalker arm and started to drag him off. "Welcome to Beacon, by the way.", Skywalker said before he turned a corner with Ruby.

* * *

 **I think this is a good place to stop, I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ruby

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes! I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: It's something that would be out of character for him, but like they discussed, it's fun to do something out of character once in awhile. Indeed they have to be on guard... especially with Cinder wanting to get into Jason's pants.**

 **Guest: Maybe.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker, Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were hanging out at Team JNPR's. Jaune had managed to get his game console over, while Pyrrha had a TV deliver to their room, she got it because of a sponsorship or something. "She'd be hot if she didn't have pigtails.", Jaune said as he was looking through the characters of Soul Calibur V.

"You don't like pigtails?", Ren asked surprised, the blonde let out a disgusted noise.

"Pigtails are gross as fuck.", Jaune said when he finally found the character he was looking for.

"You're weird!", Ren said as the first round between Skywalker and Jaune began.

"What are you supposed to grab onto to?", Skywalker asked while playing his friend, under loud cheers from Ruby and Nora.

"Uh, the hair or the ass? Anything.", Jaune said through his teeth as he was pushed into a corner by Skywalker gameplay.

"Is that how your girlfriend rides you?", the amber eyed guy asked with an smirk as his character finished Jaune's character by slamming his sword into his opponent before calling down lightning.

There was a silence for a moment, before Jaune begins fake crying, while the rest started to laugh. The fights went on for a while, the winner of the match stay seated until he or she was defeated. Unfortunately this meant that once Skywalker sat on his throne, he stayed there. Even playing with one hand, half blinded and having Nora sing directly into his ear, he was still kicking their asses.

"Okay, we have established that Jason is not allowed to play anymore; because he likes to kick people into the corner, like a jerk.", Pyrrha said after getting defeated for the fifth time or so.

* * *

The next day in class, Weiss patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, as Jaune slides up next to Weiss. "So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?", Jaune said, he turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around, "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome.", he pauses as his words have no effect, "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm. "And then I... Oh.", Professor Port said before straightens his stance as the students start to leave, "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

Jaune watches Weiss as she packs up her Scroll, "Weiss? Did you hear me?", he asked.

The heiress not even looking at Jaune as she walks away, "No, no, no, yes." Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk. As the rest of Team RWBYS walks out of class behind him, Yang strokes Jaune's hair without even looking, "One day... Maybe... Probably not."

* * *

A few minutes later Skywalker and Velvet were sitting at a local coffee Cafe, the rich aroma of coffee fills the air. The time flies while they sip their drinks, suddenly Velvet looked around her, "...Is it just me, or is the air conditioning in here too strong?", she asked. Skywalker didn't feel anything, though that could be because he was a guy.

"I'm not noticing anything. Are you okay?", he asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Too be honest, I haven't been feeling well lately.", she said placing a finger on her chin, "I feel light-headed... I couldn't even finish my lunch today."

Skywalker leaned over placing his hand on her forehead, "Might be a cold... Maybe we should stop by the drug store later.", he noted as he placed his hand back on the table.

As promised, Skywalker took Velvet to the drug store to buy some medicine, but she insisted that he should wait right outside as she shouldn't be long. He was waiting just across the street, when she came out and was approached by some creepy guy. "What's your hurry, girlie? Going to your boyfriend?", he asked, making Velvet confused, "You just came out of the drug store, right? What'd ya buy? Hm? Hmm!?".

Before anything else could happen, Skywalker stepped in between them in a second, glaring at the man. "You got about ten seconds to get out of here before I hand your ass to you. Ten.", he informed him.

"Wh-Who are you?", the man said, but he was cut off by Skywalker saying, "Nine." threateningly.

The guy looked slightly scared, "I-I was just... making sure she was okay...", he tried to explain but Skywalker was having none of it, as he said "Five.".

"Now wait a minute, your skipped..."

"Two.", this got him to quickly run away.

Turning his attention back to his friend, he saw that she was slightly shaking, "I-I thought you were going to hit him, Jason. I-I wouldn't want you to... to fight... because of me again... but just now, you were...", he placed his hand on her shoulder, this somehow made her calm down, "Y-You're usually so kind, but... I guess you can be tough when you need to be. I-I don't mean that in a bad way.", she added with a faint blush, he immediately thought her cold was coming back.

Skywalker asked her if she was feeling okay, "I'm not scared anymore... b-but why am I still shaking?", she muttered to herself. Skywalker reached out and holds her hand. Velvet let out a slight gasp as he walked her back to her dorm room.

* * *

Luckily it was a short walk, Skywalker walked her to the door, his rabbit friend somehow had an even darker blush than before. "Why all of a sudden... do I feel short of breath? I really must be sick... I feel like my face is all flush.", she said as she looked for the keys in her bag.

"Directly hit the shag after a hot shower, that should help you.", Skywalker advised her, a slight hint of worry about his friends health.

"I guess... Um, b-by the way! Th-Thank you for saving me today!", she said before she quickly ran into her room blushing.

Another short walk later, Skywalker entered his own dorm room, finding the girls standing there in new clothing. Ruby is dressed in a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset.

She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

Blake wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves, her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

Yang wears a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"I do not want to know.", Skywalker said dryly, closing the door behind him.

"Where have you been?". Blake asked, she approaching her bunk as she tightens her wraps.

"I was having coffee with Velvet. I have other friends beside you girls and Team JNPR.", Skywalker said, before asking them about the outfit.

"Today's the day! The investigation begins!", Ruby said, making him suddenly remember as Ruby happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously.", Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan. That's... moderately serious.", Skywalker said, noticing the look Weiss was giving him.

"Aren't you going to change into another outfit?", the white haired girl asked.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?", Skywalker asked back, as he widen his arms.

"Well your distinct lack of yellow.", Yang pointed out.

"Fine, I'll go change!", Skywalker said as he started to take his clothes off while walking into the bathroom.

"Not your Superman costume!", Ruby said.

"Goddamn it Ruby!", Skywalker's voice came out of the other room.

Skywalker walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a black trenchcoat over a white dress shit, leaving the first two buttons unbuttoned, black pants and his usual shoes. "Aside from my swimming trunks, and my formal suit, this is the only other outfit I have.", Skywalker said as Ruby nodded.

"We really need to go shopping for you.", Weiss said, before Ruby started to speak.

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?", the leader asked.

Weiss stands up "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.", Weiss said, relaying her orders.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning.", Blake said, getting a nod from the rest.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard...", Yang said, Skywalker having a feeling he knew which club she was talking about.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found.", Ruby said pumping her fist.

"Let's do this!", Skywalker said, as they placed their right hands on each other.

"Yeah!", the voice of Sun said. Turning to the side they saw the monkey Faunus smiling as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window.

"Sun? How did you get up there?", Skywalker asked while the rest of his team was taken aback.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time. I climb trees all the time!", Sun said, without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room, "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team.", Blake said stepping forward.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.", Ruby said, explaining the situation.

"Now hold on, Ruby. We could use someone like Sun.", Skywalker said, knowing that his friend was a pretty good fighter.

"Listen to the man! Jason is smart! You should get help from your friends! That's why I brought Neptune!", Sun said gesturing out the window.

Team RWBYS lean out the window on top of one another to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows, cool as can be. "How did you even get up here?", Ruby asked.

"I have my ways.", Neptune said, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now.", he added nervously.

* * *

Later, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan. "Alright, I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake.", Ruby explained as she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly, "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't we go together and let Neptune go with Weiss?", Skywalker suggested, Ruby wondered why, but she hadn't hanged out with Skywalker for a while. "But then Yang will be alone.", Ruby said, not getting the point that with the current line-up, he would be alone.

"Blake, if you find that White Fang meeting, don't forget to give me a call.", Skywalker said, a worried tone in his voice as they left the room. Weiss meanwhile mouthed a wordless 'thank you' at him, which he gave a wink at.

* * *

A little while later Ruby and Skywalker were walking through Vale, waiting for information or a call from their friends. "Jason, I noticed that you have began to decorate your side of the room.", Ruby started as the two stopped in front of a shop to get something to drink.

"Is that a bad thing?", Skywalker asked as he got a soda for her.

"No it's great. I just noticed the two photo's you have placed on your night stance. I just wondered who they are.", the cute crimsonette said.

"It's a long and awesome story, Ruby.", Skywalker began to explain, "We use to be in a group together, called ourselves the 'Harmonic Heroes'. We wanted to have the gayest group name in the world, but unfortunately 'Team Satisfaction' was already taken. And with the others we called ourselves 'Team Avatar', not sure why Bolin came up with that one."

Ruby was slightly taken aback when he said 'used to', "What happened?", she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, Skywalker hardly talked about his past.

"The Harmonic Heroes finished what we intended to do. With Team Avatar, a battle went... very wrong. With both groups, we all went our separate ways.", Skywalker admitted, from his expression, Ruby could see that this was something very difficult to talk about for him.

"U-Um, Jason... There's... something I need to say to you.", Ruby started, trying to get his attention, "You probably might not remember, but... When you told me about the situation with your mom and dad, I thought you're the same as me. I think that I might have been making assumptions about you. I mean, I lost my mom, but in your case it's both your parents... And even though things may seem the same, people react to them differently. But, the fact that you're part of our team makes me feel a lot better."

Skywalker couldn't help but smile before, giving Ruby a pet on her head, slightly messing up her hair.

* * *

A little while later, Skywalker and Ruby were standing near a flower shop, just looking around. "Don't you feel happy when you go to a flower shop? There's so many colors, and they're all so pretty.", his leader started, "Hey, what's your favorite flower?", turning her head towards him.

"Roses, no question.", Skywalker said, his friends eyes went wide in surprise.

"Roses? Whoa, is that so? Oh, don't get me wrong. It's just that roses always seem to have this mature, adult feeling to them.", she said impressed. She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

"Oh! You dropped this.", Penny said, picking up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen.

"Penny?", Skywalker and Ruby both exclaimed in shock, the girl looking equally as surprised.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks.", Skywalker said.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused.", Penny said, she suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands, "Uh... I've got to go!", she turns quickly and walks away. Skywalker and Ruby run up to Penny until they gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead.

"Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!", Ruby said, but Penny told them it must be a misunderstanding.

"Penny... Is everything okay?", Skywalker said, a worried tone once again to his voice, "I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad. We need you to tell us what happened to you that night. Please... As a buddy."

Penny sighing, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to their side and leans in close, "It isn't safe to talk here.", she looks around suspiciously, much to the duo's confusion.

* * *

 **I thinks this would be a good place to stop, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon Fist!

**Greetings one and all, and I bit you once again welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes! In this chapter I give a small hint at what Jason's** **Semblance is going to do.** **I hope you enjoy the chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Guest: Maybe, though I am currently leaning towards someone else.**

 **Kyrogue23: I wanted to do it for a while now, but it seemed to fit more with the previous chapter. I am going to give a few more mentions of it, but if your interested I have an story on my profile that tells the story of Jason's time with Team Avatar.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker, Ruby, and Penny are strolling down the street. "I wish I could help you, Jason, but I don't know anything about those men.", Penny told them, but that wasn't his main concern right now. "What happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?", Skywalker asked, but his friend shook her head. "Then where did you go?", Ruby asked next.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but...", Penny started before suddenly turning to face her friends, "You have to understand, my father loves me very much! He just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling.", Ruby said with a grin, Penny grins back, feeling a little awkward by the expression Skywalker got. "But why not let us know you were okay?", he asked. "I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really.", Penny said before she can continue, she, Skywalker and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?", the image of Ironwood said, the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow, "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200! (the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

The last line draws Skywalker's attention. "Jason? Ruby?...", Penny said nervously. "So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!", the voice of Ironwood said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else.", Penny said concerned, at the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Thinking quickly, Skywalker grabs Penny's hand while with his other hand grabbing Ruby's, before making a run for it, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Jason! Wait! Where are you going?", Ruby asked, blushing a little when he suddenly grabbed her hand. She turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after them. Skywalker told them to hold on as he went into an alley. "Down here! She went this way!" an Atlas Soldier said gesturing to his partner.

The soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the direction they thought the friends had go.

Looking down at them from the roofs above, Skywalker and Ruby were grinning at the soldiers who had lost their targets. Giving each other a high-five "Penny? Why would those man chase you?", Skywalker asked, when he touched her hand, he could felt something was off with his friend. He could have used his X-ray vision to find the truth, but he wished to hear it from her. "I-I can't! Everything's fine!", Penny said, becoming nervous again, it was easy to spot that she was lying. "Penny, you can tell us what's wrong, we can help you.", Skywalker said gently, placing a hand on his distressed friends shoulder. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

"Give us a shot! You can trust us!", Ruby said and Penny finally relents. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend!?", Penny asked them desperately. Both of them promised. Penny fell silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands, she started to make a cut on her palm, revealing the gray metal underneath.

"Jason... Ruby... I'm not a real girl. Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura.", Penny said as she turns her head to the side sadly, "I'm not real..."

She was taken by surprise when Skywalker suddenly burst out in laughter, "This is your big secret? I thought it was something way worse!", Skywalker said before giving her a warm smile. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real?", Ruby asked.

"I don't... um... You're... taking this extraordinarily well.", Penny said slowly, trying to process it. "My friend list included but not limited to, a graduate student taught by a physical goddess, a living WOMD with anger issues, a stubborn apple farmer, a fire shooting manchild with commitment issues, a hyperactive baker, a shapeshifting Person of Mass Destruction with authority problems, a brash sound barrier-breaking flyer, a smart generic guy, a prim and proper fashion designer, and an overly shy animal caretaker, I think an android could fit in there somewhere."

"You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it.", Skywalker added. Penny's sad expression transformed in a smile as she grabs Skywalker and Ruby into a hug and shakes them back and forth. "You're the best buddy anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!", Ruby said muffled. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would love him!", Penny said releasing the duo Ruby, fully back to her happy self. "He built you all by himself?", Ruby said with a giggle. "Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood.", Penny said, the soldiers who were after her now made a lot more sense if the general was involved. "They like to protect me, too! They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!", Ruby said confused, for some reason Penny seemed to be confused too. Suddenly, Skywalker's Scroll received a message, on the screen it showed that it was from Blake. "I got to go, see you two later.", Skywalker said, before taking to the sky and flying off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her. "This is it.", Blake said. "You sure?", Sun asked, Blake glares at him, "Okay, okay. By the way, do you think Jason can pass as a Faunus?". The two were slightly startled when a voice suddenly spoke up, "Of course I can.", looking to their left, they saw Skywalker approaching, "I got your messages. You ready to do this?", he asked Blake who gave him a nod before turning to Sun, "Your ready Sun?"

The monkey Faunus gave him a cocky smirk, "What do you think?", and they start moving towards the entrance while Blake unfastening her bow. "What kind of animal are you going for?", Sun whispered. Raising an eyebrow, Skywalker points to his hair, "Obviously a hedgehog."

The three walk inside the building, Blake moves closer and grabs a hold of Skywalker's arm. "What are you doing?", he whispered. "We'll attract less attention this way.", Blake said as they arrived at a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young trio as they follow. "I don't get it.", Sun said as he looked at the White Fang mask he had just recieved, in his hand, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol.", Blake explained as they put on their masks on, "They put Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Skywalker, Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stop. "God this brings back bad memories.", Skywalker muttered, as a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!", White Fang Lieutenant said as he stepped to the side to reveal none other than Roman Torchwick, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

"Thank you, thank you!", Torchwick said waving mockingly as he is followed by a girl with hair that is half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. She also seemed to have heterochromia iridum, one eye is brown while the other is pink. She was dresses in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. "Please, hold your applause!", Torchwick, pausing when he heard some ask what a human was doing here, "I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun leans towards his friends, asking is Torchwick was going anywhere with this. "It always goes somewhere... And I don't like where this is going.", Skywalker whispered back. "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!", Torchwick continued, the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him, "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, "Oh no.", Skywalker said as he takes in the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind Torchwick, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder as the whole mass of Faunus applaud. "How did he get that?, Skywalker wondered as Torchwick continued.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here...", he said as he taps the giant mech, "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?", the White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.

"We should get out of here.", Blake said as suddenly the line with new recruits surges forward, the White Fang are cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Skywalker, Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along. "What are we going to do!?", Sun whispering to his friends. "I got an idea. Be ready to use one of the windows.", Skywalker said as he made a jump, making it unto a large pipe.

"Hey! Torchwick!", he shouted to the thief who was leaning on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him. As Torchwick turned to look at the one who shouted his name, Skywalker removed his mask, "You really need to amp up your security.", he said with a cheeky grin, enjoying the surprised and outraged look on Torchwick's face. "Don't let him get away!", Torchwick order.

Hearing a distant window crash, Skywalker knew it was time to get out of there. Jumping through another window, his ears picked up the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of Skywalker, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Skywalker runs, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Coming to a large square, Skywalker came to a stop, turning around to face Torchwick, Keyblade in hand. "Tell me, do you bleed?", Torchwick voice came out to The Paladin as it entered combat mode, "You will."

"Why don't you come out there and face me like a man.", Skywalker said, taking his fighting stance. "And face the wrath of your almighty key? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... equal.", Torchwick said back. "Haven't I already beaten you like a trillion times?", Skywalker asked.

"No, you have beaten me only two...", Torchwick corrected him, but stopping mid sentence, letting out an angry roar as the battle begins with Torchwick shooting at the young man. Skywalker charges forward, dodging more incoming fire and propels himself up into the air. Torchwick could barley bring up The Paladins melee weapon to block Skywalker incoming attack.

As they blade-lock, Torchwick used it's other fist to slams, Skywalker through multiple building and giving chase. As he recovers, dusting off his clothes, Torchwick wrap a cable around his opponent and conduct electricity, trying to electrocuting Skywalker into submission. Much to Torchwick shot, Skywalker let out a roar, shattering his bonds and once again charging forward. Transforming his Keyblade into its Gauntlet form, Skywalker landed on The Paladin, delivering a few punched of his own before sending it straight through a few builds, making it land on the highway.

As The Paladin recovers it could just barley evade the incoming attack from Skywalker from above, as he landed he smashed up the highway, "Having fun yet, Roman?", Skywalker said before calling upon his Keyblade Armor, "This looks so much better than my current outfit.", he thought. "Your good kid, but your still not half the Keyslinger or a hero the others were.", Torchwick said before the two charged again.

"Are you sure Jason needs our help?", Sun said, as he, Blake and Yang followed the fight ever since it entered the highway, "I think he is winning.", just as he said that, Skywalker was hit by a powerful blast, sending him crashing into the ground, sliding across it before recovering and charging again. Weiss and Neptune joined the fight from a upper highway, but Torchwick notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards the duo.

"Oh no you don't!", Skywalker said, throwing his Keyblade like a boomerang, slicing the cars in two as the duo jumped down, while Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Torchwick to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin as he lands. Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. "Neptune, hold on!", Sun said as he closes his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with his weapon held high, but Torchwick finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

"Sun! Neptune!", Skywalker shouted, calling his Keyblade back to his hand before making a similar trust forward he had seen Weiss preform, creating an opening for him to kick the Paladin off the highway.

* * *

Landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form. The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBYS falls beside their leader to take up positions. Torchwick chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the heroes.

Weiss performs her ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Torchwick. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Skywalker and Ruby, who slashes the metal with their blade, causing it to falter.

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Torchwick lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Skywalker appears in a blur actually managing to hold the foot up before launching it upwards, bringing it out of balance. Torchwick growls and fires off the missiles, but Skywalker releases a flurry of bladework, slicing the missiles apart, creating explosions as they fall safely to his and his teams side, his cape blowing thanks to the wind.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Torchwick is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!", Blake said worried but Ruby calmed her down. "Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special.", their leader informed them. "Yang, let's finish this.", Skywalker said, extending his hand. Yang gave a cocky grin, accepting his hand, "Let's go partner!", as he gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. _"Strange, I feel much more powerful even though I haven't taken much damage."_ , Yang though while Skywalker changed his Keyblade into its Gauntlet form once again.

The duo charged forward, Torchwick throws a punch, but is shocked when both Skywalker and Yang deliver one to it as well, obliterating the arm as the ground cracking beneath them. Getting desperate with his armless robot, Torchwick immediately kicks as them, but this resulted in it being kicked off by Skywalker. "Dragon Fist!", both Skywalker and Yang shouted as they charged forward once again a blue and yellow aura surrounds them, taking the form of a dragon. Torchwick was unable to react in time as the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of their combined fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Just got this thing cleaned...", Torchwick complained as he gets up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off. He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl from before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Torchwick said addresses the victors. "Ladies, Sir Knight, Ice Queen...", much to Weiss annoyance, "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBYS runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight. "So I guess he got a new henchman...", Yang muttered.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!", Weiss said, while giving a smile. Ruby giggles, Blake starts walking away, while Yang simply states, "No. Just... no. There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?", Weiss asked surprised. "It just wasn't very good.", Yang told her as she followed Blake. "At least she's trying.", Skywalker said coming to the defense of his friend, getting a thank you from her. "Neo huh?", Skywalker said, giving a moment to think over the name, "She didn't look anything like Keanu Reeves."

"Now that's funny.", Yang said, placing an arm around her still armored friend, "Nice suit by the way, Jason."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now, I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you all, very soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Penny

**Greetings, one and all and I welcome you to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you all are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: The first thing can be done, but wiping that smirk off his face will be difficult. Yeah, I couldn't resist.**

 **Ashzaroth: Glad you like it. Yeah, I use Jason in a lot of my works. I have a little trouble deciding which girl to go for, Jason doesn't play with those woman on purpose (he is just really, really, really blind to love).**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker wakes up from his nap, he notice the dimly lit classroom is empty except for him and Glynda. "So your finally awaken." she said sharply from behind her desk, "I expected more from you.", she gets up and walks towards Skywalker as her cape trails after. As she stops right in front of his desk, "Well, than it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson.", Glynda continues as she leans down. Skywalker tries to keep his eyes up but suddenly look down as she pops a button off.

"Oh my! My shirt is popped." she said, feigning surprise, "Don't suppose you know how to fix it." her voice now sounding husky. "Not really." Skywalker said quietly. "Try to." she said in a tone both seducing and commanding. "Yes ma'am.", Skywalker said, raising his hands to button up the shirt. Suddenly she unbuttons each and every button. "Oh my.", she whispers in his ear, "Looks like the only solution is to take my shirt off." As she does, her green eyes look at Skywalker full of lust.

She leans down once more and places her hands on his face. She leans closer and closer until Skywalker can feel her breath on his lips. She closes the gap and...

* * *

Skywalker jump up from the sudden noise of a riding crops being hit hard on a desk and notice Glynda giving him a scowl. "Mr. Skywalker, I'd appreciate it if you didn't doze off in my class." she says as Skywalker realize it was all just a dream. He heard the snickering of several students. "Next time, the Danger Room will be online. Make no mistake, the enemies you will fight in there will be perfect representations of the real thing.", Glynda continued to instruct, "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

As everyone leaves, Skywalker walks next to Yang, "Learning is so much fun...", he said sarcastically, suddenly he felt someone giving him a slap on the back. "Your right on that one!", Mercury said as he and Emerald walk pass. "You really gave that Sun and Neptune a trashing this morning.", Emerald said impressed by the fight she had witnessed, "What did they do to anger you so much."

"Oh, they abandon me and the rest of my team during a crucial part. Instead of helping, they went for noodles.", Skywalker explained. Mercury chuckled, "Let's just never piss this guy off.", he said before the duo walked ahead. Suddenly Skywalker heard someone calling his Scroll. Piking up he heard the voice of Penny. "Salutations, Jason Skywalker! I have a request, I would like to meet with you."

"Sure, just tell me when and where.", Skywalker said back and after noting down the time and place, he hang up and Team RWBYS walk out of the entrance. "Hey, Blake!", Sun said as he came running up to them, "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine.", Blake said quite irritated, as she shuts the book she is reading. "So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend. And it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?", Sun continued, a little embarrassed. Blake didn't get what he was getting at, "The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance.", Blake walks away past her team as Sun sinks from his rejection.

* * *

A little while later as team RWBYS have arrived at their dorm room, Blake is sitting next to the window with her arms crossed. "We want you to go to the dance.", Ruby said but Blake write it off as ridiculous. "Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head.", Skywalker said walking up next to his black haired Faunus friend. "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

Quite suddenly the Faunus stood up and walked up to Skywalker, "You think I care about grades?", Blake asked, then gestures out the window, "People's lives are at stake!" Skywalker puts his hand on Blake's, lowering it, "We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to. But you can't fight back when if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"We know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale.", Yang said as they pointed out what they did know. "And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months.", Weiss added. "Don't forget about their missing military tech too.", Ruby pointed out. "But there's still unanswered questions!", Blake protested. "I know.", Skywalker said, getting what is friend was coming from, "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day. Then your recharged and ready kick ass and take names."

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it.", Weiss said with a smile and Yang chipped in, "Yeah! We're planning the whole event!", pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce. "Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected."

"So, Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night. And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready."

"I think this is a colossal waste of time.", Blake said as she walks away from the group and opens the dorm door, "I'll be in the library.", then she walked out of the room.

"She can't keep going on like this.", Skywalker said worried, recognizing and remembering how self-destructive this path his friend was on can be. He was brought out of his pondering when he heard a knock at the door and Weiss approaches and opens it. When the white haired heiress opened it, it showed Jaune with a guitar in hand, "Weiss!", the blonde said with his sing voice, but Weiss slams the door in his face. "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing.", Jaune voice could be heard through the door.

Weiss let out a sigh before she opens the door, "I lied!", Jaune sang as he continued to play on his guitar, "Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!"

"Are you done?", Weiss and Jaune nodded. "No.", She shuts the door in his face. Turning around, she sees the others staring at her, "What?"

Both Skywalker, Ruby and Yang are standing precariously. "And that is why they call you the Ice Queen.", Yang said. "All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name.", Weiss explained. "Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go.", Ruby said and the rest agreed with her.

* * *

On his way towards the parking lot, where his motorcycle was parked, he came across Neptune and a group of other students. "What's up, Jason?", Neptune said, seemingly not holding a grudge against him. "Nothing much, just meeting a friend down in Vale.", Skywalker explained. "A friend, or a 'friend'?", Neptune asked with a smirk, "Anyways our class had a guest speaker in the auditorium today."

"Hey... Isn't Weiss Schnee your team member?", one of the other students asked, Skywalker nodded, "Seriously!? Damn, I'm jealous!"

"Weiss Schnee? I heard she's pretty loose. And doesn't she look like she's got a sugar daddy or two?", another other student said. The conversation is getting more and more vulgar. Holding out his right hand, Skywalker called up his Keyblade pointing it at the talking students, "One more disrespectful word about my friend from your mouth and I will show you true terror."

The conversation stopped abruptly, it seems Neptune is also offended. "Knock it off, guys. Maybe someone should spread some rumors about you, and we'll see how you like it.", Neptune said and the other students conceded, before quickly leaving. "Sorry about that..." the blue haired guy said, "Sounds like they've got the hots for white haired friend. Don't worry, I'll yell at them later, man.", the two gave each other a fist bump.

"You know Neptune, you remind me of my younger brother.", Skywalker said, surprising his friend, "Both smart, nice guys and you both have blue hair.", the two said goodbye to each other as they left, each going in a different direction, unbeknownst to either of them, Weiss had overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

A little while later, Skywalker arrived at the place were he would meet up with Penny. Looking up, he noticed Penny sitting on a large building overlooking the city. With one massive jump, he landed on the roof. Taking a seat next to her, the two began to talk. "I like this place. I can see the entire town of Vale from here... Oh, and did you know you can also see Beacon Academy from here?", Penny said after he asked why they were meeting on a roof. "The ocean waters at Atlas, are clearer than these... But I prefer the view here. What about you, Jason? Do you... like this town?"

"I like it.", Skywalker said with a smile, "First I didn't feel much for this town... but then you develop bonds with people who call this place home.", he has a weird sort of smile for some reason. "I'm glad to hear that! Feeling the same way, as we view the same scenery... It feels nice.", Penny began smiling as well, "Many feelings towards various things I had not recognized before are making themselves clear now. It's a little scary sometimes, but if I can change by being with you... I want to hold onto this feeling."

She noticed the amused smile Skywalker was giving her, "Oh... I'm sorry to have gone on for so long. Let's go get something warm for you. I imagine that you are quite cold. It would be awful if you caught a chill."

The two were walking towards a Noodle Shop, they took a short cut through a ally way when suddenly Penny held his hand, feeling a threatening presence. They were suddenly surrounded by a pack of angry stray dogs. "What is the matter?", Penny began, standing in front of Skywalker as she began talking with the dogs. "Wait! We aren't trying to threaten you... How can we make them understand?", Penny said as the dogs drew closer to her. "This is all a misunderstanding, everyone.", Skywalker said to the dogs, but they didn't seem to want to listen.

"Please, don't be angry... Calm down.", Penny stretched out her hand to one of the dogs. She let out a surprised smile, Penny seems to have been bitten by a dog. Said dog let's out a yelp, "I'm so sorry. My hand is hard...", she began but the dogs ran away. "I see... No wonder they doubt me. They are confused, since my body is not natural...", Penny said looking at the hand looking at the tooth mark on her hand, "Although my heart may be more human, my body will forever be mechanical... Of course, that's how I was designed. Not completely machine nor human..."

She was suddenly turned around, when Skywalker placed both hands on her shoulder, "That's not true. We have gone over this!", Skywalker said, a compassionate tone in his voice, "Your just as real as the rest of us." Penny looked surprised before nodding to them, "Your right, Jason. Thank you very much. You're right... Even if I can't quite explain it, I have to be true to myself.", she got a painful smile on her face, "If I hadn't been created, I would never have met everyone... and that includes you. If I can stay by your side, then nothing should faze me."

* * *

That night the door to the control room of the still offline Danger Room as they called it opened, and Cinder walked in. Disabling the security camera's, she briskly walked over to the control panel easily cracking all safety protocols. Taking out a blue disk, she slid it into the machine and waited for the computer to finish downloading and installing it's contents.

After enabling the safety protocols, she took out the disk and exited the room, "This will prove if he really is his son.", she thought as she walked through the courtyard. Walking towards her dorm, she noticed Skywalker pulling up on his motorcycle.

As he took off his helmet and turning off the engine, he saw Cinder coming over to him. "Good evening, Cinder.", Skywalker said with a smile. "Same to you Jason. Do you think we can talk without your little sister interrupting us?", Cinder asked. "Little sister?... Oh, you mean Ruby.", he said, realizing who she meant, "Ruby is not my sister, she is just a friend."

The amber eyed girl took in what he said, "I see.", the two walked around a little before coming to a balcony and sitting on the edge. "When I first got to Vale, I just sit here and do nothing. I would just listen to the sound of the school, the sound of the birds, I felt I could find myself that way.", Cinder said as the two looked down, "Jason, have you ever thought that you're pushing yourself too far, or that you were just acting?"

He turned to look at her, "All the time.", he admitted as he looked at the broken moon. Cinder seemed surprised at this, "Really? You've been through a lot, too...", it seems Cinder is a bit relieved. "I feel like I've been able to relax after coming to Vale. Meeting you, laughing together.", she said, the two smiled at each other.

* * *

 **There you go. I hope you enjoyed, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Free Psychiatrist

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. I have a question for you all, should Jason be paired with Blake and/or Yang? Let me know what you think and** **now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Maybe. I think Glynda would have liked it... seeing as she had a crush on Jason's father.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

In Cinder's dorm room, the black haired girl is sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book. "Ah, the invincible girl... Pyrrha Nikos.", Cinder said.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible.", Mercury said lazily as he didn't look up from his comic book, "Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching. After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage.", Emerald added. Cinder pondered this for a moment, "People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

"You should be able to take her no problem.", Mercury said, still not looking up from his comic book. "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have.", Cinder corrected him. "What about Jason Skywalker? What is his Semblance?", Emerald wonder, her leader let out a small chuckle, turning the other girl and Mercury's attention to her. "He doesn't have a Semblance... yet.", Cinder said as she stood up. "I find that hard to believe, you have seen what kind of things he can do...", Mercury started.

"If my theory is correct, than Jason is far more dangerous than he let's on, he has the power to wipe out the entire human race.", Emerald and Mercury looked surprised and terrified at how much praise Cinder was giving this one person, she had only admired one person before like this as she took out a special dark blue wooden box, running her fingers over the wooden texture, "If it is correct, then his power surpasses even those of Morgenstern... I must have it."

She opened the lid, but what was inside the box was obscured to the other two, but Cinder looked at it lovingly, _"Show me again, the power beyond this World, and I will let nothing stand in our way. I will finish what you started."_

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Auditorium, a glum looking Ruby is resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance before she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at. "I need you to pick a tablecloth.", Weiss asked smiling as she slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white. "Aren't they both the same?", Ruby asked confused.

"I don't even know why I asked!", Weiss sighs in frustration as she walks away but she suddenly stops in her tracks when she comes face-to-face with an upside down Skywalker. "Weiss, tell me. Why am I here again?", he asked as he floated to the ground. "Because we needed a strong handsome handy man to help us with the decorations.", Weiss told him.

"But you already have Yang here!", Skywalker said back, quickly moving his head to the side to evade a water bottle thrown by Yang, having heard what he said as she comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?", Yang asked to her sister. "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?", Ruby said still a little down. "Oh, don't worry, she's going. I have a plan", Yang said with a wink, "By the by, have you two heard the rumor? We might be getting a transfer student."

"Really? I doubt he will be sorted in our team. We're already pretty much full.", Ruby said with her face on her hand. "Good, cause I am not sharing my bed with anyone... except maybe Blake or Yang.", Skywalker said before Yang took a loud gasp "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!", the blonde said, getting exasperated.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!", Weiss said back, the two were interrupted by the sound of doors opening. "Your dance is gonna have fog machines?", Neptune asked as he walked in with Sun, "That's pretty cool.".

Weiss stepping up to him, becoming rather sweet, "We were thinking about it...", but Sun interrupted her. "You ladies all excited for dress-up?", the monkey Faunus asked with an amused smirk. "Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!", Yang boasted, before turning to Skywalker who seemed to be deep in thought, with a slight pervy grin on his face.

"What are you two wearing?", Weiss asked to the guys. A surprised Sun gestures to his current shirtless outfit. Neptune quickly steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face, "Ignore him for he knows not what he says.". Sun knocks Netpune's hand away before speaking up, "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

"Yeah, we noticed.", Skywalker said, mirroring Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looks of being told something extremely obvious, "I'll go with in the only formal outfit I own."

* * *

As Skywalker left to get a snack, Sun came running up to him. "Yo Jason, I know we don't like each other very much.", the blonde began, surprising the other young man. "I like you very much.", Skywalker said. "You do!? Huh... I like you too.", Sun said rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask, "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blakey?"

"Obviously.", Skywalker stated, "But trust me, Blake will be at the dance.", he gave him a mischievous wink before continuing to walk. He took five steps before he was stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him. "We need to talk!", And with that, Jaune pulls his friend with him.

Jaune sits on his bed in the dorm room, talking to Skywalker, "Jason... Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though to be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you two, personally." While Jaune talked, Skywalker looked to his side to see Ren sitting in just a pink towel looking extremely uncomfortable before turning back to Jaune, "But darn it, I consider you two to be the brothers I never had!"

Ren nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done. "And your the brother I never wanted.", Skywalker said with a smile of his own. Ren tries to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door. "Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls.", Jaune asked, turning to the amber eyed youth. "Girls?", he asked surprised, wondering why he would be asked about the few subjects he wasn't really good with. Skywalker gave Ren a nod, as he reaches out for his clothes. "I just... don't know... how to... girls.", Jaune said trying to find the right words, Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Yang... or was it Blake... y'know..."

"Jaune, what is this all about?", Skywalker asked, trying to get to the point. "So, what do you think of Weiss, in a 'girlfriend' sort of way?" Skywalker thought about this for a moment, before speaking, "She's great. But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Yang or Blake.". His blonde friend gave him an annoyed look, "I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!", he complained. Jaune sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks, "I'm completely head-over-heels for Weiss, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing?"

Skywalker rolled his eyes at this, "Yes, every morning. Then you hear me yelling to her to shut up.", he said dryly. "So that is you! I thought you guys had a dragon in your room or something.", Rend said as he was getting dressed. Jaune looked amused before turning serious again, "Be honest Jason... Do you think I have a chance with her?"

Jaune had expected his friend to give him his encouraging smile, but instead he looked quite grim as he rubbed the back of his head. "No, I think you do not. Weiss is just not interested in you like that.", Skywalker said placing a hand on his crushed looking friend, "But I know of someone who likes you that way." Jaune gave him a slight bitter look, "Yeah right...", he said removing Skywalker's hand from his shoulder. "She has been giving you this look, she has been helping you out, and she is a red headed knock out.", Skywalker said and Jaune seemed to get who he was talking about. "Pyrrha? No way... She would never...", Jaune started.

"Go ask her yourself. If I am wrong I will go in drag to the prom.", Skywalker said, completely sure of himself. Jaune looked at him, trying to detect a lie, before giving a nod and left to find Pyrrha.

"Thanks, Jason.", Ren said, dressed back in usual clothes, "Actually, I need some...". Skywalker interrupted him, looking over his shoulder and shouting, "Nora!"

This got her attention as she was wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a 'BOOP' T-shirt, and pink lightning bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, "Yes, Ja?", she asked removing her headphones. "Ren wants to know if you want to go to the prom with him.", Skywalker said bluntly, much to Ren's surprise. "Tell him, okay!", she said smiling, before putting her headphones back on and turning back to her book. "Your good.", Ren muttered, wide eyed. "How is that something new?", Skywalker said before rubbing his stomach, "I really need to get something to eat. See you around, Ren.", the two gave each other a brofist as he left.

Just as he left the room, Weiss appeared in front of him, "We need to talk." and she yanks at his arm. "Not again.", Skywalker thought as Weiss dragged him away.

* * *

Soon the two stood on balcony overlooking the school. "Hey. Umm... Thank you for that, last time...", Weiss said as she leaned on the railing with Skywalker next to her. "What are you talking about?", Skywalker asked back, his friend told him it was about those stupid guys who were talking about her. "I was... you know, happy.", Weiss said a little embarrassed, "I'm in a weird mood... Every time I think about what happened, I can feel my heart beat faster... What should I do? I think I'm... in love."

Skywalker looked surprised at this, _"Do I have a sign with 'Free psychiatrist' on my back or something?"_ , he thought, but kept listening to his friend. "It's funny, isn't it? Like... why now? D-Do you know if Neptune has a girlfriend? Do you think maybe I'm his type? O-Or do you think he hates... people like me?"

"Come on! Have a little confidence, Weiss.", Skywalker said, highly amused by the look on his white haired friend face. "Y-You're right!", Weiss said as she nods seriously, "I-I'm not used to things like this... You're the only one I can turn to Jason."

 _"Like everyone else in our school."_ , Skywalker thought, getting a little cranky because he still didn't had any food in his stomach. "Come on, you'll help me, right? All I need you to do is... ask him what's his type. That's it.", Weiss said but Skywalker turns around and walks the other way. "On it right now.", he said waving at her.

Arriving downstairs, he found Neptune just outside the boys bathroom. Just before he could go in, Skywalker caught him off, "Yo, Neptune, how is it hanging?", he asked, leaning on one end of the door, before his blue haired friend could answer Skywalker caught him off again, "Yeah, yeah great. Listen, do you have a crush on anyone? Say a certain white haired heiress?"

"Huh!? What's gotten into you?", Neptune said surprised, before rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah... I have a crush on Weiss?...", he suddenly looked as if he got on to something, "Oh, but don't worry, I won't go after your girl, okay?".

"Me and Weiss? That doesn't seem very likely.", Skywalker said with a roll of his eyes. "We done playing 20 questions? I really need to go number two.", Neptune said and Skywalker took a step aside, "See you later.", and the blue haired young man went inside. Skywalker felt the presence of someone watching him, his eyes glowed blue for a second and he saw that Weiss had been eavesdropping. "Thank you Jason!", Weiss said, giving him a bear hug after she came out of her hiding spot.

* * *

Meanwhile Blake is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing or what is happening around her. Skywalker slowly walked behind her, placing his hand over a nerve bundle at the base of her neck and applied pressure. Blake yelped, jumping from her chair and looking angry at him, "What were you think your doing!?", she asked rubbing her neck. "I was trying to preform the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. They make it look a lot easier than it is.", Skywalker muttered before going for plan B. Picking Blake up, he placed her over his shoulder and started to walk her out of the library, despise her protests.

* * *

 **I think this will be a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Transfer Student

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Back home he got paid to be Superman... I think he would make a good delivery boy, but if you ask what his job would be if he didn't had his powers... news reporter? Glad you liked it.**

 **Wolf King 0811: She will try.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker and Blake were sitting at everyone's favorite ramen shop, with such nice weather outside they took a seat in the outdoor section. "So, what are you having? I am buying.", Skywalker said, looking over his menu and occasionally stealing a look at his exhausted friend, who was still pretty angry about him dragging her off like how he did. "Jason, if you're going to try and distract me or tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath.", Blake said, crossing her arms. "I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down.", Skywalker said, but his Faunus friend arms crossed, still looking irritated. "I don't have the luxury to slow down.", she said back, "I have to stop Torchwick."

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say.", Skywalker said, taking a deep breath, this obviously was very painful for him to talk about, "When I was 13 years old, someone very close to me was killed. Even with all my power I could not save her, I spend months on a self destructive hunt for her killer, hardly sleeping and barley eating..."

"Jason... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I can't stop...", Blake said cutting him off. "I already told you, I'm not telling you to stop. I am trying to tell you that you shouldn't let your search control you."

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!", Blake started but she swallowed her words, startled by the volume Skywalker spoke. "I don't understand? No, you Blake Belladonna, don't understand! I know exactly how you feel, Blake!", Skywalker said angrily before taking back control of his emotions, returning to his usual calm self, "I know the fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness... We're going to find the answers your looking for, Blake. But if you destroy yourself in the process, what good are are you? Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about."

A silence followed when he was done, as Blake took in what her black haired friend had said. "And if you feel like coming to the Prom, I'll save you a dance.", Skywalker said with his usual warm smile, earning a slight blush from the Faunus girl. _"Wait... Why did I say that!? I can't dance! Commander Shepard is a better dancer than I am!"_ , he thought slightly panicking.

He was snapped out of his thought by the voice of Blake. "Fine... I'm going to get an extra large bowl of Kitakata ramen if it makes you happy.", she answered, a little more relaxed. Noticing his surprised look, Blake continued, "They're a guilty pleasure of mine. Besides, my behind can stand to be a little bigger.", she admitted after they ordered their food. _"No argument here."_ , Skywalker thought with a smile. "I see that smile.", she said, making him ask what smile with an innocent look, "The one on your face, Jason. The one that appeared the moment I mentioned my behind. You haven't been staring, have you?"

"Of course not... Okay, maybe a few times.", Skywalker admitted, "You're not mad, are you?", he asked rubbing the back of his head. Blake stared expressionlessly at him for a second, "Surprisingly, no. If it was anybody else though..."

"You mean like the guy behind you?", Skywalker pointed behind her, making his friend turn around to see that nobody was there. "You're horrible!", Blake said, giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. "I know.", Skywalker said with a chuckle.

A waitress shows up with their ordered bowls of steaming hot ramen, "Hello! Here's your food, lovebirds!", she said in a cheerful tone. "Oh, thanks... We're not a couple...", Skywalker said with a smile. "No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. I think it's quite romantic that you two have no problem being in public with each other.", the waitress said still in her cheerful tone, making the amber eyed young man look surprised, before she turned to Blake, "Judging from your boyfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky girl.", making Blake blush.

After finishing their ramen, the two went for some ice cream, the two took a walk through the park before taking a seat on one of the wooden benches. Blake let out a giggle when he looked at her to ask something. "What's so funny?", Skywalker asked. "You have some ice cream on your nose.", Blake pointed out.

"Oh, really?", Skywalker ask, as he look down to see the dot of strawberry cheesecake ice cream on his nose. He sticks his tongue out in an attempt to reach it, but he didn't even come close. "Hold still. I got it.", Blake said before she leans in, puts her hand behind his neck, and licks the dot of ice cream off of his nose. "There. All gone.", Blake said.

As the two sat there for a while, enjoying the scenery, until Skywalker felt something heavy on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that Blake had fallen asleep while leaning against his shoulder. Giving a small smile at this, he lifted her up placing his coat over her shoulders before holding her bridal style and taking to the sky, flying the two back to Beacon.

* * *

After arriving back at their dorm room, Skywalker tucked the exhausted Blake in her bed, quietly closing the door. As he stood in the Hallway, Jaune appeared suddenly before him. "We need to talk.", the blonde said as he dragged Skywalker away. _"Again!?"_ , he thought.

Skywalker and Jaune were walking along a river bank, Jaune happily told him that he was right about him and Pyrrha. "I just wanted to say, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I never would have figured it out. I wonder what'd be going through my mind if I was man's man like you.", Jaune said with a smile, "When I got to this school, I was terrified. Now, I love it. I am still scared at times, but I have my team now... and you.", he seems a bit embarrassed.

"I always wanted to be 'special'. But I really didn't need it... It's not what you have or what you can do... Just being born, living your life... Before you know it, you're already special to someone. You may not realize it, but your already special... to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren... and me.", Jaune continued as he rubs his nose to try and hide his embarrassment. Skywalker smiled, getting what his friend was getting it.

"There's something I wanted to tell you, Jason. Somewhere deep down... I was jealous of you.", Jaune admitted, "When we arrived I thought you were like me. But as soon as you got here, you expertly wielded your powers, standing up to bullies, taking the fight to the White Fang... I like you for that, and I'm proud of you... But I guess I was jealous at the same time."

"I didn't know.", Skywalker said, saddened that he had this effect on his friend. "I think of everyone, I wanted to be acknowledged by you the most... So...", Jaune said, taking a deep breath, drawing his sword and his shield, before looking determent, "I want you to fight me!"

"Wait what!?", Skywalker said completely surprised by Jaune's sudden request. "I want to be equal with you. I want us to stand shoulder-to-shoulder.", the blonde. Seeing the look in Jaune's eyes, Skywalker gave a nod, summoning his Keyblade. "All right, Then let's get equal!", Skywalker said as the two charged forward. "Okay, here I come! Take your best shot!", Jaune said, raising his weapon.

* * *

Yang was rushing down the hallway, trying to find Skywalker. But once again she wasn't paying attention until she bumped into someone, sending her to the ground. Before she could hit the ground, someone grabbed her hand, stopping her from hitting the ground. "Hey, you okay?", a voice asked. For a moment Yang thought that Skywalker was the one who stopped her from falling, but it was only in the face that they were similar. Instead of black hair and amber eyes, this young man has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to the left. He was dressed in a cyan dress shirt over a white shirt and beige pants.

Yang had a light blush when she looked at him, "Y-Yes, uhm sorry about that. Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Yang! Are you new?", Yang said, rubbing the back of her head. Before the young man could introduce himself, Glynda appeared, "Miss Yang, please don't run in the hall.", the professor warned him, before turning to the young man. "If you are ready, we will continue our way to your dorm room and your team mates."

The young man nodded, as he picked up his grey dufflebag and lifting it over his shoulder. "Welcome to Beacon... uhm.", Yang said, not remembering if the young man had said his name. "Toshiyuki Sutakira, but my friends call me Toshi.", the young man now named Sutakira said with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Yang.", before he followed the teacher.

* * *

A slight bruised Jaune was laying down in the grass, panting heavy as Skywalker sat next to him, their weapons next to their owners. "...That sure beats words", Jaune said, a peaceful look on his face as he looked up to his friend, "Like I thought, your attacks are brutal... I was seeing stars there for a second. But thanks, man..."

"You know... We should fight more often... The sky's so high up. Days like today, days like before when I did nothing... They're all important days...", Skywalker said with a smile, "Let's keep at it, so we can live every day with a smile." Before they could say anything more, Jaune's scroll gave a single for a call. Looking on the screen it showed that it was Pyrrha who called him. "I got to take this.", Jaune said, picking up, "Hey Pyrrha! How's it... wait that was today? I am on my way.", then he hung up. "I am sorry Jason, got to go.", he said, giving a bro fist as Skywalker watched the blonde leader go.

* * *

 **And there you all go, hope you enjoyed it. I have finally decided on the pairings, you can pretty much guess who I paired Jason with after this chapter, eh? Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Danger Room

**Greetings one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you all are going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Wolf King 0811: For Jaune's power level against someone like Jason, he did pretty great. You'll have to wait for the dance until the next chapter. And yes, what Cinder said to the thing inside the box is suppose to sound like what Kylo Ren said in The Force Awakens.**

 **kyrogue23: Yes, he is THAT bad, though I can already picture how that conversation would go. Glad you like it that Toshiyuki is here.**

 **Guest: That is one of my own favorite couples at the moment.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Blake was only dressed in her black bra and underpants, laying on the top of the covers of her bed. Before she could remember what she was doing there, a voice suddenly spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting." IT had been Skywalker who spoke, as he stands in the doorway, seductively leaning on the door frame. Blake saw that he was dressed in his black boxers.

"You're worth waiting for.", Blake said with a faint blush on her cheeks. Skywalker continues to walk over to her until he finally meets her, with another sultry chuckle, he straddles her and making her shiver a little, but a good kind of shiver. Skywalker gave her a confident smirk, and leans down so that their lips can meet in a passionate kiss. Blake took the initiative and roller them over, now Skywalker was pinned down.

"Now what are you trying to accomplish here going against me?", he asked, still in a sultry voice. "I don't exactly plan on being the Beta here.", Blake responded. "Hmm. So typical, just trying to be the leader here.", Skywalker then rolls back to their original position, earning a determined smile from Blake, "Okay. Just don't say I didn't warn you.", rolling back and then pinning his arms down this time, her partner looks defeated.

"I guess I was wrong, or am I just letting you have your fun in trying to win being the Alpha?", he coyly asked. Blake rolled her eyes, "Well, then, here is your complimentary prize.", he leaned in, kissing her. Blake wrapped her legs around him, making Skywalker more... active.

"Mmph!", she exclaims as she feels something poking on her hips. She lets go and looks down. "Hmm. Looks like someone got excited...", Skywalker leans forward into Blake's neck and start kissing it, first eliciting soft moans from her, who steadily became louder. "Oh, Jason!" she moaned as he gently bit her neck. He can't help but smile at how easy this is turning out to be.

Skywalker raised his head and his upper body so that he can get a good look at the young woman beneath him. Her eyes are half lidded, her mouth is hanging open, and her breaths are erratic. Skywalker then look lower on his partner's body towards her lower half, and see that there's some wetness between her legs. "Who's excited now, huh?", he taunted.

"Oh, shut up and get to work.", Blake ordered with a hint of aggression. After getting a good look at her nether regions, Skywalker realize how much she wants this. She hooked her thumbs between his boxer, removing it as he removed her underwear. Skywalker pause again to take in her beauty, "Are you sure you want to keep going from here?", he asked, making sure she was alright with it. She nodded determent, "And don't worry about the pain. I can handle it."

Skywalker nods his head as he position himself outside Blake's entrance, then slowly penetrate it, chasing moans from her. Said moans turned into groans of pain once he reached her hymen, but she looks up at him with a look of reassurance on her face, which is enough to convince him to keep going. Once the wall is completely torn off, she yells in pain and wraps her arms around him, pulling Skywalker close to her.

"It's okay, Blake. I'm right here.", he said soothingly, caressing her face. His partner takes comfort in his words and smiles warmly at him. "Okay, keep going." He obeys her request and continue thrusting into her, her pain quickly being replaced by sheer amounts of pleasure. "Oh, goodness!" she groans. "Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop!", Skywalker gained a small grin, like he had any intention of stopping. Blake catches this grin and cracks one herself, grabbing him and flipping him on his back, putting her on top. "I'm not letting you win this battle, Jason!" she said in a challenging manner.

"This is a battle now?", Skywalker asked as his Faunus friend continues to ride him. "Well, I'm fine with this position, anyway. Because it lets me do this!", he grabs Blake's torso, and pull himself up to her chest, latching his mouth onto one of her breasts, taking her completely by surprise and pushing her closer to the edge.

"Oh, Jason! I'm close! I'm so close!", she moans. He moves his hands down to either side of her behind, grasping each of buttocks roughly and increasing his speed. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAGH!", Blake's walls begin to clench in response to the intense orgasm she's experiencing, causing Skywalker to release as well.

* * *

Blake woke up in her bed, her eyes widening. As she sat up she could feel the wetness between her legs, she was taken out of her train of thoughts when she heard someone giggle. "Had a nice dream?", she turned around to see Yang standing there with a glass of water. Blake didn't answer as the blonde placed the glass on the table, "Drink it, you must be thirsty.", Yang said before taking a seat on Blake's bed, "Blake, I need to ask you something... I promise I won't get mad or anything... but do you have feelings for Jason?"

The cat Faunus at first didn't answer directly, it was only after some time that she let out a quiet whisper, "Yes." The Blonde merely gave a smile at this, this only confirmed what she suspected for a while now. "Your not the only one.", Yang said with a smile, "Hey, maybe we can share him.", she added with a slight wink, much to Blake's surprise, "What? He either has to be really stupid or into guys for not wanting two of the most beautiful woman in all of Beacon to be his girlfriends."

* * *

Meanwhile over in Vale, in the Bookworms Used Books, Velvet had just arrived back from her mission, she and Skywalker had decided to go shopping. "Shall we get going? I don't see anything that interests me...", Velvet said, before something caught her eye, quickly walking over to the book shelve. "O-Oh my... This is!... I've been dying to read this! This is a collection of illustrations from the shojo manga I read!", the bunny Faunus said with a big smile on her face, as she started to look through the collection, "It even has short stories inside! I would never have expected this to be here. They have all three volumes. This is amazing...", but her smile dropped when she saw the price for all three volumes, which was way out of her budget.

"Is it good?", Skywalker asked and his bunny Faunus friend nodded before she began to explain what was so great about all three volumes. "The characters look so real!... Like they really exist!", Velvet explained like she's having fun, "But it's kind of expensive. I can't afford it with what I have right now... and I don't want to take money out of the bank...", she added, looking disappointed. "But, I'll get them no matter what! By next month... I-I gotta hide them where no one will see them.", Velvet said, placing them in a good place to hide, "Please, don't get brought by someone else...", she prayed before the two left the bookstore.

On their way back towards Beacon, the two made a stop by a Sweet Shop to buy some candy. Despise having a good time, Velvet seemed worried about something. "Is something wrong?", he asked as they continued the walk.

"N-No, nothing's wrong... Wh-Why, does it seem like something's wrong?", Velvet said, seeming surprised. The faunus had started to blush, "Uhm... Remember when you saved me from that creep? From that day on... my health hasn't been so great... The doctor said I'm fine, but.", she started, trying to decide to tell him or not, before nodding, "I guess I'll tell you, Jason, since you've been so nice to me... B-But, don't think I'm weird, okay!?", she nearly begged him.

Skywalker nodded, "Promise.", he said with a smile. "L-Last night, um... I-I... You see, I had this... I-I-I have dreams about you every single night!", Velvet eventually managed to get out. "It's just a coincidence.", Skywalker suggested.

"I-I thought it was probably just a coincidence, too, but... I dream about you every night... This has never happened to me before.", Velvet continued, seeming giddy. "I appreciate how nice you've been to me, Jason... But one of these days, I... might want to be more than just your friend... Oh! Sorry! I've just been babbling like an idiot... I-I get so nervous when I'm around you... Sorry..."

Skywalker couldn't help but smile at how adorable Velvet was, "Don't be hard on yourself.", he said gently. Velvet let another adorable chuckle, "I-I'm always talking about my problems... Jason, you're just too nice..."

* * *

Team JNPRS was running towards dueling class, slightly late since they had spend the morning introducing and showing their newest team member, Sutakira around. "This school really has a working holo deck!?", Sutakira asked amazed as they walked. "Yeah, though we call it the Danger Room.", Jaune pointed out. "Ah, so they went with the X-Men reference.", Sutakira said. "I have been wondering, Toshi. How did you get accepted into Beacon?", Pyrrha asked. Sutakira gave her a smile before explaining, "Well it seems my mother and Professor Ozpin were pretty good friends back in the day. So I gave him a call, did the test and here I am.".

"What kind of weapon do you use? I mean it will be nice to know before we go up against the most powerful team of Beacon.", Jaune said to his newest team mate. At this the bluenette got a slight awkward smile, "Do you guys promise not to laugh? The weapon might look a little silly, but its a family heirloom and my mother wielded it during many of the war's she took part in.", Sutakira said as he rubbed the back of his head. Jaune gave him a pat on the back, "Like a good friend of mine once said, be proud of your weapon Toshi, not many people can appreciation a classics these days."

Sutakira let out a relieved sigh before asking who the most powerful team of Beacon currently is. "That would be Team RWBYS, let by Ruby Rose.", Ren explained as they arrived at the dueling class, but something seemed amiss.

"The controls aren't responding.", one of the operators of the Danger Room's main control room said to a very angry looking Glynda Goodwitch. "This wasn't suppose to happen. Isn't there anything we can do to help Team RWBYS?", she professor said.

"What's going on?", Pyrrha asked to Cinder, who was standing with the rest of the students to the side, looking at a large screen that showed Team RWBYS standing admits the ruins of a burning village where the rain was pouring, lightning could be seen striking in the distance, lighting the surrounding up from time to time.

"Someone has placed a virus in the Danger Room computer. It has locked the main terminal out and removed the safety feature, meaning they can die.", Cinder explained as she kept watching Team RWBYS fighting an army of muscular humanoid creatures, but with pitch black skin and spherical, glowing blue eyes. Crooked antennae sprout from their heads and fall back behind them. Each one of his two hands sporting five clawed fingers, their feet are long and lack digits. All over their body are several faint, blue veins.

Upon seeing the creatures and the battlefield, Sutakira's eyes widened in shock, "Oh no.", he even said terryfid when he spotted what was forming just behind Ruby, he quickly charged towards the main control room.

* * *

"What the hell are those creatures. Their not Grimm.", Weiss said as the team were fighting through the waves of the creatures. "Those creautures are named Corrupted, beings from between the Worlds.", Skywalker explained, evaded the attacks of the black creatures, while countering with his own.

A void like cold came over Skywalker, turning his head towards were Ruby was fighting. Black smoke was forming behind her, taking the form of a very tall male, dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, but from under the hood it showed blue orbs were his eyes would be.

"Ruby, get out of there!", Skywalker shouted, but the newcomer had blasted him with blue lightning like lasers from his eyes, throwing him through multiple buildings. "Jason! You will pay for that!", Ruby said charging forward, bringing Crescent Rose down, but her attack was blocked. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were shocked at the weapon in the cloaked man's left hand, a keyblade, the same one Skywalker use. "Your teachers have deceived you.", the cloaked man said as he started to easily overpower Ruby in the blade-lock, "Into believing you could be a huntress.", with one powerful strike, Ruby's weapon was knocked out of her hand, before the cloaked man deliver a powerful knee thrust into Ruby's abdomen.

While the two doubled-over from the impact, cloaked man moved to finish her with an over-handed sword swing. Just as his weapon was descending to kill Ruby, Blake, who was still fighting through waves of corrupted, throw her weapon in the cloaked man direction. He reacted in time to catch the sword and throw it right back at its owner.

Yang used the borrowed time to punch the monster away from Ruby, sending him flying. Landing back on his feet, the cloaked man didn't seemed phased by the attack as he calmly stood back up. In retaliation, the cloaked man blasted them with arcs of red electricity, sending them flying backwards. Before he could launch another attack, Skywalker arrived back, standing between the cloaked man and his friends.

"Good to see you, Jason Skywalker. I see you have taken up the Keyblade.", the cloaked man said. "Your not harming them, Morgenstern.", Skywalker said charging forward, their Keyblade's clashing. "Your going to stop me? Last time we fought you could barley hold your own.", Morgenstern said, taking the blow and riposted, both speeding up their timing. "Funny, that's not how I remember it.", Skywalker said as he twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with his Keyblade. Morgenstern lunged, but Skywalker was ready, bringing them into a momentary bladelock.

"Leave Morgenstern to me, he's too dangerous.", Skywalker said to his team as Morgenstern shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Skywalker to pull back. "You do know suicide is the cowards way out.", Morgenstern said as he attacked once more and unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced Skywalker on the defensive.

The two battle with a combination of weapon swings and blows from their fists and feet. Morgenstern uses his overbearing strength to his advantage, managing to stab Skywalker through this side. Using his Heat Vision to blast Morgenstern backwards, Skywalker held on to his side, noticing the red fluid on his side, he was bleeding.

Forcing the pain aside, Skywalker dives to end the battle, but his opponent manages to dodge with a last-second jump, though Morgenstern is able to slash Skywalker's weapon to the side and go for a killing thrust. But Skywalker rams and tackling Morgenstern while he is distracted.

As the two grapple, the two let out a telekinetic pulse, both were thrown backward by the clashing powers. It was at this moment that Skywalker realized something, this was a good simulation of Morgenstern, in fact even a great one, but he had fought the real monster, this just didn't feel the same, this felt hollow, empty. "Your just a machine, and machines can be broken.", Skywalker declared, dismissing his Keyblade and charging forward as a golden aura surrounded him. The last Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang saw was Skywalker summoning a different weapon, it seemed to be a zweihander, the blade being a giant crystalline structure with a blue hue covering the blade, the handguard becomes golden wings, before an all composing light blinded them.

What ever Skywalker had done, it had broken the Danger Room, just before the power went out, they thought that for a second, Skywalker had golden hair, a similar colored outfit and four golden angel wings spreading from his back before turning back to normal, having stabbed Morgenstern through the chest with his sword. "Stay where you belong. As a dark memory.", Skywalker ordered.

"I will...", Morgenstern said as he started to disappear, "...never be a mere memory.", and with that the simulation had ended, more thanks to the Danger Room being utterly destroyed by the flash of light. "Jason, that was...", Yang started but before she could finish, Skywalker had fallen forward, having lost his consciousness, just as the door to the Danger Room opened.

* * *

 **This will be a good place to stop, I hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Evacuate The Dancefloor

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. Here it is, the one were Jason has to face his second greatest enemy, dancing. I hope you all are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: If it had been Jason's fantasy something would have broken, because in his words (Jason: "Sex isn't even good unless you break something."). He couldn't have fought the real one in the first place, seeing as at this point Morgenstern doesn't have a body, and Beacon and Vale would have been reduced to rubble if they fought again.**

 **Guest: Oh... then your not going to be happy with this one.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Very, very, very, very bad. The real one in his original body had pretty much the power of the Death Star in his eyes.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Inside an underground base, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. One of the White Fang members came running, quickly reaching a rail car, "Hey boss!"

"What is it, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day.", Torchwick said from inside a railcar. "Some weird sound is coming from Cinder's Vault.", the White Fang member explained as his boss leans out through the doorway, "That would be bad."

Quickly arriving just outside the Vault, Torchwick told a battalion to be ready as he carefully put in the password, _"What was it again? Ah right, M.A.R.C."_ , he thought typing it in, it checked out and the door slid open. As the door open a shockwave send everyone against the floor. Looking up, Torckwick saw a someone dressed in what appeared to be white Keyblade Armor.

The helmet is mostly white, except for its black visor, which was shaped into a T, and it sports one silver sprong on either side of the helmet that point upwards. The arms, legs, and ribs of the Keyblade Armor are the same shade of white and have black patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, and armored boots are white. Sprouting from its pauldrons spreads a black cape.

"Is that you, Skywalker?", Torckwick groaned, getting back up to his feet as the armored person made its escape, "Wait a minute... you're!... This is impossible! Get him!", he ordered to his soldiers, who chased after the armored person.

* * *

Meanwhile over at one of the roofs of Beacon, Mercury was laying on one of the roofs, deciding to skip class. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. Sitting straight up, he saw that it was Skywalker. "Hey, shouldn't you be resting or in class?", Mercury asked, surprised that he was already walking after fighting an simulation of Morgenstern.

"I could ask the same of you. I am just taking a step outside to take in some sunlight.", Skywalker said, crossing his arms, and Mercury agreed with him. "What are you doing here? Killing time?", the black haired asked taking a seat next to the silver haired young man. "Emerald is busy staring at that Sutakira guy and Cinder is doing something in our room. It's though having only girls as room mates.",

"You can say that again.", Skywalker said earning a smirk from Mercury. "I knew you'd understand. Lucky you guys at Beacon have that nice cafetiria. Taking care of dinner can be pretty tedious."

Skywalker asked, "Why? You don't eat?", earning a surprised look from the silver haired guy next to him, who laid down on his back. "Sure I eat. Cup ramen or whatever.", Mercury doesn't seem to lead a nutritionally balanced life. "Want me to make you dinner?", Skywalker asked, much to the other young man's surprise.

"Haha, that would be interesting. But I'd prefer if a girl would cook for me.", Mercury responded with a soft smile.

* * *

That night in the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables.

Yang dressed in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium, the doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in. "Ooohh, you look beautiful!". Ruby groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps, "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?", she asked her sister as she tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

"How sad is it that I can walk better on pumps than you can?", a voice said behind Ruby her sister letting out low whistle. Turning around she saw Skywalker standing there, dressed in a white formal coat, over a red dress shirt and a black tie. His dress pants were the same tint of black as his tie, while on his feet he had is usual shoes.

"Jason Skywalker, you clean up nicely!", Yang said, giving him a wink and her younger sister agreed. "You don't look bad yourself.", he said with a smile back. "Yeah, Jason looks really nice in a suit.", another voice said behind him.

Turning around they saw Sutakira, dressed in a black business suit, with a cyan dress shirt and black tie, giving Skywalker a serious look. "Toshi...", Skywalker said surprised, both young men had a stare down before the two smiled at each other and engaging in a bro-hug. "Jason, you know Toshi?", Ruby asked surprise, she, Weiss, Blake and Yang had met him after they had brought the unconscious Skywalker to the Hospital Wing. The two let each other go, still smiling, "Of course. He is my younger brother.", Skywalker explained, much to the sister's surprise.

A little while later, Skywalker, Ruby, Yang and Sutakira were talking near the refreshments tables, the sisters still surprised that Jason and Sutakira were brothers, while the blue haired guy was telling a story about what had happened one time with their friends back home.

"Then Jason threw Kyle into a wall. We all thought he had a few broken bones but he just got up and said 'That was amazing!'.", the four laughed at the story. "I knew you'd look great in a tie, Jason.", a voice said. The group stopped laughing and turn to see Blake standing there, dressed in a dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn, looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes Skywalker by the arm. "W-What are you doing?", he asked.

"Don't worry, it will be fun.", Blake said as she started to drag Skywalker away. Upon seeing where she is dragging him, he started to slightly panic, "Oh, no, No-no-no-no... No!"

Ruby, Yang and Sutakira where joined by Weiss, dressed in a similar white dress as Yang. She told them Neptune was getting them drinks while they watch Blake laugh and enjoy herself while she was dancing with Skywalker, guiding him over the dancefloor. "I told you she would come.", Yang said and Weiss agreed that the mission was a success. "Soooo, what do we do now?", Ruby asked turning to her team mates and newest friend. "Just have fun!", Yang said and she proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction heading back to Neptune, leaving Ruby and Sutakira behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?", Ruby shouted after Yang, upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear. "This is so going on my wall.", Sutakira said as he filmed his brother dance. Pocketing his Scroll he turned to his friend, "Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby shakes her head and laughs, "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

Sutakira gave a smile at this, "Yeah, me neither. Before I met Jason and the other guys I never attended parties. But you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield or studying, even if you want to.", he said staring out at the dancing couples, "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

Ruby looking down at her own feet, "Or a twisted ankle.", she muttered, as the duo continued to observe the room Doctor Oobleck is listening intently as Professor Port laughs over some anecdote, Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda until General Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. "I think we are the only once not dancing.", Sutakira muttered, spotting Jaune dancing with Pyrrha, while Nora danced away with Ren. "Yep.", Ruby said putting emphasizes the 'p'. "To the socially awkward.", he said, making his friend giggles and they clink glasses. She was then surprised when Sutakira made a slight bow, offering his hand, "May I have this dance, m'lady.", with a slight blush on her cheeks, she accepted.

Jason spins Blake around and finds himself being forced into his next dance, his new partner being Yang. Being unable to break free from her grip as they started to sway over the dancefloor. "It seems Ruby get's along well with Toshi.", Skywalker said, spotting his brother swaying over the dancefloor with Ruby, both dancing better than he ever did. "I think it's good for her. Toshiyuki's pretty cool. I get why she would dance with him. Not many people can pull off blue hair.", Yang said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He was born with that hair.", Skywalker noted, much to Yang's surprise, "He got it from his mother.", laughter draws the duo's attention to Ruby and Sutakira who are seeming to have the time of their life. "They are so cute together, I am shipping it.", Yang said with a big smile.

"You ship everything.", Skywalker said with an amused smile. It was then that he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw the green eyes of Pyrrha looking at him. "Yang, can I borrow Jason for a bit?", the red head asked and before the black haired guy could protest, Yang gave him to Pyrrha. "Why? Why are they forcing me to dance?", Skywalker thought, "Jaune isn't going to beat me up for dancing with you, is he?"

"I think you're safe for tonight.", Pyrrha said looking over to see Jaune standing at the refreshment table with Sun, Blake, Neptune and Weiss, waving at them as he laughed with the rest. "I wanted to thank you. I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place.", Pyrrha started.

"Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you and Jaune. You treat me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've got to attend this prom with my crush. Someone who just saw me for me.", she said giving him a large smile. "Always happy to help a friend.", Skywalker said.

* * *

On the balcony, Skywalker is leaning on a handrail, overlooking the festivities as Blake approaches and leans on the rail. "You know? I think we really needed this.", Blake said as the two look down, where Ruby and Sutakira are slow dancing while Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Even Penny was in attendance, dancing alone and guarded by two Atlas Soldiers. "Yeah, Yang and Weiss did a great job planning it too.", Skywalker said as Blake also started to lean on the handrail. "Tomorrow it's back to work.", Blake said.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us.", Skywalker added.

"Hey Jason. I need to ask your opinion on something.", she started, he nodded before she continued, "Well... I have this friend. There is this guy she likes, they have been friends for a while time, she maybe want to become more than friends with him, but she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him.", Blake seemed obviously embarrassed.

"Well, I would say to your friend, that she should take the chance. If their friendship is strong enough, it would survive anything.", Skywalker said, not getting who Blake was talking about. "Your really are thick, aren't you?", Blake asked, getting a surprised look from the young man, making him go wide eyed when the blonde place a passionate kiss on his lips. His eyes grew wide, especially when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth. Blake would have gone on and on with the make-out session if the lack of oxygen didn't force her to pull away, panting hard.

Skywalker honestly had no words. "Jason, I like you as a friend, and I want us to be more than that and I understand that you don't like me. I am a Faunus who always runs away and I am not like you... and I wish that I was. Your beautiful, and clever and you never make any mistakes...", Blake said, her face becoming redder by the second. "I am not as perfect as you think, Blake. I am not some sort of god.", Skywalker said, softly reaching out and gently holding her hand.

"I wouldn't say that. Some people worship you from afar.", Blake said with a little smile.

"But Blake, you want me as your boyfriend?... Really? This is me we are talking about, things tend to get crazy around me.", he muttered but to prove her point, Blake placed another kiss on his lips. "In all the time you've known me, have I ever given you the impression that I am turned off by crazy?", Blake asked with a smile, but surprised at Skywalker's troubled expression.

"Alright, but... There is something I have to tell you...", Skywalker said, his voice very serious, his expression pained, "About one of my greatest failure."

* * *

Another World, many years ago. A 13 year old Skywalker was running through a large city in a blur at Mach-1, dressed in a black hoody, blue jeans and regular red sneakers. He jumped, leaped and flipped over any obstacle in his way. "Damn it! Damn it! Run faster!", Skywalker shouted to himself as another voice spoke to him, "Hurry up, little hero. If you don't they will all die!", the voice threaten him. Skywalker groaned in annoyed, "You don't have to remind me..." as he mad one giant leap onto a large building before running up its length.

Arriving at the top of the thirteen store building, Skywalker could see six people dangling over the edge from ropes. Skywalker quickly got them down before jumping off the building, he landed with a shoulder roll and continued his run towards another location.

On top of a larger building, another person was dangling over the edge by a rope. Skywalker increased his speed but a loud bang was heard and the person plummet to the ground. "CLAIRE NO!" Skywalker shouted as he rushed to the place she should have landed. "Even with all this power... I'm still powerless..." Skywalker thought as he arrived picking the body of a girl his age with long golden blond hair up and cradling it.

Her green eyes opened for just another moment, "Ja-Jason?...", the girl named Claire said with a weak voice, giving him a faint smile. "Don't talk." Skywalker said, he tried to remain calm but his voice was betraying his panic as he stroked the side of her face. "I'll get you to a hospital... I...", he started but Claire shushed him, "No... It's too late..." she said, trying to reassure him.

"Please... Don't leave me..." Skywalker begged, his voice began to break. "I'm so proud of you...", Claire said weakly, placing her hand softly on his face, "You use your powers to help people, despise what they will think of you... I'll love you, Jason Skywalker. Until the end of time..." with that, she closed her eyes, never to open them again. Skywalker cradles his girlfriends body and cries softly. Suddenly, Skywalker's eyes led up, his pupils and iris gone, replaced by a all glowing light, a blue aura surrounding his body, as he let out a cry of rage, his power so great the windows in the nearby building shattered to pieces, lantern poles bending over as if a invisible hand was snapping them.

* * *

Back in the present, Skywalker had gone silent after telling his story, as he looks down to the ground, trying to recollect himself, "I failed to save my girlfriend. I have this desire to be close to people, but I often put those close to me in danger.", Skywalker said, looking back up at her, "I understand if you want to back out. But if you don't, I am not holding back anymore.", he said, softly gripping her hand. The cat Faunus didn't say anything for a few moments, before squeezing his hand. "Jason... Nothing would make me feel safer than being loved by you.", Blake said, and a large smile appeared on Skywalker's face. "Really!?", he said, with a big smile, "Then Blake... Will you... will you be my girl?", he asked and Blake gave him a yes. Skywalker embraced her, lifting her off the ground.

Placing them on the ground, he released them from his embrace as he looked smiling at them, "I have one little question... Do you have a League of Evil Ex-Boyfriends.", he said and both he and Blake had to smile at his joke, before placing a kiss on each other's mouth. Ruby and Sutakira, were making their way to the exit to get some fresh air, it was then that the duo watches a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue.

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Ruby and Sutakira approaches and sees the unconscious guards. "That's not good.", the bluenette muttered as Ruby pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose.

Taking the elevator up, the duo slowly step out when the elevator doors open. Ruby brandishing her weapon, "Hello?", the crimsonette asked, she stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes. "Take off your shoes.", Sutakira said, peeking around the corner. Listening to his advice, Ruby took them off and they continued the search.

"Is anyone there? Hello?", Sutakira asked and a woman dress in a black outfit consists of a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers of powdered dust lined across her pants, rises from her hiding place and steps out towards the duo.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that!", Ruby said and the intruder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby and Sutakira.

The duo elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues their run for the thief. The masked woman aims change her weapons into a bow, and starts raining down arrows at the duo, Sutakira retaliates with a blast of cyan energy from his, which his opponent ducks over.

Ruby began shooting bulled from Crescent Rose, but the masked woman leans back to dodge them. Closing the gab, Sutakira spins around in a full moon kick, though the masked fighter evades the kick by moving to her left. The masked thief aims a blast of fire at Sutakira's head, who reciprocates that move and curls his leg around the thief and pulls her down, creating an unguarded opening to the thief's right side.

Sutakira delivers four punches to the thief's side and arm and backs away. The thief staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one, her eye big in wonder about what just happened to her. Before they could continue the fight, they were interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Ruby is visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, the remaining members of Team RWBYS, Team JNPRS and Sun and Neptune were talking and laughing with each other. "Can't believe you and Toshi are related!", Nora said with a big grin. "They have a similar facial structure.", Ren pointed out, "Though they have different shaped eyes, and Jason's nose is a little bigger."

"We have the same father, but different mothers.", Skywalker told them as he drink down his drink. "Just like me and Ruby!", Yang said. Before he could say anything else, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw that it was Cinder dressed in a sexy black dress and black heels.

"Jason, may I have this dance?", Cinder requested, but before he could answer, she had already locked arms with him and dragged him to the dancefloor. _"Oh god, not again!"_ , Skywalker thought as he and Cinder started to dance, under the watchful eye of Blake.

"And how has your night been?", Skywalker asked, still amazed that he hadn't made a complete jackass of himself on the dance floor. "Mmm... a little more exciting than expected.", Cinder said, taking a quick glance at her arm. "Should I be worried for you?", Skywalker asked, but Cinder gave him a charming smile. "Hardly... Let's enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

After the dance ended, Skywalker walked back to his friends while Cinder went outside to pick up a call. "What is it, Roman? Because let me tell you, I have had a good evening.", Cinder said as she looked longingly at Skywalker talking with his friends. "Remember that pod you took from that Morgenstern Vault? It seems it contained... him. And he is alive.", the master explained, sporting messed up hair, and a few nasty burns on his face and body. "That would be bad...", Cinder said, surprised that he had managed to survive the massacre at the Keyblade Academy.

* * *

 **I guess this would be a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fuck My Life

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to like it as much as I had writing it. And now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Its a miracle! I like the Infamous games, though I also drew inspiration for that part of his backstory from a certain web slinging superhero.**

 **and now on to the story, chicks and bro's.**

* * *

The day after the dance at Ozpin's office, Ironwood and Glynda are keeping the headmaster company. "They were here Ozpin, they were here!", Ironwood said angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk. "We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James.", Glynda said angrily. "Fantastic! You're aware!", the general responded, raising his arms, "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us!?"

A single was heard, signifying that someone has arrived with the elevator. Ozpin told them to enter, Ruby and Sutakira steps out and into the room. "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here.", Sutakira said, eyeing the girl next to him. "It wasn't me!", Ruby quickly responded.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby, Toshiyuki. How are you feeling?", Ozpin asked his students, standing up and walking around his desk. "Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three.", Ruby responded and everyone stares silently. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it.", Ruby muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ruby, Toshiyuki, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a Huntress and Hunter is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could.", Ironwood complimented the two. "Thank you, sir.", Sutakira said, making a slight bow as a sign of respect. "Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add.", Ozpin said standing across from them.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?", Glynda asked. The two thought about it for a few seconds, "I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me.", Ruby said, trying to remember any details she might have forgotten.

Sutakira meanwhile reached in his pocket, pulling out a very detailed sketch of the intruder from last night, "This might help. She fought with glass, but I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked.", Sutakira said as the three adults looked over the drawing, it looked almost as if he had taken a black and white photo. "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby.", Glynda noted, having to admit that Sutakira had a talent for drawing, "But embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone."

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?", Ruby asked, and Ozpin nodded, telling them that it was a possibility. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together.", the headmaster said.

"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom.", Ruby lied, rubbing her arm.

"Interesting.", Ozpin pondered, "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby, Toshiyuki. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you.", he suggested before the two left.

"So uhm... Ruby, can I ask you something?", Sutakira asked as the two took the elevator down, the crimsonette nodded, indicating for him to continue, "I was just wondering... Why didn't you had a date for the prom?" The girl next to him looked surprised, "Well... Nobody asked me... I guess nobody wanted to go with a childish 15 year old.", she responded. "I would have asked you.", the bluenette said with a smile, making Ruby blush. "By the by, has Jason told you who our father is?", he continued, now really getting Ruby's attention, she only knew her friend had bitter feelings towards his father.

* * *

Meanwhile in Team RWBYS dorm room, Skywalker was sitting in the window, looking out to the courtyard, Blake sitting close next to him holding each others hand. "Oh, that is new.", Yang said coming over to Beacon's newest couple. "Don't forget about our deal, eh Blake?", the blonde said with a wink, a big blush appearing on Blake's face. Before Skywalker could ask what she was talking about, Ruby entered the room, Weiss and Yang quickly walked up to her, "What happened?", Yang asked her sister. Ruby explained what she had told in Ozpin's office. "That was a risky move.", Weiss muttered.

"No, I think you handled it well.", Blake said, still holding Skywalker's hand, seemingly as if she is never going to let it go. Their leader let out a sigh, "I hope so.", she muttered before turning to the single male in the room, "By the way, Jason. Why didn't you ever told us about who your father is?"

The rest of the people in the room turned to him, Skywalker himself looking surprised, asking Ruby what she meant. "Why haven't you told us that your father is one of Remnants greatest hero? The Legendary Knight Marc!"

Weiss, Blake and Yang looked both surprised and amazed at this new information. "Because it never meant anything to me. You people know more about him than I ever have.", Skywalker said, a bitter tone to his voice, "He wasn't there to raise me, and my mother is dead as you know."

The four girls look at each other as Skywalker turned his back to them and stared out of the window. "Jason... How did your mother died?", Blake asked, walking towards him. "After giving birth to me, she was murdered... By Morgenstern... My father had disappeared just before Morgenstern attacked our home..."

No one said anything for a moment, before he turned around, "Didn't you had something for Ruby?", he asked Yang. The blonde nodded, as she produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm. "Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!"

"Ooooh! Something from home!", Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBYS leans in, staring at it. The animal barks twice. While Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, Skywalker react indifferent. Ruby jumps in the air, she then poses as she shouts the dog's name, "Zwei!"

"He sent a dog?", Blake asked surprised.

"In the mail?", Weiss added.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!", Yang told them.

"I am just rolling with it at this point.", Skywalker muttered dryly, not even surprised that the laws of physics were destroyed once again as he turned to his side noticing that Blake had disappeared, standing on Ruby's bunk bed. "Your father or your dog?", the cat Faunus asked.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva?", Weiss asked with a large cheerful smile on her face, "Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!", she petted Zwei. "Please keep him away from my belongings.", Blake said, eyeing the dog suspicious. It was then that the voice of Glynda could be heard over the intercom, "Would all first-year students please report to the auditorium?"

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week.", Weiss said as Ruby sets Zwei down and the dog walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks. "Look, there's a letter!", Yang said before reading the letter out loud.

 _Dear girls,_

 _I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need._

 _Love you both, Taiyang._

Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei. A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head. "Well, that settles it! Come on girls and boy, Zwei will be here when we get back!", Yang said as Weiss started to talk to Zwei as she leaves. "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute your are.", her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible babytalk.

Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps on Skywalker's shoulders, avoiding Zwei. As the two leave, Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

* * *

A little later at the auditorium, Skywalker spotted Ruby sneak in while wearing a large backpack, she puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPRS. "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.", Glynda said as Ozpin walked to the microphone on the stage.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 24 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression."

"And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best.", Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!", Ruby said as they went to check the Job List. "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!", Yang added as she pumped her fists.

Team RWBYS approaches a hologram screen. "Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out.", Skywalker said as he looked at the screen, "And it's in the southeast."

"Sounds perfect!", Yang agreed as Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission. "Any other ideas?", Skywalker asked the team.

"We mail ourselves there!", Ruby answered, making the rest go silent. "Anyone else?", he asked the others as suddenly Ozpin walks up next to him, "Well, that's one option. Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you five will make your way there no matter which job you choose.", the headmaster said, as Skywalker, Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.

"Whatever makes you say that?", the crimsonette asked.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester, I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast, and I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing a mech fighting a Power Ranger who can shoot red lasers out of his eyes.", Ozpin said, "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?

Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise. "We won't let you down. Thank you, professor.", Ruby said with a slopy salute. "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

"Thanks professor Ozpin. This makes you the fourth coolest teacher I ever had.", Skywalker said, as he and the rest of the team walked away. "Only number four?", Ozpin muttered, sounding as if he felt insulted as he watched Team RWBY leave the auditorium.

* * *

The group are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5. "It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it.", Skywalker said with a confident smile. "Yeah! Besides we have a Keyblade wielding Kryptonian Force-sensitive on our side!", Yang added, placing a arm around Skywalker.

They then run across Team CFVY, the black haired guy spotted a slightly distressed looking Velvet. Telling his team to hang on, he walked up to his bunny Faunus friend. "Velvet? Are you okay?", Skywalker asked. "I'm fine... Just a little disappointed.", Velvet explained as the rest of her team, "Remember that collection of illustrations from the shojo manga I read?", he nodded as his friend continued, "Well I went back to the bookstore this morning and someone had bought the entire collection."

"That's too bad... I should go, but when we get back how about we have a movie night with my team, Team JNPRS and your team?", Skywalker said, cheering Velvet up a little. "Alright, Be safe, okay?" she said, getting a confident smirk from her crush. "We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now.", he said before rejoining his friends.

"I think someone as an admirer.", Yang teased as they continued to walk. "Not this again...", Skywalker groaned. "I am so excited! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!", Ruby said with glee. Their expression turned shocked and stunned, having just discovered who they will be shadowing. "Why, hello girls and boy! Who's ready to fight for their lives?", professor Oobleck said.

"Professor Oobleck?", Weiss asked.

 _"Oh fuck my life..."_ , Skywalker thought, placing his hand over his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship.", professor Oobleck said before zooming right up to Weiss' face, "And itt's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!", he quickly backs away.

Weiss looks over at Blake, who is equally disturbed. "Now come, children, according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind schedule!", doctor Oobleck said, he zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck...", Ruby began positive and upbeat before suddenly becoming as depressed as her team halfway through, "Okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

"Oh, fuck my life.", Skywalker said.

"Fuck your life? I volunteer!", a voice said behind them. Team RWBYS turns around to see Nora and the rest of team JNPRS approaching. "Aside from fucking Jason's life, you're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry?", Nora said overly dramatic, before turning to her friend, "That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..."

Ren for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away. "Sounds exciting. Where ya going?", Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom...", Ruby explained.

"So are we.", Sutakira said, "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village, we set out tomorrow."

"Then you can party with us tonight!", Neptune and Sun approach the two groups, "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges.", the duo showed their badges, Jaune is awestruck. "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal.", Sun explained.

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Team RWBYS, who are embarrassed, "Four minutes, ladies!", Oobleck, goes back inside before suddenly appears again, "And gentleman.", and he disappears back into the airship, as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

"Well, uh... Wish us luck!", Ruby throws a thumbs-up. "Oh by the way, when we get back, film night with Team CFVY, Team JNPRS, Team RWBYS and Neptune and Sun!", Skywalker shouted and with that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission.

"So what do you gals know about Marc? Like what is he famous for?", Skywalker asked as the airship took off. "Thanks to him and his team discovering the truth, he nearly single handedly united all of Remnants against a common foe and managed to save it. He became an icon, a beacon of hope. Him and his team are legendary by now, and often considered to be the most powerful team of all time." Blake explained, "The 'Protecting Earth' Terra, the 'Dancing Waters' Aqua, the 'Swift Wind' Ventus, the 'Last Dovah' Lily, the 'Alpha Savior' Marc."

* * *

 **And that's a warp, hope you like it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Our First Mission

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear it, yeah being a badass kinda runs in their family. And Ozpin was referring to the events of 'Chapter 14: Dragon Fist', the battle between Keyblade Armored Jason Vs. Torchwick in the Paladin.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The airship flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines. "So if Marc really is your father, that explains why you never used your Semblance.", Ruby said to Skywalker as they looked out the airship. "Actually, I might have been using it unintentionally. I think it works similar how I draw on the strength of my bonds with others. It amplifies Semblance for others, like how Yang became twice as powerful from just one hit", Skywalker explained as he turned to the blonde girl, who was currently talking to Oobleck. "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter.", Yang admitted.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles.", Oobleck said as he also looked out of the airship, "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this?", Weiss asked, making their teacher turning sharply on Weiss. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager.", Oobleck explained, Weiss turned to her friend, but they didn't get it either, "The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn.", Skywalker muttered, "A vast expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

Oobleck zoomed over to the young man, "Correct! Ten point to Gryffindor! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder.", the teacher said, adjusting his glasses, "And a likely place for a hideout."

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Skywalker, Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, and Ruby all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn, minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister, before the ship flies away from the destruction. "Ladies and gentleman! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?", Oobleck said, Team RWBYS nod, but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

Looking over to her, Ruby was indeed carrying a bagpack. "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't.", Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head. She noticed Skywalker's eyes glow blue for a second, before he gave her a smirk and a wink. "She's not wrong.", Skywalker pointed out, and their teacher agreed with him. Oobleck then told her to leave the bag here, they could pick it up upon their return.

Ruby seemed willing to do so, and Skywalker could understand why as he tried to think up an excuse for her. "What in the Worlds could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with...", Oobleck started but stopped when the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing Weiss, Blake, Yang and Oobleck to stare at the uninvited guest. "Get back in the bag.", Ruby whispered to her dog through the side of her mouth. Zwei merely barks in response. "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?", Oobleck asked in disbelief, and the crimsonette didn't know how to respond.

"But Doctor! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound?", Skywalker quickly said, "Wouldn't that make Zwei here an excellent companions for a hunt such as ours?"

Oobleck was quite before a moment, "Genius! Another ten points to Gryffindor!", speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who nearly tumbles to the ground but was kept up by Skywalker as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air. "An excellent idea Ruby!", Oobleck said as Zwei barks happily in his hands. "Good thinking, thanks Jason.", Ruby said thankfully to her friend. "I am friends with Kyle and Pinkie, I can handle Oobleck.", he responded with a wink.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?", Black asked. He suddenly lets go of Zwei, suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose, "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

Skywalker looked at his teammates, who looked just as confused as he for the redundancy. "Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment.", Oobleck said, his students turn around to see a lone Beowolf wandering into the street. Team TWBYS were about to unleash their weapons but Oobleck stopped them. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent.", Oobleck explained, "We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?", Blake asked, but it was uncertain. Hours, days, weeks, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months. It was then that the whole pack arrived. "And now they've seen us.", Oobleck stated the obvious.

"What?!', Weiss exclaimed. Oobleck comes right up to Weiss' ear to shout, "And now they've seen us!"

"What's the plan?", Skywalker said as he brandish his Keyblade. Their teacher told them a simple order, "Show me what you're capable of."

"Cover your ears, Zwei!", Ruby said as she swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting. The dog does so, curling up into a ball.

Black charges towards a single Beowolf, while Skywalker and Yang rush forward. The blonde knocked one out in one fiery punch as they pass. "I got one!", Yang said proudly, while she evaded an attack. "I already got six.", Skywalker said, having held his Keyblade in a reverse grip, the corpses of the Beowolfs layed around him, as he retook his fighting stance.

Several focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more.

Behind the Faunus, Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops. A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force, while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. In a blur of speed Skywalker, fires forward and, while cutting the single remaining Grimm in two. "Heh. Piece of cake!", Ruby said, lifting her weapon. "Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?", Oobleck said.

* * *

Continue they do, as a little while later, the Team has been fighting wave, after wave of Grimm. "There doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector either.", Skywalker said, holding his Keyblade on his shoulder, as he looked at his tired team. "Oh, well! Moving on!", Oobleck said as the newest batch of slain monster corpses start smoking. "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a 'pro Huntsman' in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?", Yang said irritably as they follow Oobleck.

"Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!", Oobleck said before fully turning to the team, "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah...", Yang said, trying to sound more resolute with her answer, "O-Of course!"

Over the course of the day, Oobleck took each member of Team RWBYS aside and asked them why they wanted to be Huntress or Hunter. "Well, to fight monsters and save...", Yang started but their teacher cut her off. "No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

Yang considers this, then answers, "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

A little while later Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss fights off Beowolves below. "And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?", After she impales the last foe on her blade and drops the body, "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty.", Weiss responded Oobleck nodding, finding her answer interesting.

A little while later again, Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, which she back-flips under before she shoots them all with her blade's pistol form. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose.", Oobleck said as he examines the inside of the doorway "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it.", Blake answered. "Very well. How?", Oobleck said, suddenly, she cannot answer. Oobleck nods to himself, then dashes away, leaving Blake to bow her head in troubled thought.

"You seem to be a powerful fighter already, why do you want to be a hunter?", Oobleck asked as he watched the young man fought his way through another wave of Beowolfs. "Honestly doc... I have no real interest to become a Hunter.", this was an answer Oobleck did not expect. "Then tell me, if you have no interest in becoming a Hunter, what are you fighting for?", the doctor continued.

Skywalker thought about this for a moment, loosely holding his Keyblade to his side, "I guess I'm fighting for us: all of us.", the teacher commented that is a lot of responsibility. "People are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish and cruel. But they're trying, and I'm fighting to make sure they have a chance.", Skywalker said, "Are we ready to keep going?"

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon.", Oobleck said as he throws his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it, "You four, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby."

* * *

After the team has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up. "I can't believe we didn't find anything...", Yang said. "We can't always have luck on our side.", Skywalker said as with a small blast of his Heat Vision, he started a fire. "Jason is right, we've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time.", Blake added.

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that.", Weiss muttered to herself, "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

"That's putting it lightly.", Blake snarked.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it.", Weiss continued.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in this World. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I... how can I undo so many years of hate?", Blake said.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake.", Yang encouraged her partner, but she shook it off. "But I am!", Blake protested, "I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

"That's not true. You might ran, but you came back to us.", Skywalker pointed out.

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know?", Yang said, rubbing her arm. "That's who you are.", Skywalker said but the blonde interrupted him. "But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamed about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"It's okay if you don't know yet, you all still have enough time to find your reason. We know why we're here. Right?", Skywalker said. "Jason, how can you be so confident?", Weiss asked, surprising him. He let out a small chuckle, looking up at his friends, "I am not so confident or strong as I appear to be... My friends faced their own darkness and came out stronger for it, but I never met mine.", Skywalker said, turning his gaze from them, "To make up for it, though, I've had my friends to help me mature. It's my friends that I draw strength from in the toughest of times.", he explained just as Ruby and Oobleck came back.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!", Oobleck said as Ruby comes in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei, "So... warm..."

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?", Oobleck asked.

Ruby lifts an arm while still looking into the fire, simply answering, "Yo." Oobleck rushes off, and Ruby gets up to go over to her lookout point. "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?", Yang asked as her sister passes, stopping Ruby. "No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!", without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way.

Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat close to Skywalker, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all the four are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

* * *

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at Ruby who has it in her red crosshair scope, but the young girl just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at she keeps lookout over the destruction. The rest of her team is lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, with Blake and Yang laying close to Skywalker and Doctor Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling.

Zwei was sleeping next to his owner, before he suddenly wakes and stands up, running off. "Huh? Zwei, get back!", Ruby said as she wanders out of the building, looking for her dog. She spots Zwei urinating on some ruins. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" but Zwei simply barks.

"What was that?", a voice said. Having heard it, Ruby hides behind some ruins. "I thought I heard a Beowolf or something.", a voice said just as two White Fang members came around the corner. "Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps, I have a feeling something is watching me.", the other guard said as they walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak after them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes.", the sound of the door closing echoes out and Zwei let out a bark. "Oh! This is it! This is it!", Ruby said as she brings out her scroll and tries to call her teammates, however, the screen says 'Low Signal', "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street, however the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up, but she was startled when a shadow loomed over her.

Looking up, Ruby saw a tall human standing over her, its face was covered by a mostly white helmet, except for its black visor, which was shaped into a T, and it sports one silver sprong on either side of the helmet that point upwards. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are the same shade of white and have black patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, and armored boots are white. Sprouting from its pauldrons spreads a black cape.

She looked up frightened at the armored person, what surprised her most was when he reached out taking a hold of Ruby's arm. However, the ledge it was standing on broke off, and the two plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. Ruby felt two strong armored arms place around her small frame, holding her tight as they turned around, making sure her fall would be softer.

The two land on a building up against a cavern wall, "Are you alright?", the armored person asked, going by the sound of it, this person was male. "I am fine...", Ruby started as the knight helped her back on her feet. Before either could say anything else, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other White Fang Guards.

"Oh shit... It's him!", one of them said as they quickly turned around and ran the way they came from. "We need to get out of here. Are you able to fight?", the knight asked. Ruby gave him a cheeky grin as she reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. "Stay close, I promise I will get you out of here.", the knight said as he held out his hand and in a bright blue light, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a "M", colored in the same blue as the blade. Its Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol. "Let's rock, baby.", the knight said as his cape flared behind him and he gripped his weapon firmly.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter, hope you enjoyed. On a small side note, I did a 'Which Hogwarts House Would You Be In' in-character for Jason, and ironicly he would have been a Slytherin (Did not see that coming). Anyways, m** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Alpha Savior

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I thought he would be in Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw colors would fit him more (His main color being blue and all). Happy to hear it, and I think so.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Yang, you awake?", Skywalker asked, sounding a little uncomfortable as he felt Yang's impressive rack pressed against his back, while Blake had rolled up against him and had fallen asleep, sandwiching him in between the two beautiful girls. "What is it, Jason?", the blonde asked lazily, burying her head against his back. "Would you kindly explain why your hands are tucked away inside my pants.", Skywalker whispered angry, not wanting to wake Blake up.

"Don't worry, I'm okay with it. We both agreed that we could share you.", Blake said dreamily much to her boyfriends surprise. "And you girls didn't bother to tell me that because?...", he asked before noticing that they were a member short, "Gals, where is Ruby?", suddenly Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

"What is it boy? Did Ruby found White Fang members, but the ground under her cracked open and a guy in white armor tried to help her but they both fell down?" Skywalker asked as he stood up and looked at the dog, who gave a bark, "Well that's not good."

"You can speak with dogs?", Weiss asked.

"I picked up a few tricks from Flutters.", Skywalker said, before Zwei led them to the hole Ruby and the knight had fallen through. Yang spotted Crescent Rose next to the hole. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE! How could I be so stupid!?", Oobleck suddenly shouted.

"You don't want an honest answer to that doc...", Skywalker snarked.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!", Oobleck explained.

"You mean, we're not just looking for an underground crime network but for an literal underground crime network?", Skywalker asked.

"Indeed! Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface! If Ruby is down there...", Oobleck deploys his weapon, "We must find her..."

* * *

Meanwhile down in the cavern's down below, Ruby was standing behind the knight as they charged through the White Fang. Despise having to wield an unfamiliar weapon, Ruby was holding her own while the knight took on the bulk of them. "You doing alright there?", the knight said when they had a moment to catch their breath. "I am doing fine... My name is Ruby by the way.", Ruby said.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. I have to agree with you, your doing fine despise wielding an unfamiliar weapon.", the knight said as a White Fang member charges at him, but he simply knocks him out with the back of his weapon without turning around, sending him stumbling across the floor.

They arrived at the train tracks, where the bulk of their forces were gathered as well as Roman Torchwick. "Oh great, Red and White. If I didn't know any better you guessed you had a crush on me, Red.", Torchwick.

A massive explosion happens, causing Ruby, the knight, Torcwick and everybody else to look up. "Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that?", Torchwick ordered, and Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds. "What is going on...", Torchwick said annoyed but before he could finish his sentance, a white blur knocked him to the ground. "Ruby! Catch!", Skywalker said throwing Crescent Rose at its owner, multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei and Oobleck, much to Torchwick's annoyance.

"Thanks, Jason!", Ruby said, discarding her borrowed weapon and catching Crescent Rose, joining the rest of her team and the knight into battle against the White Fang. Torchwick turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him, "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train.", he ordered, rubbing his jaw, "Where did that guy learn to punch?" nursing the place he had been punched.

A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and reveling Yang behind them. "Ruby!", Yang exclaimed as her sister jumps into her arms. "Are you okay?", Weiss asked as the rest of the team joined up with them. "I'm fine, thanks to him.", Ruby said gesturing to knight who nod at the group, "Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jason, Professor Doktor Oobleck, this is... What's your name again?", she remembered that he hadn't mentioned his name yet. "Where are my manners, my name is...", but before he could say his name, Torchwick's voice interrupted them over the speaker. "Get to your places, we are leaving now!", the train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Sounds like they're going somewhere.", Skywalker said as Ruby tried to call for back up, but her scroll showed her 'Low Signal'. "So, what do we do?", Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option...", knight said as he pointed to the train, "We're stopping that train."

"Agreed.", Oobleck said as the group charged after the train, recongizing the person who must be inside the armor.

* * *

As it began to rush through a tunnel, Skywalker spotted that it was loaded with mechs, while Oobleck hits an White Fan member on the head with his weapon. Team RWBYS, Oobleck and knight standing on top of the train. "Hurry, we must get to the front and stop this train!", Oobleck said.

"Err... What's that?", Weiss asked pointing down a hatch into the train. Oobleck kneels down to take a look, "That my dear... appears to be a bomb." Team RWBYS all cringe away from the hatch. "We've got company.", knight said as a dozens of White Fang members are climbing onto the top of the train. "Well, I didn't expect them to go...", Oobleck said as the bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping, "...easy on us. Time to go!", as Team RWBYS start running away, knight jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as he does, the connection comes loose on its own.

"It decoupled itself.", knight told them, as he rejoined the rest, much to their surprise. "I guess he really doesn't want us on this train.", Yang said as the detached cart, explodes in the tunnel. "That's not good...", Oobleck muttered, just as Ruby finds another bomb.

Looking up ahead, Skywalker's eyes glow blue for a few seconds, "They all have bombs.", he said just as the bomb under Team RWBYS charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team RWBYS to run to the next cart. "This doesn't make sense!", Blake said as more White Fang members climb on the train. Team RWBYS jump forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Oobleck and knight turns around and watches the detached train car explode, only this time, it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge. "Their leading Grimm to the city.", knight said to the doctor as horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train. "It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!", Oobleck added, another train car detaches itself.

"We have to hurry!", Oobleck then turned to Weiss, Blake, and Yang, "You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?", Ruby asked gesturing to Skywalker and herself, Oobleck told them they will stop the train. "I'll join you three.", knight said walking over to Weiss, Blake and Yang. Oobleck nodded, "Good idea, spread the Keyblade wielders out.", he said, much to the surprise of Skywalker and knight.

As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Skywalker, Zwei, and Oobleck are charging forward, "Up ahead! We got a problem!", Oobleck said, taking a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip.

Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball. The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and then explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, a blast of Heat Vision knocks it off the train as well. "I didn't knew Zwei had some Sonic The Hedgehog in him.", Skywalker said to Ruby, as he proudly pets the dog on his head.

* * *

Down below, Weiss, Blake, Yang and knight enter the train car. "I guess this is what we trained for.", Yang said, while knight scouted ahead. Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials, "Here, this should help you.", she said. Blake slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the four of them charge forward. Suddenly, they are stopped when Neopolitan drops from the ceiling and stands in their way.

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine.", Yang said, Blake, Weiss and knight proceed forward. Neo prepares an attack, but upon seeing the person in white armor, she was momentarily startled her eyes even turning white for a second, allowing Blake, Weiss and knight to continue. Yang then steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile. The two begin their fight.

In the next train car, Blake, Weiss and knight look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. A White Fang Lieutenant is dragging a chainsaw along the floor. "You two go on ahead!", Weiss said and the two nodded. The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw. The knight charged forward, starling the Lieutenant. Weiss then delivers multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiles the duo proceeds to the next car as the Lieutenant gets back up, again chuckling menacingly. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee...", the Lieutenant said, Weiss holds up Myrtenaster en garde.

In the next train car, Blake and knight came across a woman dressed in a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. On her face she wore a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

"Go on ahead.", knight said calling his Keyblade to his hand, the cat Faunus nod, charging forward but the woman didn't made any attempt to stop her, only focusing on the knight. "So it's true, you have returned.", the woman spoke drawing her crimson katana, "I wonder if you still hold up to your legend."

"Am I suppose to know?", knight said as the two began to circle each other the woman angling the blade into a guard position. "You may call me Raven.", the woman said promptly charged at knight and attacked, but he quickly deflected Raven's initial attack and her subsequent jab.

After a quick flurry of bladework, knight slashed at Raven's legs, but she overleapt the attack and flourished her blade to drive knight back as she landed. Knight attacked again, attacked again, but Raven was capable to keep up with him because of her elegant bladework. "Your just as good I remembered.", Raven complimented, as the two retook their fighting stance. "You haven't seen anything yet.", knight responded back as they charged at each other once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss is fighting the Lieutenant, but things take a turn for the worst, "C'mere, princess!", the Lieutenant said as he grabs Weiss' face and slams her into the floor, knocking her unconscious. He then throws her in the air just as he's about hit her with his chainsaw.

But a white and black blur pulls Weiss out of harms way. Looking around the Lieutenant found Weiss being held by bridal style by knight, who gently placing her down before taking his fighting stance. The Lieutenant gave an arrogant chuckle, "I always wondered how powerful a Keyblade wielder is.", he revved up his chainsaw began to unleash a series of heavy, broad strikes. Knight was able to take the assault guard and drive the Lieutenant back. The two advanced on each other, the two engaged in a flurry of swordplay, the Lieutanent was finally brought down when knight twirled and slashed off his arm with a sudden undercut. As he cried out in pain, knight blasted the Lieutenant aside with a telekinetic push.

Meanwhile, Yang isn't doing so well either, despise putting up quite a fight against Neo thanks to her training with Skywalker, the blonde is soon thrown into the ceiling by Neo, knocking her unconscious. As she crashed to the ground, Neo turns around and approach Yang, pulling a hidden blade from within her umbrella. She then prepares to deal the finishing blow, grinning sadistically while doing so. Suddenly, Raven comes out of nowhere and knocks Neo back, the girls eyes change from brown and pink to white, mirroring her fearful expression.

Raven slowly draws her sword again and holds it up intimidatingly. Neo, realizing who she's up against, wastes no time and quickly vanishes into a flash. The swordswoman looks down at the still unconscious Yang and slashes her sword to the side to open a red portal of some sorts. She walks away from Yang and into the portal. As this happens, Yang regains some consciousness and slowly gets back up. As she opens her eyes again, she gets a brief glimpse at her rescuer before the woman disappears at her next blink. Yang then rubs her head, still reeling from her unconsciousness, before standing up and leaving the scene.

In the next car, Blake stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe. "Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk...", Torchwick said. Blake charges forward to attack, starting their brief battle, after trading a few blows and she soon knocks him down, and when he attempts to get back up, Blake steps on his chest and points her sword at his throat.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it...", Torchwick chuckles nervously before his voice gets a dramatic change in tone. "Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done?...", Blake grits her teeth at his words, she hears the door from leading to the previous train car open behind her. An unconscious Weiss is carried by knight, who emerges from the doorway holding his chainsaw. Blake sheaths Gambol Shroud and kicks Roman in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Back to Ruby, Skywalker and Oobleck, the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then Skywalker and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. "Ruby! Jason! You go on ahead!" Oobleck, the two nod then goes to take on two oncoming Paladins, "It's time... I teach them a lesson..."

Before they leave, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. "Go." She smiles and motions him to go join his new friend. With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor.

Skywalker and Ruby then hurries to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBYS and knight then reemerge from the train cars to rejoin the rest. Ruby has a worried face as the fast-approaching train is about to make a head-on collision with a heavy duty wall up ahead. "Brace yourself.", knight said as he point his Keyblade at the wall, casting a protective shield, Weiss joining him by casting an ice shield to protect them, while the rest bracing themselves for the impending crash.

* * *

Digging themselves out of the rubble, the sound of an emergency alarm blaring in the background. Skywalker turns his head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, Yang coughing as the dust settles. He turns her head again and sees Ruby and Weiss sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at signaling she's okay.

Knight gets back on his feet, the visor on his helmet has sustained noticeable damage showing large and small cracks on it as he stood back up. The team then notice, much to their worry, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Skywalker then hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind them.

Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos, the sounds of screams and roars fill the air. "It's never easy, is it?", Skywalker said as he is the first to stand up and lead the charge against the invading monsters, taking out his Scrolls and texting his younger brother.

* * *

Later back at Beacon Academy, Team JNPRS walks at dawn towards their Bullhead. "I'm sure they're fine.", Pyrrha said to a worried Sutakira who was walking slightly ahead of the rest of the team. "Probably a butt dial...", Nora added.

"Jason would only call for help if it was absolutely necessary. He has this nasty habit of always try to carry the entire world on his shoulders.", Sutakira said, suddenly alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke. "We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!", Jaune ordered as the team heads toward their Bullhead, "Take us into the city!"

As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury, Cinder, and Emerald watch nearby. "You don't think... That's still days away!", Emerald said, as Cinder starts to think up a plan.

* * *

Team RWBYS and knight are surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade.

Skywalker and knight are standing back-to-back, slashing the Beowolves while shooting at the Giant Nevermores as they tried to strike them from above. Yang lands back on the ground, sending several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she sees Sutakira surrounded by cyan energy flying beside Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, "Nora Smash!", the ginger shouted, slamming her hammer on the head as Sutakira made a hammer of Hard Light and killing the beast.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren soon follow. "Let's move!", Jaune said as his team joined the fight, he turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him. "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before..." With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrive, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!", Sun said. "We have badges so you know it's official!", his blue haired friend added as they joined the fight. "Why do you always go and find trouble?", Sutakira asked as he stood back-to-back with Skywalker and knight. "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble always finds me!", Skywalker said back.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units, and the flagship of Ironwood. The three react in awe, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack but Sutakira calls his weapon to his hand, cutting the would be attacker in two.

Sutakira's held a Keyblade, its guard is circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard is black, the center is grey, and the bottom of it is white. The handle is a featureless, grey rod. The shaft is thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which is silver, the base of the shaft also sports two diamond-shaped bumps. It's teeth are comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four navy blue short, blunt spikes. The Keychain links and token resemble water drops.

"Stormfall...", knight muttered surprised, before turning his attention back to the incoming Grimm, "Let's show them what three Keyblade Knights can do." and the three charged.

Knight start slashing down the Grimm, throwing an Boarbatusk into the air before unleashing a barrage of energy bullets from the tip of his Keyblade, and another Ursa has fallen from knight's punch. A little further away, Cinder nods her head to Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off, looking in awe at knight.

An Ursa is on the receiving end of Skywalker's blade, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand behind him. Before he could engage them, an airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. "We thought you might needed a little help.", Velvet said as she joined her friend in battle. "Thanks Velvet, appreciate it.", he said as one of Velvet's teammate, Daichi swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave at a pack of Grimm.

Velvet and Skywalker attack a pack of Grimm, unleashing a combo of slashes and punches that make the pack of spiked Ursa explode, impaling a nearby Giant Nevermore with its spikes. "Nice hustle, love birds.", Coco said giving him and Velvet a light pat on the butt, just as a group of large Beowolf comes charging through a building.

"My name is Coco Adele. You just destroyed my favorite clothing store.", she said threatening, "Prepare to die." swatting away its right claw, she kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. As it falls to the ground and looks at her, she leans down and slams her bag onto its head, she effortlessly swats away more Beowolves.

Velvet steps forward, about to open her box. "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here.", Coco said to the Rabbit Faunus, then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

Oobleck and Port fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while they regroup with knight and Cinder, who had been kicking ass and taking names without breaking a sweat, while Glynda mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis. "Get to safety, I'll take the rest of the Grimm.", knight said, raising his weapon as another group of Grimm approached them, "But... there are still 10,000 of them.", Cinder said with a slight worry to her voice, as he stepped forward. "I know... They should have send more.", he boasted, holding holding his Keyblade extended to his side as he charge forward. "Command Style Change, 'Alpha Savior'.", his Keyblade gains an large blue aura, causing it to resemble a giant longsword, while on his back spread two angel like wings made of ethereal swords.

The rest looked on in awe as knight took out 15 Grimm with a single swing of his blade, while the ethereal swords on his back struck down those who didn't fell to his extended blade. Spreading the wings, he took to the sky in an aura of blue light as he fly high above the city he gathered the energy of his ethereal swords and on his Keyblade into the palms of his hands, spinning his Keyblade around until it pointed towards the sky, launching the energy orb upwards, before it called down blades of light, whipping out the remaining Grimm.

* * *

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship. "Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways.", he said sarcastically as an Atlesian Knight, grabs him by the arm, "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Emerald and Mercury then approach Team RWBYS, Team JNPRS, Team CFVY, Glynda and Cinder, who stood beside a panting knight, was was sitting on his knees, using his weapon as a crutch. "I guess I am not back at full power yet...", knight said.

"That was you not at full power!?", Nora said surprised.

"Never the less, it was still impressive.", Cinder said, the rest had to agree with her. "You still haven't told us your name yet, knight.", Ruby pointed out. The knight stood up, and in a flash of bright light, his armor disappeared and everyone looked at him in shock.

His black hair was spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face. His eyes were of royal blue in color. "My name is Marc, pleasure to meet you all.", Marc said, who didn't seem to have aged at all, still looking around 23.

Skywalker and Sutakira were shocked to be looking at their father, while the rest looked in awe. "Holy shit, it's the Marc! You know, as in the Legendary Knight who is in all the history books!", Jaune whispered to a stunned Pyrrha, the blonde boy looked like a fangirl meeting her favorite idol. "This cannot be...", Glyda muttered, holding her hands over her mouth.

"Glynda? Glynda Goodwitch? Is that you? Why are you looking so much... older?", Marc asked, a slight hint of surprise in his voice. "I think we have much to explain Marc, not everything is going to be easy to hear... We best get back to Beacon.", Skywalker said, and the rest agreed. "Though I think we're going to need to get him some new clothes first.", Yang added.

"Why?", Marc asked, not understanding why he would need a new set of clothes. "Because your completely naked.", Cinder explained. Looking down, Marc indeed was dressed in nothing but his birthday suit, which would explain the blush the females in the group had gotten. "This just got awkward...", the legendary knight said.

"Well I would gladly have taken you out shopping for clothes, but those bastards destroyed my favorite clothing store!", Coco added as the group made their way to the airship.

* * *

While Marc got himself a new outfit and got everything explained to him by a surprised Ozpin, Team RWBYS and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake. "If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed.", Weiss muttered.

"A two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it.", Yang said as she laid on her back. "Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was.", Ruby added.

"We will find them, we might not have all the answers right now, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. That's something we can be proud of.", Skywalker said, with a soft smile. "Yeah, and we now have a Legendary Knight on our side! If anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them.", Ruby asked, "So, what now?"

"Well, I would suggest training for the tournament, but we have that covered at this point.", Skywalker said before standing up, "Want me to cook for you girls before we go to bed?"

All four girls agreed to it as they stood up, Blake and Yang linked arms with him as Team RWBYS and Zwei heads back towards Beacon's main campus, discussing what he should make for them.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed. On a side note, I am currently debating with myself to pair Marc up with Glynda, Cinder or Raven, leave your thought in the reviews. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: Takoyaki

**Greetings, one and all, and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you are all going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Who else did you expect in that armor, Morgenstern? There is going to be some bonding... once they break the news to him. Why would he need to give them money? I personally prefer Glynda with Marc too, (I would have chosen Raven if I had went with JasonXYang as his main girlfriend).**

 **N7 Recurit: Yeah, from the three I suggested I like that one the most.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I am going to do that one.**

 **Writen: I would not call it ripping off, its just a tribute to one of my favorite movie series. Well goodbye then.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Don't talk to me, Nora.", Skywalker said annoyed, as Team RWBYS and Team JNPRS were walking towards the mess hall for lunch. "What did she do?", Jaune asked surprised. "All I did was say his dad is kinda hot.", Nora answered.

"Stop it!", Skywalker warned as the group of friends sat down and began to eat. They were then joined by Team CFVY, all who were smiling. "Marc! How cool is he?" Fox said, much to the annoyed groan of Skywalker. "Beyond cool.", Yatsuhashi said sitting down opposite of Fox.

"Super cool.", Coco said, sliding into the seat beside Sutakira. "We had him this morning.", Velvet said as she sat next to Skywalker. "What was it like?", Sutakira asked eagerly. Team CFVY exchanged looks full of meaning. "Never had a lesson like it.", Coco said impressively, "He knows what it's like to be out there doing it."

Jaune took out his scroll, looking up his schedule. "We haven't got him till the end of the day!" he said in a disappointed voice. "What is he teaching anyway?", Sutakira asked, looking over Jaune's shoulder, and as expected, he was teaching Dueling class. "So are we still up for tonight?", Velvet asked and Skywalker told them that movie night was still on as they stood up and headed for their next lesson.

Meanwhile on the Platform of Beacon overlooking the City Of Vale, Ironwood is looking towards the city. "Is there a reason your gazing menacingly out into the distance?", the general looked behind him to see Glynda Goodwitch approaches. "I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark.", Ironwood admitted, much to the shock of the teacher. "Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark.", Goodwitch scolded him.

Ironwood laughs humorously at this, "That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively. Then there is the sudden reappearance of Marc... Having an angel like him on our side is reassuring... But if Ozpin's prediction about Heaven's Dark Harbinger are true, it'll take more than heroism to stop him. I even doubt its going to be enough... I still dislike the council for allowing that monster to bully us into inaction.", he explained.

"Didn't knew you saw me as an angel.", a voice said behind them. The two turned around to see Marc approaching them. He was dressed in a black long coat, white armored boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his muscular chest. "You're a good person, general. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable.", Marc said as he came to a stop, "But if everything what I have been told about Morgenstern is true, then we need to stand together." Glynda nodded approvingly as the three looked into the distance, "Maybe we need to look into who managed to kill Morgenstern the first time and get him or her on our side.", he added.

* * *

Team RWBYS and Team JNPRS were looking forward to Marc's first lesson so much that they arrived early and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung. They hurried into right in front, and waited, unusually quiet. "So how has teaching been going?", Glynda asked as she and Marc walked through the hallway, each to their respective class. "It hasn't changed much from 20 years ago.", Marc admitted, his expression saddening when he thought about the 20 years that had been stolen from his life. He looked to his side to find Glynda holding on to his arm, "I am here if you need to talk about it.", she said.

"I know, thank you Glynda.", Marc said with an appreciative smile, "I heard Beacon finally has build its own Danger Room, do you think Ozpin would mind if I use it for something later?", Glynda told him that it would be no problem. The two stood in front of his classroom, and just as he was about to enter, Glynda stopped him, "Uhm, would you like to go out for something to eat after school is over? Just as friends...", she asked, a faint blush on her cheeks. Marc got a slight smile on his face, "I would like that."

The door opened and Marc entered the room, his black coat floating after him. When he stood in front of the class, he turned to face them as he leaned against his desk, "Greetings, one and all and welcome to Advanced Combat. As you may know, my name is Marc and I will be teaching you this class.", he started.

"No last name? Kinda weird.", Mercury muttered to Emerald, but he shut up when he saw the glare Cinder was giving him. "It's not weird. Its like Prince, Madonna or Drake.", Cinder corrected him, sounding very threateningly. "Uhm, Drake has a last name.", Nora said, looking up at the row behind her, "It's Drake Bell, duh!", the ginger then looked back at the teacher as he began to instruct. "I've heard from Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling the Creatures Of Grimm. But you're behind on dealing with the big stuff."

"Ozpin has a high opinion of you all. What I teach you might save your life one day, but while this is serious, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun along the way... Would you kindly pay attention to what I am trying to teach you, Miss Cinder?"

Cinder jumped and blushed. She had been staring dreamily at their teacher, he apparently notice she was only staring, and not really paying attention to what he was saying. "The first thing I am going to teach you all, is to counter and disarm effectively.", Marc said, pushing himself off the desk, "Are there any questions before we start?" Cardin raised his hand, the teacher nodded allowing him to ask his question. "Can I fight you?", Cardin asked. The entire class looked surprised at this, "Maybe, but what is the reason you wish to fight me?", Marc asked.

"You just don't look like much. I'm sure all the tales of your prowess are the result of you putting his tongue to the right people's boot.", in an instant Marc was crouching in front of Cardin, looking at him. Cardin quickly backed up, "Perhaps you can put my tales to rest then. Come.", Marc told him, "If it makes you feel any better you can pick which weapon I will use.", the teacher stood up and leaped into the middle of the room.

Cardin then pointed to Jaune, hoping he would have even the odds even a little. Marc nodded, respectfully requesting Jaune's, the blonde nearly fainted when one of his idols, he presented his weapon. "I got... this sword!", Jaune said as Marc unsheathes and inspected the blade, "And I've got a shield, too!", gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his shield. "So, what do they do?", Marc asked as he equipped the sword and shield. "The shield gets smaller...", Jaune added, a bit to his own embarrassment.

"So when you get tired of carrying it, you can just put it away. Handy.", Marc commented as he entered the front of the class and stood a distance away from Cardin, who nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Marc respectfully bowed his head, though Cardin clearly did not deserve it. Cardin charged, using his heavy mace to preform an overhand blow. He smirked as the mace began to arc towards Marc's unprotected head.

The students gasped, they all froze at the new sight in front of them. Marc side stepped the attack and threw a punch with the shield, knocking Cardin back several steps. Dazed from the blow, Cardin momentarily forgot about his attack, Marc not allowing his student a second to recover, using the blunt side of the blade to swipe the mace out of Cardin's hand while delivering another strike with the shield into his opponent's jaw and then punched him with the hilt of the sword in the stomach, leaving him to fall flat on his ass, knocked unconscious.

Throwing the sword into the air as he walked towards Jaune, he transformed the shield back to its holster, catching the weapon mid-air before returning it to its owner, "This is an excellent blade, take good care of it.", Marc said before turning to address the rest of the students, "Your body, when used correctly, can be one of the most effective weapons. Don't see your weapon as a separate from your body, but as an extension of it. Any questions?"

Ten minutes later, the students were practicing the disarming techniques Marc demonstrated. The teacher was circulating, pointing out flaws, adjusting stances and movements, and giving guidance on proper technique. Marc had paired himself with Skywalker, since Cardin was still unconscious and there were an odd number of students left. "When I attack, step forward...", Marc instructed, but he was cut off by his student. "Just get on with it.", Skywalker said inpatient, crossing his arms and tapping his feet on the floor. Marc nodded, "Let's see." summoning their Keyblade's, each warrior took their fighting stance, Marc angling it in a defensive posture, while Skywalker held a two handed grip.

Marc stepped forward, swinging his down and across, as if to slice Skywalker shoulder to opposite hip. Instead of side stepping, Skywalker throws up a barrier, guarding against the attack, then in an instant he slashes Marc many times then one last slash to send the teacher flying. The class had stopped to look at Marc who got up, instead of looking angry, he clapped slowly, "Good. Very good.", he complimented making, "Very creative use of Barrier and Counterstrike."

* * *

Two hours later, Marc dismissed the class, telling them all they did extremely good. As the students began filling out of the class Jaune told his friends to go on ahead of him. He approached the teacher who had his back turned to him. But before the blonde could speak, Marc interrupted him, "Something I can help you with Mr. Arc?", the teacher turned around to face him. "Uhm... I just wish to talk to you for a little bit. If you have the time that is sir.", Jaune awkwardly added. His teacher gave him a nod, gesturing to continue, "I don't know if you remember, but my father fought along side you in the Worlds War.", he started.

"Wait a minute, your father is John Arc?", Marc asked much to the surprise of his student, who nodded. "Good man, one I gladly would have at my back again. How is he doing?", he continued. "He's doing great. My dad always spoke highly of you, like how you never expected anything from those under your command that you wouldn't be willing to do yourself. He always told me and my seven sister that you were in reality far stronger than any story could do you justice.", Jaune continued.

They were then interrupted by Glynda, who informed Marc that the Danger Room was ready. After Jaune excused himself, the two teachers went to the class room containing it. "So what are you planning to do?", Glynda asked as her friend worked on the console. After a few keyboard strokes, a small cube hole appeared. He then took out a small ornate cube, small enough to fit in his palm, out of his pocket, "Last night I went to the ruins of the Keyblade Academy and got this. Its a Security Chron, its a little damaged but it should work well enough.", Marc explained as he placed the cube in the slot and it started to glow faintly, indicating that it was downloading.

"What is it your hoping to find?", Glynda asked as the door into the Danger Room opened. "Answers? Maybe some closer...", Marc said as he entered the room. "If you need to stop, just let me know.", Glynda said over the intercom as he stood in a completely dark room, before a bright flash appeared.

* * *

Marc now found himself inside the Academy's Council room, looking down from on of the windows, he could see all of the Academy. Much to his horror it seems the builds were burning around him as the sound of a slaughter was heard everywhere. Looking around he saw a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular, his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears dark grey hakama

"This is Master Terra. I regret to report that the Academy has fallen. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Keyblade Wielder: Do not return to the Academy; that time has passed and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged- our trust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge."

The surrounding glitched, jumping towards a room filled with children, not much older then 8. They all looked terrified at a cloaked figure, who was wielding a Keyblade similar to Marc's own standing among them, "Monster.", he thought as the surrounding glitched again when the man walked towards them.

Jumping forward to some time later. "It can't be. It can't be!", Terra said to an elderly man, dressed in a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He had jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek. He also wears gold and black, armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. His black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

"Your not powerful enough. He is far more powerful than before, he has become twisted by the Darkness. The boy we all know is gone. Stay. I have a better chance of defeating him, if I don't have to worry about you.", the master warned before walking out of the room.

In the main hall, the master came face-to-face with the monster that caused all this destruction. "I command you! Step down!", the man who Marc once called master, Eraqus ordered, but the cloaked man told him no. "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...", he sheds a tear and then attacks Morgenstern.

Master Eraqus performs an attack that throws Morgenstern backwards, but the Dark Messiah lands on his feet. Morgenstern stand straight up while Master Eraqus focuses another attack. "You may have been my Master. But I will not let you vermin destroy the Worlds any longer.", Morgenstern said as he reengaged into combat.

The duel progressed into the Council antechamber, where Master Eraqus then proceeded to hurl large pieces of the wall and ceiling back at Morgenstern. Much to Master Eraqus's surprise Morgenstern was able to deflect a metal beam back at him. Temporarily distracted by the incoming debris, Master Eraqus was knocked off balance by a strong Telekenetic Repulse, Morgenstern then quickly brought pieces of the ceiling down upon Master Eraqus, badly wounding him, effectively hindering him from continuing the duel.

* * *

The screen glitched again, this time Morgenstern was dueling Terra as the Academy burned around them. "Why are you becoming this?" starts to summon his Keyblade. "I'm going to save the Worlds. Of it's own self destruction.", Morgenstern said as Terra attacks, but it takes Morgenstern little effort to block his attack, "You see how powerless you are compared to a god?"

Circling around each other and trading numerous blows with no injury, until Morgenstern attacked very aggressively, gaining the advantage and unleashing a flurry of attacks. As the battle moved, Terra found himself with his back to the edge. Morgenstern quickly took advantage of this, charged and viciously attacked Terra, giving in to and using his anger to fuel his attack.

Morgenstern drove Terra back, his broad bladework showering them both in sparks. Terra was driven to his knees as Morgenstern continued to hammer him with blows. Finally, Terra was knocked off his feet, and Morgenstern knocked Terra's keyblade out of his hand ending the duel. "I'm sorry, Terra, my brother. Forgive me.", he then stabbed him through the chest. Terra is unable to move, before falling over being caught by Morgenstern.

* * *

Over at the City Of Vale, Ruby, and Sutakira were sitting outside the local, takoyaki stand. "Interesting... So, 'takoyaki' doesn't consist of an entire octopus, only a small portion.", Ruby said as they waited for their order, much to the surprise of the rest, "Well, it makes sense... An entire octopus would be too much food for one person."

"You never have seen Jason when he is high.", Sutakira muttered as they received their order. "Here ya go kids.", the chef said as he gave their orders, "I gave you some extra so that you can share with your girlfriend.", he added as the bluenette paid. Both Ruby and Sutakira blushed bright red at his remark. They walked away before sitting down at a bench. "H-He thought you were my girlfriend...", Sutakira said, a bright blush on his cheeks, "A-Anyways, let's eat."

"Y-You're right...", Ruby said as they began to eat. "So, it's filled with diced octopus inside. Interesting... Mmm... It tastes slightly sour. Are there other ingredients in addition to the octopus? Well, whatever they may be, they taste absolutely delicious..." Ruby has discovered how delicious takoyaki tastes. "That reminds me of what Jason was talking about when we walked past here. Don't you think he has been acting differently lately?", Sutakira asked, "I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I've known him for such a long time... Perhaps he's just maturing..."

"Does that make you happy?", Ruby asked, discreetly stealing one of his takoyaki. "...Of course that makes me happy. With all we've been through, it can be difficult to get over our pasts. However, all my friends back home try to learn from his experiences. I feel pressed for time because I'm the only one of us who isn't growing...", Sutakira said sadly, "I don't even know what I'm talking about. Sorry for subjecting you to my incoherent ramblings... Please forget what I just said."

"Okay, I will. If you buy me some more takoyaki!", Ruby said with a mischievous grin. He couldn't help but smile at her, "Ruby... You are too cute.", he said, standing up and ordering more takoyaki for on the way home.

"The takoyaki was absolutely delicious. We should eat here again sometime, and if we pretend were a couple, we get extra.", Ruby said as the two were walking back to Beacon. "Do we have to pretend?", Sutakira asked sheepishly, the two of them got another blush on their face when they realized what he had accidentally said. "So... uhm... Your birthday is coming up soon, right?", the bluenette asked quickly trying to change the subject, gaining a nod from his friend, "I was just wondering if you had anything planned for that day."

Ruby thought about it for a minute before shaking her head, "Not really. I'm probably just gonna stay at the dorm with the team. I'm fine with keeping it low-key. I don't want a big party just for become a year older.", she said much to Sutakira's surprise. "Better hope Nora or Yang doesn't have anything planned. But knowing them... they probably already have." he said with a chuckle as his crimsonette friend had to chuckle herself.

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day, and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Bad History

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Marc had to see what? Yeah, not sure why but I just thought Ruby and Toshi would be cute together. And I am not sure if Cinder actually listens to those artist (I mainly picked those for that joke), but I wouldn't put it pass her.**

 **Guest: Uhm... Jason _SKY_ walker. Though seriously, he isn't really from Remnant so he isn't named after a color.**

 **Ashzaroth: I will keep an eye out for it and try to do it better. Yeah, MarcXGlynda is my first chose from those three I suggested. I was kinda saving their reactions for latter. I will phase the JasonXYang out later when Jason and Blake's relationship develops more, I just wanted to have a little more fun with the two. Still glad you liked it.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Marc was sitting on top of one of the roofs of Beacon Academy overlooking the courtyard. Anger was cursing through his entire body, a intense hatred for Morgenstern raging through his mind. "That monster took everything from me...", Marc thought, taking a photo from his pocket, looking it over.

He was brought out of his brooding when he heard footsteps approach him. "Good morning, Marc.", a male voice said. Turning his head around he saw that it was Ozpin, holding up a stack of sandwiches, which he was carrying in a napkin. "I didn't saw you at breakfast and I figured you would be here.", he explained.

Ozpin took a seat next to him as they munched on the sandwiches. "So... this thing you and Glynda have going.", Ozpin started, getting a surprised look from the man next to him, getting a chuckle from the headmaster, "The other day you were watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you were... enraptured."

"She has just been supportive, helping me get used to this new era. I look to her for guidance.", Marc simply explained plainly.

"Oh, I see. So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips hmm?", Ozpin continued with a knowing smirk. "I wasn't looking at her hind-quarters. I glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring.", Marc protested.

Ozpin then took a notice of the picture his friend had been holding, it showed Marc holding a woman in a loving embrace. The woman was dressed in a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather foot wear, while a red cape was draped around the two of them. Her long very dark black hair fell over her shoulders, her eyes were faintly glowing amber colored.

"Lily...", Ozpin muttered, remembering her old friend.

Marc nodded, before he continued to speak, "I haven't told anyone this yet... But Lily was pregnant... When the war ended, we both decided to leave both our Orders behind.", Marc said sadly, "I would do one more mission, then we would both retire and live a happy family life. We decided to retire to Signal, she didn't want to life in Equestria after what happened there...", as his mind slipped into a future that was stolen from him.

 _"Come on slow poke!" yelled a child voice_

 _"Who are you calling slow?" Marc yelled back to his son, running after him as his beloved wife Lily laughed from behind with happiness in her's eyes watching him chase after their son. The three spent theirs time together with out harm and living in harmony._

 _"Mommy!" their son shouted, leaped toward Lily but was held back in mid-air. "Gotcha.", Marc exclaimed catching his son in mid air, holding him in a telekinetic grip. "Marc.", Lily called out his name catching his attention, he turned to face her smiling still holding their son._

 _"Lily." Marc kiss his Lily on the lip but was interrupted by a their son making gagging sound at the two, "Eew." Marc and Lily looked at each other before burst out laughing at their son._

He was snapped out of his day dreaming by his friends voice. "Do you think about him?", his friend asked, while Marc closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions. "All the time."

Ozpin took a deep breath, having realized a long time ago that his friends child was still alive, "This might not be easy to hear but..."

* * *

Meanwhile down at the City Of Vale, Sutakira found himself walking through the City of Vale with Ruby, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha. "Now, where should we start?" Ruby asked the group. "I wouldn't worry about it. We have all afternoon.", Pyrrha said.

The words 'all afternoon' hit Sutakira hard as he realized exactly what he had signed up for. "It's gonna be a long day...", he thought, he began to pretty much tune out the girls as they decide which store they wanted to start with, so when Ruby grabs him by the arm and drags him along to the decided location, he had no idea of where they were heading.

When they arrived at the store, his eyes widen when as he saw an assortment of ladies swim wear surrounding the blunette. "What are we doing here?...", he asked immediately. "Didn't you hear us? We said that we were starting in the swim wear section.", Blake asked.

"I kinda tuned you gals out... I really need to stop doing that.", Sutakira admits, rubbing the back of his neck, "Anyway, I will just go somewhere else while you girls try some stuff on. Give me a call when your done."

"Ah, ah, ah.", Nora said as she grabs him by the shoulder, "We need a male opinion on our selections, so you're going to be waiting outside the dressing rooms so you can let us know how we look."

Sutakira shot the ginger a deathly glare, "This was your idea wasn't it?" he accused, only to be met with a chuckle from his team mate. "Actually, this was all Ruby's idea.", she said. Sutakira looks at Ruby in disbelief, and the crimsonatte simply blushes, looking away from him and smiling while she brushes some of her hair off the side of her face.

 _"Oh great... First Kyle rubs off on Jason and now that is rubbing off on her... Its a virus that creates more of what the Worlds doesn't need, more Kyle Phoenix!"_ , Sutakira thought, he could just imagine his friend with his dickish grin look at him.

"But what about Blake? I don't think Jason would like this if he found out.", Sutakira pointed out.

"Actually, we told him, Jaune and Ren about this earlier, and all four thought it would be funny. Jason even said that he was sad because he wouldn't get to see the look on your face.", Blake explained, with Pyrrha and Nora confirming her story.

 _"Why are all my friends dicks?"_ , Sutakira thought think. "I don't have to do this, you know. There is the door's right there, and I can walk out of here right now."

"Of course you don't have to do this. But do you really want to try and outrunning five top tier Huntresses in training?", Pyrrha pointed out.

Sutakira sigh in defeat, realizing that there's no way out of this. "I hate my life..." he said in defeat, slumming down on the bench outside five changing stalls as the girls went to pick out what they wan to try on for him.

"If it's okay with the rest of you, can I go last?", Ruby asked, and none of the other girls couldn't see a reason to decline.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Beacon Academy's Courtyard, Skywalker had another fight with Cardin while he, Yang, Jaune and Ren were hanging out and playing catch with Zwei. While normally he would have brushed him off, Skywalker's mood had worsen over the past few weeks, he seemed irritated and angry with little reason. "You know your mother, Cardin? That expression she's got, like she's got shit under her nose? Does she always look like that, or was it just because you were with her?", Skywalker asked, remembering seeing the school bully with his mother the other day at a cafe in Vale. Cardin's face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Skywalker!"

"Then keep your mouth shut.", Skywalker said turning away from him. A loud bang was heard, with several people screaming. Skywalker had called his Keyblade, the rest of his friends joining him but before any of them could attack. A bolt from Cardin's weapon was frozen in mid-air as he was held in place by an invisible force.

"Oh no you don't.", Marc's voice echoed through the courtyard, as the man himself walked towards them. There was a terrified silence in the courtyard, Marc turned to look at Skywalker. "Did he get you?" Marc asked, sounding actually worried. "He didn't. Neither did I need your help.", Skywalker said, sounding rather angry over the fact that Marc had helped him.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned." Marc said as he approached Cardin. He glanced over at where Skywalker stood but the young man had already left. Grabbing Cardin by the arm to hull him off to Ozpin's office, Marc promptly forgets about the bolt he had stopped. As he walks away, it finally goes off, scaring the crap out of the remaining students in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the clothing store, Sutakira had managed to survive Pyrrha. He wondered who would come out next, and when Nora walked out of her dressing room, she's dressed in a pink strapless bikini top with white bottom. Sutakira blush at the sight of her, and she immediately takes notice. "Like what you see?" she asks, making him grunt in annoyance.

"If I didn't have an attraction to somebody already, I'd be all over you right now.", Sutakira said cross his arms.

"Do you really mean what you said?", Nora asked surprised, having expected him to say nothing.

"I think you have all the opinion you need." Sutakira said, his team mate gave a fist pump.

"Okay, then. I'm done!" Nora said happily as she returns to her changing room. "I guess that means I'm up.", Blake said, and she walks out of her room in a purple bikini top with a black bottom. "How do I look, Toshi?" she asks.

"I'm jealous of Jason right now..." Sutakira muttered, his eye twitching, when he hears the girls laugh at his expense.

"Aw, that's cute. Anything else?", Blake asked

"Aside from how much I want to kill myself, no.", Sutakira added as Blake walked back into her changing boot. It was then that Ruby walks out, stunning Sutakira and making him blush very heavily. She was dressed in a crimson bikini with black bottom.

"So, Toshi... How do I look?", Ruby asked with a slight blush on her cheeks, rubbing her arm.

"I... y-you..." Sutakira struggle to say. Ruby looks back at her friends, who were peeking out of their dressing room, they merely gave a shrug. Ruby sighs and turns back to him, "It's okay. You don't have to be nervous. Just tell me how I look."

"B-beautiful... You look absolutely beautiful...", Sutakira said. This compliment make Ruby visibly blush, and it stuns her for a second.

* * *

Over at Beacon Academy parking lot, Skywalker is working on his bike, fine tuning the machine to keep it at peek condition . It was then that Yang came walking up to him. "Yo Jason, can you give me a ride to Vale? Bumblebee is in the shop.", the blonde asked as she leaned against his motorcycle. "That's what you get when you drive as crazy like you do.", Skywalker muttered, before turning to his friend, "Why do you need to head to Vale?"

"Ruby's birthday, I need to pick up her present. Speaking of presents, I was asked to give you this.", Yang explained, surprising him slightly as he accepted the parcel, "I have it on good authority you will like it."

Skywalker opened it, to find a fluid red cape in it. "You sure this is for me and not Ruby?", Skywalker asked as he studied the fabric, on the top he could make out the words " " in golden letters.

As he tried it one, he had to admit it looked pretty good on him, "I am pretty sure I had to give it to you.", Yang continued, thinking her friend looked even more like an real life anime protagonist, "On a side note, why are you so cold towards Marc? I have noticed that you only reacted so cold to one other person, and that is Torchwick."

"I have my reasons to distrust Marc.", Skywalker said shortly as he cleaned his hands. "But Marc is not our enemy.", his blonde friend said back.

"Not today.", her friend replied simply again, as he hooked his Scroll up to his motorcycle, and started to type away, "I am just careful around someone who, if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down."

"Sound a little hypocritical, wouldn't you say?", Yang pointed out, just as an compartment next to her leg opened, revealing a blue orb, pulsing in it. Skywalker let out a chuckle, "I know... Maybe McGrath has rubbed off on me... I just have a bad history with heroes who get worshiped like gods...", he admitted before notice that Yang was about to touch the orb, "Don't touch that!" but it was too late, a bright white flash overtook them.

As the light died down, Skywalker felt himself hitting the ground, nearly unconsciousness. He could sense that Yang was close by but he couldn't see her. "Hey, you okay?", he heard a voice ask, the last thing Skywalker saw was a handsome young man about 16 years old, with white hair modeled into a bowl cut and warm yellow eyes, before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **And that's it, hope you enjoyed it. Next time, I will publish one of the chapters I have been looking forward to writing, because it contains one of the three fights I am looking forward to writing (The other two are Marc Vs Morgenstern and Skywalker Vs Grimm Dragon). Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time for Skywalker Vs The Elite.**


	25. Chapter 25: Skywalker Vs The Elite

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. This is it, one of the chapters I have been looking forward to writing. I forgot to mention it the last time, but there is one more fight I am looking forward to (Aside from Marc Vs Morgenstern, Jason Vs Grimm Dragon) and the second fight between Skywalker and Adam Taurus. Anyways, I hope your going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Toshi can be a lucky bastard sometimes (must run in the family), and happy to hear it.**

 **Ashzaroth: Yes, yes it was. And yes again, Marc now knows Jason and Toshi are his kids. Happy to hear your also looking forward to them.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Skywalker wakes up not much later, inside a unfamiliar house laying down on a futon. "Good you have awoken.", a voice said next to him, turning to the person who spoke up, he saw that the speaker was the young man who he saw just before passing out. Upon closer look, Skywalker saw that the young man had pale skin, short bowl-shaped white hair with yellow eyes, was quit tall. He was dressed in a black jacket, with blue jean and a white shirt.

Skywalker couldn't help but notice that the young man had a very familiar face, though he couldn't really place it.

"Where is Yang?", Skywalker said, trying to get up. When he did, he noticed bandages pressed against his side. "Whoa, easy there. You should be in no condition...", the young man said, but he shut up when he noticed that Skywalker had completely healed.

"I am Makoto Ryu by the way. And you? What do you call yourself?", the young man now named Makoto asked. "Skywalker, Jason Skywalker.", he introduced himself as he got dressed, "Where are we?"

"We are currently in Honno Town's back ally clinic, and as for your friend... I think they have taken her to Honnoji Academy.", Makoto explained just as the slide door opened, revealing a girl with a short brown bowl-cut, brown eyes and dressed in a white uniform. "Oh, good your alive! Now I can tell dad he didn't kill another patient.", the girl said in a rather excited and cheerful manner. For some reason, she reminded Skywalker of a certain pink haired friend back from his Town, she also reminded him a bit of Nora.

"Oh but where are my manners! Here I am just barging in and go on a rant while you must be thinking, who is this chick. Well I am Mako Mankanshoku!", the girl told him cheerfully. "I know a Mako... Though he has black hair, and is a guy.", Skywalker commented, before introducing himself.

Mako let them to the small living room, were the three joined a very large man, who Mako introduced as her Barazo, her father. Mako explained what happened when he came across Skywalker. "You were completely burned out when he brought you in. Lucky he found you.", Mako finished. Ryuko turned her gaze to the young man sipping away at some tea. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.", she asked.

A young boy, Mataro, Mako's little brother arrived on scene followed by Sukuyo, Mako and Mataro's mother. "So why do you wear a cape, Jason? Are you a wizard? Or a superhero!?", Mako asked as he litle brother laughed, "If you wonder who patched you up, it was all daddies work. He's a back-alley doctor. His only claim to fame is that he killed way more patients than he saved.", Mako explained proudly.

Skywalker and Makoto had the same kind of look on their faces, "That's not a good thing.", Skywalker said with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed.", Makoto agreed placing his cup back on the table, "Though dead people can't sue you.", this earned him a happy slap on the back from Barazo, who couldn't agree more. "You guys don't happen to have seen my friend right? She has blonde hair, has purple eyes and has a large bust. Her name is Yang Xiao Long", Skywalker described his friend.

"No idea who this Yang chick is, but I heard that a girl with that description was hulled off to Honnoji Academy by the Elite Four.", Mataro said, looking for gossip on his smartphone. "The what now?", Skywalker asked.

"The Elite Four are the only students in Honnoji Academy with a three star uniform. That's three stars higher than us no stars.", Mako explained, "You see the uniforms here have amazing abilities, if you get one you become superhuman! They are called Goku Unifroms, and they go from one star all the way to three star. The student council president hands out Goku uniforms based on the students abilities. Long story short, they're awesome."

"So your saying this student council president has taken Yang to Honnoji Academy? Then I know where I'm heading next.", Skywalker said standing up.

"Your going to fight the Elite Four? Are you crazy! None who tried have survived.", Makoto said.

"I'm not asking you to join me. Actually its best that you don't, if they saw you with me, they would assume you are all my accomplish.", Skywalker said as he headed for the door. "Your insane. No matter your experience, you have never faced opponents like them before.", Makoto pointed out.

"True... But they have never fought someone like me before either.", Skywalker said with a smirk before heading out into the streets.

* * *

After arriving back at Beacon, Nora and Pyrrha went ahead, having agreed to meet up with Ren and Jaune, while Blake, after whispering something in Ruby's ear, went her own way to look for Skywalker, leaving the crimsonette alone with Sutakira.

"Hey... uhm... For what it's worth, I'm sorry for getting you into that. I didn't know that Nora and the others would take it this far.", Ruby started just as Zwei came running up at them, a ball in his mouth.

"Of course not. I bet a lot of guys would be jealous of me for having four of the prettiest girls of Beacon model for me in bikini.", Sutakira said with a smile, taking the ball from the dog, and throwing it away. "Have I mentioned that I have dog back home? Maybe I should ask Kyle or McGrath if one of them can bring Koro-chan over.", the blunette said, but his friend had stopped paying attention.

 _"I have to do this! I can't let this haunt me!"_ she thinks, being startled when she noticed a hand waving his hand in front of her.

"Ruby, you there?", Sutakira asked, his friend told him that she was fine, before asking about the girl he had a crush on. "The girl I like?... Well she is about 1 meter and 53 centimeters, has crimson hair, silver eyes, likes to wear a red cape, and is pretty much the cutest girl current girl attending Beacon."

Ruby's smile dropped when he called the girl the cutest one attending Beacon, he couldn't be talking about her at that point. "Well, who ever she is... I am sure she would be happy to have you for a boyfriend.", Ruby gave a nod when she said this.

At this, Sutakira broke down in laughter, making his friend wonder what was so funny. After she threw the ball away for Zwei again, she returned to look at him, "I think Jason has rubbed off on you.", Sutakira said, whiping away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Y-You mean... I am the girl you have a crush on?", Ruby asked surprised, she was even more surprised when he actually nodded, "B-But I'm not pretty at all! Not like Weiss or Coco... Even after seeing Blake, Nora and Pyrrha in their new bathing suits, you still think I'm the most attractive?", she said, rubbing her hands nervously.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Ruby. There's a lot of beautiful things about you. Your pretty smart, though, funny, sometimes crazy and always exciting. You also have the makings of a great leader. Aside from Jason, your the only one I would gladly follow into battle.", he said softly gripping her hand, "I actually would understand if you don't like me like that... I must seem like Diet Jason, next to him..."

"That's not true! You two may look similar and have a lot common, but you each bring something unique to the table.", Ruby said, both smiling at each other, "So... If it's okay with you... Maybe we can be more than friends..."

Sutakira smile got so big that he was afraid for a moment that his face might break, "R-Really? T-then... U-uhm... Ruby R-Rose... would you... Would you be my girl?", his face becoming almost as red as her cape.

"Yes!", Ruby exclaimed happily, and in her excitement, she planted a soft, yet deep kiss on his lips while simultaneously trapping Sutakira in a hug.

It was then that a large shadows was cast over them. The two broke apart to see Marc and Glynda standing over them, a slight smile on the tall male's face. "I am sorry to interrupt you love birds, but I need to speak with Toshiyuki. If that's alright with you two.", Marc said, the two teenagers both had a blush on their faces, "Your not in trouble... But it is very important."

The blunette nodded, having a feeling what he wanted to talk about, and the two stepped to the side, out of ear shot of the rest.

"So... uhm... Professor Goodwitch... Are you and Marc... uhm... Dating?", Ruby asked as she watched Sutakira and Marc talk. "Not yet.", Glynda said, with a stern look to her students, wondering how Sutakira would react to the news that Marc is his father.

* * *

Skywalker entered the courtyard of Honnoji Academy, there didn't seem to be a soul around, at least that was until the gate closed behind him. "So, it seems the blonde does have an companion.", a voice spoke from up ahead.

On the highest tower of the school, a young man was dressed in a white trench coat, over a form fitting black colored shirt, showing off his muscular body. His lower body was dressed in dark blue boots, tucked in a pair of black boots. His face was covered by a white mask, only showing his yellow eyes.

Between them stood four students, three guys and a lone girl. The masked youth and Skywalker stared each other down for a few seconds, before Skywalker spoke up, "So... who talks first? I talk first, you talk first?"

"Greetings alien. I assume you are here for your mate.", the masked young man said, standing at attention with both hands behind his back.

"Were is she?", Skywalker demanded to know, as he conjured his Keyblade, taking his fighting stance.

"That's an interesting sword you carrying. Trying to compensate for something?", the masked youth spoke up, when he didn't got an reaction out of Skywalker, he continued, "Your friend is safe... for the moment."

"I will give you one warning. Give me my friend and I leave your school untouched.", Skywalker said, but he heard a scoff from the masked youth.

"We'll see. Ira finish the alien.", the young man ordered and the larged of them nodded. Ira Gamagori is a large young man with tan skin and blond hair. He descended down the stairway. "My name is Ira Gamagori, head of the disciplinary committee here at Honnoji Academy. Might I know your name?", Gamagori asked, much to Skywalker's surprise. He hadn't expected this from his enemy, but he had no reason to not tell him.

"A good name. Now prepare yourself to be punished for breaking school regulations!", Ira shouted, shooting a large tentacle whip from his wrist. Skywalker evaded it with a shoulder role, before he lunged at forward, using his speed to his advantage.

In a moment of distraction, Gamagori was punched by Skywalker in the abdomen, before being launched into the stairway. Recovering from the attack, Gamagori attempted to strike Skywalker againw ith his tentacle whip, but this time, Skywalker was ready for it.

Catching the whip with his free hand, and using the momentum of the strike, Skywalker swung his attacker around, slamming him into the ground multiple times, knocking him out. "Taking down, Ira so easily... Impressive. Anyone else?", their leader asked, but the blue haired young man and the pink haired girl declined, "Uzu, the stage is yours."

The green haired young man, named Uzu Sanageyama, gave a cocky smirk as he stepped forward. "You have my compliments. I didn't think you would be able to trash Gamagori so quickly.", Sanageyama said, his posture was still relaxed, "My name is Uzu Sanageyama, head of the sport committee at Honnoji. Let's see what you can do with that toy sword of yours.", and with that Uzu transformed his Three-Star Goku uniform into its second form, Blade Regalia, a hulking dark green suit of armor, resembling a standard kendo suit.

"The actual fuck...", Skywalker got out before taking the offence, he charged forward but Sanageyama dodge the strike, being surprised by his speed. Appearing behind him, Skywalker launched a series of fast blade work against his opponent, but Sanageyama could just barley dodge them. Uzu send out a fast attack, but Skywalker quickly brought his weapon to guard, but he was throw backwards.

Landing on his feet, Skywalker, charged forward again, he began another flurry of attacks but Sanageyama managed to dodge each and every attack he threw at him. "Thanks to my Tengantsu, I can see every move you make before you make it!", Sanageyama said, "A human makes subtle movements before they initiate an action. I can read the signs and anticipate the attacks."

"Thanks for the info dump. But I haven't moved begun to play.", Skywalker said, and in a blur of speed,, immediately engaged Sanageyama.

The green haired young man managed to fend off Skywalker's initial strikes by using a more defensive combat style, but he was knocked back into the school by a second second strike. Sanageyama was surprised by the strength and speed of this alien. He tried to uses his special eyes to anticipate his attacks, but Skywalker was moving fast enough to nullify the advantage. Sanageyama unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against Skywalker, and was driven back into by Skywalker's steady offensive march.

A wall of the Academy was quickly shattered by their missed attack as the two engaged in a brief flurry of bladework, but Sanageyama's slight lower speed provided an opening, allowing Skywalker to end the bout with a swift kick to his jaw. Sanageyama was thrown off balance, staggering back, allowing Skywalker to run forward, punching both hands through the suit and ripping a naked Sanageyama out of it and throwing him to the ground.

"I think you need to pick your fight where you actually stand at least a chance of winning.", Skywalker said, before giving him a hard punch in the face, knocking him into unconsciousness. "Nonon, Hoka. Stand back, I will finish this right now.", the masked youth said, who in one large leap landed a few feet away from Skywalker.

"This will be a battle for the ages, Skywalker.", the masked youth said, drawing his katana, and taking a fighting stance, "In your most private moments, I want you to remember, my blade at your throat. I'm going to be the one who beat you, Izanagi."

Skywalker and Izanagi charged at each other, their blades clashed, their colliding energies creating a shock-wave that shattered the glass of the school.

Izanagi attacked with a vicious overhand, but Skywalker counted before he unleashed a flurry of attacks. Izanagi attempted to rally, trying to work a way around Skywalker's defense, though the alien easily held off his attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Izanagi managed to recover and land on the side of the school, he looked up to see Skywalker following him.

"His power level... It's not possible.", Hoka the blue haired young man said as he typed away at his laptop, the display couldn't even calculate Skywalker's power level. "What are you going on about dog?", Nonon, asked.

"This Jason Skywalker's power level is insane. He even surpassed lady Ragyo... The closest thing to him is...", Hoka explained, but he didn't need to finish, she know who he was talking about.

Fighting along the side of Honnoji Academy and through the school itself, the two warrior's fought until they arrived on the roof. Here, Izanagi attempted to seize the advantage, he unleashed a wave of blue electricity from his finger tip, which Skywalker countered with a blast of Heat Vision of his own. The clashing energies combined, creating a dripping magma effect before it exploded, creating a blast that threw the two combatants apart. Sending them crashing towards the ground.

Izanagi recovered, a piece had broken off his mask, showing white locks of hair as he looked around for his opponent among the debris. It was with shock when high above him, he saw Skywalker floating with red glowing eyes. It was then, for the first time in his life, that Izanagi felt fear.

In a blur of speed, Skywalker pressed forward, blasting the masked youth with a wave of telekinesis. Izanagi tried to struggle against the overwhelming attack, "Know your place.", Skywalker said, the collective force sending Izanagi straight into Honnoji Academy's main building, shattering it around him.

"You are beaten, don't make me destroy you. You have anger, but you don't focus it.", Skywalker warned as a heavily damaged Izanagi dragged himself out of the debris, "Now mister student council president, where. Is. My. Friend?"

"You are mistaken... I am not the student council president." Izanagi said, as Skywalker stood over him.

Before he could ask what he meant, he heard a hill click and a light shined down from the top of the Academy. Looking up he saw a tall young woman with an angular face, with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows, she was dressed in a white uniform.

Skywalker admitted that the girl was beautiful, if she didn't had that frown on her face. "Lady Satsuki...", Izanagi muttered.

"Attention!", Nonon suddenly shouted, "Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin! Hail!"

"So, you are the visitor Izanagi told me about.", the girl named Satsuki said, glaring down at Skywalker, "It seems you manage to defeat my dragon. Impressive.", she then snapped her fingers, and a group students, dressed in the exact same uniform and hair style brought a Yang bound hands down. "Jason!", Yang said, who didn't seem worst for wear.

"You and your mate will be allowed to leave, we will not threaten you, never set foot on my campus ever again.", Satsuki said, snapping her fingers again and Yang's arms where released and her weapons returned, before she was pushed towards Skywalker.

"I will. Thank you.", Skywalker said, he gave Yang one last look over, before taking her hand. Raising his right land which emitted a bright white light, creating a rift to back to the City Of Vale. "It amazes me what you can do sometimes.", Yang said as she and Skywalker walked through the portal, it closed after they stepped through it.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. I was originally planning for Jason to run into Ryuko, but I couldn't think of a good way it would fit in the time line. I also was debating between calling this chapter 'Male Who Invites' or 'Izanagi V Skywalker'. Anyways, many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Adam

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear it, I also really liked the fight between Jason and Izanagi, especially if you remember who Izzy's father is. Izanami would have lasted longer because of his more defensive fighting style, but Jason would still win 9 times out of 10.**

 **Ashzaroth: Yeah, it was a crossover with my Kill La Kill story, where the events of that chapter was mentioned and it fitted with the timeline. And Jason was called an alien because he is a being from another World/Planet than them.**

 **Red: There is a reason Jason is already so powerful, because this isn't his first adventure. RWBYS: Heroes is part of a collection of stories in the** **Arcmoani Network, which happens pretty late in it. Also Jason** **is not originally from Remnant, therefor he isn't named after a color, but there is a color in his last name, ya know _Sky_ walker as in sky blue. Had it been a self contained story not part of the ****Arcmoani Network** **I would have followed the Color Naming Rule.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The next morning, Skywalker was walking around Beacon, recovering from what had happened to other day. He had send a letter to the people who had helped him, to tell them he and Yang were alright. But something about Makoto rubbed him the wrong way.

 _"Where do I know that face from?"_ , Skywalker thought, before a voice called out to him. "Good morning, Jason."

It was Yang said, who came running up to him. After returning to their World, he had asked her not to mention their little detour to another World.

"Morning, did you sleep well?", Skywalker said as the two walked together around the courtyard. The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I slept like a rock. But that was some crazy shit right? And you do this all the time?", she asked, and he gave a nod, "Sweet. Did you notice that Ruby was absolutely beaming last night?"

Skywalker nodded, just before Jaune and Ren came walking up to the two. "Hey, guys. Ready for the camping trip?", Jaune asked, and the two looked surprise, "Ozpin announced a camping trip for the first years the other day. The week before the school festival."

Both of them looked surprised, "You two didn't hear? Where were you on another planet?", Ren asked, and the two gave an awkward chuckle.

"So what about this school festival? Don't we already have the Vytal Festival going?", Skywalker asked. Jaune told them that it was for the families of the student to come visit the school.

"I can't wait to introduce you all to my parents and seven sisters.", Jaune said as the group walked around, "And Jason, this time you can show your dad around the school... Oh wait, he works here already..."

Jaune swallowed his words when Marc came walking up to them, greetings them good morning. "Jason, can I talk with you for a moment?", their teacher asked, but Skywalker told him no. "Fine, then I'll talk with you right here.", Marc continued, "Jason... I know this might not be easy to hear but..."

"What? That you are my father?", Skywalker asked, much to his fathers surprise, "Yeah, I know... I guess you want to build a bond with me now?"

Marc looked regretful, having hoped that this would have been as easy as it had been with Sutakira, while Yang, Jaune and Ren looked between father and son. "I understand if your angry but..."

Skywalker then cut him off, "People like us have no need for words.", he then turned to face his father.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Ruby and Sutakira were walking hand in hand, talking about the upcoming camping trip while Ruby earned death glares from some of the females students. "I think it will be pretty fun. We get to cook for ourselves and the day after that we go to the beach.", Ruby said.

"So that's why you girls wanted to get new swimsuits.", Sutakira said, and his girlfriend gave a nod. "I am not sure if its going to be as fun as our last beach trip, but we will make it fun. Why don't we get everyone and go buy ingredients?", she suggested.

"We should do that.", Sutakira said with a smile.

"Great. Oh hey, have you heard the rumor? Its seems a lot of people ship Glynda Goodwitch and your dad.", Ruby said, earning a surprised look from her boyfriend.

But before the two could say more, Marc was violently thrown infront of them. He managed to land on his feet, the ground cracking under him as he stood up with his Keyblade in hand.

The two looked surprised as he quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the strike of Skywalker who came from above. "Fight me as though you mean to kill. Anything less is nothing sort of an insult.", Skywalker said to his father, who took his fighting stance.

Using the jump as a fulcrum for a vicious overhand, Skywalker unleashed a flurry of attacks, his father blocking the attacks, sparks springing from their blades.

Pulling his son into a blade-lock, Skywalker broke it off and gave a swift kick into his father's chest, sending him flying backwards. He managed to recover again and land on his feet, though he was again driven back by Skywalker's vicious frenzy. Marc managed to kick Skywalker in the side, though his son quickly retaliated in kind, disarming his father while he was disarmed as well. Skywalker charged again, though Marc responded by sidestepping and kicking Skywalker in the chest.

Recovering quickly, father and son smiled at each other, "I can do this all day.", Skywalker said as the two charged at each other, the two delivering a massive punch to the others face. Skywalker and Marc flipped over and landed heavily on their back.

Before the two could stand back up and continue their duel, an angry Glynda Goodwitch came walking up to them. She scolded the two for fighting out in the courtyard. "We weren't fighting. I was building a bond with my father.", Skywalker said, much to the happiness of his dad.

"... For once I will let it slide.", Glynda said, "But do not make this a habit, Jason.", she then told Marc to follow her, saying she had much to discuss for the camping trip.

As he watched the two teachers leave, Ruby and Sutakira walked up to him. But before either could say anything, another voice spoke up. "You manage to get out of trouble again.", Blake said as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Well, getting into trouble is one of his things.", Sutakira said, making his brother grin. "It's a gift.", the black haired young man said.

"I suggested you return it.", the blunette said, the friends laughed at this.

* * *

A little while later, Skywalker and Blake were sitting in the shadow of a tree, enjoying each others company. The Faunus was resting her head on his lap, while they talked. "Did you notice how Ruby and Toshi were holding hands? What's up with that?", Skywalker asked, but his girlfriend wasn't really talking, she actually looked troubled.

"Blake, what's wrong? Come on, you can talk to me.", he asked, and she let out a deep sigh before sitting up.

"A group as split off from the White Fang. They only have a dislike of humans, their not full on anti-human. They still want equality for Faunuses but their argument with the rest of the White Fang is about the methods.", Blake started, making her boyfriend wonder were this was going, "They made contact with me, asking for my support... But they asked to meet you too... It seems they heard a lot about you... You don't have to come if you don't want to..."

"If they are like you, then they are our kind of White Fang. If I have to be there to convince them that humans and Faunus can life in harmony, then I'll be there.", Skywalker said with a smile, "If anything it will make my girl happy."

Blake couldn't help but smile, "I agreed to meet them at a location tonight. Thank you, Jason.", placing a kiss on his lips as she thanked him.

* * *

That night, Skywalker and Blake arrived at the docks, he didn't know if it was coincident or not, but it was the same docks where he, Blake and Sun had fought against Torchwick some time ago.

"Strange... They should be here already...", Blake said as the two looked around. Skywalker's eyes glowed blue for a few seconds, but he couldn't find anyone.

"Something is wrong...", Skywalker muttered, as he started to look around for hidden enemies, but his attention was drawn to Blake, who let out a shocked gasp.

Turning to look in the direction he saw a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way walking towards them. Something noticeable about his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face.

The mask is whitish-tan with red flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

The man is dressed in a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.

He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, he wears a black belt with white domino marks on it.

What surprised him the most was Blake's reaction, she backs away from, staring in horror at the man.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?", the man said, making Skywalker's surprised at the words he used for Blake, "You and I were going to change this World, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution."

"I wanted equality! I wanted peace, Adam!", Blake said, charges forward drawing her sword in a flash. Her blade clashes with his as they stand with their blades locked.

"What you want is impossible!", the man named Adam said, he kicks her away, knocking her onto the floor, "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake. And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

Adam looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Skywalker, "Starting with him."

Suddenly out of the contains sprang open to reveal four Gatling guns, which rapidly unleashed a barrage of bullets at Skywalker. But the bullets merely bounced off him, before the guns were destroyed by a blast of Skywalker's Heat Vision.

"Get away from her.", Skywalker said, taking a step forward and Adam charged at him, though Skywalker managed to deflect his blows by quickly calling his Keyblade to his hand, deflecting one of his blows to the side, kicking Adam back.

"Your parents must have told you your special right? But your nothing special. Your not a man, your not even human.", Adam said as he came again, unleashing a flurry of attacks.

As the two traded blows, the man blasting shards them at Skywalker, most bounced off Skywalker when they touched his skin. Skywalker leaped backward onto a container, Adam in close pursuit. Attempting to gain the offensive, Adam attacked first, only to be driven back by Skywalker's relentless assault. Leaping off the container for an other.

Adam again attacked, though Skywalker easily fended off his blows before knocking Adam aside with a heavy backhand. Looking to the place were Blake was knocked to the ground, Skywalker couldn't spot her anywhere.

He then turned to his downed opponent, calmly walking over to him, before Adam could stand up, Skywalker held him down with his feet. "I'm only letting you go this once.", Skywalker said sternly, staring down the man, "Stop your senseless attacks with the White Fang. Bury it. Consider this mercy.", with this, the black haired young man let him go, walking off before flying away.

Unbeknownst to him, Adam smirked as he stood up and walked over to the shards of metal. He easily spotted a dark blue shard among all the grey ones, but what made him grin not entirely sane was when he spotted some dark red liquid on it.

It was blood... Skywalker's blood.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Baking

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: It was very tempting to have Jason break Adam then and there, but trust me, I have something planned for their second fight. Something that rarely happens to Jason.**

 **And now on to story mode.**

* * *

"Tell me, why are we at Beacon already?", a short young man with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a green hoody over a black v-neck shirt on the upper body, while on his lower body he wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He also had a hairy brown monkey like tail.

"Because, Star told us that festival for family is over three days, so we arrive now. We will never see it coming!", his taller red headed friend said, his purple eyes were gleaming with mischief. He was wearing a red t-shirt while wearing blue pants.

"I think he would suspect you doing something like this. Toshi is smarter than you.", the brown haired guy said, as he held a small Shiba Inu dog on a leash. The dog had soft white fur and dark red eyes.

But the red head wasn't paying attention to what his friend was saying, because a group of students, consisting of Cinder, Emerald and a cute girl with black haired styled in twin pig tails, walked passed them had caught his attention. "It's times like these that regret that I'm not single anymore.", the red head said in a deep sigh.

"I'm starting to wish I had gone on that family vacation with Rares.", the brunette muttered, looking around, "Hey, where did Toshi said he was staying?"

"I don't know. I have been following you.", the red head said, looking around.

"What? I have been following you the whole time.", the brunette responded back.

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?", the red head continued as the two looked around, not sure where to go.

The brunette handed the dog's leash to his friend, before walking over to a group of Beacon Student to ask for directions. Unfortunately, that group of students were the members of Team CRDL. "Did they let more of you animals in?", Cardin said before the young man could open his mouth.

"Excuse me?", the brunette said.

"What? Monkey is deaf too?", Cardin said mockingly as he stood up, trying to intimidate the much shorter young man.

"I just wanted some directions... Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry.", the brunette said, trying to hold back his anger.

Cardin and his friends broke out in laughter, "And what are you going to do about it, pipsqueak?", Cardin said, pushing the young man against his shoulder, "Why don't you go back to the jungle."

"Someone is going to get hurt.", the red head said, not noticing that he had let go of the leash a she took out his phone and activating the camera to record the action.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the small kitchen in the dorm room of Team RWBYS, Blake was busy trying to bake something, but it wasn't doing so well. A she had some flour and some egg yolk in her hair and on her face. "I can't do anything right...", she thought, but she was interrupted when she heard someone say her name.

Turning around she spotted a worried looking Skywalker. "You have something... Everywhere...", he said, gesturing to her face, "Blake... Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Blake let out a deep sigh, "I... I'm sorry for what happened... I thought the call was genuine, I never expected that it would be a trap and that Adam would be waiting for us and trying to kill you.", she said, sounding hurt, "I am so sorry..."

"Blake... You tried doing the right thing, I could never be angry for you at that.", Skywalker said, pulling her in a hug, slightly lifting her off the ground, "I am just curious... The way Adam talked about you... Were you and him, like how you and me?"

"Yes...", the cat Faunus admitted, looking to the ground.

"Okay, now I'm angry.", Skywalker said, letting go of her, much to her surprise, "I asked you if you had an Evil Ex-boyfriend and you said no. ", he added with a slight smirk, showing he was only joking.

"If I remember correctly, you asked if I had an League of Evil Ex-Boyfriends.", Blake corrected him, much to his amusement.

"Point to you Blakey... So what are you making?", he asked looking over the mess that is the kitchen.

"Promise you won't laugh?", she asked, looking rather embarrassed, and after he gave a nod, she continued, "I was trying to make some cupcakes to say sorry to you... But I am not that good..."

He walked over to the counter, "Come on, let's get some cooking done.", Skywalker said, as he put on a cooking apron. Blake gave him another smile, and she joined him at the counter.

As the couple worked on their sweet treats, Blake seemed to be having fun, while at times he gave her some advice and pointers. "I'm just happy you didn't run away.", Skywalker said, as he ate some of the left over chocolate. "Even if I did... I have someone to return to this time.", Blake responded, the two looked each other in the eyes, "I am glad to have you Jason, thank you., she placed a soft kiss on his lips, tasting the flavor of chocolate.

* * *

"So, you and Neptune are doing well.", Yang said as she and Weiss were walking around the courtyard.

"I am happy with him yes. What about you Yang?", Weiss said with a contend smile, much to her friends surprise, "Blake and Jason are a couple. Ren and Nora are dating just as Pyrrha and Jaune. Even Ruby and Toshi are a couple. What about you?"

"Well... There was this guy I had a crush on, but he is dating one of my friends now.", Yang said with a hurt smirk.

But it was then that the two arrived at a gathered crowed. Wondering what was going on, Weiss and Yang pushed their way to the front, where they saw a surprising sight. Team CRDL was defeated by a single opponent, Russel was laying knocked out near the fountain, Sky Lark was stuffed into a trash can, while Dove was laying on the ground with his underwear pulled over his head while he still had them on.

Cardin meanwhile had a brown haired young man sitting on top of him, and with each punch, the young man asked, "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?"

"I don't think your using that right.", the red head said, still filming what was happening.

"Stay out of it Kyle!", the brunette said before turning his attention back to a frightening Cardin, "What country are you from!?", he asked lifting Cardin up at the front of his shirt.

"Wha-what?", Cardin managed to get out.

"'What' ain't a country I ever heard of! They speak English in 'What'!?", the brunette asked, lifting his left fist, Cardin had no idea how to react, "English, motherfucker! Do you speak it!?"

"Yes! Yes, I speak English!", Cardin said.

"Describe where Toshiyuki Sutakira lives!", the brunette demanded to know.

"Wha-what?", Cardin stuttered.

"Say 'what' again! Say 'what' again! I dare you! I double-dare you, motherfucker! Say 'what' one more goddamn time!", the brunette continued to shout.

"Yeah! Break his legs!", Nora said, as she and Jaune were walking over to Weiss and Yang.

"Jaune, what is going on?", Yang asked the other blonde while Nora was cheering the stranger on.

"Well, the scary Faunus and his friend are visiting, he tried to ask Cardin directions, and Cardin being Cardin, he insulted him and you can see the result...", Jaune said, looking rather impressed by the brunette's work. "I'm putting a stop to this.", Weiss said, stepping forward, "Hey you!"

She managed to get the brunette's attention, "I know Cardin is an ass, but that doesn't give you the right to just beat the crap out of him and his team."

"Yes. Yes it does.", the brunette said, letting go of Cardin, who quickly crawled away.

"I am going to take you to Professor Goodwitch.", Weiss said as she and the brunette stared each other down.

"You are going to take me in?", the brunette said amused, flexing his arm before taking a fighting stance, "Stand down, I don't like punching a beautiful girl."

"Good, neither do I.", Weiss said, drawing Myrtenaster and taking her fighting pose and charges forward. She launched a two jab combo at the young man, who sidesteps the first and ducks under the second, slightly off guard.

He spins back around to face Weiss, who charges toward her opponent, flings an arc of ice at him. The brunette dodges again as another blast of ice misses him.

Weiss makes an jab at his face, but he swings his head out of the way barely in time. Dodging another quick jab, the brunette delivers a fast leg sweep, breaking the Weiss attack, leaving her side unprotected. Utilizing the opening he created, he delivers a heavy punch right in Weiss stomach.

As Weiss stumbles back, he flings two energy blast from his hands at Weiss's, upon impact, she was tumbling through the air and crashed to the ground, tumbling to a stop and momentarily unmoving.

* * *

"What's are ya reading?"

Sutakira was brought out of his book, seeing Ruby standing over him with Zwei, as he was sitting in the shadow of a large tree. "Oh year 5 of the 'Potter And Kent Chronicles'.", he said, patting the dog on its head as his girlfriend sat next to him.

"Your a PAKC fan, too!?", Ruby said, much to his happy surprise.

"Yes, I am. Didn't took you for one.", he said, closing his book and placing it next to him. "Are you kidding me? I have been a total Carry shipper since the beginning!", Ruby said with a big smile.

"You ship Harry and Clark?", he asked amused much to Ruby's adorable smile, "Hey, to each their own. I am more of a Herark shipper."

"Indeed. Favorite year?"

"4th.", the couple said at the same time, before breaking down in laughter. "Skyguy626 is a pretty good writer.", Ruby said, but her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"He's a barley above average writer for someone who was cloned from 625 previous Skyguy's.", Sutakira said when suddenly a small white dog came running up to him and jumped into his lap.

"Oh, who is this?", Ruby asked as she and Zwei looked curious at the sudden appearance of the dog.

"K-Koromaru?", Sutakira asked surprised as the dog licked his face, "What are you doing here little buddy?", he added after he managed to get the dog off him and scratching behind his ear. "Toshi, you know this dog?", Ruby said as she looked at how Zwei and Koromaru greeted each other, before they started to run after each other.

"I mentioned I have a dog back home right? Well this is him, that is Koromaru, or Koro-chan how Kyle calls him...", Sutakira said with a smile, before he suddenly dropped it, "Oh god... Koromaru, lead me to the idiot."

The white dog gave an understanding bark before running off in the direction it came. "Toshi what's going on?", Ruby asked as she and Zwei ran after them.

"No time to explain!", Toshi said as he ran after his dog.

"There is no reason you can't run and explain at the same time!", Ruby said, having to try to keep up with her taller boyfriend.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Don't think I have mentioned it yet, but when I was deciding on the pairing I almost considered pairing Weiss and Jason (She ended up my third chose, behind Velvet and Blake/Yang). Anyways, I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Superhero Brawl

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. Just a heads up, there is a lemon in this story. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, but they won't be staying for long, just about 3 to 4 chapters. And yeah, he probably does.**

 **Ashzaroth: I thought so too. Happy to hear you liked it.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?", Glynda asked after she and Marc finished programming and testing a new training program. He was standing in front of the hologram machine holding up another Chron, this one had a golden shade of colored glow.

"Jason gave me this. He recovered it from Sky Temple Divium a few years ago...", Marc said, placing the Chron in the system and booting it up, "He told me it could give me some closer.", he then turned around to enter the Danger Room.

Upon entering he found himself standing in a circular room, the glass floor gave a magnificent views of the planet below, two people were standing in the center of the room, a man and a woman.

Marc recognized the man, it was Morgenstern dressed in his trademark black coat, but he was shocked when he saw the other person, a women he knew all too well.

The woman's outfit consisted of simple slacks and short-sleeved shirt, basic boots, all dark colored, topped off by a brighter sleeveless tunic with a low neckline. The shoulders and the waist featured guards or braces composed of a leather-like material. Her long very dark almost black hair which fell over her shoulders, her amber eyes are also glowing faintly.

What shocked Marc the most was the red spot between her legs, _"Does that mean?..."_ , he thought.

"Join me, Lily Skywalker. Together we can recreate the Worlds as they should be, everyone will bend to our will.", Morgenstern offered, holding out his hand.

"What happens to those that don't bend?", Lily asked, holding her weapon on stand-by, ready to defend herself in a moments notice.

"They can live in my new World, or they can die in their old one.", Morgenstern stated, irritated that she didn't had taken him up on his offer.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. I won't allow you to harm my son.", Lily said, activating her lightsaber, revealing a purple blade.

"I don't care if I kill a baby, I don't care if its a God-baby, I'm gonna kill it.", Morgenstern declared calmly as he and Lily engaged each other in battle, lightsaber vs Keyblade. He wielded his Keyblade with vicious efficiency and despite Lily's usual dominance in a fight, however, she continually gave ground over the entire battle.

Eventually, Morgenstern slammed the wide handle of his Keyblade into Lily's face, stunning the young woman, and the merciless Dark Messiah quickly took the moment to unleash a flurry of blade strikes, which ended with him stabbing Lily through the chest, lifting her into the air.

"Where is it?", Morgenstern demanded to know, but Lily smirked at him, coughing up some blood.

"He's not an it. His name is Skywalker, Jason Sephiroth Skywalker... And he's beyond your reach.", she said before being thrown to the ground in a swift move.

"I will find him. And atop his corpse, I will build the new World.", Morgenstern said, slowly stalking towards the downed Lily.

It was then that the memory stopped, and Glynda saw a Marc on his knees, looking extremely distressed at what he had just witnessed. "This cannot be... This cannot be...", Morgenstern muttered, not noticing Glynda entering and walking up to him, "That monster... he took everything away from me... 20 years of my life... My sons... He. Took. My. Lily!", he suddenly shouted an extreme aura of pressure surrounding him, bringing Glynda to her knees.

"Marc... It's alright. Morgenstern is dead.", Glynda said as she, she struggled to get up and put her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"Glynda... We both know he is getting stronger and he might come back to life... When he does, I will be ready... When he does I will kill him!", Marc shouted suddenly, releasing his pressure aura, "And in a hundred years, when I finally die, I hope I go to hell. Just so I can kill him all over again."

* * *

"Why is it so important that we find this McGrath before he finds Jason?", Ruby asked as the two were following Koromaru towards the courtyard.

"I forgot to mention to them that he was attending... And let's say McGrath didn't took it well when Jason left.", Sutakira explained, as they arrived at a gathered crowd, they could see Weiss using one of her glyph's to stand on the side of a pillar.

Quickly creating a path downwards as the brunette launched a series of golden energy spheres at the sending her tumbling to the ground, but the heiress managed to land on her feet. "This exercise is over.", the brunette told her calmly as he began to charge at Weiss, who raised her weapon as well before charging forward. Weiss said as she too raised her weapon and charged forward, "That's what you think.", she said back.

But before the two could reach each other, a stream of red energy appeared from the sky, creating a line between the two. The two fighters looked up to see Skywalker with his arms crossed, floating above them, his eyes still glowing red from the after effect. "You.", the brunette spitted out as he stared Skywalker down, surprising Weiss, he sounded as though he knew her friend.

"Stand back Weiss, I will take McGrath.", Skywalker told her, uncrossing his arms and landing between the two.

"I didn't need your help, Jason. I almost had him!", Weiss complained, being startled when the red head slide over to her.

"No, you hadn't Ice Queen.", he said, while still recording the fight, "Hi, I am Kyle Phoenix by the way.", he introduced himself, before turning his attention back to the fight.

"Time to fuck some face.", McGrath said as he charged forward, unleashing a sudden flurry of punches and kicks, each one being blocked and intercepted by Skywalker.

McGrath soon finds Skywalker blocking one of his punches, holding it in place for a few seconds, before he grabbed him by the shirt and flying him off towards one of Beacon's roofs, slamming him down in it. "Stay down.", Skywalker ordered as he landed on the roof himself.

McGrath let out an angry groan, and with a flash of green light he appeared behind Skywalker. He tried to attack Skywalker from behind but, he retaliate by doing a spin kick into McGrath's stomach sending him in the air, but he is able to recover and land on his feet.

The duo charge at each other again, Skywalker grabs McGrath by the tail, spinning around and him back towards the ground, just at the courtyard. "Had your fun? I would prefer it if we don't blow up a school a second time.", Skywalker said as he landed in front of him, the rest of the student behind the brunette.

"For how long have you know me, Jason?", McGrath asked with an smirk, charging up his power and collecting it in his hands, "By now you should know, I will not stop until I have punched your perfect white teeth in!" and with that he trusted his arms forward, unleashing a continuous stream of golden energy at Skywalker, who took the hit and calmly walked to his friend.

"That's enough.", Skywalker said, giving him a punch in the stomach breaking his attack and quickly jabbing him in the neck, sending him off to dreamland.

"This is so going on my wall.", Phoenix said with a smirk as he saved the video to his phone before uploading it.

"That. Was. Amazing! It was just like a real life superhero brawl!", Ruby said with stars in her eyes, earning the attention of Phoenix.

"Thank you, going by the description Star was giving, and believe me he wouldn't shut up about you, you must be Ruby Rose. I am Kyle Phoenix, of our friend group I am the cute hyperactive one who everyone's wants to choke in his sleep.", Phoenix introduced himself, shaking hands with the Crimsonette, "Nice to meet you Ruby, and don't let anyone tell you two that you shouldn't be together because of the age difference. I once tired to put the moves on a fourteen year old.", he continued with with a large good natured smirk.

"Star! How's it going little guy?", Phoenix said as he greeted Sutakira, much to Ruby's surprise.

"Kyle over here likes to give people nicknames.", Sutakira explained, and the red head nodded, "And you were twelve when you tried to hit on that fourteen your old."

Ruby let out a small chuckle, Phoenix reminded her a little of Yang when she was on a sugar rush, he seemed like a nice guy to be around. "And the guy who those stereotypical high school bullies called 'Faunus' who is currently crying because he lost once again to Messiah is Moody.", the red head continued after he was introduced to the rest of Team RWBYS and Team JNPRS.

"Screw you, arse!", McGrath said, having recovered.

* * *

Much later that day at the Camping Trip, Sutakira, Jaune and Ren where sitting at a dinner table, waiting for the girls to finish up the cooking.

"Where is Jason?", Ren asked, not having seeing him or Blake the entire day.

"He and his girlfriend bailed on the camping trip...", Sutakira muttered as balancing his head on his hand, "I think he made the smart move..."

"Dude, the girls cooked just for us!", Jaune exclaimed happy, "Not that I expect much out of Nora or Yang. But Pyrrha and Ruby should be able to cook something awesome."

"You... You shouldn't eat it...", Sutakira said weakly, much to his teammates surprise.

"Oh, no way. I am not falling for that. You just want it all for yourself.", Jaune said, thinking he had figured his plan out.

It was then that Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora came over with the food plates. "Sorry for the wait.", Ruby said as they place the plates infront of the guys.

"We put a lot of love into it!", Nora said proudly and with a large smile.

"Really? That's kinda cliched...", Ren noted.

"Chow time!", Jaune said as he digged in, but he spitted it out again once the food touched his tong, "What the hell is this!? Curry is supposed to be 'really spicy' or 'kinda mild'... this just stinks!"

At this Ren took a bite, "Indeed. This is awful. It's somehow both gritty and slimy... And it's got squishy parts in it..."

"Well, it just didn't mix too well... But it does offer a wide variety of textures.", Ruby said with an awkward smile.

"It's nauseating!", Jaune exclaimed.

"That's just your opinion!", Weiss said, she and the rest of the girls turned their attention to Sutakira, who looked rather nervous.

"I am telling you as a friend. Don't do it. I wouldn't even joke about trying that slop.", Ren whispered into his ear, as his friend is being looked at with expectation.

Gathering up all his courage, Sutakira took a spoon full of it and put it in his mouth, for a second he seemed all right, but then he too spit it out and fall backward, and with a thud he hit the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Team RWBYS dorm room, Skywalker and Blake were just done eating their dinner and watching a movie. The young couple were now sitting on a couch. Skywalker asked Blake if she wanted something to drink or maybe a desert.

"There is a desert I want.", Blake said with a seductive grin.

"...And that would be?", Skywalker asked.

"You're so cute when you're timid, Jason.", Blake said, scooting closer to him and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, but she felt his hands on to her own grabbed her hands.

"Are you doing this because you want to, or because you think you should?", Skywalker asked, he too wanted to do it, but he wanted to make sure Blake was completely okay with it.

"I'm... I know what I'm doing. I'm not some child with a crush. I care about you. Don't you care about me?", Blake asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I do care about you, but we don't have to rush into anything if your not ready for it.", Skywalker said, stroking her hair.

"But... I could lose you tomorrow. That's all I can think about sometimes...", she said as they touched foreheads.

"I will always be there for you, you do know that right?", Skywalker said pulling her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Blake looks at him with a smile, he smiled back, slowly leaning towards her. She did the same, their noses brushing against one another until finally their lips met, the kiss setting their lips tingling. Skywalker hand came up to rest on the back of her slender neck, guiding her movements a little to encourage Blake into the most comfortable position. Her arms came up to rest on his chest, feeling the tone of his muscles.

"Not too bad...", Skywalker said as they broke apart, their breathing a little heavier than before. Blake grinned, shoved him so that he fell on his back, quickly turning to straddle him and keep the Skywalker pinned down expertly.

"'Not too bad'? Don't get a swelled head just cause you've had a little more experience than me!", she said looking down at him. Skywalker smiled at her, but didn't do anything else as she started to pull his shirt off. Skywalker lifted himself slightly, enough for her to peel his shirt off over his head. Blake leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. One of her hands wormed its way between them, fiddling with his belt buckle until it too came off.

"Alright, almost there...", Blake muttered sitting back up so that she could see the zip on his jeans. With it in view she made quick work getting it open, once that was done, Blake got off him to pull the remainder of his clothes off him. Shoes kicked to the floor, his jeans, boxers and socks quickly joined them to leave the Skywalker naked on her bed.

Blake let out another whistle, "Where did you get that body from?", she asked as she took in his naked body, still sitting on top of him.

"I got it from my daddy. It helps if you strip off too.", Skywalker said with a wink. Blake wrinkled her nose at his remark, unintentionally being adorable. Nonetheless she started to peel off her dress, her breasts being exposed to the heated air. Skywalker couldn't help but grin at the sight, Blake not noticing him as she tossed the dress and her panties to join their other discarded clothing.

Now standing in front of him naked, Skywalker admired her athletic form, his penis stirring between his legs, as the two leaned in locking each other into another passionate kiss.

The black haired girl rubbed her slit along his partially hard shaft, the friction as well as the feeling of her smooth skin and the small patch of hair on his own took immediate effect on him, feeling his penis grow to its full length and get rock hard between their bodies. His hands traveled to the top of her head, and with one fluent motion he removed her bow, revealing her cat ears.

Blake gasped at his sudden movement, breaking the kiss. "Like I said a while back, you look much cuter with your ears out.", he said, rolling the pair of them over so that he was on top of her, his penis still resting against her vagina.

One hand made its way up to her back, awkwardly shifting them until her head rested on the pillows, Blake's black hair resting messily all over it. Skywalker didn't waste any time, pulling back until his face was level with her slit. Her breathing grew heavier in anticipation, watching as he lowered his mouth until it kissed her between the legs, a quick pant escaping her at the contact.

One hand coming to rest on the back of his head, her fingers tracing through his black hair. The contact only served to spur him on, his tongue coming out to trace along the length of her slit, sending shivers through her body as his warm saliva lingered on her skin. He set a slow pace to begin with, letting her grow accustomed to the feeling of someone else touching her so intimately.

Skywalker could feel her starting to get wet under his tongue, the taste enjoyable, tasting something like vanilla. Wanting more, he ran his tongue over her vagina a little more vigorously, hearing her breathing get a little heavier as she felt the pleasure increase. One of his hands reached up to massage her breast, pinching the nipple between thumb and forefinger and getting a low gasp from her.

"Oh, Jason!", Blake muttered her desire growing at a rapid rate. Pushing against his head, Blake got him to move back for a second before she leaned forward to grab him. He followed her lead, letting her pull him up and flip him over to take her place. She got on her hands and knees above him, her black hair falling around her face enticingly. "Sorry, I just... I want to do this. Now."

Skywalker raised his hand, reaching over and getting a condom, much to her surprise. He opened it and putting it on, misunderstanding her surprised look, "Yes, I use a condom. I am just not a 'don't wear one because I have use one with every other girl I've been with guy'. I am not a 'don't wear one because they are too embarrassing to buy guy', I am not a 'don't wear one because I am allergic guy', I am not even a 'don't wear one because I just don't feel like it guy'. I am a 'wearing a condom every time I have sex no matter who I am with, where I am or what time of day it is, because it's the only way to be totally safe'... guy."

Blake looked surprise but then nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to have your kittens just yet", she said as she eased herself down until his tip brushed against her damp slit, held upright by one of her hands. Blake rubbed it against her vagina a couple of times, biting her lower lip as she prepared to lose her virginity. Skywalker groaned as she gingerly lowered herself onto his shaft, the tip slowly entering her warm body and sending shivers through both of them.

She closed her eyes tightly, pressing down a little harder until his penis broke through her hymen, sending a jolt of pain through her.

Blake pitched forward slightly, landing on his chest with a small hiss of pain. Skywalker brought his arms up to hug her firmly, holding her still as she adjusted to the new feeling of being filled. "You okay?", Skywalker asked quiet and soothing.

She nodded into his shoulder, her arms hugging him tighter as she felt the pain start to fade away, being replaced by a complete feeling. "Y-yeah, I'm fine.", she said pushing herself back up onto her hands.

Starting slowly, Blake eased herself back up until only the head of his shaft remained in her before pressing back down, a quiet moan escaping her as her inner walls were caressed by the hard length. Blake set a slow pace to begin with, Skywalker staying still to let her find her own rhythm. "You are doing great, Blake.", he said getting little more than a short nod in return as she continued to ride him.

His hands rested on her thighs, caressing the soft skin even as she continued to hump him. "Aaaah...", Blake moaned already feeling the pleasure building to incredible heights even after just a few minutes. He was feeling the same, her passage much tighter than what he was used to and driving him to climax much quicker. "Jason, I can't hold on much longer!", Blake moaned bucking her hips on his shaft as fast as she could. He responded in kind, bracing his legs and thrusting back into her welcoming body.

"Me either!", he groaned, hearing her moan on final time above him just as her vagina tightened around his shaft in orgasm, waves of pleasure surging through her. He grunted one final time, shooting out his seed and filling the condom as his own climax hit.

Shuddering, Blake collapsed on top of him, the pair panting heavily as they allowed themselves to recover from their exertions. A minute passed before either of them moved, his hands moving to gently massage her back as she turned her head to stare at him. Her eyes were soft, dreamily content from her first orgasm as she took in his friendly look.

"That... was... amazing.", Blake said softly, her smile not leaving her face, as the two were covered in Skywalker's red cape. "Glad you enjoyed it, Blakey.", he said with a content smile, taking a firmer grip on her as they drifted off in blissful sleep.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	29. Chapter 29: King Games And Families

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Kyrogue23: Well not the entire group, Griffifth isn't there. Yeah, I thought so too, good thing though that Toshi has a strong stomach.**

 **Ashzaroth: That would be fun, but maybe later. And as for the next arc... I think after the next one after Ruby has had her birthday.**

 **And now on to tha story.**

* * *

Skywalker stirs in his sleep, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he could see that Blake was still resting on his naked chest, her own yellow amber eyes staring at him.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

"I have been awake for a while now, but yes, I slept very well. I have just been watching you sleep. Did you know your eyelids flutter when you dream? And you have such pretty eyelashes.", Blake said with a smile, "They are like little butterflies... I want to catch them and keep them in a jar."

"Alright, let's go get a jar.", Skywalker responded with a smile of his own upon hearing Blake laugh.

"I haven't slept this well since I left the White Fang. Knowing you will be the first thing I see when I wake gives me no small amount of comfort.", Blake said as she cuddled against his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Beacon Camping Trip, most students already retreated to their tents, except Sutakira, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, who were sitting around a campfire, roasting marshmallows. "... I am so hungry right now...", Jaune muttered sadly, before placing the melted marshmallow in his mouth.

"I can't believe you actually fainted after eating food Ruby made for you!", Nora said laughing, the mere thought of it made her roll in the grass again.

"That wasn't funny! That would have been a lame way to die! 'Here lays Toshiyuki Sutakira. Died of his girlfriend food'.", Sutakira said back, before turning to his sad looking girlfriend, "Still love you though."

This got a grin from her just as they heard footsteps coming towards them. The group quickly stood at ready with their weapons draw before out of the bushes two humanoids figures stepped. "What's up losers?", Phoenix said as he and McGrath came carrying plastic bags.

"What are you two doing here?", Pyrrha asked as she and the rest put away their weapons.

"Well you see my fellow red head, Star, you may know him as Toshi, over there told us that you girls can't cook and that even Waffles, that's our friend Griffifth who couldn't come, is a better one. So to save you all from death by starvation, me and Moody went to the store and brought you all delicious snacks to feast upon.", Phoenix exclaimed dramatically as he start to throw around backs of chips, cookies and other snacks.

"Your saints.", Jaune said as the group began to eat.

"Where is Jason and that other girl.", McGrath asked as he and Phoenix sat down. He couldn't help but notice the glare Weiss was throwing him.

"That other girls name is Blake. And for your information, they called in sick.", Weiss informed him, her dislike of him resonating in her voice.

"I think they are doing each other.", Yang said with a smirk, imagining the hot naked bodies of her two friends, but she was snapped out of it by what her sister suddenly said.

"We're going to do it too, right Toshi?", Ruby suddenly blurred out, making him choke on his drink. As she patted him on the back, Weiss and McGrath were getting into an argument.

"You attacked me first, all I did was defending myself.", the brunette said, "And those bullies insulted me because of my tail, I had every right to defend myself."

"No, it doesn't. That just proves your nothing more than an animal. With your attitude you would fit right in with the White Fang." Weiss responded back, staring him down.

"Come on, let's try and keep it nice Moody.", Phoenix said, placing an arm around him, earning him a glare from the brunette.

"Yeah, male Nora is right.", Ruby said, placing an arm around Weiss herself, she and Phoenix smiled.

"You have an annoying red headed friend too?", McGrath asked, and Weiss nodded, "I guess we have more incommon than I thought."

* * *

"...So my foot was totally stuck in there right, I am freaking out, the dog is having a seizure and I still got half a pie left.", Phoenix told them a little while later as they started to tell campfire stories, "By the way, weren't there some teachers suppose to be here?"

"The first years were assigned professor Goodwitch and professor Smaxy... I mean professor Marc.", Nora corrected herself quickly upon seeing the look Ren was giving her.

"You can't blame her, Marc has an impressive midriff. I bet you can grape cheese on those abs.", Yang said dreamily before snapping out of it, "I think they went for a walk... Something seemed off about Marc, like he saw someone he cared about die."

"Enough about that depressing topic! Le't so something fun!", Nora shouted suddenly, acting weirder than usual.

Pyrrha picked up one of the empty cans they had been drinking and her eyes widen in surprise, "Wait a minute, are these liquor!?", turning to the two who had brought them. "I-I told them to give us soft drinks! They are non-alcoholic! I told them. I really did! Really!", Phoenix exclaimed, also seeing weirder than usual.

Weiss looked at her can, then back at the group, "I was wondering why it was so hot."

"Is this seriously booze? But the smell... ", Ren muttered, but he was interrupted when his girlfriend suddenly stood up.

"Times like this, adults play the King's Game! It's like the law!", Nora said, "Morons! I am going to play the King's Game and ain't no one gonna stop me or I'll break their legs!"

 _"I wonder if Nora knows what she is saying..."_ , Sutakira thought, but he was suddenly told by Nora to get the chopsticks, "W-Why me?"

Nora puffed her chest forward, "The king's word is absolute! Chop-chop!"

* * *

Marc meanwhile was sitting at the shore or the nearby lake, watching the stars at this clear sky. He was listening to some music on his Scroll, a single tear rolling down his face, "I am so sorry, Lily. I should have been there... To protect you.", he slowly muttered, not noticing Glynda walking up to him.

"Hey... How are you doing?", she asked taking a seat next to him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I... If... If you don't mind, can I talk to you about something?", Marc asked, turning to the woman next to him, who gave him a nod, "I haven't been able to get it all arranged in my own head, though... Why... did she have to die? She was so young... Isn't there some kind of saying... like about how being alive is a kind of sin?" his lips are trembling.

"That's not true!", Glynda protested, much to his surprise, "Lily wouldn't want you to think like that.", she felt pain in her chest, thinking back to her old friend, a sense of sadness coming over her.

"Glynda... I know Lily is dead and gone... I understand that, and I've accepted it. But... I can't do anything about the anger and sadness that I feel. I have to live with that for the rest of my life.", Marc said, much to her surprise, his voice actually started to tremble, his usual calm and collected voice began to crack, "I thought... I wanted you to help me bear that burden. I know that it's terrible of me to ask this of you... I'm sorry." he hides his face from her in his pain.

It was then that he felt Glynda put her arms around him, putting him in a tight hug, "It's alright, I am here.", she whispered in his ear.

After he calmed down, the two were sitting in silence for a while listening to the music coming from his Scroll. "Time In A Bottle by Jim Croce.", Glynda said, her friend giving a weak smile.

"I like that song. It was the song Lily and I danced to on our first date.", he said, sounding nostalgic, after taking a deep breath he seemed to have retaken his composure, "Thank you, Glynda. Who ever your boyfriend is, he is very lucky."

"I don't have a boyfriend... Guys are mostly turned off by my strict demeanor.", Glynda said, much to his amusement.

"That's a shame, they don't know what they are missing.", he added and the two looked back to the sky.

* * *

Back at the students, Sutakira had returned with the prepared chopsticks. "Uhm, what is the King's Game again?", Ren asked looking a little confused at his friends.

"One chopstick makes you the King if you draw it, and the others have numbers on them. The King picks a number and says what that person has to do. But who has which number is a secret until the King gives the orders!", Ruby explained with a cheerful and carefree smile.

"Ruby, you are such an adult! You tell them!", Nora said with an smile.

"Ruby knows this stuff? Why does Ruby know this stuff? Where has she learned this stuff!?", Sutakira exclaimed, looking at Yang who shrugged her shoulders, she didn't knew either, just as Phoenix told them to draw.

After they took their chopsticks, Nora asked who the King was. "Mine is red. Does that make me the king?", Jaune asked, and after Phoenix and Nora confirmed that he was, the blonde cleared his throat, "Alright, I the king, commands number 3 to give me a kiss!"

At the command and hearing the number, Pyrrha's face became almost as red as her hair. "P-Pyrrha?", Jaune stuttered as he looked into Pyrrha's eyes.

"Smooch, Smooch!", Ruby, Nora and Phoenix shouted.

Jaune and Pyrrha both shyly leaned closer towards each other before softly kissing one another on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her hips. And when they parted, Pyrrha looked into Jaune's eyes with her own green eyes into his blue ones.

"On to round two!", Phoenix cheered happily and after picking chopsticks, he asked who the king was this time and McGrath slowly raised his hand.

"Oh great... Well at least McGrath is decent enough to not give us crazy orders.", Weiss muttered angrily.

"That's not how it goes, Snowflake. If the last king demanded a kiss, then the next orders must be more extreme.", Phoenix informed her, zooming over to her left side.

"Yeah, after sucking face, you need to kick it up a notch from there!", Nora said, zooming over to Weiss at her right side.

"Weiss, don't be such a party pooper!", Ruby told her white haired friend.

"So what should he do? Come on make up your mind...", Yang started but suddenly, McGrath stood up, and with one motion removed his shirt without taking off his hoody.

"Oh gods, McGrath is drunk.", Sutakira muttered just as his brown haired friend threw a dart at a dartboard Nora was holding up, hitting the number two.

"Number two, my lap is yours.", McGrath said, taking a seat at a log, much to Weiss shock, who had chopstick number 2. The heiress was about to protest, but the pale brunette cut her off, "The King's word is..." but before he could finish, Nora and Phoenix added, "Absolute!"

Despise her protest, eventually a furiously blushing Weiss took a seat on a completely stoic McGrath's lap, much to the shock of everyone else. "Very good, Weiss! Me next!", Yang said crawling over, pushing Weiss off him and taking a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while he remained completely stoic.

"Look Weiss, you really need to get into it and hug him.", Yang said, pressing her impressive bust into the much short guys face.

"Alright ladies, out of the way! That king's lap is mine now!", Nora said, pushing Yang off him and resting her head on his lap, "Oh, its so nice, warm and soft.", as Yang climbed back on his other leg and continued to hug, while Weiss sat very close to McGrath, who continued to be completely stoic.

"Dude! You can't claim all three of them at once!", Jaune shouted, but the pale brunette with the tail scoffed at this.

"Of course I can.", he calmly stated, keeping his stoic face, "I am the King."

* * *

"Oh man, now I wish I hadn't bailed.", Skywalker said upon hearing the events of the Camping Trip as he, McGrath, Phoenix and Sutkira were walking through the courtyard of Beacon Academy, while the other students were meeting up with their parents and other family.

"It was okay. It wasn't as great as the time when you and Waffles made out.", Phoenix said with a smirk, and the four laughed at the memory.

"Jason, I have been meaning to ask. Why did you disappeared without a word two years ago?", McGrath asked, crossing his arms and staring his friend down.

Skywalker let out a deep sigh, before turning to address his friends, "I suppose you all deserve to know. Morgenstern isn't dead... Well I left his spirit trapped in his Keyblade Armor and left them at the Source. But he managed to split some of his power off, and one fraction is getting stronger right here in Remnant, I can feel it... I have a feeling he might attain a physical form soon.", this came to a shock to them, "But it's not an if, but simply when he will do it, and when he does he will come for me."

The other three looked surprised at this new remembering back to the last battle against Morgenstern. But before they could say more, he spotted Weiss running past them, followed by Ruby, the two were heading towards the docking bays. "Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?", Ruby said running to catch up with her partner. It was only when Weiss came up to a stop at a docket ship.

Out of it came a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

"Winter.", Weiss said with a smile as the other four guys came walking up to her and Ruby as her sister exited her airship flanked by two crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and a Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits her airship, "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... Your presence honors us.", she added sounding suddenly curtsies.

Winter looks around as she approached them, "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different.",

"Yeah, probably because the evil overlord of darkness is trying to get his body back.", Phoenix said as the younger Schnee asked what she was doing here, but it was classified. She then asked how long Winter would be staying, but that was also classified.

"Of course.", Weiss nodded and smiles in understanding, "You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I..."

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came.", Winter cut her younger sister off, "Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter. Leave us, she ordered her guards to leave her. The AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as she sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss, "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the top 3 of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too!"

Winter raised her hand to slap Weiss, but her attack was intercepted by Skywalker stepping between them. "I don't appreciate it when people attack my friends.", he said letting go of her fist. "It seems you are at least making friends.", Winter said, rubbing her wrist, as she looked at the young man, "Then I guess this is Jason Skywalker, son of Lily Skywalker and Marc."

"You know of me?", Skywalker asked, and the elder Schnee sister nodded, as she turned her attention to Sutakira, "And I suppose you must be Neptune, my little sister's boyfriend."

Skywalker, McGrath and Phoenix laughed at Sutakira's shocked expression, while Weiss quickly explained that he wasn't Neptune and Ruby grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "I see. Greetings, Ruby Rose, Jason Skywalker and Toshiyuki Sutakira. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister.", she gave them an thankful nod.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?", she asked and she and her sister walked towards the Academy followed by the androids, leaving the rest standing there, "I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable.", Weiss explained much to her sister's surprise.

"I'll catch up... I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later...", Ruby said waving goodbye behind them as she pauses with her hand on her head, wracking her brain for the right word.

"She seems nice.", Skywalker said, though they didn't know if he was being honest or sarcastic as their attention was called as someone had sneaked up behind the AK-200s and had promptly decapitated it, before kicking its head towards the group.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" a man with graying black, spiky hair called out. He has red eyes, with slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak and wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

One of Winter's soldier advances, with its rifle raised, but she told him to stand down. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?", Weiss asked angrily to the offender. But the man looks irritated at Winter as he clarifies, "You. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you.", Winter said, "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage.", the man sarcastically apologizes.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow.", Winter said, coming straight to the point, much to her sister's surprise.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?", the man now named Qrow said, with Winter responding that it's in the title, "Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough.", Winter said stepping forward.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard old Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin.", Qrow said as Winter told Weiss to stand aside, "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!", Winter ordered as she draws her sword. He smirked and slicks his hair back, "Come take it."

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, starting their fight, and as their blade clash, Skywalker, Ruby, McGrath, Phoenix and Sutakira came running up to their friend, asking what is going on. "Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!", Weiss explained, much to their surprise. Ruby was even more when se saw Winter's opponent, "That is my uncle! Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!", Ruby suddenly shouted.

"Teach him respect, Winter!", Weiss decides to shout her own encouragement.

Winter propels herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards Qrow but a black blur landed between them, their weapons being blocked by a Keyblade, stopping their blade's point mere inches away from the other's neck.

"That's enough.", Marc ordered as he broke the two up, the two looked surprised at him, "What in the Worlds do you think you're doing?"

"Legendary Knight Marc...", Qrow muttered as Winter told him how Qrow had started the altercation, "That's actually not true. She attacked first.", he puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance

"I believe you destroyed her property and egged her own, there for causing Miss Schnee here to attack you.", Marc said much to Qrows annoyance, before turning to Winter, "But that doesn't give you the excuse of letting your emotions get the better of you."

"Still the peacemaker, aren't ya Marcy?", Qrow said with a smile.

"You know it Qrow. The years haven't been gently to you.", Marc said, returning the smile as the two walked to each other, shaking hands as old friends.

"What your talking about? I am still the best looking guy out of you, me, Taiyang, Terra and Ven.", Qrow said, giving his old friend a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Oh, I remember Summer, Raven, Aqua and Lily claiming something different during that one King's Game.", Marc said before turning serious, "I suspect that the reason your here is the same as Miss Schnee over here.", he gestured to an irritated looking Winter, as Qrow nodded.

"Then I expect you to meet us in Ozpin's office in about 10 minutes.", Marc said and Qrow gave a thumbs up.

"Glad to have you back, Marcy. After this, I hope your ready for some action.", Qrow added as Marc and Winter were about to head off.

"Of course I am. Though I doubt you can keep up with me Qrowy.", Marc added as Winter went ahead of him just as Ruby leaps giddily into Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!", Ruby exclaimed as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm, "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope.", her uncle responded as they shared a grin while he pats his niece's head, "Well me and Marcy have some boring adult business to attend to. But after I want to hear all about how you and your sister have been doing. Especially about that blue haired boyfriend you have." he puts Ruby back on her feet before joining Marc and winter.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense.", Weiss said her arms crossed as she and the rest walk up beside Ruby.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt.", Ruby nudges Weiss' shoulder, while her friend claimed it was a draw at best but the crimsonette's grin says otherwise.

"Do you think every teenagers has to deal with a family that is as crazy as ours?", Skywalker asked his friends, "Yeah, I guess not..."

* * *

 **And there ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Just a little side note, when I was thinking about a pairing for Marc I had ALMOST paired him with Yang (But I found that squicky for... various reasons). Also if I had gone with JasonXWeiss then I might have had ToshiXWinter. Anyways many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. And for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	30. Chapter 30: Blue Rubies

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, just a heads up there is a lemon in this chapter and now on to the reviews.**

 **Ashzaroth: I love DA too, glad you got the reference/shout out. Wait, you never seen the show and yet you read my story? I'm honored.**

 **kyrogue23: If you do, don't drink to much, or else you might end up making out with your crush (speaking from personal experience). I thought Qrow would be the type to give his old friend a nickname.**

 **And now its story mode time.**

* * *

At Ozpin's office, Ozpin is sitting behind his desk, as Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter is impatiently pacing about. Glynda meanwhile is patiently waiting.

The elevator arrives and out of it come an smirking Qrow, accompanied by Marc. "What were you thinking!?", Ironwood said, directing it towards Qrow the moment the two stepped out of the elevator, "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!"

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself.", Qrow said back as he pulls out flask.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation.", Glynda said as the group formed a circle around Ozpin's desk, the blonde teacher standing at Marc's side.

"He was drunk!", Winter tried to defend her actions.

"Miss Schnee, have you met Q before?", Marc asked, raising an thick eyebrows at the elder Schnee sister, "He's always drunk." the five turn to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing.

"Why are you here?", Ironwood demanded, "You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy! You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here.", Qrow said back, but Ironwood informs him they already knew that as the general leans against Ozpin's desk, "Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Q.", Marc said sternly, and his old friend backed off, before he turned to address Ironwood, "Communication's a two-way street, general. We need to trust each other, the least you could have done is keep him informed."

"They had reason to assume he'd been compromised.", Winter told him.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here.", Qrow said, cutting Winter off and pointing to her, "Seriously, who invited her?"

After a moment of silence, "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship.", Ironwood said without looking at her, surprising Winter who reluctantly complied.

"Miss Schnee, if you wish to stay, I would happily invite you as my guest.", Marc much to the annoyance of his friend, who rolled his eyes.

"That isn't necessary, Mr. Marc. But... thank you for the offer.", Winter said, giving him a slight bow before turning on her heel and exits to the elevator, sending a dirty look to the winking Qrow.

After the doors closes, Qrow continues to speak, "Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition.", he takes a swing from his flask once more, as the rest reacted shocked at this news.

"Despite what this World thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!", Qrow continues as he gets up in Ironwood's face, "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

"Q, do you really think I would let the General Ironwood just show off his fleet?", Marc said, turning to look at his friend, "We only showed a fraction of the army we have prepared. We kept the bulk of our forces secretly hidden away."

"That something I still disagree with. Discreet wasn't working.", Ironwood said as the center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestures to, "I believe a larger showing is necessary. I'm here to tell you what needs to be done."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!", Qrow pointed out, and the general told him he was grateful for that, but he just scoffed him off, "Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale need someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength.", Ironwood protested.

"You... You think they're scared of your little ships?", Qrow asked in disbelieve before bursting out in laughter, "I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you... they are fear. And from what Marcy told me, we now also have to content with a god, and we all know the devastation Morgenstern can bring."

"An army is a symbol of conflict, but a guardian is a symbol of comfort. If we show our entire might, a question will appear in people's minds. 'If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?'.", Marc explained, "I suggest we find our guardian."

* * *

Meanwhile over at a cafe in the City of Vale. Velvet had asked Skywalker to come there with her, and the two friends where now skimming through the menu. "There sure are a lot of sweets here, I might just get one of everything.", Skywalker said.

"Hey, it's my treat. Use Jason, don't abuse.", Velvet said, Skywalker had to chuckle at her comment, "I'm ready, so I'm gonna order."

"Go ahead, I'm ready too.", Skywalker said and his Faunus friend called over a waitress who walked over to them with a bright smile. However, that smile seemed only directed at Skywalker.

"Welcome! Can I take your order?", the waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have a slice of the carrot cake and some Moka Cola.", Velvet said. The waitress paused a little, not bothering to acknowledge her or even write down her order, she looked right at Skywalker, "Mister, your order?"

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake and some black coffee, please."

"Certainly!", the waitress took back Skywalker's menu and almost snatched Velvet's, "I'll be back with your drinks!" with that she walked away with a skip in her step. Velvet notice of the fist forming in Skywalker's hand that was resting on the table. Not knowing what to do, she reached out and lightly placed her hand over his fist.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it anyway.", Velvet said with a small smile, retracting her hand, "I don't care what she thinks, the only human who's opinion I care about is yours Jason."

Surprisingly the waitress brought back both their orders. As they eat, Velvet spoke up on the reason why she was treating him. "Remember that illustration collection I wanted? The one that was sold before I could get it?", he gave her a nod, "Somehow, all three were bought and delivered at my dorm room. I went to the store and they told me a handsome young man with faintly glowing amber eyes and black hair that wouldn't seem out of place on a Anime protagonist, bought them and requested to be send to my dorm room."

"I told them not to mention me.", Skywalker said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Thank you Jason, you have been so kind to me. I am happy to have you as a friend, and Blake is lucky to have you.", Velvet said with a smile, "Would you like to borrow the collection? Just promise to think of me when you read it."

"Thank you. I will.", Skywalker said with a smile, Velvet seems really happy.

* * *

"Some things never change do they?", Qrow said as he and Marc were sitting on the roof of Beacon Academy, looking down at the courtyard.

"So many things already did, I find the fact that some things don't rather reassuring.", Marc said as the two were drinking a beer.

"I can see your point... We should do something stupid just for the hell of it.", Qrow said, finishing his beer before opening another one, the two could jump in the fountain from where they stood, but Qrow claimed to be to drunk for it.

"Yeah, you would probably drown and I will have to save your ass.", Marc said taking another swing from his own beer.

"It would make up for all the times I pulled your ass out of the fire.", Qrow said mockingly, "We had a hell of a ride haven't we?"

"Times like these, you know who your real friends are. They are not the ones running around looking for an escape route. They are the ones who stand at your side through the worst of it, who never give up on you.", Marc said, cracking open his next beer, "I am lucky to know someone like that."

"So am I.", Qrow responded back and the two tipped their bottles together, "Your not going to propose marriage now, are you?"

"Damn, you figured me out.", Marc responded with a smirk and the two friends let out a laugh.

"I don't think Goodwitch would like me stealing you from her.", Qrow said, much to his friends surprise, who claimed nothing was going on between him and Glynda, "Yeah, I am that drunk. I totally did not saw her oogling you during the meeting."

"I... I don't know Q... I want to focus on my sons...", Marc said placing his beer down.

"Oh come on Marcy, after all you have been through you deserve to be happy.", Qrow protested, before placing his own beer down and grabbing his weapon, "Anyway, now it's time to settle something I have been pondering about once and for all."

Marc looked on as his friend stood up while picking up an empty bottle, "Not saying you don't know how to handle a gun. Just saying some of us know how to make it dance.", with that said, Qrow activates his weapon in its gun mode before throwing it at Marc, who caught it mid-air, "Let's find out who really is the best shot."

"There are a few people in the Verse who have seen me in action, Q. They seemed pretty impressed.", Marc said, standing up him self while holding his friends weapon.

"Yeah, but I have actually seen you dance, Marcy.", Qrow said with a big grin, "No comment."

"Okay Branwen, you are going down.", Marc said taking aim.

"Don't worry, I have loaded it with practice slugs for when you miss.", Qrow said before throwing the bottle and without much trouble, Marc managed to hit it, "That was an easy one. Let you build up your confidence.", with his weapon back in his hand, he told his friend to give him a difficult one.

Marc threw it, and Qrow managed to hit it with no difficulty, "Come on, Marcy, I said a difficult one.", the two friends laughed as they continued their game.

"It's great to have you back, Marcy, I mean it.", Qrow said before turning serious, "Look... uhm... I heard what happened at the Academy and with Terra, Aqua, Ven and Lily... If ya need to..."

"Thanks Q, glad you're around. Never know when the bottles might revolt.", Marc said, giving his friend a smirk, "So I heard your niece is having her 16th birthday. I know this nice beach house where we could celebrate it."

* * *

"You were telling us about your last mission!", Ruby said as she, Skywalker, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sutakira, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Marc, Qrow and Glynda exited a Bullhead and walked up the porch of a beach house.

"Right, right... I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right.", Qrow said while Marc opens the front door, letting them all in.

"What were you doing there?", Ruby asked as she and her friend filed in.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened.", Qrow said getting an awed look from his nieces as the rest of the friends went to look around the house.

"What happened?", Yang asked.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight...", Qrow said, suddenly grins "Of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

"You are the worst!", Yang exclaimed.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?", Ruby asked as the three took a seat in the living room, giving them a beautiful view over the nearby beach and ocean.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back, and with Marcy backing me up there is no way we couldn't be cool.", Qrow explained, leaning back and looking over the pictures at the wall.

"Cool for an old guy.", Marc said as he, Skywalker and Sutakira joined them on the couch.

"Not funny, Marcy", Qrow said, looking mad now.

"Yeah, your not that young yourself.", Skywalker said with a smirk of his own.

"Glad Jason here has inherited Lil's personality instead of yours, Marcy.", Qrow said with a smirk.

"How come every old person I meet knows more about my mother than I do?", Skywalker wondered, getting an irritated look from Qrow.

"Or maybe not...", Qrow snarked, before turning to the blunette, "So your Toshiyuki Sutakira."

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you.", Sutakira introduced himself.

"Sir? Man... you really are Aqua's kid. Just call me Qrow. So your the one who Ruby has been dating.", Qrow continued, and his friends son nodded, "Just so we're clear, I am okay with you dating my niece, but you better be good to her."

"Of course, sir... I mean Qrow.", Sutakira said.

"If he doesn't, I'll cut off his balls.", Marc added, much to Sutakira's shock.

"And that is nothing compared to what I would do to him.", Skywalker added.

And that night, Ruby's birthday was underway, the teens were either talking, eating some of Skywalker's home baked strawberry cake or other snacks, or dancing on the dance floor. Marc was standing near the snack table, looking over the party as he was joined by Glynda Goodwitch. "I am sorry Q invited you so suddenly.", Marc said, rubbing the back of his head, "But I am happy you could come either way."

"I am happy to be here, Marc.", Glynda said as she glances back at the dance floor.

Going by her body language, the fiddling of her fingers, the little tap of her shoes kicking the floor, he knew he wants to ask something. But before he could ask her about it, Qrow suddenly appears right behind them, surprising both of them, "You can both thank me later!", then he pushes Marc and Glynda into the center of the dance floor.

As the two both stumble back on their feet, Marc notice the pairs of eyes staring at them. "I wasn't... you know expecting this..." he tells her truthfully.

"You don't have to if you...", Glynda began but he quickly silence her by taking her hand and kissing it, causing her to blush with a look of astonishment.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Marc ask her.

She nods her head fast and quickly, smiling at her reaction, Marc pulls her closer to him. Her body pressing against his, holding her right arm up while Marc left hand rest against the beautiful teacher's waist. Taking a deep breath, they both look into each others eyes and begin to slow dance along with the romantic melody.

Every step Marc took with Glynda, every breath he felt from her as they both mimicked each other movement, when they both press foreheads together as they both look into each others eyes. It felt magical, it felt like nobody was there, only the spotlight that shined on them.

Then the music finally ends, and Marc and Glynda stop, their eyes looking deep into each other. The heat of the moment hasn't died out in Marc, his face leans in closer to Glynda's, who didn't seem to mind as she twist her head, readying to accept his kiss. But it's cut short by the sounds of clapping. Marc eyes widen and he pulls back to look around the room to Glynda's disappointment.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Ruby's dad said that you would be on a mission.", Skywalker asked Qrow as he, Blake and Yang stood to the side.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible, Jason.", Qrow explained, an amused grin on his face as he looked at the embarrassed face of his friend.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that. We totally saved Vale while you were gone. We're pretty much pros, too.", Yang said with a confident smirk.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train.", Qrow responded, "But they don't give out medals for almost."

"They do, and it's called silver.", Blake corrected him.

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!", Yang said back.

"Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls, a guy and their friends can end all crime in the Kingdom?", Qrow pointed out.

"I mean, I did until you said that...", Yang said tapping her fingers together in embarrassment.

"Well... Violence hasn't dropped since Torchwick got caught; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city.", Skywalker said, remembering the latest news, "You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots."

Qrow nodded at this, "Correct. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

"You know the General?", Yang asked.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent.", Qrow said returning to his mischievous demeanor.

"Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon.", Marc said, walking over to his friend, son and student, Glynda was nowhere to be seen. He showed them a picture of himself, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Lily, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, and Summer.

Terra was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular, his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama.

Aqua was a tall and slender young woman, standing a few inches shorter than Terra. She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin.

The youngest member of their group, Ven has bright blue eyes, and golden blond spiky hair. The front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. He wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder.

Lily was dressed in a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather foot wear. Her long very dark hair fell over her shoulders.

"Hah, Team STRQ and the Legendary Knights... We were pretty well known back in the day.", Qrow said, remembering those days fondly, "And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, but notices Yang continuing to stare at the picture, gestures for Marc to put it away.

"Save that for when the kids are a little older.", Marc told him, noticing that Sutakira and Ruby had disappeared from the party.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Sutakira asked as he and Ruby where laying on one of the beds upstairs, after the two took a break from making out.

"Absolutely, its my birthday.", Ruby said and with that said, she began ravaging his face and lips with the most passionate kisses that Sutakira have ever felt in his whole life. He returns the favor by grabbing the back of her head while giving gentle bites on her neck along with some rather gentle licks on her ear, this causes her to moan loudly.

Sutakira and Ruby soon start ripping each others clothes off within seconds. Her red bra and panties are soon in his sights as Ruby then sees his cyan boxers after pulling off his pants. The bulge in his underwear is tenting up, letting her know he was just as ready.

"Oh my...", Ruby said as she pulls his boxers down, allowing his manhood to rise up from the confines of his boxers, "Someone wants to play, doesn't he?" she giggles before getting on her knees. Before he could say anything else, Ruby opens up her mouth and uses her tongue to lick up and down on the length of his penis before reaching lower to the base.

Sutakira begins to pant as her tongue slides to the base of his length before giving it some kisses to start her next step. Her tongue then starts swirls around the tip of his shaft before he could even begin to feel the pleasure that jolted him up some more.

But as she did that, Ruby starts jerking him off with her free hand while supporting herself with her other hand on his thigh. Her whole mouth then begins to close up on his shaft as she then begins to bob up and down with his whole manhood going near her throat.

Sutakira then stopped her, much to Ruby's surprise. He lifted hr up bridal-style before placing her on the edge of the bed. Moving her legs just high enough to allow her panties to come off of her. With a wiggle of her foot, she then displays her beautiful vagina in full view.

"You like what you see, Toshi?" she giggles to Sutakira as they both get into a comfortable position, he then begin to kiss her with his tongue invading her mouth. This grants him a few more moans of delight from her as the sweat from their bodies begin to drip from each other.

"I love this... very much. It's just so beautiful." Sutakira whisper huskily to her as his mouth begins to trace a line to her breasts. As he gently pinch on her right nipple with his lips while alternating with some licks, Sutakira rub the other breast with his free hand.

After a few seconds of making sure that her nipples were stiff enough, he feels his breath and tongue going south on her. Sutakira then spread the outer lips on her vagina to see it in its full glory. "Mmm... Eat me, Toshi. Send that tongue into me," Ruby said with a lustful tone.

"Of course, it's your birthday." Sutakira said back before licking on the lips of her vagina. Her hips, as he expected, start bolting up and down as his tongue goes even deeper. When he starts to finger her, Sutakira find her g-spot and start getting more yelps from her.

"Aah! Oh! Oh! R-Right! There! Toshi! I-I'm gonna... Aah!" Ruby speaks, indicating that she was close to her climax, but as she was about to speak even more, he pulls his face from the labia and clit, stopping her from having his face splattered with her cum.

"Ruby..." Sutakira whisper to her, "Do you want me to put it in?"

Her eyes go nearly as wide as saucer plates from your question, "Yes! Go ahead!" and with that Sutakira begin to take the tip of his member into the outer lips of her pussy to allow it to wrap around it. She moans just as loudly as she did before he begin sliding his penis into the wet walls of her most intimate place.

Every inch begins to slowly penetrate her cervix, Sutakira feel how wet and tight she is on his penis as it crawled up inside of her. As he finally feel himself fully at the hilt, Sutakira feels her hymen being broken. This stops him from moving any further. "Are you okay, Ruby? Did it hurt you at all?", he asked her, concerned that he must have broken something.

"Just a little bit, but I'll be... I'll be alright!" Ruby explains as he look down to see a tiny amount of blood dripping out.

Some minutes pass by, and Sutakira's still hard inside of her. She then moves her legs a bit before saying, "Keep going, Toshi! I want you to fill me with your love, tonight!"

"As you wish.", Sutakira said and he then began to move slowly up and down, their pace quickly increasing.

"Good god! Ruby you're really tight in there!", Sutakira grunted between pants as the pleasure had built up some more.

"And you're so big inside of me, Toshi!" Ruby replies, coaxing them both to endure even more of the pleasure that took away the pain within her.

"T-T-Toshi, I'm gonna cum!", Ruby shouted.

"Oh good, because I'm about to get there soon, Ruby!", Sutakira said to her as his speed pick up even more with even more pounding into her.

As soon as Sutakira felt the wave of pleasure surging through before it passed by just as quickly, he then felt his cum mixing up in a swirl that combined with Ruby's explosions as he still felt himself corked inside of her. The orgasms that combined with one another had only felt like something that Sutakira could described as the most wondrous event in his life. And Ruby, who was just snuggling up next to him after feeling the orgasm rush away, was also feeling the same way.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the beach, Marc and Glynda were walking around, the sound of the waved and the moonlight showering down on their faces and glinting off the large body of water. "This was the house me and Lily wanted to retire to and raise a family.", Marc explained, while his thoughts were telling him to kiss her.

"Marc, listen... I am not trying to replace Lily but...", maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he just finally got the nerve, but Marc slammed his mouth onto hers, surprising the both of them.

Realizing she wasn't kissing back, he panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry...", he muttered at her shocked expression which melted into a wide smile and she stood on the tip of her toes and grabbed his collar, pulling him back so she could reconnect their lips.

Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in the moonlight. "How cliche is this?" Marc muttered softly, to which she broke away to laugh.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	31. Chapter 31: Tournament Start

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: They sure did.**

 **Ashzaroth: Well, I take it as a huge compliment. I like doing it too, it allows for multiple situations and funny moments.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The sun's rays shine over Sutakira as he opens his eyes, squinting as the rays assault his vision. Ruby murmurs attract his attention and look down to see her hugging his body. They are both naked and wrapped in a blanket. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him, a cute smile on her face.

"Morning lover...", she giggles, Sutakira smile and lean down, kissing her lips softly and pull her in tighter to his body, "Last night was amazing... I'm glad I shared it with you."

"Agreed. Did you enjoy it?"

"Are you kidding? I can't believe we never did that sooner, the way you handled me was just...", Ruby drifts off as she purrs in remembrance.

She's interrupted as the front door suddenly opens revealing their friends. "Toshi! We're heading back soon, so if you..."

Skywalker stops mid-sentence as his eyes widen upon seeing his brother and Ruby. Nora simply stares at them with a large grin, Jaune's face goes a shade of red Sutakira thought was impossible, Ren is grinning and giving him a thumbs up, Blake simply holds back a laugh as her cheeks go a little red and Weiss and Pyrrha stares in shock as their cheeks also redden.

Yang, however, stares at them with no emotion. "H-hey, Yang...", Ruby nervously chuckles as she pulls the blanket up over her more, "We were just..."

Yang interrupts her by rolling her eyes back and fainting into the arms of Skywalker, murmuring incoherently.

Sutakira holds back a groan as he looks at Ruby, who only bursts out laughing and nuzzles into him.

A feeling of dread fills him, as he gathers that Yang may be a little bit angry when she comes to. But as the images of what her wrath might look like, Sutakira look again at the young woman cuddling him and smile coming to a conclusion. It was totally worth it.

* * *

A few days later, inside a stadium of epic proportions floating in the air. Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over Remnant. The arena is made of volcanic earth and icy glaciers. Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at her opponent as Blake exchanges blows with Reese Chloris, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again.

Behind her, Weiss waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally Yang dodges the explosive force of Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.

High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?", Port said.

"Doctor.", Oobleck said, then brightens up excitedly again, "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port said, he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds, "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill.", Oobleck explained.

Port nods at this explanation, "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

"And yes, Peter, and the team that achieves victory earns the right to face off against the Legendary Knight, Marc!", Oobleck added, "These certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around this World is going to disagree with me on that!"

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team ABRN, of Haven and Team RWBYS of Beacon...", Port added but the two announcers hadn't noticed that Team ABRN already had been defeated.

"Ooh, a double whammy! Team ABRN has been eliminated by ringout and Aura level in the blink of an eye!", Oobleck said enthusiastically.

"That's what you get when you have a gamebreaker like Jason Skywalker on your team.", Port said before announcing, "Team RWBYS is victorious!"

"The most difficult part was lining them all up.", Yang said as she high-fives Skywalker.

"We did it! Flawless Victory!", Ruby said with a smiles and leaps into the air, "...is anyone else starving?", she suddenly hunch over.

"I may have worked up an appetite.", Blake said, looking cool as ever, arms behind her head until her stomach unleashed a roar similar to those of an angry beast, much to her embarrassment.

Skywalker then notice eight puppy eyes on him, the four girls giving him puppy looks, he already knew what they would want, "No.", he told them flatly, "I think we can find something to eat on campus." they began to walk out of the arena.

"Ah, but there is no way it's as good as your cooking, Jason.", Ruby complained.

* * *

Later at the school campus, a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing. "Come on! I know just the place.", Yang said and Team RWBYS start to follow her.

"Is something wrong?", Skywalker asked after hearing Weiss ringtone on her Scroll but after a moment of looking who the caller was, she put it away.

"It's nothing. Let's find something to eat before I faint.", Weiss said.

But before he suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. "You might find it rather difficult to buy food without this.", Cinder said, holding a red wallet filled with Lien, "Good to see you, Jason." she added with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks, Cinder!", Ruby said as she takes her wallet back and puts it away, "Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!", she slouched over from the hunger.

"Tell me about it, and guys wonder why we carry around everything in our bags.", Cinder said as Emerald came walking up to them.

"What's up, Em?", Yang asked.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!", Emerald said, turning to Skywalker, "Especially you, Mr Gamebreaker."

"It was nothing special. I had an amazing team to help me.", Skywalker said humbly.

"Oh, shut your stupid little pretty face...", Ruby mumbles as she was still slouched over from the hunger.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too.", Blake said, "How'd they do in the fight?"

"Really well.", Cinder said with a nod.

"Why don't we all go and get a victory food together?", Ruby muttered.

"That's very nice of you, but the rest of our teammates are all kind of... introverted. Really socially awkward.", Cinder said and the group looked at a nearby Mercury as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so.

"I'll go with him. Have fun Cinder.", Emerald said before she walks off.

* * *

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying 'A Simple Wok', Team RWBYS and Cinder sits at the stools outside, ready to order. "I'll have a bowl of the regular, please.", Yang said, a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same, and can I get some Takoyaki?", Ruby said staring at Yang's meal, a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, and a plate with takoyaki, she clasps her hands in excitement.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt?...", Weiss asked, looking concerned but a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead, "Um... okay..."

"Can I have...", Skywalker began, and a extra large bowl of noodles slide in front of him, "Thanks."

"I'll have the same.", Cinder said, and a large bowl slides to her.

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod to the Shopkeeper, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order, much to her boyfriends amusement.

"Mind if we join you?", Jaune asked as team JNPRS came walking up to them.

"Of course not.", Skywalker said with a smile.

"And what about us!?", the group was startled when they noticed Phoenix rising from behind the counter, along with an annoyed looking McGrath.

"The hell are you two doing here? Have you two been sitting there hoping we would randomly show up?", Sutakira asked as the other two joined them.

"You see, using my genius intellect...", the red head started but was cut off by his brown haired friend.

"We watched your match then we followed you.", McGrath said simply, and as he received his bowl of noodles, he got an even angrier scowl, "The fuck? Hey chef, this isn't mulligatawny soup!"

But the chef ignored him, "Just because I have a tail doesn't mean you can't listen!"

"Sit down and eat your noodles.", Skywalker told him simply as the friends began to eat.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?", Ren asked as he took a bite from his noodles.

"Of course! It will give us energy!", Pyrrha said happily, Nora simply gives a hearty belch.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you.", Jaune said, splaying himself over the counter.

"Good idea! Aim it at the enemy!", Phoenix advice him.

"Whoa, Kyle your so smart! If I wasn't single...", Nora said with a evil grin.

"We would populate Remnant with our crazy awesome children and we will rule this planet as the mad king and mad queen.", Phoenix said dramatically, standing up before being pulled down by Sutakira.

"Is he always like that?", Ren asked.

"Unfortunately... yes...", McGrath muttered, sounding tired.

"I am the guy who would be fun to watch, but you would want to kill him if you knew him in real life.", Phoenix said proudly, "But if you kill me and dump my body in New Jersey, I will come back to haunt you as an angry spirit.", he added with a serious look.

"What if I kill you and dump your body somewhere else?", Ren asked.

The red head thought about it for a minute, "I would properly have done something to deserve it."

Cinder turned her attention away from them and turned to the black haired young man next to her, "Oh yeah, looks like Mercury and Emerald are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?", she asked.

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision.", Ruby butted in, looking pretty proud of herself.

"We put it to a vote.", Weiss told her dryly with a completely, straight-faced.

"We voted for Jason and Yang.", Blake told her as she finished off her plate.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!", Yang said, pounding her fists together.

Cinder let out a amused chuckle, "Well, if Mercury and Emerald see you down the line, don't think they will go easy on you."

"I would be insulted if they did.", Skywalker said.

"Well, we should be off.", Pyrrha said standing up from her stool.

"So, you think your team is ready?", Cinder asked as Nora gestures to each of her teammates.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, we have a Keyblade Knight and Jaune! We trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Professor Goodwitch barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!", but Jaune didn't seem to react to her, "I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!", her mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter.

A awkward silence followed. "Good to know Nora is just as crazy like when she thinks she is drunk.", Phoenix muttered.

"Wait, what?", Nora said, suddenly lifting her head from the counter, "You mean during the Kings Game... we weren't drunk."

"Nope. I have no idea why you all became drunk.", the red head said with a shrug, much to the surprise of everyone.

"...So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good.", Ren commented.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well... murderers.", Pyrrha consoles her friends.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before.", Yang said as she counts off the threats on her fingers, "Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..."

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!", Ruby said.

A crackling came over the intercom system, "Would Team JNPRS please report to the battlegrounds immediately!", the voice of Port ordered.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!", Oobleck added.

"Well, this is it.", Sutakira said as he stood up, Nora still depressed and Jaune looking queasy.

"Go get them!", Skywalker and Ruby said.

* * *

Team RWBYS, McGrath, Phoenix and Cinder enter the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and head to their seats. It was then that Cinder spotted Emerald and Mercury, bidding them goodbye, she went to her own Team. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather. "I wonder who's gonna win.", Mercury said having found his seat with Emerald and munching on a large tub of popcorn.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know, I hope blue boy gives a good show.", Emerald said.

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch.", Cinder said, taking an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket, her eyes glow with her fingertips and the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk.

"Did you get what we want?", Mercury asked, leaning back in his seat.

"You got your work cut out for you.", Cinder said, "It's the bimbo and the dragon."

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!", Port announcing over the cheering crowds.

As each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulette's start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrows his eyes in concentration.

"Three, two, one, begin!"

"Come on guys!", Jaune said. As the match starts, all five members of JNPRS charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; the beanie-wearing May Zedong turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her weapon.

In the center of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as the sniper jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle.

Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost gets blindsided by Nora Valkyries swing with Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with his cattle prod.

The sniper girl finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds at Sutakira, who deflected the shots at the nearby rocks.

Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

"R-R-Retreat!", the blonde ordered, wide-eyed and stumbling over his orders.

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Sutakira and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The five leap over a rocky outcropping for cover. "Alright, what's the plan Jaune?", Sutakira asked as they looked over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!", Jaune said, "Toshi, can you take care of the sniper?"

Sutakira gave a nod, jumping from behind cover deflecting Brawnz punch and triping him over. "Let's see if training with dad payed off.", Sutakira said transforming his Keyblade back into its base form, "Command Style Change, 'Ghost Drive'.", a white aura with several trailing wisps surround him, before he charged forward.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. She tries to take a shot at Sutakira, but in a white flash, the blunette evaded the shot, while suddenly appearing infront of Nolan, delivering a few quick strikes sending him sliding down the path.

Brawnz looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Sutakira's feet again but in another light, he disappeared and makes him jump around trying to dodge them.

He then appeared infront of Brawnz, who takes a swing at Sutakira, who promptly dodges it and unleashes his Keyblade's power, sending him crashing through multiple trees. "Oh! It looks like Toshiyuki Sutakira has master the Command Style Change.", Port's giant hologram narrated.

"What?", Nora asked, looking up at the screen with a panicked look.

"Yes, Command Style Change, an ability shared among those chosen by the Keyblade, a can channel their inner power and call upon it to grant themselves increased strength and enhanced Magic, allowing for more effective methods and strategies of combat." Oobleck added.

Sutakira teleport forward, taking May by surprise who quickly tries to get away, but he had already launched her through the tree she had been camping in since the beginning of the match. May tries to hit him again, but he teleport again, and with another strike from his Keyblade. May bounces across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when she's stopped moving.

The other team look at their fallen teammate, behind them Nora comes down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate. "This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!", Jaune said, raising his sword, "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!"

"Wait, what?", Nora asked.

"F-Flower Power.", Jaune said lowering his blade as he looks back at his befuddled team, his lost friends shrug, "That's your team attack name!"

"Since when?", Sutakira asked.

"Come on, we've been over this!" Jaune said, gesturing at his teammates, not noticing the other team getting up, ready to fight again, "Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!"

"How do I bring a flower?", Ren asked rubbing the back of his head with one of his guns.

"It's your symbol!", Jaune said.

"Sooo, what are we?", Pyrrha asked, getting a annoyed look from her boyfriend, "Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined."

"I think you and Jaune are Arkos. It's that thing, when you both take your shields... right?", Sutakira tried to remember, "But what makes me than?"

"You are Rubyuki.", Jaune explained, "When you and Ruby combine your attacks?"

"Rubyuki?", he asked.

"It's our names put together!", Ruby shouted from the stance.

"Hey!", Brawnz finally calling out to them, Team JNPRS looks back with a collective 'Huh?', "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!", Jaune said, sounding offended.

"Yeah! Team ears only!", Nora shouted at them, pointing to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates before he goes back to yelling, "We are in the middle of a fight!"

"And we are in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that!" Jaune turned back and screaming even louder.

"How rude.", Sutakira said, before realizing something, "Wait... I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight."

The sound of the crowds around them come back in full volume as Jaune remembers the real situation. "Oh yeah.", the blonde said, "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer, and Toshi just nuke them or something."

"Got it.", Nora said giving one more evil smirk, "Hammer time."

"Wait, what!?", Branwz said, but before anyone can react, Sutakira transforming his Keyblade into a hammer, and Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings the hammers down to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally!", Port said, "...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time.**


	32. Chapter 32: Leaving

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: It would be the logical thing to do for team RWBYS. Though maybe he will be busy during that round.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Pyrrha was walking down the halls, trying to get some piece of mind after the match. She wasn't noticing that she accidentally walked into Marc, who had been talking with Glyda. "Oh, Pyrrha, are you alright?", Marc said, helping his student up.

"I should be getting back to work. I will see you tonight, Marc.", Glynda said and with that, she went the other way.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just run into you. Please don't give me detention." She said looking at her favorite teacher.

"Miss Nikos, you know I am not the type to assign detention." Marc said, with a slight smile.

The two then started to walk down the hall. Pyrrha got a little curious and decided to ask him about it, "Professor Marc, I always see you with professor Goodwitch. Are you two... you know together?"

"No, me and Glynda we are not together... But I hope so in the nearby future.", he simply told her, "Congratulations on your teams victory by the way. It was an entertaining fight."

Pyrrha seemed a little surprised at what he said, "T-Thank you. You don't know how much of a compliment that is to me."

"Your welcome, I am looking forward to the rest of your fights. You know, you remind me of Aqua.", Marc said, "Ever thought about becoming a Keyblade Knight?"

She didn't knew if he was joking or not, but in truth, nearly all the kids from her generation who heard about the tales of the Legendary Knights, had dreamed about of becoming a Keyblade Master. "Really? You think I have the makings of one?", Pyrrha said.

Her teacher gave a nod, "You are one of the few I noticed who has the quantities.", he told her, "I am going to rebuild the order, and having Huntresses and Hunters like you and Jaune at my side would be a great help."

Pyrrha was a little surprised at this, "You think Jaune has the makings?"

Again her favorite teacher gave a nod at this, "Indeed I do. The main requirement to wield a Keyblade is a strong heart. Something he clearly has."

* * *

Later at the Amity Colosseum, still floating high amid the cheers of an excited audience as the two opposing pairs of partners for the match, a grinning Mercury and Emerald against a confident Coco and meditating Yatsuhashi Daichi, wait in the center of the stadium for the holographic roulette to pick the field.

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!", Port said over the broadcaster speakers.

Velvet and Fox were sitting next to Team RWBYS, McGrath and Phoenix with Sun, Neptune and the rest of Team SSSN, cheering their friends on.

The Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks and the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement. "Hey! Love the outfit, kid!", Coco said, lowering her sunglasses as she eyes her opponents.

"I'll try not to get blood on it.", Emerald said.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch.", Yatsuhashi calmly said, getting up as he removes his sword from his back.

"I won't be the one bleeding.", Emerald said, stretching out her arm.

"Ooh, I like her!", Coco said with a smirk.

When the match began, instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves.

Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield.

Coco lets up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore. "Huh?"

"Look out!", Blake said as she and the rest of team RWBYS look in shock, Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

"He's good!", Sun said, leaning forward.

"Yeah, but where's that hot girl who's hips don't lie?", Phoenix pointed out.

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate.

Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect. Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two.

He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back. "Coco!", Yatsuhashi shouted as reached out to her in vain.

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area.

Coco falls down in the forest until the chain makes her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shakes it off until she realizes her sunglasses are lying shattered on the ground. "I take it back; I don't like her.", Coco said, glaring angrily as she looks around. Just as she says this, a green shot rapidly comes at Coco, which she barely manages to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her.

Coco unleashes her Gatling gun again and shoots high in the branches, but Emerald jumps around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she can swing from each tree until she suddenly vanishes behind one of them.

"Damn!", Coco said, looking around for her lost opponent

"Coco!", her partner comes running up behind her, hand on his sword's hilt.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!", She said calling back to him as she continues to glance around, but suddenly a buzzer sound is heard, making her look up at the screen.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!", Port announced.

"Wait, what!?", Coco said, her eyes widening in shock, she looks behind her, only to see no one there. Her hand is shaking on the handle of her gun, and she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

Little does she know that Emerald is rising up from behind her, blades raised, turning around a second too late. The weapon descends with a ringing gunshot, and Coco send flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swings her sickles by their chains as Mercury looks over their defeated opponents. "And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!", Oobleck announced.

"Coco?", Velvet said, her hands over her mouth as Fox shakes his head.

Skywalker places a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder noticing a smiling Cinder behind him, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds.

* * *

A little later at the docking zone, Weiss was walking with her sister to her ship. The younger sister has a disappointed look on her face, "You're... leaving?", she repeated the news she was just told.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale.", Winter told her, the young sister sighs and looks down dejectedly, Winter grabs her sister's hand reassuringly. "Weiss, you've done well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon.", Weiss straightens up and smiling now, arms crossed.

"Are you really leaving, Miss Schnee?"

The Schnee sisters turn around to see Marc walking towards them, a little away from them they saw Skywalker, Ruby, Blake, McGrath, Phoenix, Sutakira, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe your son and his team had a run-in with its cargo, actually.", Winter said, "It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise they might not have fared so well."

"I think they would have fared better than you might have expected.", Marc simply told her.

"Anyway, I would like to thank you for standing up for me against Qrow, Mr Marc.", Winter said, with a slight bow, before smiling sadly at Weiss, "Until next time, sister."

* * *

"So yeah, me and Kyle are heading home now.", McGrath said, "Got a lot of things to do back home."

Phoenix let out a sad sigh, "I was just having fun and getting to know everyone.", the red head said before putting an arm around Pyrrha, "Then I think it's time we come clean about it, Pyrrha."

This confused the other red head and the others. "What do you?..." she began but Phoenix cut her off.

"It's alright, Pyrrha, I will tell them. There have been some rumors about me and our friend Pyrrha going around, and I would like to come clean... come out of the closet if you will. Yes, the rumors are true. Me and Pyrrha are brother and sister. My name is not Kyle Yveltal Phoenix, but Patroklos Nikos."

"Yeah, Jason already made that reference, and it wasn't very funny then.", Pyrrha said, much to her friends amusement.

"Oh, fuck you Messiah.", Phoenix shouted, crossing his arm in mock anger.

"Not even in your dreams, Kyle.", Skywalker said back.

"That's a weird thing to say...", Jaune said with a slight smile.

"Oh, please. Who hasn't had dream sex with Jason?", Pyrrha said casually, her blonde boyfriend was a little to quick do deny it, Blake quickly grabbed Skywalker's arm, before they all let out a collective laugh.

"Kyle, McGrath. I wanted to thank you two for taking care of my sons while I was in cyro sleep.", Marc said as he came walking up to them with Weiss.

"Oh, it's no big deal Mr M.", Phoenix said, placing his arms behind his head, "That's what friend do right?"

The teacher agreed, and at that the brunette raised his hand, creating a white rift, "I hope to see you two visiting soon.", McGrath said before turning to Weiss, "Oh and Weiss, let's have a rematch next time. Then I won't be holding back.", he added with a respectful nod to the heiress.

"I will be looking forward to it.", Weiss said as her short friend walked through the rift.

"Bye guys! And I will let the rest know your okay, Jason! So expect an angry Waffles to come visit!", Phoenix said before quickly walking after his best friend and the rift closed behind him.

"You two have some crazy friends.", Blake said.

The two brother's couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, but I wouldn't change them for the World.", Skywalker said with a smile.

"Shall we get going? Glynda will be waiting for us at the theater.", Marc said, Skywalker, Ruby, Blake and Sutakira gave a nod, and after saying goodbye to their friends, they left for the city for Vale.

* * *

Later, Skywalker, Ruby, Blake, Sutakira and Marc were walking through the City of Vale they arrived at the movie theater, with time to spare. They just ran into Glynda who was waiting at the front for them. "I heard good things about this movie.", Ruby said, for some reason she had a fangirlish grin on her face. Skywalker looked at the poster of the film they were going, 'The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Year 4: Goblet Of Fire'.

"She is a really big fan of TPAKC.", Sutakira said to the rest.

"I totally ship Clark and Harry!", Ruby said as they entered the theater and went to buy snacks and drinks.

"Glad I am not the only one.", Glynda said as the group went to decide which snacks and drinks to buy. After getting the biggest buckets of popcorn they could buy, they went to find their seats. One thing Glynda noticed was that most people were giving them a look of someone seeing their favorite idol. Though some of the females, and some guys, were giving her a death glare.

* * *

After the movie, Sutakira practically had to drag Ruby out of the theater, she was completely excited about the movie. "That. Was. Awesome!", she declared, doing a fist pump, "I can't believe how awesome it was! Adam Driver is really great as Clark! And I love Scarlett Johansson is perfect for Elizabeth! And I am totally shipping Clark and Fleur now!", she said with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was good... For something Skyguy626 wrote and produced.", Skywalker said with a roll of his eyes.

"Jason has a great dislike of Skyguy626, or how he sometimes call him, that 'Unfunny Fucker'.", Sutakira whispered to the rest.

Skywalker, Ruby, Blake and Sutakira went their separate ways, leaving Marc and Glynda alone.

"So where to now, Marc?", Glynda asked. Marc shrug his shoulders, and the two just began to walk around.

Not much later, they arrived at a nearby park. "It's so beautiful out here.", Marc said, as the two stood on a bridge near the lake.

"Marc, do you sometimes regret having the Keyblade?", Glynda asked.

"No, not for a second.", he responded without a second thought, "Without it. I wouldn't have met my friends or you... Glynda, I need to ask you something. Would you... like to be my girlfriend."

"Yes!", she said without a second thought.

"Really?", Marc asked, as she placed her arms around his waist, as he cupped her face with his hand, "My dearest, I have never regretted leaving the academy behind. I do not regret any of the pain, the anger, the loneliness... because it brought me to you."

This gained a soft smile from her, "You can be such a romantic sometimes."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoy. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite, follows or favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you ladies and gents a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	33. Chapter 33: Calm Before The Storm

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another installment of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: They might be back... And you will find out if Jason is going to fight Mercury.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Amity Colosseum's mountain arena is being bombarded by several explosions all around the area. Russel Thrush, daggers in hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, Penny and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

Wasting no time, Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate Sky Lark until he uses his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense. The two exchange a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grins in combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner, who simply taps her watch as if hurrying Penny up.

Wasting no time, Penny raises her hands like a puppetmaster and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!", Oobleck announces over the broadcaster's system.

"Thank you for a wonderful time.", Penny said placing a fist in her palm and bowing in respect to her fallen foes, still smiling.

The two victors turn to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone.

* * *

As the two walked, they found Skywalker searching for someone near the exits. "Jason!", Penny shouted, charging forward and tackling her friend to the ground in a hug. "Oh, hey Penny.", Skywalker groaned, as his robot friend sat up on top of him.

"Jason buddy! This is my teammate.", Penny said energetically and gestures to the other girl.

"Ciel Soleil. A pleasure to meet you, Jason Skywalker.", Ciel bows formally.

"Sooo... Penny! You two were incredible out there.", Skywalker said, not being bothered that a cute girl was sitting atop of him.

Ciel looks at her watch and gestures at it, "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Penny exchanges a look with Skywalker before asking her partner, "Could we have just a minute to talk?"

In response, Ciel checks the time, then takes a step back and nods, starting the countdown. "Is she your friend?", Skywalker asked.

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake...", Penny explained, "But if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

"That's not Blake, that is Weiss.", Skywalker corrected with a smile, and his friend agreed, "Does she know about you being the cute's android around?"

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know.", Penny said, shaking her head, "There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off. Jason, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about.", she glances over at Ciel before leaning in and whisper, "I want to stay at Beacon."

"I don't think they will let you... But if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know.", Skywalker said, "By the way, have you seen Blake around? We were suppose to meet up here."

"Exemplar! I knew I could count on you Jason. But no, I haven't seen Blake around.", Penny said with a happy smile.

Ciel steps next to them and points at her watch, "It's been precisely one minute, ma'am."

Penny then turned to her teammate, "Ciel, have you seen Blake Belladonna? She is Jason Skywalker's mate."

But Ciel told them that she hadn't seen her anywhere. "That's too bad... If I see her, I'll let you know your looking for her.", Penny said, getting up and waving goodbye before the two Atlesians leave, just as Port announces the next match will begin in 15 minutes.

"Best get down there.", Skywalker said, landing back on his feet and quickly made his way to the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll. Emerald is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury is doing push-ups beside her. "Oh.", Cinder said her eyes widening in surprise, followed by a smile, her two minions looking her her questioning, "Oh nothing. We're just going to be making a slight, hmm... alternation in the plan."

"What does that mean?", Mercery asked as he and Emerald share a somewhat concerned look.

"It means that this will be even easier than we thought.", Cinder said while continuing to look at the familiar image of a robotic redhead, until a video messages pops-up on her screen and upon viewing the contents, her eyes glow in anger, "That fool!"

She promptly stand up, slightly startling Emerald and Mercery, "Taurus has gone rouge. The fool thinks a bull can take down a dragon.", she told them before heading to the door, "We will see how he reacts when an angry god comes to break him. Where is Jason?"

* * *

Later in the center of the field, Skywalker and Yang come walking into the arena, the blonde stretching out her arms, "Well, now it's our turn!"

At that very moment, a rainbow zooms past the two surprised friends, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her weapon next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

"Hey!", the young man saidm "Your Jason Skywalker, right? A friend with Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes to them both.", Skywalker said.

"My dad owned a little Dust shop of his own.", the young man said, his smile turns into a scowl, his tone turning hostile, "Till your friends father's company ran him out of business."

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Skywalker said, but his opponent didn't believe him.

"Hey blondy! You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!", the cat Faunus said as she starts spinning in place as she continues rapidly, "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

Yang looks down at herself "Excuse me!?", she shouted offended as the holographic roulette begins.

"She isn't exactly wrong you know.", Skywalker told her, gesturing to her chest.

The field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Jason and Yang from Beacon vs Neon and Flynt from Atlas.", Port announces before he counts down as both teams prepare themselves for battle.

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows Yang back from the force. Skywalker resits the attack, quickly blocking a spinning attack from Neon, using it to push herself forward so she can charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion.

Flynt stops blowing as Skywalker readies his Keyblade, and charged forward. Suddenly, however, Flynt stops playing, evading a strike from Skywalker's weapon, but he didn't had enough time to evade a kick, making him crash through a red Dust crystal, landing in a area spouting pillars of fire.

* * *

In the ruined city, Neon manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continues to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" She eventually comes down to the ground and charges at Yang, becoming a rainbow while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang grits her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirks and cracks her glow sticks, turning them blue. She comes forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realizes that her right leg is now encased in ice.

"Look!", Neon giggles as smacks her butt for emphasis, "Now you're bottom-heavy, too!"

Getting quite irate now, Yang slams her foot down and frees her entire leg, but is unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm now. She sees Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she speeds forth and kicks Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry.", Neon commented.

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashes her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skywalker lands in the burning section, ready to face Flynt are facing each other in the burning section. Flynt smiles, blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupts right in front of him, diverting the fire to attack.

Skywalker moved around, evading the attack and quickly closing the gap. Flynt retaliates by blowing his horn, but was met with a telekinetic stream of Skywalker, blowing him away.

Quickly charging after him, Skywalker delivering a three hit combo before sending his opponent flying with another heavy underhand strike. Flynt starts playing once more. As he propels himself after his playing opponent, a second Flynt appears next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Skywalker flying back, sending him crashing straight through a column of rocks.

"Interesting...", Skywalker said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!", Oobleck announced to the shocked crowed.

The Flynts flip their hats around to the audience, then look up at the scoreboard to see Yang down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He steps forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepares to finish this.

Flynt was about to unleash his attack, but Skywalker was gone and in the blink of an eye, he felt a fist connecting with his jaw in an uppercut, sending him flying high into the sky. Skywalker flies past him and he sends Flynt back down to the ground below with a heavy hammer punch.

* * *

Neon is still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent. "Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry.", the cat Faunus said slowing down to admire the change, just before a buzzer goes off.

"And there goes Flynt, knocked out by Skywalker's amazing speed.", Port announced, momentarily distracting Neon just before a fist connected with her stomach, sending her flying into a building.

"I thought you would be above such petty taunts, Yang.", Skywalker said, landing next to his friend.

"Just up Jason! I could have handled her.", Yang protested, shaking her head and her eyes go back to their normal purple.

He gave her a simple nod, "I know. Now let's finish this.", he said with a smile, which the blonde returned.

The duo charged forward just as Neon recovers from the blow, "Dragon Fist!", both Skywalker and Yang shouted as a blue and yellow aura surrounds them, taking the form of a dragon. Neon was unable to react in time as she is hit by the speed and power of their combined fists, she was send flying through multiple buildings.

Neon recovers as a buzzer was heard, "WHAT!? We lost? We lost? Team FNKI lost? That was... that was...", she said before she suddenly becomes overjoyed and her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment, "...Amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?"

"That was one crazy move, Skywalker.", Flynt said, getting back on his feet while holding his side, "I dig it."

Skywalker and Yang smile at the good losers and see Ruby and Weiss coming up to them. "Good job, you two.", Weiss said.

"Yeah!", Ruby added.

"Thanks.", Yang said with a big smile.

"Blake isn't with you?", Skywalker asked surprised as they soaked in the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

A little while later, Skywalker was looking around the school and the courtyard but he couldn't find any sigh of his favorite Faunus anywhere. He was starting to get worried, just when Cinder came walking up to him. "Cinder is something wrong?", Skywalker said turning to his friend, who looked very grim herself.

"Jason... There is something I must tell you... and I don't think your going to like it.", Cinder said, a worried look in her own amber eyes, "I am a member of a special task force to protect the schools of Remnant. Earlier this evening, we intercepted this message addressed to you... and well... it's best you see it for yourself."

She handed him her scroll, which displayed a video messages on pause. Pressing on play, the masked face of Adam Taurus looking at him.

"You opened it, good. Because we have a problem. The problem of evil in the Worlds. The problem of absolute virtue.", the video of Taurus said, "The problem of you on top of everything else. You above all. Because that's what God is. Horus. Apollo. Jehovah. Jason Skywalker. See what we call God depends upon our tribe, Skywalker. I've figured it out way back, if God is all powerful, he cannot be all good. And if he's all good, then he cannot be all powerful. And neither can you be. They need to see the fraud you are. With their eyes. The blood on your hands."

Skywalker listen intently as the video continued, "And tonight, they will. You will battle your next opponent to the death. I think you will fight for that special lady in your life.", Taurus moved the camera to show who was sitting behind him, and Skywalker was so stunned by what he saw next that he dropped to his knees as the video shows him a tied up and beaten Blake.

"But a woman who mates with a flying demon must be a witch. The punishment for witches, what is that? That's right, death by fire. If you kill your next opponent... the traitor lives. Now, the cameras are waiting for the World to see the holes in the holy. The almighty comes clean about how dirty he is when it counts."

As the video ended, Skywalker began to slightly panic as he felt himself flashback to what happened when he was thirteen. "Jason, I need you to stay calm. We have his location tagged, you can save her.", Cinder told him, making him look hopeful at her, with a few presses on her Scroll, she send the coordinates to his Scroll.

"Thank you, Cinder. I owe you for this.", Skywalker said standing up and pulling his friend into a hug, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret. It is safe with me." he let her go before he was off, giving Yang a call to take his place during the single round if he wasn't back then.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Headmaster's office, Professor Ozpin is facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors open and Marc and Qrow steps inside. "You know, he's making you look like a fool.", Qrow said.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided.", Ozpin said

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he has a heart.", Qrow said, taking a drink from his cup and shifts his weight.

"Have you chosen your guardian yet?", Marc asked, crossing his arms.

"Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one.", Ozpin said swirling his chair around to face the two friends, "She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready."

As he lists these qualities off, the elevator doors open once more to reveal Pyrrha.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary.", Ozpin chuckling as he gestures to her, his cane resting at his side.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates.", Pyrrha said humbly.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around.", Qrow said from his spot leaning against a column in the back of the room, his arms crossed.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?", Pyrrha asked.

"Please, take a seat.", Ozpin said, gesturing for Pyrrha to sit down, he puts his fingers up to his lips, leaning back casually, "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Pyrrha is put off by the question, but answers with nostalgia, "Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower... The Story of the Seasons.", she said.

"A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful.", Pyrrha retells

"In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over this World. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story."

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?", Ozpin said.

"You're not that old, Professor.", Pyrrha said laughing.

"Well, what if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this World, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?", Ozpin asked.

"You mean... like a Semblance?", Pyrrha asked, trying to make sense of this development.

"More like magic.", Marc explained, stepping forward, "We are telling you this, Pyrrha, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Pyrrha eyes grow wider and wider and at that moment, the elevator doors open, and Glynda and General Ironwood step out. "Pyrrha, we are still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon, but we are the protectors of the world and we need your help." Pyrrha is shocked into silence as everyone in the room looks to her.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time, when the Dragon From Beyond faces off with the Bull Of Remnant.**


	34. Chapter 34: Fight Night

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy this as much as I had writing it, because this one contains a fight I have been looking forward to writing, Skywalker Vs Adam Taurus round 2! But before that, on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I couldn't watch the video sadly.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

The group consisting of Marc, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood and Ozpin are taking a elevator down, with a nervous looking Pyrrha. "You alright?", Marc asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing to be afraid off. We're just going to show you something in the vault, under the school."

The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Marc waits up for her behind the others.

"I'm sure you must have questions.", he said, waiting for his student to take it all in, "If I can answer some to ease your mind, I will be happy to do so."

"I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?", Pyrrha asked as they continued to walk.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever.", Marc explained.

"So, how does the power choose?", Pyrrha asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules.", Marc said, getting an angry glare from his girlfriend, "Come on Glynda, you know I am right.", he turns back to Pyrrha, explaining it all in more detail, "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more intimate, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder.", Qrow said over his shoulder, "We've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

"You're not... talking about a war?", Pyrrha said.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen.", Qrow told her.

* * *

Much further down the hall, behind a massive double door, a large dark specter-like creature was looking at a large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

It let out a small black colored fiber from its finger, which made it way into the pod and entering the girl. The creature place a hand on the glass just as the doors opened, and without anyone noticing, it slid back into the shadows, as if it always had been there.

"Is that...", Pyrrha asked as she step forward hesitantly.

"The current Fall Maiden, Amber.", Ozpin told her.

"She's still alive. For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented.", Ironwood informed her.

"What do you mean? Won't her power... just transfer to the next host?", Pyrrha asked.

"Look who's been listening! She is smart.", Qrow said.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation.", Ironwood continued, "It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

"Her assailant.", Pyrrha muttered, connecting the pieces together, she lowers her head in thought, then suddenly comes forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod, "If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?", she suddenly sounding angry, turning to the teachers.

"It used to be common knowledge.", Marc said calmly, sounding very much like a father talking to his upset child, "How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones have some kernel of truth in them."

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength.", Glynda added, "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power."

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend.", Ironwood explained, "The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion. No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar."

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls.", Ozpin said, turning his gaze away from the others, "Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it.", Pyrrha said quickly, staring at the ground, "If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden." as the others silently turn to each other with wary faces, "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Not if it isn't by your own chose. We will not force this burden upon you.", Marc said, shooting a glare at Ironwood who was about to protest, he did notice the smirk Qrow was giving him, "But I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"Yes. For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it.", Ironwood explained.

"Capture it and cram it into something else.", Qrow added, gestures to Pyrrha as she takes a second to realize what that means. "Or in your case..."

"Believe me Pyrrha, this feels wrong. But we are in desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to.", Marc said, and his student realized what he meant, "Her Aura, her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is what's that going to do to you?"

She now fully understands the dangers she might face, "You have an important decision before you. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. Take your time to decide, but we need to know before the Vytal Festival is over.", Marc said, "But know what ever you decide to do, you have my full support."

Pyrrha doesn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this unexpected destiny.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be.", Ozpin added.

* * *

Meanwhile a smirking Cinder is sitting in one of the Amity Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements. "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!", Port announced over the intercom system.

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang smirks confidently in the line of final fighters, along with Sun, Penny, Mercury, and the troubled Pyrrha, "Barty, why don't you explain the rules?",

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!", Oobleck explained.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!", Port added, "Now, let's see who our first match will be!"

The energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes.

"Yang Xiao Long Versus Mercury Black!"

"Break a leg, sis!", Ruby shouted cupping her hands to make sure her encouragement is heard from her spot alongside Weiss, JNPR, and SSSN, looking to her side, she noticed a worried looking Sutakira, "I know, I am just as surprise that Jason isn't fighting."

"That's not it... Something feels... wrong...", Sutakira muttered, he noticed a still smiling Cinder getting up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield.

"I need to make a call.", Sutakira said, eyeing her suspiciously before standing up and walking in the other direction while picking his Scroll from his pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile over at a White Fang Hideout, on a elevated platform in a large hangar, Blake was strap to a table, being held in an upright position as her former partner Adam Taurus was pacing was studying his second katana, the blade was made up of a glowing dark blue metal. His attention was turned to the nearby screen, where the finals of the Vytal Festival were being broadcast.

"So Jason Skywalker isn't fighting?... good.", Taurus said with a fiendish smirk.

"You can't win against him, Adam...", Blake said, she was trying to find a way to break free, but her bonds where to tight.

"My dear Blake, don't you know the key to strategy is not to choose a path to victory, but to choose so that all paths lead to a victory.", Taurus said, just as an White Fang spoke through the intercom.

"Mr Taurus, sir. He is here.", the voice said.

"Jason Skywalker is not a he. He is an it.", Taurus warned, before turning to Blake and drawing his first katana, "Now Blake, call him. Bring him to me.", it was then that he stabbed the defenseless Blake in the side, causing her to scream.

And with in less than a second, Skywalker came crashing in through the ceiling, landing in the middle of the room. "Taurus!", Skywalker shouted as the leader of the White Fang jumped off the platform.

"Jason Skywalker. It seems Cinder Fall has passed on my message.", Taurus said, as he slowly walked forward, intending to meet his opponent halfway.

"I'm going to take you in without breaking you. Which is more than you deserve.", Skywalker said, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Unfortunately, you aren't going to take me in. This is going to end in one way only, with blood on the floor.", Taurus said, he activated a large screen on the ceiling.

Looking up, Skywalker see Yang having defeated Mercury in the first round of the finals. But something was off, the silver haired young man was grasping his leg, rocking back and forth, "My leg, MY LEG!"

"That's what you get, you little...", Yang trash talked, she stops just as she notices the Atlesian Knight-200 droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raising their guns to her.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!", the soldier ordered.

"Why did she do that!? why did she attack me!?", Mercury cried hysterically as Emerald rushed over his his side, shooting Yang a disgusted scowl from Emerald.

"Cinder Fall's doing. Yes, your friend who gave you my location is the enemy your 'father' and his friends are fighting behind the scene's. But this is as much your fault as hers. Had you fought, your friend wouldn't have been disgraced. How does it feel, Jason Skywalker, to once again, let a friend down?", Taurus said, turning the screen off, "But then again, you seem to have quite a history of failing your friends and loved ones. Dear, sweet Claire, your deceased girlfriend who died so young. Your beloved mentor Celestia, who asked for so little of you and received exactly that. And let's not forget your precious Korra, you claimed to be her friend, her confidant, and when she needed you most, you failed her as you do everyone else who gets close to you."

Skywalker was shocked at Taurus knowledge of his history and what he claimed about his friend, but he couldn't lose his cool, not now. It was then that a few drones started to float around the room, their camera's aimed at him and Taurus, who stood an arm length away from each other.

"But enough talk. Its time that Remnant learns not trust aliens and false gods like you, and that Faunus are superior.", Taurus said, as he started to broadcast all over the kingdom, "We will battle to the death, Jason Skywalker. The greatest gladiator match in the history of Remnant. Blue versus black. God versus man; day versus night; Dragon from beyond versus bull of Remnant!"

As he was done speaking, Taurus was send flying ten feet through the air by a single shove of Skywalker's hand, sending him crashing into the ground. "Stay down. If I wanted it, you would be dead already.", Skywalker warned as he slowly walked towards him.

With a painful groan, Taurus stood up, clenching his side, drawing his sword and shot an grenade at his opponent. But in a demonstration of his speed and reflexes, Skywalker caught it, this got a grin of victory on his face as quite suddenly, the grenade exploded, releasing a large quantity of dark blue smoke.

"Breathe it in. That's fear you're smelling.", Taurus said, as Skywalker caught, trying to breath.

Having enough of his tricks, Skywalker approached him and gave a swift swing at the White Fang leader's head, intending to knock him out. But Taurus simply held up his arm, blocking the punch and keeps his arm there for several seconds, while Skywalker has a brief look of pure shock on his face, "You never answered my question, Jason Skywalker.", Taurus asked as he deliver a swift punch to Skywalker's face, "Do. You. Bleed?" he enforced these words with a punch each, the final one knocking Skywalker to the ground as he realizes what Taurus has done to him.

"It's time you learn what it means to be a man.", Taurus said as Skywalker stands back up, Keyblade summoned.

Taurus had the upper hand as Skywalker was still shocked by how his opponent had managed to nullify his strength.

Taurus suddenly intensified her attack, forcing Skywalker to adopt a defensive stance. Taking advantage of his opponents precarious position, Taurus kicked him in the chest, sending the dragon down to the ground, landing in a heap.

Getting back on his feet he saw Taurus jumped forward, reaching Skywalker in short order and struck at the young man with his katana, forcing him on the defense.

After a brief flurry of swordplay, Skywalker leaps away from Taurus as he drove his second katana, in an attempt to stab him, but the he back flipped out of the way.

Taurus strode over to the place Skywalker landed, "You're not brave... men are brave. You say that you want to help people, but you can't feel their pain... their mortality..."

With that, Taurus unleashed his anger and hate to boost his physical prowess, he attacked Skywalker with such intensity that sparks came off their swords. Skywalker was taken completely off guard by Taurus sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot, and with a vicious power attack, he deprived Skywalker from his weapon.

In one swift motion, he placed his weapons in their satchels and began to hammer his fist against Skywalker's face with vicious powerful overhand blow upon the weakened knight, forcing him to his knees... Up until a fateful punch is thrown that ineffectually 'clang's off Skywalker's chin.

Skywalker wipes the blood from his lips, slowly floating up in the air, towering over Taurus who backs up with his hands raised defensively, as he has made a tactical blunder and knows exactly what he's in for. Skywalker began to punch and kick Taurus with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows, he quickly begins to be overwhelmed by Skywalker's superior strength and speed, forcing him onto the defensive and driven back.

Trying to counter the onslaught, Taurus was thrown off balance when he was knocked into the ground. Reacting quickly, he grabbed his katana and tried to hit Skywalker with a second grenade, but to his horror, his opponent quickly side-stepped it.

Skywalker reached out and force Taurus to his knees using his telekinesis, before lifting him in the air, and slamming Taurus into the cold metal floor.

"Where did you get the hard Mundus Light?", Skywalker demanded to know.

"I-I cannot let you win...", Taurus groaned as he crawled on the floor, coughing up blood, "If man can't kill God... than the Devil will do it..."

"What have you done?", Skywalker asked as he stood over his defeated opponent.

Taurus let out a not entirely sane laugh, coughing up more blood, "The bell has been rung. When you arrived, you had an hour... Now it's less. He will returned... And he's an angry god...", the White Fang leader lost consciousness.

Skywalker quickly went to Blake, freeing her from her bonds. "I knew you would come for me.", his girlfriend said, winching in pain as she held her side.

"It's alright, Blake. Let's haul off Taurus and...", Skywalker said, but Taurus had disappeared.

"Jason... You get him next time. We need to go help Yang.", Blake said, calming him down before he picked her up bridal-style before he took to the sky.

* * *

 **The beginning of the end is here... Hope you enjoyed it! Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	35. Chapter 35: Battle For Beacon

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now its review time.**

 **ImpaledK: Nope, it was implied that this was a separate robbery (If it was the same, Ruby would have been there).**

 **I don't consider it a rip-off but more of a tribute to one of my favorite franchises and one that inspired me to write my own stories and was a big influence on them.**

 **It was intended that he didn't follow that Color Naming Rule because he ISN'T from Remnant, and he has a color in his name SKYwalker, as in SKY blue. Actually I designed him with an typical Anime Protagonist High school uniform in mind. Yes, lets show everything he can do in the FIRST chapter. Well what a Gary Stu is objective, but Jason is FAR from the flawless char you might think he is. And no, I am not going to scrap my 35 (as of writing) chapter just because you didn't even read as far as the 1st chapter. I'm pretty sure you aren't even reading this.**

 **kyrogue23: That he does. Thanks for the link.**

 **Story time.**

* * *

"You have to believe me!", Yang said after she was done explaining what had happened after her match with Mercury to Marc as Ruby and Weiss were sitting in a interrogation room.

"Yeah, Yang would never do that!", Weiss added.

"Yang... I believe you.", Marc said, much to their surprise.

"Y-You do?", Ruby said surprised.

"I do. You might enjoy the thrill of battle, but I know for a fact you would never lash out the way you did.", Marc said, pushing himself off the wall, uncrossing his arms, "But this World saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. Team RWBYS is disqualified from the tournament."

Yang's shock turns into miserable understanding as she looks to the ground. "B-but what about that video feed from Tauros? How he claimed that Cinder is a spy?", Weiss asked.

"We are going trying to locate her for questioning at this very moment.", Marc said, but at this very moment the intercom system was hacked and Cinder spoke over them, her voice rings throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the Worlds watching the tournament.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men."

Cinder was standing on the rooftop of Beacon, speaking into her Scroll, "Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, what need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

As he listen to her speech, Marc stepped out to the courtyard spotting Cinder standing on the roof, speaking into her scroll. Looking to his other side he felt an army of Grimm approaching.

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang. I need you to go and warn Ozpin, tell him we will be under attack by an army of Grimm withing five minutes.", he simply told them, before turning to the blond, "Yang, I will do everything in my power to clear your name. You have my word, I will be damned if I let Raven's daughters name be tarnished by a traitor." and with that he charged off towards Cinder's location.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets and had to fall back on a true legend to save his ass. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."

As Marc listen to her speech as he calmly came walking up to her, his Keyblade in hand. "So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" and with that she closed her scroll and got a smile.

"I knew you of all people would find me first.", Cinder said, turning around to face him.

"Stand down, Cinder. Your facing a superior and more experience foe.", Marc said calmly maintaining a one handed grip on his weapon.

"But my dear Marc, I am doing this all for you.", Cinder said calmly, much to his surprise, "You don't remember me do you? I was that girl you came back to save, the one you saved from that explosion.", she then opened the box which was standing next to her, and showing him the charred and burned helmet of his previous Keyblade Armor.

"When Morgenstern captured you and placed you inside that pod, you began to speak to me through your helmet.", Cinder explained, looking lovingly to it, "You showed me the power beyond this World, I did all this to created a peaceful World for us to rule over."

But before he could speak, the entire ground shook as all the electricity in Beacon and the City of Vale went out for 5 seconds before coming back on.

"What did you do?", Marc said, pointing his weapon to Cinder.

"That wasn't me...", Cinder said as the skies above began to darken, blocking out the sun, "But the time is not right... I can't stand at your side until I am at your level.", she added before falling backwards off the roof.

* * *

"Woah, is it me, or does the sky look really dark and ominous? As if it's foreshadowing events which will have a negative impact on our lives?" Jaune said just a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

"A Nevermore? How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?", Coco said lowering her sunglasses as she stands up.

"Guys, Ozpin told us to join the defenses against the invading Nevermore.", Ruby said as she arrived with Weiss and Yang.

"Let's go and kick some ass!", Sun said excitedly as his team and Coco's, and Jaune's joined the three members of RWBYS and Penny in their fight against the invading Grimm.

* * *

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James.", Ozpin said through his Scroll to Ironwood, "Use it."

Ironwood's worry turns to determination. His fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermore's though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

"Blue Four is down! I repeat, Blue Four is... Blues Two and Three are down as well... Oh god...", a voice said before it was cut off, followed by static.

"What is going on there!?", Ironwood demanded to know.

"Sir, I... You should see this.", one of his captains said, and upon the screen, it showed live footage of black smoke like tornado was forming on top of Beacon, the strong wind pulling down Ironwoods nearby fleet.

"No... Not him... It can't be...", Ironwood muttered, before giving the command, "Take aim at Beacon. On my mark, be ready to unleash everything we have at that monster."

"Sir, even the Warp?", his captain said.

"Let's hope its just a coincidence and it doesn't come to that.", the general said.

* * *

Down at the Vytal Festial fairground, Skywalker and Blake just landed. He was leaning against one of the stalls, still not having fully recovered from being hit with the Mundus Gas, and the lack of a yellow sun wasn't helping one bit. And to make matters worse, he felt a painful cold tuck at his heart.

"Jason, are you okay to fight?", Blake asked, as she supported him.

"I am fine... I just have a very bad feeling about this...", he said, standing back up, just as an aircraft is hit and crashes into a series of explosion as it tumbled into the nearby sea.

"Jason? Blake? You there?", Sutakira's voice spoke through their Scrolls.

"We are here, Toshi.", Blake said.

"Thank god, we could use your help. We are heading down the docks near the courtyard, the White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school.", he told them.

"The White Fang is here!?", Blake said as a growl is heard on the other side and her expression grows ever more worried.

"Got to go. We need to hold out until...", but his communications was cut off.

The two gave each other a nod, before they take to the air, Blake use her scroll to call upon her rocket locker, which lands behind her and opens up to reveal Gambol Shroud. "Let's go."

* * *

Sutakira and Ruby cut down a Giant Nevermore in a combined cross attack. The students are then suddenly shaken when more Giant Nevermore starts coming down on them. Ren then leaps up into the air and uses the blades of his weapons to slash at a Nevermore.

Penny uses her swords to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Nora leaps up into the air, whre she hits a Nevermore's head with Magnhild in its hammer form.

When Penny reaches peak height, she lets go of Yatsuhashi, who is then joined by Sutakira and Ruby, as the three slash down and decapitate two more Nevermores, causing them to dissipate into black particles.

The students look up to see an army of incoming hippogriff-like Grimm as more come flying. Towards the group of students as Ren calls the Grimm species out by their formal name, "Griffons."

But a bright light shined from above them, cutting through the incoming Griffons just as comes gliding towards them in his Alpha Savior style, cutting a path through the near endless sea of Grimm. "Professor Marc, what should we do?", Jaune asked his favorite teacher as he landed.

"The situation is quite dire. Grimm are crawling all over the city, the White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... strange thing is forming at the top of the school.", Marc explained as he powered down, "You are all standing at a cross road. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves.", his students exchange looks with each other, "I am not going to force any of you to fight. No one will think less of you if you leave."

The students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up. "I mean... come on!", Sun said, "Fighting impossible odd alongside the leader of the Legendary Knights? That's like something straight out of a legend!" and all agreed with him.

Marc gave them all a rare smile, words wouldn't be able to convey how proud he was at them all. "Alright, let's get down to business. We will split into three groups, Team T consisting of Team SSSN and CFVY will be staying here and suppress the Grimm and White Fang reinforcement. Team V consisting of Ruby and Toshi will be going to Ironwoods Flagship to reclaim it from Roman Torchwick. Finally the rest will be joining me in Team A to liberate Beacon and bring down Cinder."

The group nodded, as each joined up with their assigned team. "Are you sure your only going to send me and Toshi to the airship?", Ruby asked as the students said their goodbyes to each other.

"Sending just a Rose and a Sutakira? I think that might be just enough overkill.", Marc said with a confident tone as he looked at the girlfriend of his youngest son, who reminded him so much of his old friend.

"Alright, we will try to take them out, or die trying.", Sutakira said as he stood next to Ruby.

"I will have none of that sort of thinking, I expect you all to die of fine old age. After we survive this, drinks are on me.", Marc said address his students, "Though I am pretty sure my favorite pub has been crushed by an Ursa Major, so I am not sure where we should get them."

"Your going to buy us all drinks? On a teachers salary?... Right.", Yang said doubtful.

"Yang... How you remind me of your mother. Team A we're moving out, the rest, stay in contact. If any of you get in too much danger, I will come and try to save you.", Marc said as he raised his Keyblade, "For Beacon, Let's rock, baby."

"Let's rock, baby!", they echoed as the Teams went to their assignment.

"Are you ready?", Sutakira said, extending his hand to Ruby, who nodded before she took it and a light blue aura enveloped her and the two shot into the sky and within seconds they landing on top of the haijecked Flagship with a thud.

* * *

In the city of Vale, a squadron of Knights shoot down Grimm, until their visors and LEDs turn a dark crimson, and turn around, pointing their guns at Glynda and Qrow as they continue to fight the Grimm, the realization shocking them as they see the Knights now turned against two.

"Look out!", Blake's voice said as she and Skywalker landed between the Knights and their teacher, deflecting the attack back at the machine.

"Excellent timing. Though I wish you would be as punctual in class.", Glynda said to Skywalker as she adjusted her glasses.

"Professor Goodwitch, your joking? Things must really be desperate.", Skywalker said as the group was attacked by more hacked Knights, who continue to fire but they are cut up by flurry of slashes.

Blake fights off a group of White Fang soldiers, using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by a blast of Heat Vision from Skywalker.

The group consisting of Skywalker, Blake, Glynda and Qrow continue fight until a large tremor hit the city. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing. "No...", Glynda said a horrified expression on her face as in the distance, they could see a mountain start to violently shake and crumble, before it completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm.

The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm. "So the legend of Mountain Glenn are true... There was a dragon...", Qrow muttered in awe, "Dragons are the embodiment of destruction, if that thing reaches us, we are all doomed."

"Then I will make sure it won't reaches us.", Skywalker said but before he could take off, he felt Blake hold him back.

"Jason no. You can't... Your still too weakened from your last fight... You might not survive.", Blake said placing a hand on his face, but he silence her with a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you Blake. I might not be from Remnant, but it might as well be my World.", Skywalker said, tears clear in both their eyes, "You saved me, Blake. More than you will ever know." And with that Skywalker took off to the skies, leaving a emotionally struck Blake and a shocked Glynda and Qrow behind as he was on a collision course with the dragon.

* * *

Team A are fighting through hordes of Grimm under leadership of Marc, who evaded a swipe from a incoming Beowolf, parrying the attack creating an opening for Pyrrha and Jaune to exploit.

They all looked on as they saw Skywalker taking off from the City of Vale and withing seconds colliding with a stream of energy unleashed by the Dragon, creating a vicious power struggle. Skywalker suddenly changed course, as the energy stream passed him, shooting straight over Vale and Beacon and destroying a mountain behind the school.

It was then that they saw Skywalker flying under it before sending it higher into the sky, something he repeated a few more times as he added blasts of Heat Vision into the attack. "What is he doing?", Penny asked as she pulled down and decapitated a Nevermore, a bullet shot past her, hitting multiple Grimm behind her.

"He's taking it into space.", Ozpin said, lowering his cane in one hand, holding his Scroll with Ironwood on the line in the other, as he came walking up to them.

"That's good. I'll launch the Warp.", Ironwood's voice said, much to Ozpin's shock.

"Not yet, James.", Ozpin said quickly.

"They are high enough that we can use it without casualties.", Ironwood said back, but Ozpin pointed out that they would have one casualty, Jason Skywalker.

A silence followed, the general sighted, "Marc... Please forgive me...", Ironwood said sorrowfully, just as a booming echo was heard and in the horizon, a large black missile shot into the air.

"No!", Ozpin said, as he looked shocked at the missile. He was completely speechless as within seconds, a dark blue explosion erupted high in the sky, bathing the entire city and school in its ghastly light.

"Target hit, no signs left of the target.", a voice spoke from Ozpin's Scroll, as its owner looked on in horror.

"What happened, Ozpin? What was that?", Marc said, turning to his grey haired friend.

"The Warp was an experimental missile, created from technology retrieved from one of Morgenstern's vaults here in Remnant.", Ozpin explained, "Its original purpose was to create portals like you Keyblade Wielders can. But Atlas tried turning it into a weapon, and they succeeded in creating this one missile."

"What do you mean? Ironwood has warped my son to another World?", Marc asked, but Ozpin shook his head.

"Worse. They could only send it to one destination, the coordinates Morgenstern had written down in his notes. The center of our sun.", Ozpin explained as the situation set in.

"No... Not Jason...", Marc said before looking up, rage building up inside of him, "Ironwood is a dead man walking..."

Just as he said that, a explosion of dark energy enveloped the tip of Beacon Academy, shattering it to rubble, killing a few Nevermore's and Griffion's as the dark smoke rises to the air before it headed towards their location.

The smoke gathered a few feet between them and the school as it formed into a man, who as he landed caused a shockwave that send everyone but Marc and Ozpin to the ground. A void like cold came over them, as the darkness took the form of a very tall male man, dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, but from under the hood it showed blue orbs were his eyes would be.

"Death's vastness holds no peace. I come at the end of the long road. Neither human nor devil. All bends to my will.", the man spoke in a calm, deep monotone voice, Ozpin knew directly who this man was, the man who had been terrorizing the Worlds for 20 years, this man is known as Heaven's Dark Harbinger.

"Let the Worlds howl in despair. For I have returned." Morgenstern declared as his eyes flared up.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time, when we will see the showdown between Marc versus Morgenstern.**


	36. Chapter 36: Dark Messiah

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I am sorry for the underwhelming fight against the Grimm Dragon, but how I originally penned the previous chapter... It just wouldn't fit in with the rest. Still I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Well it is the first time in the** **Arcmoani Network (KLK: MWI takes place 2 years after RWBYS: Heroes), but his "first" appearance was a hologram/program, but yeah you could say that. And yeah, Marc is not happy at the moment. I hope it entertains you.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"We have to hurry. The moment Ironwood sees that Morgenstern has returned he will level the entire place.", Ozpin said, ready to fight along his old friend and their students.

"Are you sure that is wise. Ozpin?", Morgenstern asked calmly as he observed the destruction in the city below him and around the school, "Cinder Fall is on her way to collect the rest of Amber's power. If you hurry now you may be able to stop her."

Ozpin's eyes widen, shocked that this monster knew about Amber. "Oz, go. I will handle him.", Marc said, his voice barley hiding the restrained anger in it, "Jaune, you go with Pyrrha and Ozpin."

"Alright, be careful.", Ozpin said as he and his two students rushed past Morgenstern, who just let them pass without any attempt to stop them, and they rushed into the school.

As the Dark Messiah watched them go from under his hood, before his opposite called his attention. "You will pay for what you have done.", Marc said, calling his Keyblade to his hand before taking his fighting stance.

"We do not need to be adversaries.", Morgenstern said in his usual tone of speaking, turning to the Legendary Knight and his remaining students, "Join me. I have the power to shape the Worlds as I see fit. How we see fit."

"You think... After all you have done to my friends... No, my family. that I will join you?", Marc said as energy started to crack around him, "In a hundred years, when I fianly die... I only hope I go to Hell so I can kill you all over again."

Morgenstern let out a scoff, "I am ready. But are you?", he raised his hand calling his own version of the same Keyblade Marc and Skywalker use, although the Dark Messiah's was of a darker shade.

"Everyone, stay back. I am doing this alone, just keep those Grimm off my back.", Marc told his students before turning to his enemy, "Tell me one thing. Do you bleed?", before he charged towards his opponent in blinding speed.

"No. But Eraqus sure did.", Morgenstern said intercepting the attack, the ground giving away under them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the top of the hijacked Atlesian Airship, as Ruby and Sutakira look on the large explosion that had warped the dragon and Skywalker away, with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies. A Griffon lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose, causing to disintegrate into black particles. "Jason...", she muttered looking up in the sky.

"Don't worry Rubes, I am sure he is fine.", Sutakira said as they suddenly hear a snap. Turning around they to see Neopolitan, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light.

"I'll take her, you go on ahead.", Sutakira said, taking his fighting stance, Ruby gave a nod before she entered the airship.

Neo gave a sadistic smirk before they charged forward, quickly slashed at Sutakira with her Umbrella sword, only for him to block her blow. As the pair's blades locked, Neo used her Semblance to create the illusion to surround him with five illusions of her. All five attack him at the same time, but much to her shock, she phased right through him, looking around, Neo saw that Sutakira had activated Ghost Drive, allowing him to leave after-images of himself.

"Annoying isn't it, when someone can do it too?", Sutakira said, as he teleported forward leaping over an attack at his legs and flipping over Neo.

The two exchanged blows and strikes against each other, but both opponents manages to dodge the others attack by using their after-images and illusions.

"I can keep this up all day, how about you?", Sutakira asked as both he and Neo fired at the other, the two bullets clashing mid air.

Neo creates more illusions in the hope of distracting Sutakira, but before she can pull the trigger, the blunette grabs the barrel and yanks it to the side, causing Neo to miss his shot and giving him enough time to kick Neo in the side of the head.

Neo stand up again, but as Sutakira teleported in front of her, a damaged bullfighter crashes on the Airship, forcing the two back. Neo was sent tumbling head over heels over the edge of the ship by the explosion. She tried desperately attempted to climb back up as her Umbrella fell down to the ground. Holding onto a smooth edge, Neo lost her grip, but before she could plummet to the ground, a hand caught hers.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Sutakira's blue eyes looking down at her, "Hold on!", he said before yanking her up back on the Airship. As she sat there, she couldn't get her eyes off the young man who had saved her, despise them being enemies. "You alright?", Sutakira asked, getting a nod from her.

"Thank you.", Neo suddenly spoke with a slight smile, before quickly making her escape by entering one of the ships many vents.

 _"So she can talk..."_ , Sutakira thought before heading into the Airship itself to help Ruby.

* * *

Outside the Beacon grounds, Velvet groans as she struggles to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco bumps into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin. Neon dodge and weave between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins. Yatsuhashi is fighting a Griffon while Flynt uses his trumpet to hold back a Paladin. Weiss gets knocked back another Paladin.

"Weiss!", Neptune reaching his hand out, Yatsuhashi tries to help her but on his way he tries to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he gets knocked back.

Weiss soared through the air, before she felt herself being caught by two strong, furry arms. "Come on Schnee. I expected better than that.", a voice said.

Looking up she saw that it was McGrath, but he didn't look like he usually does. Instead of his normal brown hair, his hair was now old and flowing as if it was a flame. His upper body is covered in green fur except the front, showing off his muscular six pack and chest. A powerful aura surrounded him with sparks of pure fire around him.

"Seriously? Your a Super Saiyen 4!?", Weiss asked as he put her back on the ground.

He let out a chuckle at this, "I told you I was holding back.", McGrath said, an actual smile on his face, before turning serious once again as he faced the machines, "Alright! Who wants to die first!?", and in a rather quick succession, he disappeared in a flash of green light, only to appear in front of a Paladin and blasting it with a wave of yellow spears.

A Paladin then turns to and starts approaching a distracted Ren.

"Look out!", Nora said trying to reach her boyfriend, but before the Paladin could strike, a meteor like fire blast slammed into it, and the White Fang member was ejected form it. "Tha fuck...", Ren said slowly, as the Paladin came back online, staring the students down.

"Don't worry luv. Cavalry is here.", the voice of Phoenix came from the Paladin, before it turned to the airborn Grimm, "Time to make a difference!", the machine rubbed its robot hands together.

Phoenix activated the mini-gun mode on his Paladin, swapping out his hand "You wanna play rough? Okay! Say hallo to my...", he started but was stopped mid sentence by his blonde friend.

"Seriously? Scarface? That's so cliche!", McGrath said as he obliterated a group of Beowulf's.

"Your just jealous that I'm allowed to pilot a giant robot!", the Paladin shakes its fist before unleashing a rain of bullets on the incoming Grimm.

Phoenix was tackled by another Paladin, the two grappled with one another, until Phoenix moved back, forcing the other Paladin to the ground. "Nerf this!", he unleashed a rain of bullets point blank, until the other robot was a heap of metal garbage.

"I am glad that he is on our side.", Ren muttered.

"Aren't there any challenges left!?", Phoenix said, raising the arms of his Paladin in victory before doing a little dance. Turning to the left he spotted Marc fighting Morgenstern on the roof, "Oh sweet mother of god, it's Morgenstern. Didn't Messiah killed him?", trying to keep his smile.

"Where are Waffles and Water?", Phoenix asked as he rejoined his friends in the fight, but McGrath didn't know either.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!", Coco said upon seeing the incoming Grimm, making her teammate look up excitedly, "Make them count." Velvet nods and begins to walk towards the incoming army.

"What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!", Weiss protested, but Coco told them to just watch.

With her weapon, Velvet begins to replicate Crescent Rose, as she imitates Ruby's trademark overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodges its cannon fire. She then replicates Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. Once after she lands a few shots, she slides under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she uses the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head.

Before it can react, it is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moves forward, Velvet switches to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she lands another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb.

As the first Paladin attempts to recover, Velvet immediately copies Skywalker's Keyblade, as she leaps off the second Paladin and slices apart its legs before blasting it at full power. However, the first Paladin sucker punches Velvet.

* * *

Fighting along the side of a Beacon and through the building itself, Marc and Morgenstern landed on the roof. Marc attempting to distract the Dark Messiah by sending a few lighting bolts from his Keyblade at him, though Morgenstern blocked it and redirecting it into wall.

"You know. This reminds me of the day when the Keyblade Academy burned.", Morgenstern said, and Marc charged again, though Morgenstern responded by sidestepping and kicking him in the chest.

Marc attempted to rally, remaining toe-to-toe with Morgenstern as they engaged in a swift flurry of swordplay. The bout ended with the two engaged in a blade-lock, which Marc attempted to break with a telekinetic push, though Morgenstern managed to counter with one of his own, quickly overpowering his opponent, flinging Marc backwards through an opposite building.

* * *

"Little Red, little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't ya?", Torchwick said, spinning around in his chair as Ruby approaches, destroying another ship.

"What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!", Ruby said, horrified at what this man was doing.

"That's the plan!", he said with a smirk as Ruby performs an low swing, with Torchwick somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before performing another backflip to dodge the third. Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Torchwick to backflip away from her consecutive twirls.

Once Ruby finishes spinning her weapon, she fires a shot, only for Torchwick to evade and fires a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending Ruby flying several feet.

Ruby evades another shot as she lands, she swats aside Melodic Cudgel just as he attempts to fire it at her, causing him to move a few feet off-balance, before Ruby leaps over him, kicking Torchwick's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip him over and send the criminal tumbling on his back.

"But why!? What do you get out of it!?", Ruby demanded to know as she recomposed herself.

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose!", Torchwick responded as he vaults over Ruby to evade a powerful strike. Torchwick preforms a roundhouse to the abdomen, while slamming the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast is enough to send Ruby crashing into the wall.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take.", Torchwick said, as he held Ruby at gunpoint, "Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change this World! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em! You know the old saying, 'If you can't beat 'em, join them!"

He suddenly felt himself receiving a kick to the head, knocking him to the ground. "Here is another one. 'Go fuck yourself, Roman Torchwick'."

As the master thief recover he saw that it was Sutakira who had dropped from the ceiling and kicked him in the head. The blunette was now standing next to his girlfriend, helping her back on her feet.

"I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you! Bet on that!", Ruby said as she and Sutakira charged forwards, Roman grips his weapon and fires at him, Sutakira deflects the attack right back at him, as Ruby smacks him with Crescent Rose, ramming the weapon in his stomach, and firing another shot, sending him flying into the flight controls.

"You got spirit. But this is the real World!", Torchwick said, and he held of their coordinated attacks, "The real World is cold! The real World doesn't care about spirit!" Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as Sutakira strikes him downwards.

"True, the World can be a cold and harsh place. People are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish and cruel. But they're trying, and we are going to make sure they have a chance.", Sutakira said as with one final strike from Storm Fall, he destroyed Torchwick's cane.

"You keep believing in your fairy tales.", Torchwick said as he was smacked down into the floor, "As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!" it was then that both Ruby and Sutakira deliver a punch to his head, knocking the master thief out.

The couple looked at each other happy before the ship took a steep noise dive towards the ground. "I guess we done our part. Let's go.", Ruby said as they blasted the window open. The crimsonette look at her blue haired boy friend, who picked up Torchwick and throwing him over his shoulder, "Doing the right thing is annoying sometimes.", she admitted as she grabbed his arm, a blue aura surrounding them and they were off the sinking airship. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Neo escape in an escape pot.

* * *

Back in the city, Glynda uses her riding crop to knock back a few Creeps, while Qrow slices and blasts at a few infected Knights with his sword. Blake had left them, heading to the school to help her friends after Skywalker had flied off to fight the Grimm Dragon.

Suddenly, their heads are shot off, as the smoke clears, it is revealed that General Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, albeit having his clothes damaged, revealing the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he prepares to shoot down all the infected Knight, but all of them powered down.

"This area's secure! We need to...", Ironwood said as suddenly, Qrow's expression changes into anger. He transforms his sword into a scythe and charges toward Ironwood, "Qrow! This isn't my doing!"

Qrow continues charging, despite Ironwood's words. The general flips his gun in his hand and gets into a battle stance, preparing for the perceived attack. However, Qrow leaps past Ironwood, who turns around just in time to see a large Griffon lunging at him. With one swing of Qrow's scythe, the Griffon is sliced in two. Upon landing, Qrow turns around to address Ironwood.

"You idiot. I know you didn't do this.", Qrow scoffed, but he did raised his fist, ready to give Ironwood a punch in the face for launching the Warp Missile and taking Skywalker's life. But he felt Glynda holding him back, before she herself slaps Ironwood in the face, "That's nothing compare what Marc will do to you for killing his oldest son.", she said and Ironwood lowers his head.

"I did what I had to do, the situation was escalating quickly..." the general said, his expression turned even more grim, "Someone's done the impossible and revived Morgenstern. We need to evacuate Beacon, it's the only..."

"You can't do that! You are willing to annihilate Beacon and everyone still in it on the off chance that you may kill that monster?", Glynda asked in horror, "This will spark a war between the kingdoms."

"That son of a bitch brought the war to us, 20 years ago. Everyone in there is already dead by Morgenstern's hand, and if they aren't... They are soon going to wish he did.", Ironwood said, sounding regretful but also knowing he had no other chose, he had already seen what that monster can do, "The protocol was activated the moment he was reborn, there is no way to stop it, unless I can get back to my ship."

The three hear a loud noise and turn to see its source: Ironwood's ship slowly nosediving into the ground. "Well, it won't be much of a walk.", Qrow said, turning to find that Glynda has disappeared.

"General Ironwood, there is an emergency.", a voice of one of his lieutenants said, and a irritated Ironwood asked what was happening now, "Our satalite has detected movement inside the sun. Something is alive in there and it is moving."

At this news, Ironwood dropped his Scroll, "Mother of god... The dragon is alive."

* * *

In the Beacon courtyard, the students stand prepared to fight the Atlesian Paladin that is charging toward them. However, electricity arcs spark out of it and it suddenly powers down, collapsing and sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Hm. That went better than expected.", Sun said as he high-fives Phoenix, who was still in his own slightly damaged Paladin. Weiss doubles over, exhausted, leaning on Myrtenaster to keep herself standing.

"You have done well, Schnee.", McGrath said as he powered down, his brown hair was back, the green body hair had disappeared, and on his upper body he wore his trademark green hoody and black v-neck shirt.

"Your not so bad yourself, McGrath.", Weiss said as Yang came running over to them.

"Weiss, have you seen Blake?", Yang asked.

"She was last seen heading towards the cafeteria.", Phoenix explained from his suit, "A bunch of Alpha's are there, as well as some members of the White Fang."

Yang gives a nod before she hurries off in the direction.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Blake had run across Taurus and among the flames the two old partners started to duel. "This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?", Taurus said as they blade-locked, "Jason Skywalker is dead!", he broke off, sheathing his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over.

"It doesn't matter that Jason is gone.", Blake said, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth and standing back to her feet, "People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, I lost Jason tonight. But he's still with us, in here. He didn't die in vain." she gestures to her heart, before becoming determent, "But you will, because you are wrong! Jason's heart did beat for us, for all of us! I will make my dream come true!" she charged at her old partner, blades at the ready.

As the fight continued, Taurus found that his movements were being hampered by Blake's speed and use of her Semblance to create clones to take a hit for her or directly attack him, but none of them were running away.

"What you want is impossible!", Taurus said, managing to kick Blake and knocking her over once again, it was then that Yang's voice draws their attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?", Yang shouted.

Tauros looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang, "Seeing as Jason Skywalker is already dead. She will have to do.", he said with a sadistic smirk.

* * *

"You fight like a younger man. With nothing held back.", Morgenstern said as he and Marc arrived on another school roof. Marc renewed his attack, though Morgenstern managed to deflect one of his blows and, kicking Marc back.

Marc came on again, trying to drive Morgenstern back but he kept his ground as he began to channel and turn the flames against his opponent. Retreating to the relative safety of the structure, Marc watched as the heat and melted the structure. Morgenstern attacked, keeping up his onslaught, driving Marc out of hiding.

Engaging Marc in a blade-lock, Morgenstern threw her against a wall and pressed his attack. Marc managed to recover in time to dodge Morgenstern slash, which struck the wall where he had been seconds before and caused an eruption of sparks. After avoiding another such attack, Marc was forced to keep enduring Morgenstern's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of his counters.

Marc was finally brought down when Morgenstern twirled and slashed the Keyblade out of Marc's hand with a sudden undercut, before slamming him into the ground with his telekinesis.

Before the knight could stand up, the boot of Morgenstern came down on his chest, as he held him at bladepoint. "You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this.", the Dark Messiah said, "I give you one last chance. Join me or die."

"Go to hell.", Marc said, defiant to the end.

"Then now I will destroy you Marc. As I destroyed the Academy.", Morgenstern prepares to finish it, but he was caught off guard when Glynda suddenly appeared, deflecting Morgenstern's Keyblade with her riding crop and managing to land a hit on his face, sending him sliding back.

"Thank you Glynda.", Marc said as she helped him back to his feet.

"I couldn't let that monster kill my man.", she said, adjusting her glasses, just as a tower of Beacon Academy was lifted into the air and thrown at them.

Marc and Glynda jumped forward, using his Keyblade and her Semblance to cut their way through the tower. And as they burst out of the other side, a powerful telekinetic blast send them crashing towards the ground.

Using her Semblance, Glynda slowed them down enough to give them a soft landing. Looking up, Marc saw that they had landed in front of Team A, who all had shocked and horrified expressions on their face, changing between looking at him and at his enemy.

"No... It can't...", Glynda muttered, her green eyes widening in shock and horror. Marc turned around himself, and he could see why the looked like they did. After Glynda's attack, Morgenstern's hood had fallen off and it was his face that left everyone seeing it in complete shock.

His black hair was spiky in the back, he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face. Instead of staring into normal eyes, they found two eyes of royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil staring at them.

"We know better now, don't we? Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No. They come from the sky above.", Morgenstern said, aside from his horrifying eyes, he looked exactly as Marc himself.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter and cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	37. Chapter 37: Heaven's Dark Harbinger

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next Chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I think your going to be pleased what Jason is going to do to Adam Taurus. Yeah, Toshi is one of the two (the other being Jason) who would go out of his way to save lives, even if they are the enemy.**

 **And now its story mode time.**

* * *

The group stared between Marc and Morgenstern, eyes wide as they look between the identical men. "I knew I was good looking... But this is insane.", Marc said, standing back up, not knowing what was going on.

"What? Two Marc's?", Nora asked surprised, looking to her teacher and back to the strange eyed monster in front of them.

"More like one Marc and one failed project.", Morgenstern told her in his usual calmly and cold way of speaking, but before they could react to this, he continued, "No. The Marc you all know is not a clone or anything like that. He is the real thing. But a version of me from the past. During one of my experiments in the mechanic's behind time travel. I pulled over my younger self... Even I was surprised at this."

"You experimented with time travel? Are you insane! You could have undone all of reality!", Glynda shouted, "How you haven't punched any holes in the fabric of space and time is beyond me!"

"I would have thought you would understand the high risk high rewards Glynda. And it's more like a rug really.", Morgenstern said calmly, not at all concerned he might have caused the end of all Worlds, before stepping forward, walking towards his younger self, "You still seem confused. You must hate me for what we have done against the Academy but..."

"Shut up, monster. There is no way you are me. You killed everyone I cared about.", Marc spat, standing back up and staring his older counterpart down.

"You have no idea what they have done to us. They were corrupt. They needed to be punished.", Morgenstern said, raising his hand and suddenly Marc's eyes went blank and he dropped to the ground, Glynda managed to catch him before he could, "Soon you will understand."

He then turned his gaze to the sky, seemingly unconcerned by the ships taking aim at their location. "What is Jason doing?"

"He gave his life to protect us all.", Glynda said as she held on to the unconscious Marc.

At this he let out a light scoff, "Yes. And I am the tooth fairy. I guess I will have to use the usual way to get Jason to come to me.", Morgenstern said, turning to the remaining Hunters, Huntresses and the two visitors, "I wonder how many of you all I have to kill before he comes charging down."

"We will never fall to the likes of you.", Sun said as all of them took their fighting stance.

"253.", Morgenstern said.

"We have all trained for this. Together we can do anything: face any foe, overcome any obstacle.", Coco said and once again, Morgenstern said a number, this time "288."

"What are you doing?", Weiss asked, completely surprised at Morgenstern's behavior.

"My apologies. I am just so used to these heroic speeches I started to keep track of how many times I hear certain lines.", he explained casually, "It's a little hobby of mine."

"Your... Your insane!", Ren exclaimed.

"625.", Morgenstern said once again.

"We're gonna...", Neptune said, trying to come up with something original.

"Fuck your face!", Nora finished for him.

Morgenstern breaks out in a cold, dry laughter, devoid of all sort of joy, "14." Nora charged forward, her hammer clashing with Morgenstern's sword, creating a shock wave around them as the ground gave away, before the ginger was thrown upwards when Morgenstern bombarded her with sword strikes of nearly impossible speed.

Morgenstern lunged at the group through and in a moment of distraction, Neptune is knocked to the side by a kick from Morgenstern in the stomach. Coco attempted to blast Morgenstern from behind, but was knocked back by a blast of red lightning bolts from his fingers, while Velvet was knocked back by a round house kick when he swung around to face the remaining students.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Beacon vault, an elevator arrives and immediately Ozpin, Jaune and Pyrrha sprint out and down the corridor. "What is this place?", Jaune asked.

"It's a type of vault.", Pyrrha answered.

"What would this school need to... hide?", the blonde continued, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the Aura transfer machine, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside.

"Pyrrha! Get to the pods!", Ozpin said before she could explain it all to Jaune. The red head looks at her boyfriend before she runs to the second pod.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here.", Ozpin said to Jaune, who looks at the two with uncertainty, then turns around and gets into a guarding stance.

"What do we do now?", Pyrrha asked as her headmaster types away on his machine's holographic keyboard.

"We, do nothing.", Ozpin said as the second pod opens, "You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating.

"Pyrrha. I am not sure what is going on... But whatever choice you decide to make, you have my full support.", Jaune said softly over his shoulder. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, she then climbs into the pod, which closes.

"Are you ready?", Ozpin asked, his student gave him a slow nod, "I... I need to hear you say it."

She lays her head back, staring ahead, "Yes." Ozpin thanks her before he presses a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod raises up, the woman inside begins glowing orange, and her eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travels along the pipes connecting the two pods, first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who begins screaming out in agony.

Jaune runs over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While Jaune panics, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looks away. "I'm... so sorry.", Ozpin mutters when suddenly, an arrow pierces the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest. Amber gasps, and her eyes open, then begin to close again, while the machine begins beeping an alarm. Ozpin and Jaune turn around to see Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowers the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face.

* * *

 _"What am I doing here? Where did I come from? Who am I? WHAT am I?"_ Marc thought as he floated in a never ending darkness until he enters a bright light.

 _"This. This is your birth."_

Looking around, Marc saw a blond woman with shoulder length hair and vivid green eyes in a hospital gown laying in a bed, holding a small bundle of blankets as man with pale skin, short bowl-shaped black hair with blue eyes sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "A boy, a beautiful baby boy.", the woman said, tears of happiness in her vivid green eyes.

The man and a look of pure joy on his face, and smiling from ear to ear as he looked over his newborn, "Fuck yeah! I'm a father!", he said with a raised fist.

"Langue, Sky. We don't want his first word to be 'fuck'.", the woman said, but both just laughed too overwhelmed by their happiness.

"I will try, Gia. So what is his name going to be? You were allowed to pick the name if it was a boy.", the man named Sky said, "Or do you want to wait until the others arrive?"

The woman named Gia gave a look over her son, his small hand placed in her much larger one, "Marc. His name will be Marc Morgenstern.", she said with a smile.

The scene disappeared before his eyes and now he found himself standing in a living room. The couple from before were sitting on the couch, their child in his father's arms as both of them were looking at their son, who was looking up at them with his royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"I don't care about his eyes, they may call him a freak or a monster.", Sky said holding his son in his arms, "He is my son."

Gia placed her head on his shoulder, smiling contently, "Five fingers, five toes, that's all that matters to me.", she said as the two parents looked at their son with a smile, who smiled back at them.

The scene disappeared once again before his eyes as 10 years of lost memories came rushing into Marc's head. He remembered learning to ride a bicycle, helping his mother and father around the house, celebrating his birthday and Christmas with them, his honorary uncles and aunt and their children. He remembered going to the beach and his father learning him how to swim.

Marc was brought to his knees as he now found himself kneeling on a stained glass pillar. The image depicted a sleeping Marc.

"They were good parents. Who loved us with all their heart. But this all changed when the Academy found out about the child with the Aseity eyes.", Morgenstern's voice spoke before he manifested in front of him, "They took us from them. They hurt our mother and our former master Eraqus nearly killed our father. Then they stripped us from our memories and turn us into a weapon of mass destruction."

"No... It can't... But why did we kill Terra and Aqua?", Marc asked, as he looked up to his older self.

"I gave them a chance to join me and to created a better Keyblade Academy. But they refused and stood in my way.", Morgenstern explained, "I had no other choice."

"What about Lily? Why would we attack the woman we love!?", Marc shouted suddenly, realizing that the monster who he had blamed for all the pain and sorrow inflicted on his sons, the woman he loved, who messed up his life and entire Worlds, was he himself all along.

"That... Was a rash decision on my part." Marc admitted, a sorrowful look appeared in his cold eyes, "I let myself be caught up in a prophecy. Trying to kill my son and nearly killing the love of my life... It's one thing I regretted with my whole heart. Not a day goes by where it does not haunt me."

"What your doing, destroying the Academy, and the Order, this trying to reshape the Worlds. It's madness.", Marc said.

"Then join me. Help me save the Worlds. We will start anew.", Marc offered, holding out his hand, "The last thing I want is for us to be enemies.", he extended his hand, hoping his younger self would join him.

* * *

Back in the real world, the fight continued against Morgenstern, but none of them could get a hit on him. He easily blocked and shunt aside all their counters while they had to keep enduring Morgenstern's relentless offense.

As Morgenstern deflected another attack of Weiss and Neptune, Ren attempted to strike him from behind, but Morgenstern swung around to face him, he blasted him with red electricity from his finger tips, sending Ren's body flying before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend. "Ren!", Nora shouted as she proceed to take a swing at Morgenstern, who promptly sidesteps it and again unleashes electricity from his fingers once again, though she was send back flying as well this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

"That's unexpected.", Morgenstern noted.

"You think some lightning is going to harm me? Thanks to my Semblance lets me produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to my muscles! Allowing me to jump explosively into the air, wield my mighty hammer and absorb your attacks!"

"So your Semblance allows you to absorb energy. That's interesting.", Morgenstern said as he and Nora stared each other down, just as his eyes started to glow ominously.

But before they could charge towards him, the sound of thousands of missiles could be heard launched in the distance. "No way...", Sun said looking in the distance to see their imminent death coming to them. But just as the missiles were about to impact on them, all of them stopped in midair. The students turned to see Morgenstern with a raised hand, having stopped the missiles from hitting all of them.

"They would kill you all just on the off chance that I would go down as well. Pathetic.", Morgenstern spoke as he begins to turn the missiles around, redirecting them at the ships and the City of Vale and with a single gesture he send the missiles shooting off.

The students tried to charge at him, leaping into the air, they all prepares to strike the opponent, who didn't move at all. Before the attack could connect the ground beneath them rose up, sliding them across the elevated earth.

But in the distance a dragon like roar could be heard as the dark clouds burst open and golden sunlight comes streaming down. And with in seconds, the missiles started to explode by what seemed to be a golden solar flare, flying through them as it made its way towards Beacon Academy. "It's such a surprise that you haven't succumbed.", Morgenstern said before turning to the remaining students, "Didn't you all know? Jason is very sick."

He then turned to see the golden stream flying towards the cafeteria, _"After this maybe I will give Ragyo a visit. She does anything for an awesome orgasm. Whatever it is be molesting her daughter or destroying the planet."_ , he thought as he waited for his arch-enemy.

* * *

Taurus draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention. The leader of the White Fang stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang. "Get away from her!", Yang said as the evil redhead sheathes his sword with an evil smirk.

"No... please...", Blake whispered weakly as she reaches out helplessly.

Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her as she leaps at Taurus, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes.

Taurus swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. But before he could land a hit, both he and Yang where thrown backwards when the roof broke open and the golden stream of energy landed on the floor, making the very ground they stood on shake, whipping up a cloud of dust, and when it settled, it showed Skywalker standing straight up.

It was then that Skywalker looked up, the look in his glowing red eyes as he stared down Taurus was more horrifying than Blake or Yang had ever seen on his face. There was no calming smile upon the young man's face or a understanding light in his eyes, but instead there was cold fury in every part of his face. A sense of power radiated from Skywalker as though he was giving off a burning heat.

"No... This can't be... Your suppose to be dead!", Taurus said, slightly backing up, but Skywalker stared him down, just staring at his enemy with cold red glowing eyes, "You think your brave? You're not brave, men are brave. Your not even human!", he charged, drawing his second blade to preform an overhand slice, the blade arcing towards Skywalker's unprotected head.

The girls gasped, Yang hurried forward, intending to stop the attack but she froze as Skywalker simply unleashed stream of Heat Vision from his eyes, as Taurus flies through the air, the lower half of his right arm separates from him.

Skywalker side steps, Taurus as he lands on the floor and lays there on his side. "Stay down. Don't make me destroy you.", he simply said as Taurus despise being weakened and wounded, the evil red head stood up tried to attack by throwing a punch, but Skywalker calmly pimp slapped him across the face, repeating it a few times until he could hear something crack in Taurus face as the last strike send him down to his knees.

 _"Look at him. No different than the creep who killed your girlfriend."_ , Morgenstern's voice spoke in Skywalker's head, _"You need to do something. You need to stop him."_

Skywalker stared Taurus down, as he silently calls his Keyblade to his hand and raises his weapon. _"Yes, good. Do it."_ but before he swing the weapon down, he seemed to struggle for a few moments. "You won't do it... You don't have the balls to do what I would do to you in a heartbeat.", Taurus said as he got back up to his feet.

"I won't kill...", Skywalker said, slamming his Keyblade into the ground before grabbing Taurus and lifting him above his head, "But I can't have you in a position where you can be a threat any longer." it was then that Skywalker ripped off Taurus legs.

As the White Fang Leader screamed in pain and shock, Skywalker slammed him into the ground, "If you harm anyone I care about ever again. It will be your head next time." and with his warning given, Skywalker slammed his fist against Taurus head, it bounced against the ground before he was knocked into unconsciousness.

He then quickly rushed over to Blake's side, with Yang behind him. "Blakey, are you alright?", he asked with a soft, his eyes turning back to their normal amber once.

The cat Faunus gave a smile as she touched his face, telling her that indeed this was real. "You came back.", was all she said before wrapping her arms around his neck, softly crying in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her lower body. "I thought I lost you, but you came back to me. They are going to write legends about you one day. When the moment looked darkest, there you were with fire in your eyes."

"As long as they include the woman who kept me grounded.", Skywalker responded with a soft smile of his own, before lifting her up bridal style.

"Get a room you two.", Yang said, trying to keep her cheerful and upbeat tone, but even she couldn't hide the fact that she was utterly relieved that one of her best friends turned out alive after all.

"Maybe we should make it a room for three.", Blake responded with a cheeky grin.

"Are you sassing me? Blake Belladonna, where did you learn to quip like that?", Yang asked surprised.

"From you and Jason, of course. It seemed you two have rubbed off on me.", Blake said with a smirk, both Skywalker and Yang couldn't help but have a little smirk themselves.

But it wasn't long before Skywalker turned serious once again, "You two need to get out of here. There is something far more dangerous than the Grimm or the White Fang here.", he said handing Blake over to Yang.

"Your going to fight him? That's suicide! You heard the legends about Morgenstern.", Blake tried to protest but painfully gripped her side.

"I know. To tell you the truth, Morgenstern is in reality far stronger than in any story you might have heard about him.", Skywalker admitted as he stepped back, "Fortunately for me, I already beat him once.", he then took to the skies, ready to face of against the Heavens Dark Harbinger.

* * *

 **There we go another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	38. Chapter 38: Messiah Vs Dark Messiah

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: 5 kids, thought you can see it more as Marc having 2 kids (Jason and Toshi) and Morgenstern having 3 kids (Izzy, Izza and Abby). There is only one Marc, but Morgenstern is what happened after he became a fallen hero. I kinda think of it as a similar situation as Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader from Star Wars.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

Amber struggles to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all air leaves her lungs. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out.

Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves the red head and travels back through the pipes into Amber. The glow then bursts out of Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and enters Cinder. The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raises his sword and charges toward Cinder.

"Stay back!", Jaune said just as Cinder casts a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield, but is blasted backwards, landing hard on his back.

"Jaune!", Pyrrha cries out as Cinder rears up to attack with another fireball at the defenseless young man. But before she got the chance to finish it, she was force to turn around and evade an attack from above.

Her attacker was a young man, with sickeningly pale skin and ruby red eyes. On his upper body he wears a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. From the few locks of hair that stuck from under his hood, it showed he had light blonde hair.

The stranger attacked with three metal claws pocking out of his hands, slashing and stabbing at Cinder, but she narrowly managed to evade the attacks, leaving her with a few cuts and bruises. She subsequently sends two fire blasts, managing to land a his sending the stranger to the floor below.

As he landed with a thud, he rolled to his side evading another attack from Cinder, just as Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocks it away like it's nothing and sending another fire blast at her. But the stranger pulled her down behind cover. "Who are you?", Pyrrha asked as Jaune joined them behind the cover.

"Adam Griffifth.", the young man named said, "Don't worry, I am a friend of Jason and Toshi."

"I figured. With the Wolverine claws and all.", Jaune said as Cinder begins to descend to the floor, and Griffifth leaped over the cover, evading Cinder's attack, landing on his feet, he bared his teeth and charged at her again, much faster than before.

Surprised by the sudden burst of speed, Cinder failed to react in time and was flung across room and smashing into a wall. She quickly recovered and countered with an fire blast but with an inhuman leaping ability, evaded the incoming fire wave.

Cinder prepared to block and evaded the Griffifth claws, but was surprised when the claws disappeared, the mass around his right armed shifted, turning his arm from his right elbow into an elongated double ended blade, turning it into a giant razor-sharp cutting weapon.

Griffifth effortlessly forced Cinder on the defense, she evades with a backflip, before landing a fire kick into Griffifth's ribs, sending him close to the cover where Jaune, Pyrrha and Ozpin were now sitting. "Get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Marc! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!", Ozpin said, Pyrrha tried to protest but he interrupted her, "You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha hesitates for a moment but obeys her headmaster, "I'll make sure they get out of here.", Griffifth said, helping the red head with picking Jaune up as they flet the battlefield.

While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing as she turns her attention to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you.", Cinder said, Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder, "Such arrogance.", Shaking her head slightly.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, the remaining students are fighting a hopeless battle against Morgenstern, none are able to land a hit on his as he easily deflected and countered each attack they threw at him. "No more games. This ends here.", Morgenstern said after disarming Weiss from her weapon and backhanding her against the face sending her crashing to the ground. His unnatural eyes glowed up before unleashed stream of blue lightning like energy from them.

"Oh, crap.", Ren said calmly but something landed in front of them, throwing up a beehive life shield, which shattered after coming into contact with the energy.

The group looked up to see a warrior standing covered in Keyblade Armor. Instead of Marc's bright white or Skywalker's blue one, this once armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon. The helmet bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. The cape is that of a dusty-rose color. Going from the form of the armor, this one showed to be a female.

"So you have come.", Morgenstern said as the newcomer held out her hand and calling upon her own Keyblade. It has a boxy guard made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The grip itself is squared while the blade is a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. The teeth are in the shape of an 'E'.

"That Keyblade belongs to me.", Morgenstern said pointing the tip of his own towards the newcomer.

"Come get it.", she said holding her Keyblade to the side before they charged at each other, but before they could clash, a white blur appeared knocking Morgenstern inside the school.

Everyone turned to look to see Skywalker landing in front of them. All of them look surprised as he came walking up to them. Before he spoke up Nora let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my god! It's Jason's ghost!", she said, sounding a little terrified, he tried to say something but she just continue to ramble, "He has come to haunt us all! Is it because I ate all your chocolate? I'm sorry about that! Do you need blood from fifteen children? I can do that! Or do you want Kyle's blood?"

"Hey!", Phoenix said offended from his damaged mech.

"Oh, do you want me to crucify them?", Nora said, "Alright I will crucify Kyle, Weiss, and fifteen children in a room..."

"Nora, I am not a ghost.", Skywalker said, dryly, "If I was don't you think I would be transparent or something?"

"Oh, right. That makes sense.", she said with an awkward laugh.

He then turned and gestured to the docks in the city of Vale, "You all need to get out of here. There are air buses near the docks, they will take you to a safe zone in Vale.", Skywalker told them before turning to the female Keyblade knight, "Can you make sure they are save?", who gave him a nod.

"Are you crazy? We are not leaving you alone with that monster. Especially since...", Weiss protested, but she stopped, not wanting to tell her team mate his father was Heavens Dark Harbinger.

"Especially since Morgenstern is my father? Yeah, I know.", Skywalker said as he looked at their surprised faces, "I have know it all along... That's why I was so distrusting of Marc at first."

"Even so, we can't leave you...", Weiss protested but found McGrath placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Schnee. As much as I hate to admit it, but Jason is right. He is the only one who has ever managed to kill that monster. We would only get in the way.", McGrath admitted with some tangible unease in his voice.

Their attention was then turned to the side where, with a groan Marc woke up with Glynda at his side. He let out a heavy breath as he looked at his students, all looked unsure to him, but he looked in shock as Skywalker approached him.

"Your alive... But how?", Marc said as Glynda helped him stand up.

"It takes more than a missile that teleports me into the sun to kill me.", Skywalker said.

"Jason... For what I have done... or what I would do... I am so sorry...", Marc said nearly begging his eldest son for forgiveness.

But before he could respond, Morgenstern arrived back in a cloud of dark blue smoke, "So you finally have arrived Jason. It seems you have finally taken to wielding a Keyblade.", he said as he calmly approached them, he then turned his gaze to his younger counterpart, "Ah you have finally awoken. So do you realize why I did what I had to do."

Marc removed his arm from Glynda as he stepped forward, "Yes, I have. The Council has done horrible things to us.", he said summoning his Keyblade as his dark counterpart gave a confident smirk, "But the fact remains that you killed Lily and ruined my sons lives." without so much as a warning, he activated his trademark Command Change, Alpha Savior before engaging his evil counterpart, along with his eldest son.

Skywalker and Marc deliver a massive strike with their Keyblade's, but Morgenstern intercepts it, causing a huge shockwave. The evil overlord delivers a heavy punch to Marc's abdomen knocking him out of his super mode and follows up with a ferocious kick against Skywalker, sending him flying into the city of Vale.

"I will deal with you later traitor.", Morgenstern said to his younger counterpart before taking to the sky and chased after his eldest son.

Skywalker stops himself mid-air, but before he can counter-attack, Morgenstern appears from behind and forced him into a bladelock. Morgenstern then quickly whirls around him, proceeding to blast Skywalker off into the city, and then gives chase.

Morgenstern continues to bombard Skywalker with fast, powerful sword swing, shattering any buildings caught in his path. Each time their strikes connected it send out a shock wave. Skywalker creates a telekinetic blast sending Morgenstern flying backward, sending him crashing through a building. He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Skywalker charging at him.

Meeting him in the middle the two begin another vicious bout of swordplay, increasing in strength in speed with each strike. Morgenstern then unleashes a barrage of red lightning bolts from his hands that Skywalker barely manages to dodge.

Skywalker is able to wave around them and land a hit into Morgenstern's side, striking him hard in the gut. Letting out a groan, Morgenstern unleashed a stream of of his own laser vision, which his son counters with his own Heat Vision, the two streams colliding in mid-air, struggling for dominance.

* * *

Down at the docks outside of Beacon, Marc, Glynda and the female Keyblade Warrior had managed to escort the exhausted students towards the Air buses. Weiss stares at what is in front of her, in disbelief as she saw her team mate and friend fighting on equal level with the physical god of evil.

"Ruby! Toshi! We saw the ship coming down...", Weiss said, running up to them, but she stopped when she saw that Sutakira was holding a still unconscious Torchwick over his shoulder, "The hell is he doing here?"

"I couldn't just leave him to die on that ship, could I?", the blunette asked as he placed the thief down and created some binds to tie his hands behind his back.

"Yes, you could have.", the female Keyblade Warrior said, stepping forward.

"Toshi made the right decision, he saved a life. Who are you to judge him?", Ruby said standing up for her boyfriend.

Sutakira let out a nervous laugh, "Ruby, that is my mom.", at this news Ruby's silver eyes went wide as the woman removed her helmet to reveals a young woman with bright blue eyes and medium-length blue hair.

"Aqua...", Marc said softly as the two stared each other down, but before they could say anything, Yang comes walking up to them carrying a wounded Blake.

"I need a medic for my friend here. If she doesn't get it soon, her angry boyfriend who can fly and shoot lasers out of his eyes will rip your legs off.", Yang said, trying to keep a light tone, but she was clearly shaken from what is happening.

Marc and Aqua gave each other a look, one that they both had learned over the years meant they would talk about it later, as the female blunette walked over to her and began using a Healing Spell on her. "The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale.", Glynda said, being just as shocked as Marc is to see that Aqua was still alive as well.

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing.", Nora said, she attempted to stand, but groaned as she held onto her side, Ren sat her back down.

"What!?", Ruby shouted shocked.

But an massive explosion erupted from the city down below as Skywalker and Morgenstern flew overhead back towards the school.

"I'll find them... and I'll bring them back.", Ruby said as she stood up.

"You seriously think I am going to let you go alone?", Sutakira said, and his girlfriend gave a appreciate nod.

"I am coming too... If you will have me...", Marc said, sounding unsure of himself for the first time.

Ruby and Sutakira gave each other a look before the blunette spoke up, "Look, dad. That monster, that Jason is fighting now, is something you could be. By rejecting him, you have already proven that your a better person. I see you as a totally different person from Morgenstern, and I am sure Jason feels the same way.", at this, his father looked up surprised.

"Yeah, and I think we could use the help of the Legendary Knight!", Ruby added and at this, Marc looked extremely relieved.

He gave a nod, turning to look at Glynda, "Look after them. We will be back.",and with that the trio were off.

"You better be.", Glynda said.

* * *

Down at the Beacon Tower, Griffifth, Jaune and Pyrrha run out of the front door. The muffled sounds of fighting can be heard in the background. "Okay, we need to keep moving, at the docks we can take an air bus out of here.", Griffifth said.

"Right. I'll contact Marc.", Jaune said as he walks away, looking at his Scroll, "Oh, where is it?"

Pyrrha turns and stares silently at Beacon Tower, Jaune's voice soon breaks her concentration. "Pyrrha? What was all of that?", the blonde asked but their conversation is interrupted by an explosion as Skywalker and Morgenstern landed from the sky on the roof, followed by Cinder using fire to fly up through the elevator shaft.

"There's no time.", Pyrrha said, shaking her head, then looks at Jaune, quickly adopting a determined tone, "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are you gonna do?", Jaune asked.

Pyrrha slowly turns her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower. Following her gaze, the two blondes realizes what she plans to do. "No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do it...", Jaune said as suddenly, Pyrrha grabs Jaune's head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips.

After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. "I'm sorry.", she said before using her Semblance to send the two flying backwards, and she clenches her fists and, once again, adopts a determined demeanor as she walks toward the tower.

* * *

The two fighters landed on the roof a few feet from each other and once again they used their respective eye beams, using the full brunt of their might. A bright flash enveloped them. Smoke, debris and fire decorated the ruins of the building they stood on, as the smoke cleared Skywalker got back on his feet as he saw Morgenstern with the only damage done to his coat, staring him down, angling his weapon for the kill.

Suddenly a fire ball comes shooting at Morgenstern, who calmly throws up a eneryg barrier the intercept the incoming attack. "It seems little Cinder is all grown up.", Morgenstern said as he turned to see Cinder landing.

She confidently strides forward, a scowl on her face as she approached the Dark Messiah. "This was suppose to become our castle... But you ruined it, pretender.", Cinder said as she holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm, "Now I will finish you off."

"Cinder, you have a lot to answer for.", Skywalker said, as the each stared the other two down.

"Hush, Jason. That's no way to talk to your future step mother.", Cinder said, surprisingly gently, "For now let's team up and kill this shadow of your father."

Skywalker let out a irritated scoff as the two faced Morgenstern. "You really are mentally unhinged. You first intended for Jason to be your king but then his father returned so you set your sight on your original goal.", Morgenstern said.

Unsheathing her weapon, Skywalker and Cinder began hacking and slashing at Morgenstern with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows, which he skillfully blocked. In a elegant flurry, Cinder was thrown against a wall, but she shake it off and rejoined Skywalker as he pressed his attack, Morgenstern dodge the strike, and blade-locking with his son.

Cinder charged forward, bending a large fire stream at Morgenstern, but it is soon parted when the he raised a hand. Cinder felt her entire body tense up as she lost control of her body and was force on her knees. "And now the Fall Maiden bows to me.", Morgenstern said, as he continued his battle with Skywalker with a combination of weapon swings and blows from their fists and feet as Cinder shot him a death glare.

Pyrrha's spear flies toward Morgenstern, who casually leans to her right to dodge, "Cinder. Be a doll and kill Pyrrha.", he commanded as the spear is soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by the girl herself, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away.

While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha calls her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dives over.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. Once again, the Fall Maiden sends a stream of fire the young red head's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear.

However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around, slamming her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting her away, slamming her into a wall and falls to her hands and knees.

Skywalker to dodge Morgenstern's slash, which struck the wall where he had been seconds before and caused an eruption of sparks. Seeing how outclassed his friend was against Cinder, he tried to break it off his fight and help her but Morgenstern quickly cut him off.

"Your not going anywhere. Your mine Jason. As you always have been.", Morgenstern said, "How are you doing by the way. I am amazed that you haven't sucubed to my Life Fiber. I have seen people with incredible willpower come under my control in seconds. At most they last half an hour. But you have lasted for more than two years. I am so proud of you."

Pyrrha then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands. She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's.

As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss her across the floor.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	39. Chapter 39: A Storm Is Coming

**Greetings, hunters and huntresses, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. This will be the last chapter for a while, seeing as I am officially caught up with series at this moment. But when RWBY continues, I will continue this story, so no worries. Maybe in the mean time I will fix some mistakes I made in this story, or maybe I will write an AU RWBY story, I don't know yet. Anyways, review time.**

 **kyrogue23: That's his thing right? And yeah, that is a big spoiler for Arc V of QFE. And it would be nearly impossible for Cinder to break free from Morgenstern's control without outside help.**

 **Now tis story time.**

* * *

Pyrrha slides across the roof, she pushes off to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. "I am sorry... I am no longer in control of my own body.", Cinder said before she truly lost control. Pyrrha looked on to see a smirking appearing on Cinder's face, her amber eyes had turned into Morgenstern's royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil, stalking towards her.

The red haired girl rolled to her side, to evade an incoming fire blast throwing her shield towards Cinder, who caught it mid-air. "You are too old to play with toys like these. Pyrrha Nikos.", Cinder said in her changed voice, sounding as if she spoke in sync with Morgenstern's voice. Gripping the shield with both hands, breaking it in two, "Don't worry. Even Steve Rogers wouldn't have been able to hit me."

She throws the two pieces back, slamming into her abdomen and push her over. Standing back to her feet, Pyrrha tries to Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade, but each of her attack was simply pushed aside by Cinder's new weapon, the same Keyblade Morgenstern used, the Morning Star.

Cinder performs a backflip whilst striking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her weapon. The strike knocks Pyrrha into the air, and she quickly regains herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism.

Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. "I must admit. Your very skilled.", Cinder said deflecting Pyrrha's improvised artillery, controlling shards of metal with her Semblance, "It's almost a shame you didn't receive the Fall Maiden power. You would have made a valuable asset." She whipped around and, as she cut the shards apart, as Pyrrha launches herself toward and puts her arms around her, tackling her.

The two struggle for a bit, using her Semblance, Pyrrha moved a piece of metal under Cinder's feet, forcing her to lose her balance and landing on top of her. The red head held Cinder in a choke hold, calling her spear back to her hand, "Can you do it? Take another humans life?"

"Your not human, you never were. You are a monster.", Pyrrha said, attempting to stab her in the neck. But Pyrrha felt a pressure holding on to her body.

"You can't beat me. Pyrrha Nikos.", Cinder said, lifting her opponent off her and with a mighty push threw against the wall.

Before Pyrrha could recover, she felt a hand crushing down on her throat, Cinder's eyes burn, a smirk on her face, while Pyrrha gains a look of fear.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet all of your new friends.", Morgenstern said as he and Skywalker continued their duel, jumping from wall to wall in burst of speed while slashing at the others blade, "Especially Blake Belladonna. She has kept you away from me for far to long."

Charging forward, Skywalker attacked with a vicious overhand, before unleashing a flurry of attacks, Morgenstern easily held off his attacks and kicked his son soundly in the chest, sending his flying backwards. Skywalker managed to recover and land on his feet, seeing Morgenstern teleport towards him, unleashing a vicious frenzy of his own.

"You will not harm a single strain on her hair!", Skywalker shouted enraged as he evaded each and every strike his father threw at him.

"Stop me then. Give in to your anger and unleash your most powerful form.", Morgenstern demanded, "If not. All your friends will die here... Starting with Pyrrha Nikos."

Skywalker's eyes widen in rage, it was at this moment that Morgenstern knew it was coming. A smirk appeared on his face as a golden aura began to surround his arch-enemy, flame like sparks jumping off it on occasion. A pillar of that same aura reached high into the sky, it could be seen from the City Of Vale.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the campus grounds, Ruby, Sutakira and Marc are fighting their way through the remaining Grimm, until they saw the gold pillar of light. "What the hell is that?", Ruby asked, dodging an incoming attack and retaliating with a bullet through he offending Grimm's head.

"Jason is going Solar.", Sutakira muttered, having seen this once before but before he could explain, a wounded Jaune being supported by Griffifth who held off attacking Grimm with two tentacle's from his back.

"Jaune! Adam!", the blunette said rushing over to his friends, "What happened?"

"We have to stop her! Pyrrha, is going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!", Jaune said with a groan, , his voice full of sadness now, "Please, you have to save Pyrrha." with one last screams he collapses onto his knees, crying.

It was at this moment why Marc had taken a liking towards Jaune, he reminded him of his first apprentice. "Jaune, listen to me.", he said placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I promise you, Pyrrha won't die tonight."

The blonde gave him a nod, "Alright, I trust you."

With that the Keyblade Knight threw his trademark weapon into the air and in a flash of bright light, it transformed into two white mechanical angel wings, the two attach to his back. "Go. We will right behind you.", Ruby said and her teacher gave a nod as he took off into the sky with breakneck speed.

* * *

"I got 3 minutes to kill you. That's 3 more than I need.", Skywalker said as the light disappeared, his appearance had change quite a bit. His usual black hair was now golden, standing up and moving like a flame. His clothing remained the same, except that it now had a golden color swap. Four golden feathery wings sprouted from his back and lower behind, as a similar aura still surrounded him.

"You don't think I wouldn't have something to counter your Solar form, now would you?", Morgenstern said standing at the ready, in a blur of speed the two returned to fight.

Charging his aura into his weapon, Skywalker delivers a massive cross slash, but Morgenstern intercepts it with his own swords, causing a huge shockwave. The two take to the air to continue their fight. Angered, Solar Skywalker delivers a heavy punch to Morgenstern's abdomen and follows up with a ferocious blast of Heat Vision, one that sends him flying through the mountain range surrounding Beacon. Morgenstern stops himself mid-air, sends Skywalker soaring with a blast of his Azure Vision straight to the face.

Before Skywalker could charge at him, Morgenstern charge at him, their swords cross, sending out an Earth-shattering shock wave, destroying the nearby forest. They pull away from each other and a trickle of blood falls from a cut on Morgenstern's cheek, which healed instantly.

As their fight continues, around Remnant, the two began to vigorously slash at each other. Morgenstern then unleashes a barrage of rapid energy blasts that Skywalker manages to dodge, following his opponent as they fly upwards as he continues to trade blows as the battle moves up into Remnant's atmosphere.

Morgenstern fires a massive stream of his eyes at Skywalker, but he takes the blast head on and then prepares a huge attack of his own, an enormous blast of Heat Vision. The dark lord countered by unleashing a stream of his own energy blast, the colliding powers threatens to cover the entire planet below, but Skywalker unleashed all the remaining energy inside his body, causing a titanic clash with Morgenstern's own attack. Throwing everything he had into his attack, Skywalker managed to overpower and repel Morgenstern's massive attack, enveloping the Dark Messiah.

As Skywalker powered down, he saw that there was no trace left of Morgenstern, letting out a relieved sigh, "I hope I land on something soft...", Skywalker said, falling back to the planet below as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Down on the planet, a beaten and bleeding Pyrrha is thrown around the roof like a rag doll by Cinder, landing next to her spear. Putting the pain aside, she tried to crawl towards her spear but just as her hand was on her weapon, she felt Cinder's heel on her hand, slowly crushing it.

Pyrrha notices collapsed metal frame work and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, "Know your place girl.", Cinder said, back handing the incoming attack and kicking the red head into the face. She looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her.

Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs the cogs down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor, together into a pile on top of Cinder, however she blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions. One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her arms to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours.", Cinder said, holding out her hand, lifting Pyrrha while chocking her with her mind, "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined. To lead not only this World but all World into salvation."

"Do you believe in destiny?", Pyrrha asked, struggling to breath, defiant till the end.

"No.", Cinder simply told her.

"Is that you talking, or Morgenstern?", Pyrrha asked.

"It doesn't matter. I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life.", Cinder said, "There is no destiny but what we make for ourselves.", she raised her weapon, ready to finish it off, but a white light envelopes her, "What?"

Turning around she saw Ruby floating emitting a brilliant white light from her eyes, this distracted Cinder long enough for Marc to grab Pyrrha and shield her from the incoming light. It was then that neither Marc, Ruby, Sutakira or Pyrrha knew more, as all fell into unconsciousness as a white noise rang in their ears.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, Skywalker was asleep in an unfamiliar bed, birds are tweeting and sunlight is streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard. "...Jason gains power from his ability to absorb sunlight. A yellow sun happens to be a mediocre power source for him. By burning all the solar radiation in his cells, he can achieve some sort of super form where his powers are at their current max power for a short time. Its kinda a desperado move, as it leave him powerless and comatosed for a unknown amount of time"

Looking to his side, Skywalker saw Ruby's silver eyes looking at him from a separate bed. Sitting up they saw Sutakira talking with Marc and a man he recognized as Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang.

"Ugh... what happened?", Ruby said, drawing the attention.

"Ruby!", Taiyang runs to kneel by her bed, "Marc found you, unconscious when the white light died down. He called your uncle Qrow and got you out of there and brought you to the Harmonic Heroes Command Center."

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright!?", Ruby said in a panic.

"She's alright. If it wasn't for Jason things could have been much worse.", Taiyang said, thankfully.

"Please don't talk about me like I am not present.", Skywalker said, his own father and brother hurrying over to him, "How did I got here? Last I remember is falling from space..."

"McGrath found you after you recklessly used your Solar form.", Sutakira said, "He dragged you all the way back to the World Ship, muttering about you so owning him for saving you from drowning in a lake."

Skywalker gave a nod, "Sounds like him. Though I am pretty sure I still saved him more than he did me."

"What happened to the school!? And Vale!? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?", Ruby asked.

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. Morgenstern did a number on it, it will take some time to rebuild.", Taiyang explained, "Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess." a voice said.

The six turned around to see that the door had slid open to see Aqua holding a tray with a pot of tea, eight empty cups with spoons in them and some chocolate chip cookies, behind her, Qrow walks in behind her.

Out of her armor, Aqua has a tall and slender build. She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored.

"Mommy.", Sutakira said.

"She needs to know, Tai. Q agrees with me.", Aqua said, placing the tray on a nearby table

"Tai. Please.", Qrow said, Taiyang glares at Qrow, but the latter doesn't appear to care. As Qrow approaches Ruby's bed, he grabs the chair and drags it with him. He then spins it around to face the bed and sits in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?", Qrow asked as the rest listened.

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about... Silver eyes.", Ruby said, trying to remember.

"That's an extremely rare trait. You're special, Ruby. And not in the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kind of way.", Qrow explained, "You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down."

"It's a ridiculous story.", Aqua said with a shrug, as she handed out cups filled with tea, "But this one is true."

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?", Ruby asked.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin.", Qrow explained.

"But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion, with Ozpin gone, we will have to pick up where he left off.", Aqua said handing Ruby her cup.

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?", Ruby said.

This slightly surprised the bluenette woman, "You really wanna help? Rest for now. You are in no condition to help out right now, and we could use you when the big battle comes.", Aqua said before turning to Marc, "Meet me in the meeting room in five minutes."

"I walk with ya, A.", Qrow said, standing up and heading towards the door, "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo.", he directed that last part to Ruby, as the two left, Yang and Blake entered both relieved to see them save.

Upon seeing Skywalker, Blake pounced at him, placing a deep passionate kiss on his lips, much to everyone's amusement. "I will leave your kids alone for now. Don't go and do anything rash.", Marc said, standing up and leaving the room himself.

"Where is our favorite Schnee?", Skywalker asked as Blake and his lips parted.

"Weiss' father... came for her.", Yang explained, crossing her arms, "No one outside of Vale knows what happened. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe."

"I guess we are going to travel to Atlas soon.", Skywalker said, "I wonder what more we will be facing."

"It can't be as bad as Morgenstern, he was one evil fucker...", Yang said, realizing what she said.

"It's alright, Yang. Neither me nor Jason see Morgenstern as our father, we know our real father is Marc, the Alpha Savior.", Sutakira explained.

"Well, I am happy he is gone.", Blake added, "But they never found Cinder's body... And Adam Taurus body wasn't found either... both are still out there.", she added worried, but felt two strong arms surrounding her.

"Don't worry, I will protect you.", Skywalker said, placing his head in the crook of her neck.

"Like always.", Blake said with a smile, "But try and do it without your Solar form."

"For you I will.", Skywalker said.

"Ugh... Get a room you two!", Yang said, much to the others amusement.

* * *

An ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals. Revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland, "How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced." the woman said.

her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. She wears a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes.

"You underestimate humanity, Salem.", a voice said.

The woman turned around, to see Morgenstern step out of dark smoke, "A simple spark can ignite hope, the ability to derive strength from hope is mankind's greatest attribute."

"Morgenstern. Your words rings true. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out.", Salem said, as she and the invader walked in circle around each other like two caged tigers, "When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away."

"You underestimate The Skywalker my dear Salem. There is only one who ever managed to kill him.", Morgenstern said back.

Salem scoffed at this, "Like you, he is but a simple being. I am an entire world."

"Your words are true.", Morgenstern said, calling his Keyblade to his hand, taking his fighting stance, "But in all of Space. I stand alone. I am Morgenstern... the Alpha and the Omega of the Multiverse."

Both their eyes glow ominously as they stood ready to fight each other.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	40. Chapter 40: Prelude To What's Next

**Greetings, hunters and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. Its been a while hasn't it? While writing new chapters I am going to be rewriting this story (fixing spelling errors, mistakes I made, and just format it better) and I will still be updating Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight. I hope you will all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear it. And no, Jason and Yang were more just playful flirting than actually interested in romantic stuff, unlike him and Blake.**

 **Guest: Alright, you and Nora look for a big enough hammer, and I will hold Cardin down. And yes, Jason does really play a lot of video games.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Inside the Harmonic Heroes Headquarters, Aqua was standing in the Command room, looking out of the large window overlooking the mountain range and the small village down below. Her ears picked up the sound of the automated doors opening.

"Your late.", she said, not turning around as Marc entered.

"I know you said five minutes.", Marc said, walking up to her until he stood next to her, "Though it seems a lot longer than that..."

"I don't know what to do...", the blunette said, suddenly turning to look up at him, glaring at him with her blue eyes, visibly showing to hold back her tears of rage, "On one hand, I am happy to have my old friend back you back... But on the other, its still difficult to not see you as Morgenstern.", turning her gaze from him, as she tried to hold back her tears.

Aqua suddenly felt two muscular arms wrap them around her middle, her head being pressed against his chest. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I have done, I know I could never earn your trust back... But I want you to know, that I will never lose my way again."

After a moment, Marc felt two arms surrounding his middle as he felt tears drop on his chest. But he held her as she let it all out, like how he has done since they were ten years old.

* * *

Meanwhile Skywalker had sneaked out of the medical wing of the Harmonic Heroes HQ, and had just arrived in the village down below, his hometown. _"Nothing has changed in Ponyville..."_ , he thought with a soft smile, he still felt drained from his fight with Morgenstern, as his thoughts wondered to Weiss, and how she was doing, until he heard someone call out his name.

"Hey, Jason."

Turning around, he found that it was Blake walking up to him, "Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"They asked you to keep an eye on me so that I won't wander off again, right?", Skywalker asked, but instead of waiting for an answer, he simply gave her a smile, "I would love it if my girl walks with me."

She returned the gesture as the two continued to walk, "So where were you heading?"

"To my house. I didn't feel like being at the HQ with all those people and I really need to take a nap... And I prefer that in my own bed.", he told her as they walked over what Skywalker explained was the Main Square.

"I noticed your not wearing your ribbon...", he said, noticing her cat ears sticking out of her hair.

"Yeah... Adam removed it when he captured me and broadcast his fight with you... I guess there is no use in hiding it now...", Blake explained, looking down until she felt a gentle hand gripping her own.

"No need to be afraid, I will always be with you. Besides, you know I like you more with your cat ears out.", he said with a smile, an expression she returned.

"It's so beautiful out here.", Blake said, happy with a gentle smile of her own as she took in the beauty of the surrounding of the quite village, "Jason... Why did you never told us you were the one who killed Morgenstern before?"

"You never asked. Besides, would you have believed me?", he simply asked.

"Probably not...", it was then that she noticed a giant statue, "Oh, whoa.", was all she could get out.

In front of her, stood a golden statue of Skywalker, his hands on a brilliant sword with one of his feet on the head of a dragon, on the statue's face has a determent look. "This is how they see you... Bigger than life, your their champion.", Blake said as she looked amazed at it, "Those powers you have... Do you sometimes regret having them?"

"No, not for a second.", Skywalker told her, "I do not regret any of the pain, the anger, the loneliness... Without them, I wouldn't have met my friends... Or you.", gaining a soft smile from her again.

"You can be such a romantic sometimes."

After a short walk, the young couple now found themselves outside the village, they soon found themselves standing in front of a modern house which was partly build in the hills. "Hmm weird.", Blake said, as Skywalker put the key in the door, "I had expected you to live in a gigantic crystal fortress on the North Pole or something."

"...I think you have me confused with someone else.", Skywalker said as he pushed open the door, "Welcome to Shoveitupyourass street 15."

After the door close, Skywalker turned on the lights, revealing a large living area with a kitchen to the west and stairs to the bedroom to the east. The kitchen has a counter and an adjacent island, a glass door behind it which leads to the deck. Outside, the deck, garage, and backyard are all connected at a staircase to the left, in the backyard there is an infinity pool and a Jacuzzi. The residence is decorated with abstract art, characterized by modernist architecture and a lot of pictures of Skywalker and his friends.

"Okay, where did you get the money to pay for all this?", Blake asked amazed as she sat down on the sofa, as her boyfriend looked through the mail.

"Well, there was this dragon a few years back.", he explained taking a seat next to her, "I have been told you can tell the age of a dragon by its horde, let's just say this one must have been ancient. And apparently when you kill a dragon you get to claim its horde."

"You really have to tell me about the years before I met you.", she said with a light chuckle as he rested his head on her lap, as she played with his black hair.

"I think that could fill multiple books.", he said with a smile, before closing his eyes and falling into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

Over at a barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. Flashes of light illuminated the dark red as the battle between Salem and Morgenstern raged across the wasteland, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage.

"Is this the best you can do? I was expecting more from a witch.", Morgenstern said deflecting one of Salem's Aura based attacks into a nearby rock formation, blowing it into oblivion.

Salem growled at him, using her control over Aura to throw waves of dark purple energy at the fallen hero, but Morgenstern was capable of evading the attacks by sliding to the side as he charged forward.

Somersaulting over another attack, however, Salem unleashed a blast of red energy at Morgenstern before he could strike, who countered by blasting her with a stream of blue lightning-like energy from his own eyes.

Morgenstern landed on his feet, and slowly began to advance on Salem, both putting more energy into their attack as he closed the distance between the two. "I thought you would be a threat to the Worlds. But it seems I was proven wrong.", Morgenstern taunted, "Even a three year old Satsuki Kiryuin gave me more of a workout than you do."

"So smug. But I wonder how long you can keep it up!", Salem said, however, as each combatant attempted to overpower the other, the orb of energy exploded, sending both of them flying.

"I admit. It seems you posses some skill after all.", Morgenstern said, dusting himself off as he stood up, "Perhaps I still have some small use for you."

"You think that a fallen hero like you could best me?", Salem said readying herself for another attack.

"Perhaps if I had been my younger more foolish self. Then this might have been a more even fight." Morgenstern said staring the woman down, "But thanks to my son. I have become much more powerful than I was before my resurrection." he turned his back towards Salem disappearing into dark blue smoke as she attempted to strike at him once again, leaving the witch pondering why he would forfeit the fight.

* * *

Over at an hidden compound, inside a large labratory, screams of pain drowned out the sound of electricity and mechanical tools mending steel on flesh. Adam Taurus, dressed in only his black pants, leaving his muscular chest exposed to the elements was tried down on an operating table. When the operation stopped, the table turned to an vertical position as Taurus let out a haggard breathes.

"Keep him restrained.", a male voice from the shadow ordered.

Taurus turned his head towards the source of the sound to see Cinder Fall stepping out of the shadow, dressed in a black and red skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and is missing the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. She still had the same eyes as Morgenstern.

"Adam Taurus. Glad you survived the experience.", Cinder said, the Faunus looked to his side to see the new mechanical arms and legs, "How are you feeling."

"I am fine... My master. I am glad you have gained possession of the fall..., Tauros said, bowing his head, but he was cut off when Cinder unleashed arcs of black lightning with an red hue, sending a searing pain through his body, "Master, I am sorry I used your supply of hard Mundus Light." he got out when the barrage stopped for a moment.

His restrains were released but before he could hit the ground, the attack resumed making the White Fang leader whither on the ground from the pain.

"I am not angry that you used my Mundus Light.", Cinder said, releasing the attack as she relinquished her attack, looking over the smoking body of the Faunus, "I am angry that you lacked the foresight to finish off Jason Skywalker right then and there. Instead you led your anger and hate control you."

Taurus struggled to get up, not used to his new legs yet, "It won't happen again, my master."

Cinder nodded, "See to it that you do.", she turned and walked out of the room, gesturing him to follow her.

"My lord, I know you have the power to kill Skywalker. But what about the girl with the Silver Eyes? The one intimate with your other son.", Tauros said as they walked through the corridor.

"I have a another one of those?", Cinder said dryly, much to the surprise of Taurus before continuing to speak, "I know who you mean but I see no reason to fear her. While we shouldn't underestimate her. For that is one of the worst things to do with an opponent. But she is no Summer. When you are dressed, I want you to continue the hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"Of course, my lord.", he said.

"Because of your efforts Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next.", Cinder said, as they continue to make their way down the hall until they found themselves in a large circular throne room, a glass ceiling and floor showing the planet down below.

A top the stairs stood a large white throne, and on it sat the real Morgenstern looking down at them. "Releasing direct control.", Cinder said as for a moment a pained expression graced her face, before going on one knee just as Taurus.

He gestured for them to rise, which they did, "I trust you have been keeping up the training?", the Dark Messiah said.

"Of course my lord. But I don't know if it would be enough to conquer all of Remnant.", Taurus said.

"It will suffice. Soon we will not only have the Spring Maiden on our side. But also Jason Skywalker.", Morgenstern said, slouching back into his seat.

"Skywalker will...", Taurus said slowly, surprised at what Morgenstern was claiming, but he realized what his master meant as he gave a quick glance to the side to look over Cinder before turning back, "I see... But what if isn't enough."

"If we have no other chose. We will ask Ragyo Kiryuin for help.", Cinder said, speaking with her own voice again.

"Indeed Whether it be molesting her daughter or destroying her World. She will do anything for an awesome orgasm.", Morgenstern said, "For no we sit back and watch how things unfold. For the war has just begun and soon there will be nowhere left to run."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	41. Chapter 41: Pancakes

**Greetings, hunters and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you will all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: Cinder's lackeys?... Oh you mean Mercury and Emerald?... I-I haven't forgotten about them, no seriously... the Remnant teams meeting the rest of the H2 would be interesting to see.**

 **Guest: You say others barely leave something called a 'review', but you only commented on that without saying anything about the story. Seems a little bit hypocritical, don't you think?**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Skywalker was awoken from his peaceful slumber by the sound of several cameras going off. Turning his head, he saw Ruby, Yang, Sutakira, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora taking photos with their Scrolls.

Rising an eyebrow in confusion, he looked down to see Blake curled up on his chest, her head just inches below his, a blanket covering them.

"Why do you guys always wake me up when I am having my Power Ranger dream.", Skywalker said as his girlfriend buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I thought we always woke you up when you were having your Hayden Panettiere dream.", Sutakira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Those two dreams aren't always mutual exclusive.", Skywalker told him, "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Well... Over at SCC they are having an all you can eat Pancake day to welcome to newcomers from Remnant.", Sutakira said.

"All you can eat pancakes!?" Nora shouted, "You didn't tell me that!"

"Maybe you wanted to tag along?", Jaune said to his two friends.

"I could go for pancakes.", Blake said, as she woke up, "What about you?"

"I think I am going to stay in... I still haven't fully recovered.", Skywalker said, "You can go if you want."

"Alright, you guys go ahead, I will meet up with you soon.", Blake said.

"Alright that's fine. But the real question is how are the pancakes?" Nora asked with the most serious voice they had ever heard from her.

"I don't mean to brag, but Pinkie's pancakes are great. Though I would still rate them behinds Jason's.", Sutakira said, with a chuckle, "Though McGrath says I am a little bias towards Jason's pancakes."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go alreadyyyy!", Nora said spriting out of the house.

"Alright. Use protection you two! We don't need a baby cat faunus flying around and shooting lasers from his eyes, as awesome as it sounds.", Yang said as the group departed.

"Alright. Watch out for Batman and Robin. He sometimes shows up.", Skywalker said as the others walked out of the house.

* * *

After catching up with Nora outside of Ponyville, the group headed for SCC. "Jason was joking right? About Batman and Robin showing up?", Pyrrha asked but before Sutakira could answer, the smell of fresh pancakes on the breeze greeted them well before arriving at their destination.

"My mouth is watering already.", Ruby said, "Is that fresh strawberries I smell?"

"Not to brag but I made sure they would have strawberries. Just for you.", Sutakira said.

"I have such a sweet boyfriend.", Ruby said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Less talk, less kissing, more pancakes." Nora said as she walked into the restaurant as Sutakira held the door for everyone to go inside.

Stepping through the front door, the scent from before greeted them in full force along with the sounds of happy people, both human and Faunus.

"Did Morgenstern kill me and is this heaven?" Nora asked as she immersed herself in the scent of pancakes.

"Let's see if we can...", Sutakira said, looking of for a free table until he heard someone call his name.

Turning around he saw Griffifth sitting with two other girls at a table in the corner. "Toshi over here!", a girl with turquoise blue eyes, long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles, wearing a green summer dress.

"Sit down, Anna.", Griffifth said, pulling her back down as the group walked over to them, "We are going to need a bigger booth..."

"Good afternoon, Toshi." a young woman with long, platinum-blonde hair woven in a French braided, blue eyes and a very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She was dressed in a teal hoodie with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and skinny jeans, "Kyle had a feeling you would be stopping by."

"Well I wanted to see who would hold out longer. Pinkie's spatulas or Nora's stomach.", Sutakira said gesturing to the ginger, "She is one big ass pancake-eating machine."

After the group introduced themselves to the girls, who introduced themselves as Elsa and Anna Targaryen.

"So... Where is everybody else?", Sutakira asked.

"Twilight is doing some field work with Fluttershy, Rarity is still on that family trip, AJ and Big Mac are working at the farm, Pinkie is in the kitchen, McGrath and Kyle... you'll see.", Griffifth explained.

"So... How do you know each other?", Ruby asked.

"Well me and Griffifth are friends from way back. Elsa here is dating Kyle and Anna is her sister.", Sutakira explained, "And what do you mean by McGrath and Kyle..." but he spotted McGrath walking out of the kitchen carrying a tray with four plates of steaming hot pancakes heading.

"Now I understand why so many girls have shown up.", Pyrrha said as they watched the brunette putting the plates down and walking away, ignoring the giggles the four girls were giving him, "Shame he isn't single."

"...How do you know that?", Griffifth asked.

"There is no way a guy like McGrath is single.", Pyrrha said, with Nora and Yang agreeing with her.

"The girls always like the brooding bad boys... He isn't even a natural blonde.", Jaune mumbled, but he cheered up when he felt his girlfriend place a kiss on his cheek.

"Here ya go, ladies and gents!", Phoenix suddenly appeared, placing plates of pancakes on their table, "Blueberry for Jaune, Pyrrha has strawberry, pecan for Kylo Ren, Nora original buttermilk, bacon for Waffles, pineapple for Star, another strawberry for Ruby, cheese and bacon for Yang, a chocolate one for Ditzy.", he said placing them on the table.

"And a very special chocolate pancake for a very beautiful lady.", Phoenix added, leaning in to the platinum blonde.

"I bet you say that to all the girls.", Elsa said.

"Only to the very pretty ones, or those who give me big tips.", Phoenix teased, setting the sign to indicate when they were ready for a new plate as he watched his friends dig into their food, and he couldn't help but smile as the taste finally hit them.

"This is amazing!", Pyrrha exclaimed.

"It's the best pancake I have ever had!", Jaune said, "No offense Ren."

"None taken." Ren replied, "I may have to ask your friend for her recipe."

"I think you would have to give her ownership of McGrath for her to do that.", Sutakira said with another chuckle as they turned to Nora, who was carefully inspecting the pancakes. Carefully cutting them open to see how they hold up, the steam rising from them indicating they were, in fact, fresh from the griddle.

When she finally took a bite, it almost looked like she froze in place. The knife fell out of her hand and her eyes widened while the rest couldn't help but smile at the reaction.

"Ren... Hold me..." She finally said as he draped an arm around her shoulders

"Good huh?", Yang asked.

"It's... The best pancake I have ever eaten!", she practically yelled as she nearly inhaled her plate as they resumed eating, Nora frantically holding her card up as McGrath teleported next to the table and took her plate away.

* * *

Meanwhile down the path leading to Skywalker's house, Blake was walking towards the restaurant after putting her boyfriend to bed. She suddenly heard a swooshing sound and a voice warning her.

Looking up she saw a stream crash into a nearby three, and with a rustle, a girl fell out of it, landing on her butt. Her hair contained all the colors of the rainbow. On her feet were two red running sneakers, on her lower body she was dressed in black running shorts, while on her upper body she had a cyan hoody on with similar colored wings sprouted out from her back.

"Are you alright?", Blake asked concerned for the girl.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am in a hurry and I lost a bit of control of my speed.", the girl said, standing up and dusting herself off as she stood up, looking Blake over tilting her head a bit, "Your new around here aren't you? Are you one of the students from Beacon."

"Yeah, I am.", Blake said.

"Well, welcome to Ponyville, capital of the Alliance Between Worlds, the perfect place for Meta's, Terra's, Seraph, Magi and humans. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rainbow Dash.", the girl said, she stuck out her hand, "Not only am I the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, but I practically sweat coolness."

"Blake Belladonna... and that doesn't sound gross at all.", Blake introduced herself.

"... Oh crap I'm late! It was nice to meet you Blake.", she said before flapping her wings and taking to the sky, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Blake found her way to SCC and quickly found her friends. Much to her surprise, she saw Rainbow Dash sitting with them. The friends let out a loud laugh as Rainbow told them a story about one of the guys earlier adventures.

"I can't believe you guys did that! I had totally pegged Jason for a teacher's pet!", Yang said trying to get her laughter under control.

"If you think that was bad, I should tell you about that one time we went to the Darkmarsh.", Sutakira said grinning.

"When you say things like that, Toshi, it makes me glad I didn't know you sooner.", Ruby said turning to her boyfriend, "Who goes to a place named Darkmarsh willingly!?"

"Now if they called it Beermarsh... no, still doesn't work.", Phoenix added with a shake of his head.

"You got a point there. Flowermarsh? Candymarsh? Nope, no good.", Sutakira said with a chuckle.

"The marsh part does cancel out anything else.", Blake said as she stood next to the table.

"Oh, hey Blake!", Rainbow said, waving at her, "Guys, this is Blake Belladonna. She is a fellow student..."

"We know who Blake is Rainbow.", Sutakira said, rolling his eyes.

"You guys do?", Rainbow said and just as the cat Faunus sat down, a girl with pink curly hair, a white apron hugging her frame and large breast in her tight pink shirt appeared out of nowhere.

"Kyle! I am not paying you to sit with customers!", she said, wagging her finger at him.

"Your not paying me anything, Chuckles.", Phoenix said, dryly.

"Yeah, but your not slacking off when your suppose to help me.", McGrath said, appearing next to them.

"Guess who is back from her family vacation?", a young woman said in McGrath's ear, who replied by spin kicking her across the room.

Upon realizing who it was, McGrath quickly went to her side, "I am so sorry, Rarity. I have incredible reflexes.", he said, as he went over to her side.

"I should have known better than to sneak up on you...", the girl said, nursing the spot McGrath had hit her.

"Nothing like lunch and a show.", Anna said as the others look up for a second, but had a good laugh.

"Oh, so you must be Toshi's friends from Bacon!", the pink haired girl said, shaking the hands of Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.

"They are from Beacon, Pinkie.", McGrath said from the side of the girl.

"Oh, right. Anyways, my name is Pinkie Pie, and I heartily welcome you all to Ponyville. When Aqua, that's Toshi's mom, told us about the Vale refugees, I was thinking, how are we going to make them feel welcome after such a devastating attack? Well have a all you can eat pancakes action! Because when people eat they are happy, especially something as tasty like pancakes. So I asked David and Kyle to help me out...", Pinkie said, speaking faster with every word.

"... I had almost forgotten how weird my friends are...", Sutakira said, a tone of fondness in his voice, "We might have survived the battle of Beacon, but there are still enemies out there..."

"Like Adam...", Blake muttered.

Upon hearing what the Faunus said, Griffifth nearly chocked on his food, "What does that mean? Why did you say that name?", the blonde asked, sounding confused, before just as suddenly becoming enraged "Why did you say that name? Adam! Why did you say that name!", his ruby red eyes glaring at Blake.

"The leader of the White Fang, who is also Blake's ex-boyfriend, is named Adam Taurus.", Sutakira calmly explained, which seemed to calm the blonde down, "You almost sound surprised that there is another person with the name Adam."

* * *

At the city of Vale, a woman dressed in red and black was observing the repairs to the city. Her attention was ripped from the school when she heard footsteps behind her. She drew her red blade, only to find herself staring into the blue eyes of Marc.

"There is no need for that. Neither is that mask. Old friend.", Marc said, unfazed by the blade pointing at him.

"How do I know its the real you, and not Heaven's Dark Harbinger?", Raven asked, not lowering her weapon or taking her gaze of the man before her.

"If I was. We wouldn't be having this conversation.", the man told her calmly.

Continue to hold her weapon at her side, with her free hand she removed her mask, revealing that Raven looked very similar to her daughter, sharing the same facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair is black with red highlights, and her eyebrows are a little bit higher.

"Does she have it?", Raven asked.

"To my knowledge. No.", Marc said.

Raven let out a growl, turning to the ruins that once was Beacon Academy, "I told them Beacon would fall and it did. I told them Ozpin would fail and he has."

"Beacon might have fallen. But the war is not lost.", Marc said, walking up to stand next to his old friend, "You should come back Raven. The only way we could stand a chance against Morgenstern and Salem is by standing together."

A silence followed as the two stared at the ruins. After some time passed, Marc spoke up, "A little bird told me your back at the tribe. The one that raised you and Qrow."

"They were family. I lead my people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival.", Raven said, "The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules."

"I understand. I will not force you to join us if you don't wish to. But perhaps we can exchange information.", Marc said, his arms behind his back turning to look into his friends red eyes.

"Perhaps. You have always proven to be a man of your word... Look, I don't know where the Spring Maiden is either. If I find out, I will tell you.", Raven said, creating a red portal behind her, "Oh, and Marc. Its great to have you back."

"Glad to be back.", Marc said with a courteous smirk, as Raven disappears through the portal.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	42. Chapter 42: Charity Event And A Wolf

**Greetings, hunters and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you will all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **kyrogue23: I don't think that would accomplish much, seeing as none of them are clearly sane, though it would be funny to see Kyle, Pinkie and Nora team up.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Weiss was walking down a long, carpeted hallway of blue, white and gray. Protruding columns from the walls are decorated with black sconces and lit candles. Nature paintings are hung in an alternating pattern between the columns. There is also the occasional cushioned chair or round coffee table placed along the walls.

Walking in another room with blue and white floor patterns, Weiss strides pass a life-size statue of a King Taijitu without looking up. Both the lower level and the balcony level have open archways and unlit sconces. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling.

The Schnee heiress walks alone in the hallway, never having looked up the entire time, until she has a startled reaction to hearing a voice coming from right in front of her.

"Good afternoon, sister."

A teenage boy with white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion, somewhat younger than Weiss, stands before her. Is fairly tall and is quite slender.

His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

"A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change.", the boy said with a slight bow.

"Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today.", Weiss said, side stepping him.

"Klein made crepes for breakfast.", the boy named Whitley said, clasping his hands behind his back and smirking, "I heard Father shouting with someone in his study earlier."

"Mother?", Weiss asked.

"No, she's already drinking in the garden.", Whitley pondered, "I think it was a man or maybe he got another phone call from... I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you."

"I'll be fine.", Weiss told him.

"I know you will. You are strong, like Winter.", he said.

"You... seem different.", Weiss said.

"And you have been gone. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon.", Whitley said as he turns and walks away, "Anyway, good luck with Father!"

After he is gone, Weiss responds, "Thank you." she continues walking until she found herself standing outside her father's door and listening to the discussion inside.

She hesitates to put her hand on the door knob.

"Tell that mongrel that I rather see my company destroyed than let him get his filthy paws on it!", the voice of her father came from the other side, before the sound of a phone being smashed a wooden surface was heard.

"He is a wolf Faunus, Jacques.", the voice of Ironwood pointed out.

"Same thing!", Jacques voice shouted back, "I am not talking about the good of my company, I am talking about the good of Atlas, our entire Kingdom!"

"That is a load of garbage and you know it.", Ironwood said back just as Weiss opens the door and peers in.

"I beg your pardon!?", Jacques shouted to Ironwood who was sitting in a chair in front of a bookcase.

"Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?", the general said, his voice remaining calm.

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd! The council will never agree to it! Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions while it only helped that dog! I can promise you, I have not forgotten!"

"So this is about you.", Ironwood asked just as Weiss decided to come into the room, and she watches the two men awkwardly while the door shuts behind her. She startles at the sound while James and Jacques turn and look at her.

"Miss Schnee! My apologies. I should have been gone by now.", Ironwood said with a bow, "We will continue this at another time. Don't worry, I know the way."

Weiss steps aside so that Ironwood can reach the door. He turns and looks at her father, "Until next time, Jacques.", Jacques solemnly nods back at Ironwood, who turns to Weiss.

"Please know, you will always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We will be back in session before you know it.", Ironwood leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?", Jacques asked, he turns and walks to his desk, which is a few steps up from the chairs and tables where he and Ironwood were just sitting.

Weiss looks annoyed at the comment but calms down with a sigh, "No, Father. I'm sorry."

"Can you believe there are still people in this World that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?", Jacques said taking a seat in his chair.

"Well, they weren't there. And most people don't want to believe Morgenstern had returned...", Weiss said as she begins walking across the room to stand before his desk.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank. I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse.", the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company said, "Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms. 'A precautionary measure, until we are certain no one is going to declare war' as he puts it. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me... But I guess that dog would be pleased with this development... I bet that mongrel is laughing at me right..."

Weiss blinks at her father, clearly uncomfortable. "Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks. We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon."

"That's... Wonderful news.", Weiss admitted.

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you performed at the event.", her father said much to her surprise, "Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!"

"Are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me?", Weiss asked.

Jacques leans forward and makes a tent with the fingers of his hand as he meaningfully gazes at Weiss, "I think it would make a lot of people happy."

"I'll start practicing.", Weiss sighs.

"That's... My girl.", her father said as Weiss shuts the door to her father's office.

* * *

Back over at Sugercube Corner, a battle was raging between Nora's apatite for pancakes and Pinkie's cooking speed to keep up.

"I love a show with my food.", Sutakira said just as even more came over to the table, one of them was a tall girl with green eyes and with blonde hair tied in a braid, wearing a cowboy hat as well as a orange tank top and jean shorts. A dusting of freckles were on her sun tanned skin.

"Howdy. I see you boys and gals are enjoying yourself.", the blonde said with a smirk at the blunette.

"Well hello there, AJ!", Sutakira said.

The blonde then turned to the rest, "Nice to meet ya'll. My name is Applejack, but everybody calls me AJ.", Applejack said, who then introduced her older brother, Big Mac, a giant of a man, with a muscular body. Having blonde hair, and wearing a red shit along with jeans.

He was holding the hand of a girl the same height of Applejack, but she had long red hair that came to her shoulders, with purple eyes and wearing a simple purple t-shirt with dark jeans.

"Oh, is there something going on between Big Mac and Ashley Phoenix?", Sutakira asked amused.

"Whoa, wait. Kyle has a hot sister?", Yang asked.

"Well thank you for the compliment, Yang Xaio Long.", the red head said as she introduced herself, and when she got to Pyrrha she said with a smile, "So your our other long lost sister?"

"Of course. I am Kyle's twin sister.", the fellow red head said.

"She said it not me!", Phoenix shouted as he placed another plate of pancakes, before leaning over to get a better look at what Jaune was showing the others, the video depicted Team JNPRS fight in the Vytal Festival.

"Yep, you guys are good.", Phoenix said.

"Yeah, but none of you are like Jason.", Rainbow said, leaning back and placing her arms behind her head.

"Jason?", Blake asked surprised.

"That's the gentleman depicted in that giant statue on the town square.", the girl named Rarity explained, before returning to her discussion of designing new outfits for the members of team JNPRS and RWBYS, with Ruby and Sutakira.

Giving her friends from Remnant a wink, Yang said with a smirk, "Really? He doesn't sound so though."

This earned her a glare from the rest, "Jason is only the greatest fighter in the entire universe! We used to only have day on this World. But then Jason came and challenged the sun to a staring contest. And that's why we now have night.", Rainbow boasted.

"Within the twilight of a full moon. When the sky is dark, but the stars pierces through the night! That, is when you find... Messiah!", Phoenix added dramatically.

"Right... Oh that reminds me, Pinkie?", Blake said and out of nowhere the pink curly haired appeared.

"Yes, Blake?", she asked.

"Can I get some pancakes to go? I have a friend who could use something to eat.", the cat Faunus explained.

"Of course. But is he a friend... or a friend.", the pink haired asked with a large smile, putting extra emphasis on the second 'friend'.

"If your asking if we are dating... Then yes.", Blake said with a proud smile.

"Coming right up!", the pink haired girl said, and she in a second she arrived with a carton box with pancakes and wrapped in a plastic bag, "I put in some extra so you can share it with your boyfriend."

It was then that two girls came over to their table, both slightly out of breath.

The first girl was dressed in a lavender colored dress jacked over a white under shirt, with a purple plated skirt, black knee high socks and brown leather loafers. She had purple hair with two different color streaks in the center.

The second one was a short girl, dressed in a yellow summer dress with white sandals and pink hair and a set of yellow wings on her back. "Sorry for being late. We kinda ran into trouble with a Hydra in the forest.", the girl with long pink hair said, giving a slight bow.

"No problem Sunshine! I am pretty sure it was all Archmage fault.", Phoenix said as he picked up Nora's final plate, earning a glare from the purple haired girl.

Her expression softend as she turned back to the people sitting at the table, "Oh, you must be Toshi's friends from Beacon. My name is Twilight Sparkle.", the girl in purple introduced herself.

"Twilight... Sparkle?...", Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly at hearing the name.

"My parents are kinda weird that way.", Twilight muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"My name is Fluttershy Flowers, nice to meet you all.", the girl in the yellow sundress introduced herself.

Nora was now laying rolled up on her chair, clutching her stomach, "M-More pancakes!...", she said weakly, trying to raise her hand.

"You had more than enough. You still need to get home, miss Valkyrie. Do you need me to call you a cab?", Phoenix said with a smirk as he walked away.

"W-What do you care? You don't have to drive me home!... Not that I have a home, with Beacon being destroyed an all!", Nora complained as Ren helped her up.

"Good point... Were are we going to be staying?", Pyrrha suddenly asked.

"Well most displaced Beacon student will be staying in the living area of Harmonic HQ. But you guys can stay at my place if you want.", Sutakira suggested, "Its not super big, but it would be nice having a house mates again."

"Yeah, because fighting to get in the bathroom every morning and night was such fun.", Twilight said with a roll of her purple eyes, "Although it was fun living with five pretty boys."

"So tell me Blake, how is your boyfriend?", Pinkie asked, pouting her lips as she leaned on her arms, looking curiously at the cat Faunus.

"Well... He is generous, endlessly kind, has the patients of a saint, a lot of power behind him, he is a great cook and very good looking.", Blake said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uhu, interesting. So how is the sex?", the curly haired girl asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?", Blake asked, a little taken a back with her sudden forwardness.

"Pinkie, you always do that... Just like with me and...", Fluttershy said, looking rather sad for a second before turning to the black haired cat Faunus, "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. Pinkie just get like that sometimes. From the way you speak of him, he sounds like a really good catch."

This got a graceful smile from the Faunus, "That he is. My last boyfriend was... not very nice... But this one, he is... Kinda my Superman. If Superman got struck by lightning that made his hair look pretty cool.", as the two girls continued to talk with each other.

"Aw look, Blake is making a new friend.", Yang said teasingly with a big smirk on her face.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun when Sunshine realize who Grumpy Cat's boyfriend is...", Phoenix said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Suddenly screams of terror could be heard outside, the visitors from Beacon turned around worried, while the others turned to look at the recently arrived girls. "Please don't tell me you led the Hydra back to Ponyville?", McGrath asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No?", Twilight said unsure as she watched the brunette taking off his apron and throwing it over the counter.

"Let's just get this over with.", he growled as they all stood up and began to make their way outside.

"Does this happens enough to justify for McGrath to sound so annoyed all the time?", Ruby asked as she follows her boyfriend outside.

To indeed see a five headed Hydra terrorizing the town, smashing buildings aside and blasting them with its fire breath.

"Yes, things like this happen entirely too often in this place!", McGrath shouted as he pointed towards the monster.

It was then that the Hunters and Huntresses realized that none had taken their weapons with them, well Pyrrha obviously couldn't have because of them being destroyed in her battle with Cinder.

"Don't worry guys and gals. The Harmonic Heroes got this.", Phoenix said as the rest of the group stood ready to fight the monster.

Suddenly, the Hydra turned its ugly heads at them, letting led out a gigantic roar, shaking the ground beneath them. Without hesitation the monster lunged at the group, each one evade the sudden attack.

The Hydra lets out another roar and a torrent of flames follow from each of their mouths.

Twilight, McGrath, Rarity, Phoenix and Sutakira shoots ranged projectiles at the Hydra, as Griffifth jumps close to it as the Apple siblings restrained its legs with their brute strength as the beast still breaths fire around them, trying to hit the pesky flierers.

One of the heads tried to attacks with its long fangs, the ranged attackers leaps out of the way but Elsa stood her ground, the snake's mouth tried to sink its teeth into her flesh but she simply blasted the head off with a stream of icesicles.

The lifeless head fell on the ground, "That's my girl!", Phoenix shouted as they continued the assault. One of its heads crashed through the buildings, sending large chunks of debris down to the ground.

"Flutters, look out!", Sutakira shouted but before she could move a building came down on her, "No!"

But suddenly, a stream of white shot out of the ruins of the build, stopping to float in front of the sun, casting a shadow over the battlefield as a red cape floated around him.

"J-Jason?", Fluttershy asked, her eyes widening, not quite processing who had saved her again.

"Hey Flutters.", Skywalker said landing by his friend and placing the girl back on her feet just as a squad of Harmonic Soldiers arrived, "Stand down men, we got this." he then turned to face the beast with the friends of this World.

"Ser Skywalker?" one of them said surprised before sounding hopeful, "Oh, he's got this."

"Glad someone is finally awake.", Jaune said, petting his friend on the back.

"How are you feeling?", Blake asked with a worried tone as the other Harmonic Heroes came running towards them.

Skywalker let out a confident smirk as he looked up, "I am feeling great.", before turning to his other friends, "Everybody ready?"

"Say the words Jason. With a lions roar.", the rainbow haired girl said.

Giving her a nod, the young man took a deep breath before exclaiming, "Harmonic Heroes, gather!" at this, the group stood at his side before charging forward, with him leading the charge.

The Hydra charged at them, sending a strea of fire towards teh charging group, but as they are consumed by teh flames, a stream of multi colored energy pierced through the flames, slamming straight into its body sending it flying towards the sky.

Upon reaching a high enough point, the stream of energy swirled around the beast before ramming into it again, dragging it back into the forest.

The others look on in awe, until they saw a mushroom cloud made of the same rainbow energy rising from above the tree tops.

As the cloud disappeared, the Harmonic Heroes landed in front of them.

"Well that was fun.", Skywalker said dryly, before letting out a yelp when he was tackled to the ground by a happy hug from Rainbow, "Nice to see you too Dashie."

* * *

A week later, over at Remnant, at the Schnee Charity event. Weiss had preformed her song as she was now staring at a painting of Beacon Academy. She was wearing a blue, glittering mini-skirted dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon ties at the waist, and over the outfit is worn a long-sleeved blue shrug. The shrug is slightly sheer and is fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee snowflake emblem. Completing her attire are dark blue platform heels.

She barely reached out to touch the painting when one of the other guest approached her.

"It's beautiful.", he said, pausing for a moment giving Weiss a look over, "You two match."

Weiss stands with her arms crossed, maintaining a cold expression throughout most of the conversation, "Yes, it's a lovely painting."

"So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?", the young man asked.

"You are leaving a lot to be desired.", Weiss told him.

"Well, I have always appreciated honesty.", the young man said, offering his hand, "Henry. Marigold."

Weiss turns her head to look at him, "Weiss Schnee.", she lightly places her fingers across his in a very loose handshake.

"I know, I saw your performance. Obviously.", Henry said, clearing his throat, "You were wonderful. And I promise I'm not just saying that because you're pretty."

Weiss turns her attention back to the painting, and there is brief silence between the two.

"Honesty, remember? So, you thinking about buying it?", Henry asked but Weiss told him she wasn't, "Yeah, kinda pricey for a painting."

"Its to raise money.", Weiss told him, a hint of annoyance in her voice, but upon hearing that Henry had no idea what she was talking about she threw him a disgusted look.

"I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drinks.", he said with an arrogant smirk, he reaches out and takes a champagne flute as a waiter walks by, "And the extraordinary company. Of course. So what, is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?"

As he sips his drink, Weiss shifts her stance to face him, "Get. Out."

"What?", Henry asked with a slight laugh.

"Get out, or I will have security escort you out.", Weiss ordered him.

"But I haven't done any...", Henry stuttered.

"You heard the lady. She doesn't wish to speak with you.", a third voice spoke up.

Turning around they saw a young man with black hair modeled into a messy cut and sharp blue eyes. he was dressed in a grey dress shirt under a white dress coat and a black tie, along with the same colored pants.

On the top of his black hair, he had what seemed to looked like to be wolf ears, indicating his Faunus heritage.

"What is a filthy Faunus doing here...", Henry said, staring in disbelief at the young man before realizing who he was. The wolf Faunus was giving him a smug grin as Henry quickly made his exit.

Weiss and the newcomer watches him walk away, and once he is gone, they turn back to the painting, Weiss crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"I care about them, you know. The people of Vale.", the young man said, looking at the painting before turning back to Weiss, "I am planning an Charity event of my own to gather money for Vale, would it be possible to hire you to sing at the event?"

Weiss shot him an angry glare, but she noticed that he let out a light chuckle, a charming smile on his face, "Just kidding, I know who you are, Weiss Schnee."

He held out his right hand, she accepted it, "Avaro Drayce.", the Faunus said with that same charming smile, "I think your father might have mentioned me a few times."

"Avaro Drayce? As in Avaro Drayce, the CEO of Drayce Corp?", Weiss asked as she let go off his hand, "Yeah, my father has mentioned you a few times... Though always in less... flattery manners."

"That sounds like him. Though I don't have many kind words for the man myself. No offence.", Avaro said, as the two saw a businessman complaining that he hadn't received his right order or something.

"None taken. I am not very fond of my father...", Weiss said, "Tell me, Mr. Drayce, what is your position on The Skywalker? Or whatever the 'Atlas Daily' calls him.", the two turn back to the Beacon Academy painting, the sign in front of the display reads:

 _'Show The World We Care: All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale'_

Avaro observes the painting, swirling his drink in his left hand, "You shouldn't believe everything you read, Miss Schnee. The Atlas Daily criticizing those who think they are above the law is a little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? Considering every time their military saves a cat out of a tree, they write a puff-piece editorial. Sure The Skywalker is an alien who, if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a damn thing we can do to stop it. But I personally believe he is a force for good."

"Most of Atlas doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Drayce.", Weis said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Is that approval I hear in your voice, Miss Schnee? ", Avaro remarked, taking a sip from his drink, "Its nice to have a pleasant conversation with a Schnee that isn't Winter for once."

"This is the only pleasant conversation I had in a while...", Weiss responded with a slight smile, until the voice of her father spoke up behind them.

"Avaro Drayce! Glad to have you here, my boy. How are we?", Jacques said with a tone of voice dripping with fake enthusiasm, shaking hands with the wolf Faunus, "So Avaro. After all these years, we finally got you over to Atlas."

Whitley stood behind his father, as the wolf Faunus completely ignored the youngest Schnee, "Well, I thought I would come drink you dry.", Avaro said slightly annoyed, ignoring Whitley's extended hand.

"Well, you are welcome. You should hop the harbor more often, though.", Jacques said as a voice stood out among the rest of the party guests.

"But really, does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale?", a woman said to her husband. Weiss eyes turn slightly, as she and Avaro peers over her shoulder at the woman, "It was a long time coming, if you ask me."

The woman's husband places his hand on her shoulder, trying to shush her, but she shakes it off, leaving him to glance around the room with a forced, nervous grin.

"What? You said the same thing last night. If they are so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance.", while the woman talks, her husband drops the act and heaves a silent sigh. The woman's rant is cut off by a voice shouting angrily across the room at her.

"Shut up!", Weiss shouted and the room falls silent, and all of the party goers turn to look at her, her voice still raised, Weiss angrily gestures to the guests while she speaks, "You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

"Excuse me?", the woman asked.

"You are all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!", Weiss shouted her father quickly grabs her hand while Whitley looks on with a faint smile on his face.

"Weiss, that's enough.", Jacques hissed but Weiss immediately begins struggling to pull away, "You're embarrassing the family!"

"Let go of me!", Weiss said, breaking free of her father's grasp with a harsh tug, but in the process, she loses her balance and if it wasn't for Avaro catching her, she would have collapsed to the floor.

Helping her to her feet, Weiss shot everyone a glare before walking out of the room.

"Someone should arrest her! She is obviously insane, she should be locked up.", the same woman said.

"She's the only one making sense around here.", Avaro told them, taking out his checkbook from his coat pocket, and writing down more than enough to buy the painting, before turning to the CEO of the SDC, "I am buying that painting. Thanks for the party, Jacques." he threw the check to the Schnee and left in the same direction of Weiss.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	43. Chapter 43: Menagerie

**Greetings, hunters and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you will all enjoy it and now on to the reviews.**

 **EzioIsPIRATE: Well yeah, that line was taken from Jane Austin from Saints Row IV. I was playing the remaster when I started writing this story, and I liked the quote.**

 **kyrogue23: Happy to hear it. At first I wasn't planning on any of my** **OC's from Team ARCG: Wrath Of A Knight to appear in this story... But then I realized I could have McGrath Vs. Avaro, so that sounded like fun. And yes, Weiss would want to contact her friends and especially see them, but I don't think her father would allow that.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Inside Salem's high castle, overlooking the witch's domain, the deadly pale woman herself was sitting at the head of a long purple, crystal table. Three of the seven chairs were occupied.

One of them was a man with short black and gray hair, a prominent mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes.

This man named Arthur Watts, reading on his Scroll.

The man next to him sat a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

He was named Tyrian Callows, who was sitting in a crouch casually on his chair, resting his arms on his knees.

Across from Tyrian is Hazel Rainart a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

The large man was sitting with his arms crossed, looking asleep.

 _"Beacon Tower is destroyed, Ozpin is killed. Yet none of this matters as long as that man is still running around... Stealing dear Cinder away from us."_ , Salem thought, not mentioning the fact of the Silver Eyed girl and Marc Morgenstern's bastard son, "Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good.", Watts said.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden.", Salem told him, something Tyrian agreed to gladly, "And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. We need to salvage the situation before Adam Taurus has the entire organization join Morgenstern. Ensure that Sienna Khan remains loyal."

"As you wish.", Hazel said with a nod.

"All of you, be prepared. For when I find the World Morgenstern has been searching for, we will do what we did at Beacon on a global scale.", Salem said as everyone rises.

* * *

Meanwhile Aqua was sitting behind in her personal office at Harmonic HQ, typing a report on the events of the Battle Of Beacon. Taking a look at her work so far, she rubbed a hand through her short blue hair trying to let the current events sink in.

She heard the door leading to her office open, and as she looked up she saw that it was her old friend Qrow walking in.

"What's up Bluebird?", Qrow asked with a smirk, "You look tired."

"Not much. I pretty tired, but I can't stop working now.", Aqua said, turning her chair around as she stood up, "Toshi asking for reinforcement, Beacon and Vale being attacked, along with the massive collateral damage, Morgenstern returning in his own body, Marc returning as well, and now Jason reintroduce himself back to this World by beating a Hydra in the middle of town, causing even more collateral damage... Sometimes they give me a headache."

As she told him that, the two moved to the lounge area of her office, sitting down in the comfortable white chair, giving a great view over the small town below.

She felt two hands placing themselves on her shoulders, she was slightly startled before Qrow began to give her a gentle shoulder massage.

"Damn it, Bluebird. The leader of the Alliance shouldn't let her beautiful shoulders be filled with stress.", Qrow said as he continued to rub her shoulders, as she chuckled at hearing her old nickname he had given her long ago once again.

"I am only the acting leader, a second-in-command.", Aqua corrected as she began to relax because of Qrow's shoulder rub.

This went on for ten minutes, and once Qrow was done, the female blunette let out a relieved sigh, "You still have that magic touch, Q.", Aqua said, flexing her neck.

"I hope so. After all the shoulder rubs I have given you, Lily, Summer and Raven.", Qrow said with a slight smirk, "So uhh... Anyways, I came here to ask if you wanted to go get something to drink."

"Oh?", Aqua said surprised, getting a slight smirk on her face, "Would this be with other people, or would it just be the two of us?"

"A night alone with the famously beautiful Legendary Knight Aqua Sutakira and a good bottle of whiskey? So very tempting...", Qrow said before turning serious, "I was going to invite Taiyang, Glynda and... But Marc said if you weren't comfortable with him coming, then he would stay..."

"No, he can come. We have much to discuss. All of us. And me and him also need to talk about possible candidates.", Aqua said, turning off her computer, before walking to the door, "I agree with his statement that Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos would make suitable candidates. Oh and first round is on you by the way." and under Qrow's protest, the two friends walked out of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Shoveitupyourass Street 15, where Skywalker was sitting in his backyard near the pool, soaking in some more yellow sunlight as he dipped his bare feet in the cool water while scrolling through pictures on his Scroll.

His attention was drawn from his Scroll when he heard the clicking of feet wearing heeled boots walking towards him over the wooden floor.

Turning around, he saw that Blake was wearing her new outfit which consisted of a long white coat and a black crop top. The crop top exposes her midriff and has rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud.

Additionally, she wears a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a pair of belted straps tightly wrapped around the thigh. Each boot bears her Belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh.

"Well... I already have a girlfriend... But I won't tell Blake if you don't.", Skywalker said with a grin, standing up and walking to his girlfriend.

"I take it you like it?", Blake asked.

"Yeah, I like.", he said, noticing a sealed letter in her hand, "Something the matter?"

"Oh, McGrath asked me to give you this, said it was from a 'friend'.", Blake said, turning suddenly uncomfortable as he accepted the letter, "Jason... I need you to do me a favor... There is a village I want to visit. And Rarity mentioned that people from the Harmonic Heroes can create Rifts to other Worlds...", Blake explained, "And I would feel better if you would come with me."

"For you, anything.", Skywalker said, as he was about to put away his Scroll, he noticed something weird on his screen, "Blake... Do you remember this?"

Looking over his shoulder, Blake looked just as surprised as she saw a picture of team RWBYS, JNPRS and six other teens she didn't knew or recognized in front of Beacon Academy, each of them smiling and looking as if they were cheering.

Of the people they didn't know, one of them was a tall young man with combed back

dark brown hair, dressed in a black jacked over a red shirt and dark blue jeans.

He had his arm around a girl with long black hair with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a short denim jacked over a white shirt and pink shorts.

On the girls side was a young man with dark skin dressed in a light blue polo-shirt with khaki pants.

Between him and Jaune stood another young man wearing a black hoodie over a black shirt and light blue jeans.

Next on to Blake was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes with a smile. She was dressed in a black leather jacked over a yellow shirt and dark skinny jeans.

But the person next to the blonde girl, who had an arm around her hip, surprised the two the most.

The young man looked like as if someone had made an duplicate of Skywalker, except with a few flaws. His skin was slightly paler than Skywalker's, his black hair was a messy short bowl-cut black hair and his eyes were the same blue color as Marc's. He was dressed in a white open jacket with popped color over a green t-shirt. On his lower body he was dressed in black jeans.

"This is weird... Right?", Blake asked, "I don't remember ever meeting people like them or ever taking this picture..."

"Me neither... But I have this strange feeling... Like I should know them...", Skywalker pondered.

* * *

A white Rift opened outside a town with many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. Out of the Rift stepped out Blake and Skywalker, wearing his usual sneakers, his mother's red cape draped around his shoulders.

"I think I might be overdressed for this weather.", Skywalker said as the two passed the dock where several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the arrivals from a nearby boat.

The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day.

"How come this weather is uncomftarble to you, and yet you don't complain when you spend a few minutes at the center of the sun.", Blake asked as the two walked through the market area.

"This weather doesn't bother me either. But I just feel like I could have gone without my coat and cape.", Skywalker said before noticing the crowds of Faunus, "I have never seen so many Faunus in one place."

"This is the one place in Remnant where everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are.", Blake said.

"But why is it so cramped?", he asked.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped. If the desert was like the one in Vacuo, that would be one thing. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions.", Blake explained, "So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up."

"I don't like sand.", Skywalker muttered, in a monotone tone, "It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere."

Blake had to suppress her grin as she told him, "Shut up, Anakin."

"Okay, Padme.", Skywalker said, getting a grin from his girlfriend.

The two pause in their walk to look at the view of the town the road affords. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance.

Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

"This, is Kuo Kuana.", Blake explained, as Skywalker looked around the beautiful surroundings, "We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else. Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal."

At this, the black haired Faunus lowered her face, "That we're still second-class citizens."

She looked up when she felt Skywalker place a hand on her shoulder, "We will change this World, Blake, I am right behind you.", he said with a genuine smile, "Beside... You will always be first-class citizen with me."

At this she gave a slight smile before taking a deep breath, "Alright, time to go.", she said and she began to walk.

* * *

Skywalker and Blake walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house, Blake hesitates when she moves to use the knocker.

"Something wrong?", he asked, as he cocked an eyebrow, his hands deep inside his pockets.

"I um... It's just been a long time since I have seen my parents.", Blake muttered, looking down towards the ground.

Skywalker gently gripped her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, "If it really bothers you that much, we can always come back and try again later.", he said.

Smiling, Blake stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him on the lips before speaking up, "No. I have put this off too long already. I will do it now.", Blake said determent.

"No, we will do it now.", Skywalker corrected her, and with her free hand Blake raised her hand and used the knocker, a loud gong sound could be heard.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a short, female cat Faunus. The woman had short black hair and yellow eyes, three gold piercings on her cat ears, two on her right, one on her left.

She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

The woman's ears perk and she moves the door out of the way so she can step forward, "Blake?", the woman asked in almost in disbelief.

Blake awkwardly lifts her arm in greeting, "Hi, mom.", she muttered.

 _"Wait, what. Did Blake just called that Milf 'mom'?"_ , Skywalker thought as he watched Blake's mother step forward and hug her daughter.

"My baby girl.", she said. Blake hesitates, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentles into a smile and she hugs her mother back.

The two stand in front of open doorway, and while Skywalker looked on, his ears picking up footsteps from inside the house, coming closer and closer.

"Kali? Who is it?" a male voice asked.

It was then that a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes appeared. He wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy muscular chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle.

On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

The man stands with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor, his quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of Blake.

Skywalker smiled at seeing Blake's welcome as he turns to look at how she's taking it. Blake has her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Kali has not let go, with her hands supportively on Blake's shoulder and arm.

Blake's father says nothing, but smiles, clearly happy. Blake smiles back, relieved, she and Skywalker exchange sideways glances.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jason Skywalker.", Kali said with a gentle smile, getting a surprised look from the young man.

* * *

A few moments later, Skywalker was now sitting in the Belladonna's living room at a square table with Blake, her father Ghira and Kali.

Skywalker's girlfriend occasionally glanced at him, noticing that his outer appearance didn't show any signs of nervousness at all. _"Ugh... Jason really has nerves of steel."_ , Blake thought.

Blake's mother sets down her cup filled with tea on the table. "We were horrified when we heard the news.", she said, "The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried... Especially when that maniac kidnapped and broadcast it and his battle on live television."

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!", Ghira said, "Especially with the son of Marc and Lily backing her up."

At this Kali scoffed at her husbands statement, "That isn't the slightest bit true."

"Well it should be. I have fought alongside Blake.", Skywalker said, putting a single sugar cube in his cup of tea, "And speaking from experience, she got some moves."

Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Skywalker spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. She noticed him quickly glancing at her and she saw the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "He did that on purpose!", she thought.

Ghira glares at the young man on his right, "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Skywalker?", he asked with a threatening tone to his voice.

"Like I said it. Your daughter is an exceptional fighter, and as a fellow warrior and fellow member of RWBYS, I can appreciate that.", Skywalker explained, completely calm, taking a sip from his tea while thinking, _"She is also very agile between the sheets."_

At this Kali and Ghira exchanged looks, before both suppressing a light laugh. "Glad that Lily's son has inherited her nerves of steel and balls of adamentium.", Ghira said, this time slightly surprising the young man when he mentioned his mother's name.

Kali leaned over to her daughter, whispering, "I like him. I approve.", she said with a wink.

"Glad you approve.", Blake said, before her cheeks becoming faintly red from blushing, "Because J-Jason is... Jason is my boy..."

But Blake was interrupted when the loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!", Ghira said, hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand, "Give me a moment.", he gets up and walks out.

"Is everything okay?", Blake asked her mother.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule.", Kali explained, "It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

"Dealing with who?", Skywalker asked.

"Hmm? The White Fang.", Kali said, taking a sip from her tea, but she was surprised when her daughter and her boyfriend jumped to their feet and rushed out of the door, heading to the hall where Ghira is speaking with two fox Faunus.

The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them until Skywalker landed between them and Ghira as Blake landed next to her father.

"Blake, what's wrong?", Ghira asked.

"Miss Belladonna.", one of the Faunus, named Corsac said.

"We had no idea you'd returned.", Fennec finished, every time either one of the two Albain brothers speaks, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again.

 _"Oh, for the love of Darth Vader... Another set of creepy twins... It's Desna and Eska all over again..."_ , Skywalker thought before speaking to the Faunus twin, "You are not threatening the house of the parents of my girl. I already defeated your leader, I give you the same chance as him. Walk away now."

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we are not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe.", one of the twins said.

"What we have heard? We have seen firsthand.", Blake said, standing next to her boyfriend, "Your fanatics slaughtered people!"

"What is she talking about?", Ghira asked the fox twins.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace.", Corsac said as Kali approached them, who also didn't seem to know what had happened.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school. They have also joined Morgenstern's side.", Skywalker explained followed by a brief moment of silence.

Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives, "Is this true?"

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is.", Fennec answered.

"Explain yourselves.", Ghira demanded.

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan.", Corsac explained, "Rather, they have elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus, who takes orders from Heavens Dark Harbinger. I believe you are all familiar with the young adept and his master's... extreme philosophies."

"Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale.", Skywalker said.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident.", Corsac said, "Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang."

"And how can I be sure of that?", Blake's father asked.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard.", Fennec told them.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them.", Corsac said, holding out a stack of documents.

"I will, but another day.", Ghira told them, excepting the stck of papers, "I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter and get to know her boyfriend better."

The fox twins claimed to completely understood, "It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake. We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause.", the twins said, "Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us."

"Sister Ilia would be elated.", Fennec finished.

"It was nice to meet you as well, son of Lily Skywalker.", Corsac said, "She was one if the few humans who stood up for Faunus rights." with that said, the twins bid their farewells.

Ghira firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband. "Jason, I am perfectly capable of defending my own house.", the tall man said, before adding with a smile, "But thank you all the same."

"This is Blake's home. I would do anything to protect her.", Skywalker said, looking at the now closed door as his eyes gave a faint light blue, which went unnoticed by Ghira and Kali.

"Like fighting a massive Grimm Dragon?", Kali asked, and he gave her a nod.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	44. Chapter 44: Dear Jason

**Greetings, hunters and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you will all enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Of course she would be planning against him, he is planning against her. And yeah, the heroes are relaxing (even they can't fight all the time), but they are preparing themselves for going to war against Morgenstern and Salem.**

 **And yeah, the person in that picture is going to be revealed in a later chapter.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Skywalker found himself standing with the rest of Team RWBYS, Team JNPRS, Marc and Glynda, standing in front of the teenagers who in turn stood with their backs to a crystal blue portal as they stood in the courtyard of Beacon Academy.

Team RWBYS and JNPRS seemed to be saying goodbye to the other group, Skywalker himself had just said goodbye to the blonde girl who had a kind of smile not unlike Sutakira, Marc and his own.

"I hope we meet again, Sky.", Skywalker said as the two shook hands.

"You hope? Don't forget me!", his blue-eyed doppelganger said, as the two stared in the others eyes.

* * *

His eyes shot open sitting up in his bed, the covers sliding off. Looking to his side, he saw that the moon was shining its light in the night sky over Ponyville and surrounding area's.

After visiting Blake's parents, the two had stayed there for a while until Skywalker needed to get back, but Blake had decided to spend the night there. When he said goodbye, she acted rather cold towards him, but he figured it may had to do with seeing her parents again after such a long time.

He walked downstairs into the empty darkened living room. Trying to be as quite as possible as to not wake Yang up, who was staying over while Ruby was staying with Sutakira and the rest of team JNPR at the Sutakira Residence.

Turning on the lights, he sat sitting down on his couch, looking at the coffee table, he noticed the letter McGrath had given Blake to hand it over to him. Taking the envelope, he ripped it open, taking the letter out and folding it open and began to read.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I have tried, I never know what to say._

 _The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day._

 _Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I have been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover._

 _Please don't tell Mako, Asami and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they would understand._

"Damn it.", Skywalker whispered, slamming his fist against the table, slightly denting it.

"Jason?"

Turning around, he saw that it was Yang standing there in a simple orange top and black short. Her hair was slightly messy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, hey Yang. Did I wake you up?", he asked, folding up the letter.

"I needed to use the bathroom, but then I saw you sitting on the couch... Is something the matter?", Yang asked, concern for her friend evident in his voice.

Knowing she wouldn't let it rest, Skywalker handed her the letter, which the blonde silently read as she sat next to him.

"Jason... What had happened to with this Korra?", Yang asked, tentatively.

Taking a deep sigh, he began to tell his story, "A terrorist organization called 'the Red Lotus' had taken my... friend... Korra. I couldn't just bust into their hideout because they had taken the reborn Air Nation hostage. Their leader, Zaheer and his cronies, had tried to kill her using some metallic poison. When we rescued her, I thought it was too late... I thought I had failed someone I cared about..."

He stopped for a moment, trying to keep himself under control as the memories came back into the front of his mind, as if they had happened just moments ago.

* * *

Carrying Korra out of the cave, finding all the airbenders and everyone else safe and sound. They all came rushing up to him as Skywalker dropped to his knees, still holding Korra.

"Korra, please hang on. We get you help.", Skywalker said, panic breaking through his voice, the girl in his arms reaches out to touch his face, but went limb before she could.

"Please... Don't leave me... I need you...", Skywalker begged, cradles her body, the most awful sound he could imagine came out of Korra's chest, silence, "No... Not again...", tears starting to stream from his eyes.

Handing Korra's body to her father, he turned his gaze to the ground, hiding his eyes from the rest of the group. He heard someone speak in the background, but he couldn't make out what they were saying, all he could feel was an intense, burning rage inside him.

Skywalker let out a roar of rage and anguish, and with a quake of the ground, took to the sky.

It was over in the large canyon, where the leader of the terrorist group, Zaheer led his other two team mates out of the cave, "Where should we head next? I for one...", Zaheer started but he was interrupted when Skywalker's voice suddenly spoke up.

"I finally get it... Thank you.", the voice of Skywalker could be heard, not only at Zaheer's location but also where Team Avatar and the others currently were, "I see now what the Worlds want. What they need."

Remembering how I talked at that moment, it scares me to death to think about it. My voice had gained a reverberating echo, having dropped a full octave and become deeper. Though still sounding calm and collected, any warmth and compassion it usual contained was gone.

As Zaheer's group try to locate where the voice was coming form, the only female, Ming-Hau, noticed a large hurricane heading towards them, inside of it they could see two glowing red eyes, "It needs someone in charge. Who is willing to put the animals down."

Before any of them could move, the hurricane crashed into Zaheer, Ming-Hau and the large third member, Ghazan, trapping the three inside.

As they tried to think up a plan, Ming-Hua is lifted in the air. As she was being held in mid-air, the waterbender suddenly began to struggle to breath. "What's happening?", Ghazan asked in shock, not sure how they could help their friend.

"He's clocking in at 500 miles a minute, Ming-Hua's body might not be taking any hits but her lungs just collapsed from the vacuum.", Zaheer explain with a panic, realizing what this meant, "He's playing it our way now...", just as Ming-Hua is swallowed up by the hurricane, Skywalker's laughter echo over the grounds.

When the hurricane disappeared, there was no body of Ming-Hua and no Skywalker around. "Zaheer we need to do something.", Ghazan implored his leader, feeling fear creep through his muscled body.

"Stand ready, the second he shows his ass, we are going to flatten this whole mountain range.", Zaheer responded, not sure how they could fight a monster like this. Before Ghazan could say anything, a white blur speed past them, the lavabender disappeared without a trace. Zaheer looked back and forth for any sign of his enemy or his friend, but all he saw was a stream of debris, created in the vacuum left by Skywalker's speeding past him.

Reacting quickly, Zaheer created an airshield around himself protecting himself from the incoming rubble, the Red Lotus Leader shouted, "Where did he go? Where did he freaking go!?"

As if on que, Skywalker's voice spoke up again. "Orbit. Your lavabending friend went into orbit at mach-7.", Skywalker voice responded, moments before another white blur crashed into the ground, making the very ground they stood on shake, whipping up a cloud of dust.

When it settled, it showed Skywalker standing straight up, "If you had super hearing like me, any moment you could hear the...", Skywalker paused, still looking at the ground, "...pop." It was then that Skywalker looked up, the look in his glowing red eyes as he stared down Zaheer was more terrible than the anarchist could have ever imagined.

There was no calming smile upon my face, but there was cold fury in every part of his face. A sense of power radiated from me as though I was giving off a burning heat.

"You crazy son of a bitch... You killed my team!", Zaheer shouted, sending two blast of air towards Skywalker, who suddenly appeared on his other side.

"Your team of killers. Now guess what?", Skywalker said as Zaheer send another blast of air, but the young man was no longer there, "They won't be killing anyone else.", having appeared right behind his opponent. Throwing a punch, Zaheer manged to dodge the attack, but is grabbed by Skywalker and tosses him away, slamming Zaheer through a column of rocks.

I knew that he stood no chance against me, not with me holding back. But I didn't want to grant him a quick death, like Ming-Hua and Ghazan, I wished to inflict as much pain and despair to him. The same he made me feel.

Zaheer tried his best to evade another barrage of Heat Vision before suddenly coming face-to-face with Skywalker, who punched him into a mountain side, making him recoil and crash to the ground.

As Zaheer recovers and looks up, Skywalker bursts through a pillar as he landed near. "She was my World. And you took her from me.", Skywalker said as he calmly approached the man in front of him.

* * *

"So that's why you became afraid of forming bonds... Jason... I am so...", Yang began, as Skywalker stopped telling, refusing to continue to what happened after that.

"Don't.", he simply told her.

Placing left hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, "You made a mistake. It happens.", she said softly.

"I killed someone.", he said, staring off into the distance with a scowl.

"You have killed two-hundred and fifty-four by my last count. Plus about five hundred Grimm, a few dozen giant spiders, and at least two dragons.", Yang said with a humored tone.

"It's not the same!", he said, standing up and walking to the window overlooking the town below, resting his head against it.

"Why? Because this one you feel bad about? Maybe that's the problem.", Yang said when her friend suddenly turned around, an expression of frustration on it.

"Its not a problem that I killed them! I killed them in a fit of rage! It wasn't like I was possessed by Morgenstern or something! I was in full control the entire time but I let my emotions get the best of me!", Skywalker shouted in frustration at her, "You know who does that? Morgenstern! That is something I am afraid of! Becoming a tyrannic overlord like him..."

At this he turned back to the window, leaning against it as a silence followed, until Yang walked over to him and once again placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, there is no way you can become like Morgenstern. I have faith in you, we all do.", she said with a slight smile, "This Korra... she's special to you, isn't she?"

"Of course. She's an irreplaceable...", he muttered before Yang interrupted him.

"You know what I mean.", she said with a stern look, as he nodded, she gave him a cocky smirk, "So its true what Rarity said. About you being 'The Legendary Ladies Man of Ponyville'."

"When did she?", he asked but Yang pointedly told she said it when the fashionista designed their new outfits for them, "Maybe that's the reason Blake is being cold towards me..."

"Most likely...", Yang admitted before asking something she had been holding in for a while, "Soooooo... How many?"

"Well... There was... There was Claire... Then there was Luna, after her there was Flutters.", Skywalker began to sum up, "After her there was Korra and Asami and now I am with Blake."

"Whoa... That in the span of a few years?", Yang said wide-eyed, "Your a man whore, Jason Skywalker."

"Oh, come on. I bet if we take all of my ex-girlfriends and those of Blake...", he began but Yang interrupted him again.

"Then you would have a room filled with hot girls and Adam Taurus.", she interrupted.

* * *

A black portal opened, and out of it stepped Tyrian along with an assortment of Beowolfs. Looking around he found himself standing in a forest clearing, the sense of power ruminating through the clearing.

"I think you some ritual has happened here long ago...", Tyrian muttered, before turning to the Beowolfs, "You know what to do, the Her Grace has sensed a power similar to Morgenstern on this World..."

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my World with your Grimm.", a voice spoke from the shadow of a nearby tree.

Tyrian chortles, "Why, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve the source of power from this World. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen.", he turned around to the source of the as his eyes widen.

The man standing in front of him had pale skin, short bowl-shaped messy black hair with blue eyes.

"Is that you, Marc M-Morgenstern?", Tyrian said, before realizing that it couldn't me Marc or Morgenstern.

"That is a name I haven't heard in a long time...", the man admitted, holding what appeared to be a golden tiki-head in his hand, "If you won't leave of your own free will, I will have to make you leave."

"T-This is impossible! Get him!", Tyrian ordered his Beowolf's, who charged at the man while a blinding white light surrounded him.

* * *

Skywalker entered the deserted lounge of Harmonic HQ, it was a large white room with many sitting area's and a large bar where one could get drinks. At it sat much to his surprise, Ren, all alone.

Approaching his friend, the two greeted each other as the amber eyed young man requested the same as what Ren was drinking.

"Hey Ren, all alone here?", he asked, sitting next to his friend.

"Well, Jaune and Pyrrha are talking with Marc and Aqua about something, while Nora is off with Kyle, Rainbow and Pinkie doing... something.", Ren explained.

"I am kinda scared for that combination...", Skywalker admitted.

"And I thought Ruby and Toshi wanted some time alone... So I came here.", Ren finished just as his friend got his drink, "You know Jason... We don't talk that much with each other."

"I know. We both have been busy lately.", his friend admitted.

"Can I talk with you about something? I just... Feel like talking about it after... After what happened at Beacon.", Ren asked, and after getting a nod, he continued, "When I was a boy, there was this orphaned girl who roamed the streets near my parents house. One day when I was walking home, I saw her being bullied by a group of other children from the village. Do you know what I did?"

"You stepped in and helped the girl?", Skywalker said.

But Ren turned his eyes to the content of his glass, "I did nothing. I saw her crying as the kids hit her and pulled her hair. They only stopped after my father stepped in."

"You were just a boy.", the other one pointed out.

"I was old enough to know that it was wrong but I did nothing... My father told me that sometimes the worst action to take is taking no action at all.", Ren said, swirling his glass, "I knew you would have done the right thing... I knew it back when you stood up for Velvet... We are lucky that there are people like you in the Worlds."

* * *

At the Schnee Family Estate, Weiss sits on her bed in her room with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap as Jacques paces in front of her.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable.", Jacques said as suddenly stops, then turns and points at her, "Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us? And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! Our reputation! Our... our...", he sighs angrily and holds his head, unable to come up with the words to finish expressing the gravity of her mistake.

Weiss waits for a moment before speaking, "I want to leave."

"I beg your pardon?", her father said.

"I said I want to leave.", Weiss repeated herself, "I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!"

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want!", Jacques shouted, "This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud!"

"I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name!", Weiss shouted, "A name that you married into!"

Jacques slaps Weiss hard on her left cheek, sending her head to the side as she gasps in reaction. She puts her hand on her cheek and turns to face her father, looking at him a little incredulously as she lowers her hand.

He looks right back at her, unrepentant, "This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is.", Jacques began to speak, his voice suddenly sounds calm yet intimidating, "You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? You're wrong. Siding with her only divides us."

"I'm not siding with anyone.", Weiss told him, telling him defiantly, "Like how a friend set an example for me, I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here..."

Jacques walks away, rolling his eyes as his daughter finishes her rant, "...With these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress."

Jacques stops and slowly turns to face her again. As he speaks, he moves to stand in front of his daughter, peering down upon her, "No... You won't. You're not leaving Atlas. You're not to leave the manor grounds unless I specifically allow it. You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future."

"What!?"

Jacques: Your presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents. But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you require, starting by keeping you where I can see you. With that, Jacques turns once more and walks away.

"You can't just keep me from leaving!", Weiss protested.

Again, he stops and turns to look at her, "I can, and the staff here will make sure of it. You are my daughter. You're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave." He walks away, and this time, he continues walking even while his daughter speaks.

"This is only going to make things worse, Father. People will ask questions! They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found!"

Her father stops in front of the door and faces her, "Which is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.", Weiss takes a step back, stunned, "Clearly, the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was too much for you. Which is why you've generally revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your brother Whitley."

Weiss stares at Jacques, breathing heavily as she digests the news. Jacques turns and leaves. Through the open door, Whitley is waiting and clearly having been eavesdropping. Jacques turns to the left without acknowledging his son.

Weiss takes a moment to deal with her emotions and then steps out into the hall with her fists clenched, calling out to her brother who is moving down the hallway in the opposite direction his father had gone.

"Did you know about this?", Weiss said, walking to her brother and crossing her arms, "You never liked Winter. You never liked me. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back."

"If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty.", Whitley said with an innocent smirk, Weiss' eyes widen with realization. As he speaks, he leans forward, his feigned innocent smile changing into a threatening and angry expression, "Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee family name is in good hands."

Whitley turns and walks away, Weiss staring after him, her Scroll in hand as she dialed a number she had received back at the charity event. After a few moments, a male voice spoke up, "Miss Schnee? Is something wrong."

"Mr. Drayce, I will need your help.", Weiss said into the Scroll.

* * *

Blake was standing on the second story deck outside her father's office. The yellow sun shining brightly over the house. Blake stares at her father's door, beside which hangs an empty birdcage, when a voice spoke up startling her, "You could have just told me what was bothering you."

Turning around she saw Skywalker standing behind her.

"What? That while you know a lot about my past, I hardly know anything about yours?", Blake asked.

"I don't usually look back on the past... But if you wanted to know about it you could have asked and I would be honest about it.", Skywalker said, crossing his arms, "Unlike someone else..."

At this Blake's harsh expression dropped, turning to look at the ground, but she soon found his hand on her shoulder. "But there is more to me than having a bunch of girlfriends before you right?", he said, her yellow eyes looking into his own amber's, "You want to talk to your father don't you? You can always go in and say hi."

"I don't wanna bother him.", Blake admitted, "How... How do you and your father talk?"

"We are not the best example of that. What with his darker side being my arc nemesis and all.", Skywalker admitted, "But you should just go in and try to talk to him, it couldn't hurt, right?"

"You know, your boyfriend talks a lot of sense.", a third voice said.

The duo turned around to see Kali walking up to them with a tray in her hands, with a tea pot and two cups.

"He often does that...", Blake admitted, as her mother kisses her on the cheek and hands her the tray, Blake accepts it, but is a bit taken aback by being handed it as her mother locked arms with Skywalker.

"What? Where are you going?", Blake asked.

"We are going to buy some groceries in town." Kali said as she began to walk away dragging Skywalker with her, "I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBYS, and I want to know the potential future father of my grandchildren better."

* * *

Skywalker and Kali were walking around the market place, picking up things she would need to cook for the evening. As they picket up the things, Skywalker was telling a story about what had happened one time with his friend group back home.

Kali chuckle before asking what happened next, "Then I threw Kyle into a wall. We all thought he had a few broken bones but he just got up and said 'That was amazing!'.", the two laughed at his story.

"So, that title of yours.", Kali asked about one of his earlier stories, "'Knight Of The Wind', fancy title."

He rolled his eyes at the title his city had giving him for liberating it single-handed. "The 'Only One in Canterlot Not Completely Insane' was considered...", this got another chuckle from the woman next to him.

After helping Kali finding everything on her grocery list, he was helping her carry everything back to the Belladonna Manor. "So Jason, I know it isn't standard for guys your age, but do you like cooking?", Kali asked.

"I love it, in fact.", Skywalker said with a smile, "I find it relaxing, and I am actually pretty good at it."

"I find it relaxing too. I think you must have gotten it from your dad, Lily was a horrible cook.", Kali said, returning the smile, before turning serious, "I am sorry to hear what happened to her. I know she wanted you more than anything else."

"Oh... Thanks, I guess... Could you... Could you tell more about my mother?", Skywalker asked.

"Of course, my dear. I first met Lily when she was leading an evacuation of a city near the coast."

* * *

18 years earlier, Grimm and other monster's are attacking the city, resulting in a battle of the city.

A younger Kali, wearing a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, helps a young woman carrying a child, onto one of the escape airships.

As the airships were about to take off, Kali looked up to see the sea tremble before a gigantic sea dragon towers over the ships.

The sea dragon roars at the ships as Kali goes into action; with a forward flip Kali runs across harbor and using a telekinetic push to give herself momentum.

As the she springs into the air, Kali casts out her weapon on its ribbon and the sharp edge of the sheath embeds into the front of the sea dragon's neck.

Anchored, Kali swings from the Grimm's neck into the air above its head where she then releases the Grimm's neck to pull her weapon back. Kali fires at the sea dragon with her weapons, sending it crashing into a nearby warehouse.

It roars and moves at speed, Kali jumping off with her weapon to land back on the ground. The sea dragon unfolds its wings out from between its dorsal fins and takes flight with another roar, deliberately creating a force of air with its motions.

Aiming right at Kali on the ground, it opens its mouth and charges an electric ball. Suddenly a woman in white speed past her, a purple blade of energy being slashed along the length of its body as she went at the top she grab a tendril and pull back the sea dragon's head, causing its head to be thrown upwards as well as its lightning blast.

The sea dragon flies through the air, it charges another electric ball and gives its head an upward jerk, dislodging the woman as it takes aim at the air ships.

The woman glided towards the sea dragon, slashing one of its wings before she landed on the ground next to Kali, which gave away a little as she did. Activating the other side of her weapon, making both sides of her hilt emitting two purple blades before throwing at the sea dragon.

Spinning around like a purple boomerang made of light, it graced its other wing sending it head first to the ground.

"You ready?", the woman asked, looking at Kali with her faintly glowing amber eyes, surprising the cat Faunus by her appearance, that a human would help out a Faunus.

"Yeah...", Kali recovered quickly as the woman held out her hand, gripping the sea dragon with her telekinetic grip and slamming it into the ground.

The two charged forward making a forward flip as the woman retrieved her weapon, Kali stabbing the sea dragon in the eyes with her weapons as the woman buried her weapon straight into its head. The body collapse on the ground as it can before disintegrating in sizzling black clouds.

Just as the two woman landed on the ground, more Grimm began to appear at their location, the two woman gave each other a look as they headed towards the last airship which was taking off.

Taking Kali's hand, the woman threw her upwards towards the open side door of the airship, and with a jump of her own landed in the airship herself and just in time to catch Kali in her arms, the cat Faunus's hand landing between her breast.

"You alright?", the woman asked letting go of a blushing Kali.

"Y-Yeah I am fine.", Kali said as the door closed and the airship took off, "Thank you for helping me out."

The woman waved it off with a slight smile, "Don't mention it. I came to help, and so I did.", she said, extending her hand, "Skywalker, Lily Skywalker, nice to meet you."

Kali accepted it shaking hands with Lily, "Kali. Nice to meet you Lily Skywalker."

* * *

"After that meeting, we eventually grew to become lifelong friends. Best friends.", Kali said with a nostalgic smile on his face as she finished telling the tale of her fist meeting with Lily, "She was a special woman, never met her like again."

"Yeah... I have heard that before.", Skywalker admitted with a smile of his own as the two walked on the path leading towards the Belladonna Manor.

* * *

At Salem's domain, the evil queen herself was meditating on her throne in her dark throne room. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the heavy doors opening and a sobbing, bleeding and wounded Tyrian enters. He falls to his knees once in the room, both hands flat on the floor and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry.", Tyrian said softly, raising his hand to his chin, "She'll forgive me. Please.", he bows again on the last word.

"Tyrian!", Salem said, and in an instant stands before him. He raises his body but remains sitting on his legs, "Your task... Were you successful?", holding out her arm imperially.

"N-no.", Tyrian said bowing his head. Salem looks surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking away.

"But-but hope is not lost! I-I may have lost my tail, my stinger... But the World you send me too... Its the one he has been searching for!", Tyrian said, begging and turning his body to remain facing Salem, "Have I done well? Have I pleased you?"

"...You disappoint me.", Salem said, with a slight smirk as she had a plan, "At least I can find solace in the fact that Morgenstern's home World will burn." as she leaved.

Tyrian falls forward, wailing. A Beowolf approaches, all focused on Tyrian's negative emotions and leaps upon him. Tyrian sends it away with a single blow and it lands on its back. Still wailing, Tyrian opens his weapons and leaps atop the Beowolf.

He slashes at it repeatedly, tears streaming down his face. His wails gradually turn into laughter as he vents his grief into the butchering of the Grimm.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	45. Chapter 45: The Queen Makes Her Move

**Greetings, hunters and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. I hope you will all enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, I liked that idea too. I can only imagine what Jason will do if he finds out (seeing as he was pretty angry when Winter was going to give her a playful slap), I think a lot of people are going to have to hold him down. It was a little obvious wasn't it?**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

The tray shakes in Blake hands, and she lets out a quiet whine as she entered her father's office. Ghira straightens some paperwork on his desk.

"Uh, hey dad.", Blake said, surprising her father.

"Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise.", Ghira said, standing up, "Please, come sit."

Father and daughter both move to the oversize coffee table and lounge furniture, and Blake sets the tea set at the end where her father sits. "Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down, sit down.", he said.

"I don't wanna keep you if you're...", Blake began as her father poured the tea.

"Nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day.", Ghira said, putting a cube of sugar in the cup nearest Blake, "You still take sugar, right?"

"Oh, actually, uh...", she muttered.

"Oh! Sorry!", Ghira said pulling back nervously, but his daughter told him it was fine, "Oh, here, take this one.", switching cups around.

"No, really. It's, it's no big deal.", Blake said taking her cup, her father asking if she was sure, "Positive."

"Old habits, I suppose.", Ghira muttered, watching his daughter taking a sip of her tea and winces with a tiny exclamation of pain, "Might wanna let it cool."

"Right.", Blake said slight pain in her voice, setting the cup down on the table.

"So... is it... warm... in Vale?", Ghira asked, much to her surprise, "It just... I don't know where you got it, it just... Your outfit doesn't cover very much. I mean, a little more armor might help. Don't you think?"

Blake looks down at herself, "A friend made it and It covers plenty.", she said crosses her arms, "I'm fine. I don't need armor. I can look after myself."

"I...", Ghira paused, let out a deep sigh, "I know you can. I'm sorry.", he sets down his own cup. Blake's expression saddens, and she looks away, bowing her head.

"Why?", Blake suddenly said, "Why would you say that?"

Ghira moves to be beside his daughter, going down to one knee and putting a hand on her back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I say?", he asked.

"How can you still love me after what I did?", Blake asked, he gets up and sits beside her on the couch, putting his arm around her.

"Your mother and I will always love you.", Ghira told her.

"You were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you.", Blake said, emotional looking up at him, "But you were right. I called you cowards!" Remorsefully, she lowers her head closer to her father as he holds her.

"It's okay.", Ghira said, but his daughter pulled back.

"I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've listened to you, and I'm sorry.", Blake said, turning away, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Blake, it's fine.", Ghira said, turning her by the chin to look at him and then wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb, "We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't."

"But I did! I was...", Blake sniffles, she lowers her face again.

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back.", he explained, "There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon. You confronted the White Fang time after time."

"I didn't do it alone.", she muttered.

"No, you didn't. But even fewer have the strength and courage to do everything alone.", Ghira said, "...There are times where we cannot stand without the support of others."

* * *

Meanwhile on the path to the house, Skywalker and Kali were carrying the grocery as they walked along the path. "And then Lily and me found out that swamp water comes out of skull but brains do not.", Kali said, chuckling at the memory, "Thanks to that incident, I am not allowed to carry a firearm."

Skywalker let out a chuckle himself, before suddenly snapping his head around squinting his eyes. "Is something wrong?", Kali asked.

"No, nothing is wrong.", Skywalker said, as they continued to walk.

Kali continued to tell stories about Skywalker's mother, but it was then that she noticed that the young man was only half-listening as he continuously steal looks out of the corner of his eye.

"Say Kali, you must know a lot about the White Fang. Seeing as you were a member before they became a crazy terrorist organization.", Skywalker started, quite suddenly.

"You could say that.", Kali answered, slightly surprised by the sudden question from the young man.

"Does the Menagerie White Fang branch also wear those masks?", he said in a low, almost whisper like tone.

"No, they don't. Are you alright? Are we...", Kali said, when Skywalker suddenly dropped the grocery bag as he turned around blasting a palm tree with a blast of his Heat Vision.

As the tree falls over, a loud feminine, gasp sound is heard before a figure jumped out of it before it could hit the ground.

It was a female Faunus with thin, curved, dark gray horns and black, spotty skin. She is wearing a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on it. On her face is a large, white Grimm mask with elegant, curvy red markings.

The legs of her stealth outfit are short, and she wears high-top boots. Her black hair is pulled back in a ponytail that curls up at the end.

"Like we are being watched.", Skywalker said as he watched the girl stand up, their eyes meeting. The White Fang member leaps into the air, intending to escape through the trees but felt herself being kicked into the ground when Skywalker suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Your not going anywhere.", Skywalker said, floating above the Faunus Girl with crossed arms in front of his chest, a derisive look on his face, "Why are you watching us?"

The girl smiles, taking out her whip, she tries to attack Kali, who ducks under the attack and rushes the Faunus girl, managing to slam her fist against her face, sending her dazed into the ground as a part of her mask breaks off revealing her left eye. Then she was pressed into the ground when she felt the weight of Skywalker on her back, restraining her.

Upon seeing the girl, Kali realized who the girl was, "Ilia, is that you?"

"You know her?", Skywalker asked, kneeling his knee in the her back, pinning her arms behind her back while holding down her head to the ground.

"She used to be a friend of Blake, but I don't...", Kali said as the girl under Skywalker began to struggle.

"She shouldn't have come back.", Ilia said, continuing to struggle, "But aren't you wasting your time, alien? Shouldn't you be hunting Salem?"

"Oh, her? She is one of the reasons I originally came to this World.", Skywalker told her, as he forced her to stand up, "But I think you can tell us much more interesting things."

* * *

Over at the Schnee Family Mansion, Weiss steps out of her bedroom, carrying a white suitcase and Myrtenaster. She looks around cautiously, her footsteps loudly resounding in the ornate hallway. She jumps and gasps when Klein appears right behind her.

He puts his finger to his lips and shushes her before smiling, "Let's go. Your ride is waiting.", Klein whispered.

The two move quickly across the carpet, their footsteps muffled. Side by side, they go up the staircase and clickety-clack their way to the helicopter platform, where much to her surprise, a jet shaped like a white dragon was waiting for her.

The top of its head slid open, revealing that Avaro was piloting it, who leaps over the side and walking over to her.

His outfit consists of a long white sleeveless coat, and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. On his lower body he wore black pants with silver armored boots, with similar designed gloves on his lower arms.

"Your father is having a discussion with Ironwood. We need to leave before they are done.", Avaro said as he helped Klein place Weiss suitcase and sword in the side compartment.

As the butler turns around, Weiss places both arms around Klein, who returns the hug with a smile, "Are you sure Equestria is safe?", he asked concerned.

"I don't know, but it's where my friends are.", Weiss said, stepping back and clasping her hands formally in front of her.

"We should speak with Winter before we leave.", Avaro said, keeping an eye on the door leading to the roof.

"That seems wise, young master Drayce.", Klein said, turning to Weiss, "I suppose she'd be the only family you have left after tonight."

"I have my team.", Weiss said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "And I'll always have you."

"You most certainly will.", Klein said as the two boarded the jet.

Weiss gave a sad wave to her butler as the see through dome closed and the jet took to the air. Weiss was pushed back into her seat as the jet flew off to the horizon under the shine of the broken moon.

The two flew in silence for a while as they climbed until they were above the clouds. The white haired girl felt sad for having to leave Klein behind, afraid of leaving her home behind, but excitement for being able to see her friends again.

"Weiss.", Avaro's voice snapping her out of her thoughts, "It might not mean much, but I think your very brave."

"Oh, I... Thanks.", Weiss said, slightly surprised.

"But it seems bravery runs in the female Schnee's.", Avaro said, as he began to push a few buttons on his arm rest, "We should arrive at my Vale Mansion in less than an hour. I am going to make a few phone calls, we could use all the back-up we can get."

"Why? Is something going on.", Weiss asked.

"The Grimm are acting weird. It seems they are gathering for an invasion.", Avaro said, while he waited for the other person to pick up.

Suddenly a voice spoke in the cockpit, a echo coming from the other side as if the other person was in the bathroom or something.

"Where is Watts!?", a male voice shouted, before gun fire was heard, "Where the fuck is doctor Watts!?"

"The fuck are you doing?", Avaro asked, as Weiss looked disturbed.

"That's weird. The voice in my head usually doesn't sound so deep and husky...", the voice said, before suddenly saying, "Now, I'm about to do to you what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late 90's."

Avaro looked uncomfortable, while Weiss's blue eyes widen just as someone else made a call to him, on the Caller ID it said Winter Schnee.

"Winter.", Avaro said, "You already at the mansion, I presume?"

"Yes, I am. The question is, where are you?", the voice of Winter said.

"Just heading back from Atlas. Had to pick someone up.", Avaro told her.

"I see... Though I thought it would just be you and me, but I see you have invited Gabby as well.", Winter said with an slight annoyed tone, much to the surprise of Weiss.

"Hey, Avaro.", a second male voice chipped in.

"What do you mean by that?", Weiss suddenly said.

"Wait... Weiss, is that you?", Winter said, before sound suddenly angry, "What the hell is Weiss doing in your stupidly over designed fighter jet."

"Father disowned me. I am going to Equestria to rejoin my friends. Avaro is helping me get there.", Weiss explained, but it didn't seem to calm Winter down, instead she was now talking angry about their father.

"I see... So Avaro, did you call...", Winter asked but her question was answered when a third person was added to the group call.

Loud laughter was heard from the other side and the humming of a small vehicle could also be heard, "That's right! You're about to be killed by a zamboni!", the voice laughed, "So anyways guys, we are meeting at the Drayce Mansion in Vale right."

"W-Wait so you could hear us?", Avaro asked.

"Yeah. I was just trolling you.", the male voice said, "Thought you should know that by now, Avaro."

Letting out an irritated growl, the wolf Faunus said, "Just finish up what your doing and just get there."

"Sure.", the other one said before suddenly shouting, "Tell me where doctor Arthur Watts is, or your going to die!... In five minutes!", before hanging up.

* * *

Skywalker's eyes shot open as he was laying shirtless in Blake's old room, the cat Faunus laying next to him. Kali had insisted that he should stay the night, as well as sleep with Blake in her room, despise Ghira's protest.

But the reason he suddenly woke up was because he felt a cold breath on his face, and now he found himself staring in two red eyes with black scleras.

"Good evening, Jason Skywalker.", the woman said while floating above him, her nose brushing against his own.

Before he could attack, the woman threw him into the wall and pinning him there with her arm, showing its deadly pale complexion and dark veins.

"Hmm... Quite the body you have there, Jason.", the woman said, slowly and softly touching his abs, trailing his body with her eyes before meeting his glowing amber's, "Can I assume you know who I am."

"Your Salem.", he said, gripping her arm, his strength leaving him.

At this, Salem got a wicked smile, slightly tilting her head, "That's good. Then we can skip the introductions. I studied you, because I find you positively fascinating. Now that you are before me I just realized... There's a bit of blue in the amber of your eyes.", she chuckled, cherishing his cheek, "How nice to find a flaw."

Skywalker tried to struggle, and upon noticing, Salem smirked throwing him upwards with a simple gesture. Feeling his body slam through the roof, Skywalker found his back slamming into a hard stone floor, apparently having arrived in what he assumed to be Salem's realm.

Getting to his knees, he found Salem slowly walking towards him, under her black cloak he noted that she was bare footed, black talon like nails on her deadly pale feet.

Skywalker stands back up, giving a swift swing at the dark witch's head, but Salem simply held up her arm, blocking the punch and keeps his arm there for several seconds, while Skywalker has a brief look of pure shock on his face, "You must be thinking, 'why can't I use my powers'?", Salem said, delivering a swift punch to his face, knocking him to the ground, "The answer is simple, I pulled your spirit into my Aria Of The Soul, instead of confronting you in your own. Therefor you are bound by my rules, unless your willpower is greater than mine. But that is the problem, there is no power greater than mine."

"No, it's not.", Skywalker said, getting on his hands and knees, "You lured me here because you knew you wouldn't stand a chance against me in a one-on-one.", raising back to his feet.

She merely watched him, "I didn't came here to gloat or for a dick measuring contest, I came to warn you.", she said, remaining in a calm position, "Your dear father is still alive and planning his next assault. I came to tell you of an planned invasion of my own on the World Morgenstern has been looking for his entire life. I propose we join forces and take him out."

At this, Skywalker let out a chuckle, "Yeah, right.", his eyes glaring at the woman, "Your probably not getting anything out of it. I know people like you, you are just like Morgenstern. I would almost say you are Morgenstern except with tits."

At this the woman scowled at growled at him, "Watch your tone boy. I could destroy you in an instance."

"No, no you can't. I would just wake up if you tried.", Skywalker said, enjoying the surprised look on the smug woman's face, "You must be thinking, 'how does he know'? Let's just say I know a lot more than I let on."

With that, he disappeared in small particulars of light.

* * *

"Fine then. Than I will take you both out.", Salem said, disappearing herself.

Jaune and Pyrrha charged with their new weapons drawn at Aqua, who was standing in the center of the training room her own weapon held down in a defensive stance.

Instead of his usual sword, Jaune was now wielding a heavy two-handed Keyblade.

The handle is dark gold and the guard encircles the handle like a white, squat teardrop where the top of the guard is a gold heart. The blade itself looked like his old blade but accented with gold and white.

The teeth of the blade are a golden version in the shape of his shield and the Keychain token are a small half moon.

Pyrrha's new Keyblade meanwhile had a handle bears two angel wings. The blade is similar looking to her old weapon, Milo Xiphos. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of circled. Its Keychain token is a miniature of her old shield Akouo.

As their weapons came down on her, Jaune was punched in the abdomen, as Pyrrha attempted to strike Aqua from behind as the blonde was sent back, but was struck down as Aqua swung around to face her.

Aqua immediately engaged the other two, enhancing her style by letting electricity, causing sparks to come of her blade as it clashed with Jaune and Pyrrha's, who managed to fend off Aqua's initial strikes by using a more defensive combat style thought my Marc.

Combining their assault, Jaune and Pyrrha unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against their teacher, Pyrrha even using her Semblance to remotely control her weapon.

Aqua blocked the attacks then engaged in a brief flurry of bladework, but their lower speed provided an opening, allowing Aqua to end the bout with a powerful magic blast.

"Excellent, this training session is complete.", Aqua said proudly as the two disappeared their weapons, panting and tired from their battle, "You two have improved. You all also look overly exhausted."

"Isn't it natural to feel tired after training?", Jaune asked, downing an entire bottle of water, as Pyrrha wipe the sweat from her brow.

"It is.", Aqua said, clasping her hands together, "Now you two should get something to eat and rest up.

Exiting the room, Aqua said goodbye to the two as she headed the other way, finishing up work before heading back home for a warm shower.

As she walked through the hallway to her office's, she was nearly run over by Ruby, who was now wearing a different outfit designed by Rarity.

Her outfit now sports a white high-neck decolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her old outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition.

In lieu of her full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear.

Her hair has also grown slightly longer.

"Oh, Miss Sutakira! Hi!", a nervous Ruby said with a small wave.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rose.", Aqua said with a soft smile, gesturing for her to follow her, which Ruby did, "Loving the new outfit."

"Oh... Oh thank you. But you should just call me Ruby.", the crimsonette young woman said surprised, looking over her outfit, "I also really like yours, with all the filly ribbons and things."

"Why thank you. And you should then just call me Aqua.", the blunette said as they entered her office and she took a seat behind her desk, "But shouldn't you be with Toshi and the others."

"Oh, Toshi had to stop Kyle, Nora and Rainbow from doing something crazy, Jason and Blake are staying at her parents and Yang is having a training session with McGrath, so I just got done training myself.", Ruby explained.

"I see. If your willing to wait, I have to finish up some paper work then we go home together.", Aqua said, and the younger woman gave her a nod, "Do you want something to drink? A juice box perhaps?"

"Uhm... Miss.. I mean, Aqua. I am sixteen.", Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh right...", Aqua muttered, "So... Stiff drink?"

"Still sixteen!", Ruby said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Right... I still make that mistake...", Aqua said, rubbing the back of her head.

It was then that her office phone rang, the caller ID reading 'Jason Skywalker'. Quickly picking it up, happy to have an excuse to cut the awkward conversation, "Jason, what's the matter?"

"Aqua, call the council together.", Skywalker's voice said, "We are going to have a crisis on our hands. She is making a move."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the suburbs overlooking the city on a different World, a group of people were standing outside to see the city being invaded by armies of Grimm.

"You think its the Grimm?", a blonde woman with green eyes asked the same man who gave Tyrian a beat down, standing next to him as they looked up at the sky.

"I am positive.", he said, a slight smirk on his face, "That means Jason and the others won't be far behind."

"Agreed.", the blonde woman said, holding a similar tiki-head like device in her hand, turning to the people behind her, "But until then we hold them off."

The man gave her a nod, seeing that the people behind him were ready too, "Indeed." he turned to look at the incoming grin with a slight smirk, "It's Morphing time."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	46. Chapter 46: Never Again

**Greetings, huntresses and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes.**

 **Sorry for the wait, but I was a little busy, then Skywalker came through the wall of my house and he kinda forced me to finish it...**

 **Anywho, I hope you will all enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Of course, Jason is pretty smart (Not always), and you will have to wait and see for the invasion. About Salem falling for Jason's charm... There was this joke a friend of mine,who I share ideas with, once joked that everyone is Skywalker-sexual in my stories. Though I admit, Salem is beautiful in the same way as Ragyo from Kill La Kill.**

 **Anyways, now story time.**

* * *

Taurus was rushing towards the training room in Morgenstern's fortress, where he came across Cinder, Mercury and Emerald.

"Adam. Is something the matter.", Cinder asked, her new appearance and lack of emotion in her voice.

"It's Salem, she has made her move.", Taurus said.

"Sooner than expected. I will inform the master.", Cinder said before turning to the other two, "You two will prepare. We will speak to the master."

As Mercury and Emerald were about to walk away, the two were about to enter the training room of Morgenstern but once they opened the door, they heard screams of pain among the blinding explosions of light.

"Master.", Taurus began, at once, the explosions stopped and a silence filled the now darkened room.

In the middle of the room, stood a naked Morgenstern, large black feathers surrounding him. "Why did you disturb my training.", Morgenstern demanded to know, turning around to look at them with his glowing eyes.

"My lord, Salem is making her move.", Taurus explained, "Her Grimm are on the move to attack a certain planet."

He let out a humorless chuckle, as a dark smoke like aura began to surround him, becoming dressing his naked body in a black leather coat with, the top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, a large collar that reaches his ears and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, the tail coats looked tattered. On his lower body he wore black pants tucked inside knee length armored boots.

"Then we march as well. Jason Skywalker will be there as well. With luck either he or Salem kills the other giving me pickings on who to kill.", Morgenstern said, as he stepped out of the room, his coattails floating after him as Cinder and Taurus followed, "Wait for me. Father. Mother. I am coming home."

* * *

Ruby and Aqua run into Marc on their way to the HQ Command Room. As the door slid open they saw that everyone else was gathered already around the command table.

"So you are alive?", a male voice said.

It had been Ghira who spoke, a smile on his face upon seeing his old friend.

"Ghira Belladonna.", Marc said, shaking hands with the cat Faunus, before placing a kiss on the hand of Kali "How are you my old friend?"

"I am fine.", Ghira said, "It's so good to see you again. I guess the rumors about you were false."

"What rumors?", Marc asked.

"We heard how you died.", Kali said as she began to explain, "You were the last Keyblade Knight standing when Morgenstern and his army of Corrupted invaded the Keyblade Academy, you stood against him, defending younglings until you were killed."

"That's... That's the first I ever heard of it.", Marc said, a little shocked upon hearing it.

He composed himself and took a place next to Glynda as Skywalker began to give a briefing on the mission. "Large groups Grimm are converging on a World in the Outer Rim.", Skywalker explained as a holographic display of the mapped Worlds was displayed from the table.

"How are Grimm invading other Worlds?", Ruby asked, "I thought only Corrupted could do that."

"Its because of Salem.", Sutakira said, "A woman dangerous enough that Morgenstern was preparing his forces against her."

"Wait, Morgenstern is actually afraid of that woman?", Yang asked, her purple eyes widening.

"He isn't.", Aqua said simply, "But according to his personal journal, she posses a serious threat to the Worlds that he went and looked for the Maidens, to tip the scale in his favor for the inevitable war against her. Maybe that's why he left a Vault of Power on the World Salem residence in."

"A Vault of Power?... You mean he has more of them.", Qrow asked, "I know he stored powerful artifacts in there, but what else."

"In total he has stored fifteen Vault scattered around the Worlds, some containing artifacts of power, others contain a Vessel where he placed a bit of his own power inside. This allows him to keep an anchor into this World, in the off-chance he dies.", Skywalker explained.

"Is that what you have been doing these past two years?", Twilight asked, looking at the amber eyed young man, "You went looking for those Vaults to find these Vessels of power? To destroy them?"

"Its... one of the reasons.", Skywalker admitted, exchanging a glance with Fluttershy, before he continued to speak, "But finding these Vaults take time. Morgenstern might have kept a database in which World they are, but not precisely where they are on that World."

"How many?", McGrath asked, his arms crossed.

"I found seven of them, but not all contain an Vessels of Power. As we know people can be turned into Vessels of Power as well.", Skywalker said, placing his hands on the table, "Cinder Fall is currently one of them, and we may not know if he is making more."

"So wait. Morgenstern has placed pieces of himself inside these Vessels, so even if he is killed, he won't die?", Ruby asked, looking around the room, "So he pretty much made Horcruxes... Who does he think he is, Voldemort?"

"...Vessels don't mutilate his soul or turn him into some snake man thing.", Skywalker said, before turning back to the matter at hand, "I will lead a squad consisting of Ruby, Blake, Yang, team JNPRS, McGrath, Kyle, Glynda and Marc.", before turning to the others, "I want everybody else out there helping civilians. If Salem shows herself, do not engage. Directly call for me."

* * *

Over at Remnant at Drayce Mansion, the Dragon Jet touched down on the landing platform. Weiss and Avaro stepped out and as they approached the door, they noticed an zamboni with crimson red spots on the front parked on the front lawn.

"Don't tell me he did...", Avaro muttered as the two entered the white entrance hall.

Walking inside the finely decorated living room, three people were currently present. On the large white sofa were two people sitting. One was her older sister Winter.

The other on the sofa was a young man around Winter's age, with tan skin, dark brown hair, the upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down, and royal blue eyes. He was dressed in a form fitting long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar, over a sleeveless black shirt. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with a holster hidden under his jacket containing his weapon, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

On one of the sofa's was a another young man, sitting upside down. He had long messy white hair, which was unkempt at the front, his bangs covers his right eye, his eye color being red.

He was dressed in black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Next to the chair stood a large broadsword, which was approximately six feet long, with a large blade approximately one foot wide.

The white haired young man was playing a game on his Scroll, while having a discussing with the brunette.

"Your seriously playing a mobile game?", the brunette asked disgusted.

"Hey, I travel all over Remnant! I can't exactly drag a console with me.", the white haired young man protested.

"You could invest some money in a laptop.", Winter suggested, crossing her legs, "Or maybe a handheld."

"Stop bringing logic into this conversation, Winter!", the white haired male protested.

"Like always... Oh Avaro! Weiss!", Winter suddenly said, making the other two look up as the elder Schnee sister walked over to her younger sister, "Weiss, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Winter. I just...", Weiss began, but was startled when the white haired man appeared between her and Winter.

"Oh, your Winter's baby little sister!", he said, taking both Weiss hands, "My name is Ciaran Aleron! It's so nice to finally meet you. Winter always talks about you! Well when she isn't talking about her relationship with Av...", but he was smuttered when the brunette placed a hand on his mouth.

"Sorry about that. Ciaran can get really excited when he meets new people, and that's why we usually don't let him out of the basement.", the brunette explained, extending his free hand, "Gabriel Cerulean, nice to meet you."

"Wait, Winter told me about you three... Aren't you Winter's teammates back at Atlas?", Weiss asked.

"That we are. We are members of Team...", But before Gabriel could finish, he let out a painful yell, "Motherhuber! You bit me!"

"That's what you get for covering my mouth.", Ciaran said, crossing his arms, "So anyways, we are Team CAWG, and I am the team leader.",

Weiss looked at her sister for confirmation, who nodded, "It's sad but true."

"Oh gods, he is worse than Ruby...", Weiss muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Your sister never told you much about her time back at Atlas Academy, didn't she?", Gabriel asked amused.

"What!? Not even about her and Avaro?...", Ciaran continued, but was put into a headlock by Avaro.

"Excuse us, we are going to see if Soroi has prepared the Jet to take us to Vale so we can go to where the rest should be.", Avaro explained and began to drag Ciaran along with him.

"I better go with them, make sure they don't kill each other.", Gabriel said before quickly following after the two.

"Your team is... Unique...", Weiss said to her sister.

"Same could be said about yours.", Winter said with a soft smile.

"So... You and Avaro Drayce, huh?", the younger Schnee sister said with a smirk as her sister slightly blushed.

"So your leader, is he always acting like that?", Weiss asked and suddenly again an arm was thrown around her shoulder and Ciaran was pressing the side of their faces against each other.

"Nope.", Ciaran said, waving his free arm around, "I mixed Avaro's pre-workout with redbull... Now I can see sounds!"

* * *

In the main hanger of Harmonic HQ, where solarships, vessels capable of surviving the dimensions between Worlds, where coming in and out of white portals.

On the walkway above, Yang was leaning forward on the railing taking in the sight of the many ships. "I want to fly one.", she said, looking at one of the smallest Fighter Ships.

Yang is wearing her new outfit. Consisting of a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. She also wears fitted black pants.

She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the toe cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit.

"They are nice, aren't they?"

Turning around, she saw that it was Skywalker, who walked up to her. "Yeah, they are.", Yang admitted as her friend joined her at the railing, "I didn't know you were the leader of all this, Commander Skywalker."

"Please, it's just Jason to you.", he said, leaning forward on the railing as well, "It was better than the alternative."

"And that was?", she asked.

"Supreme Leader Skywalker. I have trouble enough fitting everything on a business card.", he answered, with a slight chuckle, "So, your ready for combat?"

"Ready? I am made for this.", Yang told him, giving a thumbs up, "But back on the subject of Vessels... How many do you think Morgenstern has at the moment."

"Aside from Cinder, we know of one.", Skywalker said, looking down to the floor below him, "But... He is very hard to kill..."

* * *

Morgenstern was striding through the hordes of Grimm, as his own Corrupted clashed with Salem's forces. It was one of the rare moments where he felt like he was truly alive.

As he was striding towards his destination when down in the city, a blue explosion occurred. He couldn't help but slightly smirk at this, _"I have chosen my vessel well."_ , he thought, pleased with Cinder, _"I wonder if that Nikos girl would have adapted quite as well. Shame it couldn't have been Amber."_

His black heart skipped a beat upon taking in the sight of the home before him, the house he grew up in before he was taken away from his family.

The front door was off its hinge and clear signs of recent battle could be seen on the front of the building. He then notice that two humanoids forms where laying in front of the house, and to Morgenstern's horror, he remembered them.

A female with brown hair that seemed to usually be worn in a very neat fashion, was now wild from battle. Behind a pair of purple glasses she had chocolate brown eyes.

The male had propped her up, making sure she was laying more comfortable, but it wasn't until he turned when Morgenstern approached that he got a good look at him.

The man had the same black hair as him, albeit in a messy style and while they shared a similar face, the man's eyes are green in color. He was also quite tall, standing at least to meters, which was still fifteen centimeters less than Morgenstern.

Both of them looked like they had sustained some serious damage. Morgenstern kneel down his hand emitted a blue aura, as he waved his hand over the man.

"N-No... Heal her... I need to stop that woman.", the man said, trying to stand up but Morgenstern held him back.

"Until I healed you. You are in no position to fight to fight.", Morgenstern said sternly, "Then you can rejoin the fight."

"She got my daughter! I can't...", the man protested.

At this Morgenstern's eyes widen for just a second, "Never again.", Morgenstern said, his eyes lighting up, out of a cloud of dark blue smoke, Cinder appeared, "Heal them up. Then continue your mission."

Cinder nodded, before kneeling down as her hand emitted the same blue aura as Morgenstern's just did as she took his place.

"I will make you both a promise. Henry. Kendell.", Morgenstern spoke to the two as he stood to his full height, "No one is going to take your daughter today.", before he turned into dark smoke himself and teleported away.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	47. Chapter 47: Our Worlds At War

**Greetings, huntresses and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes.** **I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, I wanted to use alt versions of Ciaran and Gabby, so I figured, why not make them and Avaro members of Winter's team at Atlas (those three are also older than they are in Team ARCG).**

 **As for finishing Salem and Morgenstern... That is going to have to wait until the next Volume. Yeah I am kinda planning to end this story after Volume 5, not sure if there is gonna be more Volumes after it, but if I want to adapt it, I will probably use some Next Generation stuff (Their kids and such).**

 **Guest: Uh, no. It should be obvious that its a different store. And Jason isn't stupid named, his name is awesome! As for the same Bullhead... I don't know, they could have fixed the other one or get another one.**

 **Anyways, now story time.**

* * *

Salem let out an angry growl, nursing a wound on her upper arm, while it had already star to heal she hated the fact that some mere mortal had managed to wound her.

She was walking back to her own Domain with the source of power she had send Tyrian to retrieve. She turned to her right to look at the scared little girl. She had shoulder length black hair, wearing a simple blue hoody and light grey jeans along with sneakers. Behind her black glasses she had blue eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, little one? Don't be, I will bring out you true potential.", Salem said, a not entirely sane grin, "Perhaps you will even come to call me mother."

The girl didn't answer as she merely looked afraid at Salem, but suddenly the mother of Grimm turned to look at the forest without quite knowing why, at the deep shadows behind her. For a few endless moments, there's absolutely nothing.

Even the elite Grimm, monster who's only feelings are a desire to kill and destroy, gain look of dawning terror on each and every one of their horrid faces. In the endless darkness two hellish blue eyes glowed and in a flesh of light a Keyblade appeared. For them, except maybe Salem, a monster beyond their worst nightmares has arrived, and they know that they're about to die at the hand of Morgenstern.

Morgenstern starts to mow down the Grimm effortlessly, the ones not immediately struck down tried to attack him with their own energy based attacks, but it didn't matter. They were variously crushed, slashed, stabbed or shot by their own deflected fire.

All those monsters can do is watch a even bigger and stronger monster wordlessly kills them all.

Salem watched at how horribly effortless Morgenstern is slaughtering her best Grimm, with almost no movement above the shoulders while his victims are frantic. Slaughtering his way through the elite Grimm at a methodical walking pace and calmly swinging his Keyblade like a walking stick as if to say there is really nothing they can do to stop him.

"The girl.", Morgenstern said, gesturing to the frightened small human, "Give her to me.", gesturing his blade at Salem.

"Such arrogance...", Salem said, as from the palm of her hands she creates a crimson red energy blade. The handle, are hollow diamonds of varying lengths, these four diamonds are connected in the center by a thin cross, "I wonder how long you can keep it up."

The two charged at each other, Salem sliding and waving around Morgenstern as she tried to strike him with her blades, but neither were able to land a hit as each of them countered every attack they threw at each other.

Morgenstern backhands Salem, hitting her at the side of her face, but before he could strike, she was blasted by a zig-zagging stream of light blue energy similar to his own Azure Beams, knocking her far into the forest.

Turning around in surprised for years, Morgenstern eyes widen when he saw who had used the attack, and it was the girl he had promised to save. Her glasses had fallen off and instead of looking into those blue eyes.

Instead he was looking into two royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

He was about to reach over in surprise, but he heard a roar from a enraged Salem. Reacting quickly, Morgenstern reached out, summoning black ooze out of thin air. With a twist of his hand, it took the form of a monstrous pitch black wyvern, with blue glowing veins covering its body.

"Don't be afraid little one. It will take you back to your parents and protect you.", Morgenstern said, lifting the girl up and placing her on the back, where she could hold on to its horns.

"M-Mister... Thank you.", she said, before the Corrupted Wyvern took off.

Morgenstern watched her fly away at high speed, before turning around to intercept Salems charging attack the ground shattering underneath them.

* * *

Over at the Harmonic Heroes HQ, it was ten minutes before deployment. Everyone had gathered except Skywalker, so Blake had decided to look for him.

She looked all over the base for him but when she only had two minutes left, she decided to go back to the hanger. As she was about to turn around, she could hear the voice of who is was looking for.

"How bad is it?", she could hear Skywalker ask.

Blake paused for a moment when she heard a soft female voice speak up, "It's... bad, Jason."

The cat Faunus tip toe to the door and she notice that it was slightly open, she sneaked to the crack of the door when she looked in she saw a shirtless Skywalker sitting on the edge of a machine that Blake presumed was capable of giving full body scans. His shirt and coat laying on a nearby table.

The girl he was talking to was Fluttershy, who was reading something off a monitor, "It shouldn't be so advanced to this stage.", Fluttershy said, "My best guess is the effect of hard Mundus Light that Adam Taurus used on you. Best if you stay away from it in gas form or its radiation."

"Yeah... That was an unpleasant experience...", Skywalker asked, standing up and putting his shirt and coat back on, "So... How long do I still have?" he asked while getting dressed.

"I think five years and a few months at most... I don't really know.", Fluttershy said softly.

"Well that gives me plenty of time to find a cure, or at least make sure I take him with me.", Skywalker said with a confident nod, "Are you still passing the device around?"

The pink haired girl gave a nod, "We still pass it around among ourselves at unregular intervals... Except McGrath, he doesn't get a turn...", she admitted, "And no, they do not know where its for."

"It's for the best... If they knew what it was for, they would all agree with McGrath and not use it...", he admitted with a said look in his amber eyes, "I need to go... Cosmic Horror's to stop and all.", he turned around and prepared to walk out of the office but Fluttershy grabbed his sleeve.

"Jason... Be honest with me...", the pinkette said, as he turned to her, "Are you and Blake Belladonna, a couple?"

Skywalker looked from her to the ground, and was silent for a moment before admitting, "Yeah... It just grew..."

At this, the young woman looked slightly hurt, "I see... I-I just want you to be happy... Just treat her right.", she said after a while, before wrapping her arms around his middle, "If you treat her half as good as you did me, you are going to make her a very happy woman."

At this Skywalker wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her close to his chest, "Thank you, Flutters.", he muttered as he stroked her long pink hair, "I don't deserve people like you in my life."

"Oh and Jason... Please be careful.", she said, looking up into his amber eyes.

"That sounds boring, Flutters.", he said with a soft smile, as they let go off each other, "But I will try for you."

Blake had only a second to slid behind a large nearby plant pot, hiding behind it as the two came out of the office and walked away towards the hanger. Listening until the sound of their footsteps died down, before she came out of her hiding spot and began to head to the hanger as well, the conversation she had heard playing again inside her head.

* * *

She had arrived just in time to see her boyfriend finish a motivating speech to those we were going into battle, but he now stood at the side talking with Penny.

"How can you remember them.", she heard Skywalker ask.

"Whatever made you all forget about them, it didn't seem to effect me.", Penny said, "Maybe its because I am an android."

"That could possible be it.", Skywalker said, looking up the mystery photo on his Scroll, "Think you can tell me their names?"

Penny took the Scroll from him, and began to say their names as she pointed a finger to which the name belonged to, "That's the one in the black hoody is named Jake, and the one with the glasses is Noah. The couple with the red and pink shirt are Troy and Emma. Huh, you don't have the one with the best looking guy on it."

"Yeah, but who are those other two?", the amber eyed young man said.

"Oh, the boy is named Sky and the girl is Gia.", Penny explained, handing the Scroll back, "They are also..."

But she was cut off when, Marc came walking over to them, having overheard the conversation. "What does that mean.", Marc asked, sounding confused as he looked at Penny, "Why did you say that name? Tell me! Gia!? Why did you say that name!?"

Penny flinched at the sudden reaction she got, but Skywalker stepped in front of her, "Take a chill pill, dad. She was just telling me who these people were in this photo.", he said, as his father looked surprised.

"I-I see... I am sorry if I scared you Penny.", Marc said to the robot girl, who peeked her head over Skywalker's shoulder.

"I-Its alright.", Penny muttered, "And yes you scared me. You had a very crazy look in your eye, kinda like Weiss when Ruby annoyes her only more scary."

"So why did you flip out on the mention of that name?", Skywalker asked.

"It's... It's my mother's name...", Marc admitted, before looking back at Penny, "I am sorry once again, Penny, you were saying?"

But before Blake could approach them, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was Fluttershy.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?", she requested, and the cat Faunus gave a nod, "So I heard you and Jason are... a thing."

"Who told you that?", Blake asked, but she had a vague feeling she knew had told her.

"Yang."

"Who else?", Blake said with a roll of her eyes, "But what is it to you?", he voice was surprisingly icy.

"I just wanted to say I am happy for both of you.", she said, slightly surprised at the cat Faunus icy tone, before turning serious, "Be good to him. Break his heart, and I will kill you."

At this, Blake was taken aback by the tone of her voice and the serious look in the much smaller girl's eyes. "I am a trained Huntress and a former member of the White Fang.", Blake told her, "You think you can lay a hand on me?"

"I'm a fighter too, you know?", Fluttershy said, crossing her arms under her chest, "How do you think I landed the strongest man on the Worlds?"

The two turned around when they heard a scoff, "Arguably.", McGrath said, sitting at a consel.

"Do not make me come over there.", Fluttershy said eerily calm, "I will rip your world a-fucking-sunder!" this made McGrath look away with a nervous grunt.

* * *

Morgenstern landed on his feet to see Salem cast a large red energy sphere towards him. Smirking arrogantly, he simply stands his ground, absorbing the hit into his body.

"Thank you. I could use a power boost.", Morgenstern told her, as Salem rears up to attack with another energy sphere, but he disappeared and reappearing behind her in an instant, striking at her.

Salem narrowly managed to evade the attacks, but was send flying by a kick to her upper body.

As she lands with a thud, she rolled to the side evading a bolt of red electricity from Morgenstern, just as he threw a car at her with his telekinesis. Salem knocks it away like it's nothing and sending another sphere of energy at him.

"If this the best you can do.", Morgenstern said smugly as he walked towards her, "I might have overestimated you a little. I am disappointed."

"You know. Fighting me then use your connection to Skywalker to give him the information and hope we fight each other.", Salem said, standing back up, "Then you could fight the weakened victor, a clever plan but not nearly clever enough."

"I know.", Morgenstern said, "I would have been disappointed if it did had work."

"Then... Why did you even attempt it?", Salem asked.

"When you found out you would retaliate by attacking the one thing I have been searching for my entire life. My home World. Meaning I could follow you to it. And even if you didn't Jason Skywalker would still be informed on how you fight.", Morgenstern said, "And I just wanted to piss you off before I killed you. That was a bonus."

Salem let out a roar, blasting him with a stream of red energy knocking Morgenstern inside a building.

"You think your so smart?", Salem said, "Let me show you what I can do, you self-righteous hypocrite.", channeling her powers in both hands, Salem unleashed a massive continues stream of crimson energy towards Morgenstern.

To demonstrate the futility of even her full strength, Morgenstern took the hit, "Good. Hit me with all you have.", Morgenstern taunted as he began to calmly approach her, "Delay the inevitable. But it is still inevitable.", as he absorbed the energy into his body.

The stream of energy kept growing in magnitude and scope, even tearing the very ground they stood on apart, but Morgenstern kept his phase, gradually coming closer.

Salem growled as with all her might, Morgenstern was send flying across the city and high into the stratosphere.

As she ceased the attack, she took a deep breath, regaining her composure. Which was good because a second later, she felt danger behind her. Swiping around, she called upon her energy blade to block a Keyblade strike, "Ah, the cavalry is here.", she said and she found herself staring into faintly glowing amber eyes.

"Good of you to join us, my darling Jason.", Salem said with a smirk, throwing Skywalker over her and making him land on his feet, noticing that his friends had arrived as well, who were now fighting both her Grimm and Morgenstern's corrupted, "While we could battle, its the last thing I want. Perhaps we should converse instead?"

"We have nothing to talk about.", Skywalker told her, taking his fighting stance.

"You don't mean that. Surely you are more civilized than the mere brute most humans are?", Salem said, showing how sure of herself she was that she even let her energy blade disappear, "Pretty... What's the word young people use these days?... A yes, pretty cool, right? I can teach you how to summon them."

"I prefer a real weapon.", Skywalker said, though having to admit they were kinda cool.

"Indulge my curiosity, Jason.", Salem said, placing both hands in front of her, "Why are you fighting for the humans? Why fight for doomed race who would rather see their Worlds destroyed when they realized their reign is coming to an end? You must know that humans are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish and cruel.",

"I know...", Skywalker muttered, having to admit she was right on that front.

"And what's worse, these humans have stoped your potential." Salem continued with a slight smile.

"How's that?", he asked.

"They made you a simple brute.", Salem told him, sounding guininly saddeded by that idea, "Philosophically we are much alike, my dear Jason. You and I are the mightiest beings in the Worlds. I choose to exert my power to impose my will upon the Worlds, and you choose not to!"

She smiled again, noticing that she had his full attention, he also hadn't made a move against her. "And yet, even that choice does, indeed, affect the lives of every man, woman and child in the Worlds. Condemning them, in fact, to poverty, disease, famine and to the hideous suffering they inflict upon one another. You cannot escape it, Jason Skywalker. You dictate the fate of mankind one way or the other."

At this, Skywalker seemed silent for a moment, before looking into the red eyes of Salem, "I know, but... what can I do?", he asked her, "Seize power and try to remake the Worlds into a utopia? That would put me in a class with men like Hitler... And you and Morgenstern! Salem, you should know that I believe, deep down, that every human at their core is good and they are trying, I am going to make sure they have a chance."

He charged at the mother of Grimm, who recalled her weapon in an instant to block his attacks. At this Salem let out a hearty chuckle, "Always the optimistic hero, aren't you?", she asked, as she moved around him and attempted to strike, but her blade was intercepted by his weapon.

"What if I told you, that I know a cure?", Salem said, surprising the young man, "Surprised? You shouldn't be. I knew when I saw that spec of blue in your eyes. He placed a little of himself inside of you, hasn't he?"

Skywalker didn't answer as he charges toward his opponent, flings an shot of Heat Vision from his eyes at her. Salem dodges as the attack missed her, she makes an jab at his face, but he swings his head out of the way barely in time.

Dodging another quick jab, Skywalker delivers a fast leg sweep, leaving her side unprotected. Utilizing the opening he created, he delivers a heavy strike right against Salem's stomach, but she managed to summon a blade to defend herself.

"If you join me, I can easily give you the cure.", Salem said as they were pulled into a blade-lock, their faced inches apart, "I can even help you find... her."

Once again, he looked surprised but a blue stream of energy from the sky forced them apart. Looking up, they saw Morgenstern, with two large black feathery wings sprouting from his back, floating above them.

Salem growled as the Dark Messiah landed on the ground, his wings disappearing as he held out his own Keyblade. The Messiah, the Dark Messiah and the Mother of Grimm eyed each other for a moment before Morgenstern stood at Skywalker's side.

"Let's take her down. Jason Skywalker.", Morgenstern told him.

"Wait, you are helping me?", Skywalker asked.

"No.", Morgenstern told him, before turning to Salem, "Hurting her."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	48. Chapter 48: Reunion

**Greetings, huntresses and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes.** **I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: It's what I would do too, but not to spoil too much, let's just say Salem's cure would result in Jason having deadly pale skin, black eyes, white hair and black veins all over his face and arms.**

 **Yeah Flutters is always supportive of Jason (it one of the reasons sheXJason is one of my favorite pairings).**

 **Anyways, now story time.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?", Ciaran whined as they were sitting in Avaro's Bullhead, which he had designed into the shape of a dragon as well.

"No.", Avaro said, sitting at the piloting seat, Winter sitting in the co-piloting seat.

Weiss was sitting next to Ciaran as Gabriel sat across from them. "Are we there yet?", Ciaran repeated the question.

"If you keep asking your not getting there at all!", Avaro shouted over his shoulder.

"How can this thing actually travel to other Worlds?", Weiss asked.

"If you keep asking... Oh wait, that actually is a good question.", Avaro said, "Ironwood got his hands on some old blue prints and World engines, so in exchange for me building those Paladin Mech's for him, he gave me those blue prints and a World Engine. Which I then reverse engineered and installed in The Winter."

"You named your bullhead after Winter?", Weiss said.

"They have a lot in common.", Avaro explained, "They are both though, fast, beautiful and an unequal beauty in all of Remnant.",

Winter got a light blush on her cheeks, "But how do you know which World we need to get to?", Gabriel asked.

"There is a large concentration of Grimm converging on a single World. I picked it up with my new scanner.", Avaro explained before adding sharply, "Also I know that because shut up!"

The jet jumped out of the portal, and below them they could see the city engulfed in battle.

"The town... They are destroying it.", Winter said as they looked over the destruction, before looking out the window, "Grimm!"

"Prepare to go back in time!", Avaro shouted as he speed up while doing a barrel roll to evade the Griffon. With the press of a button, two sticks appeared on Winter's side, and as she grabbed them, they turned from light blue to blue, "Shoot away.", her boyfriend told her.

Ciaran unbuckling his seat belt, and walks over to the ramp.

"What are you doing!?", Weiss asked.

"I got to get in there!", Ciaran yelled, as to his surprise, Weiss stood up as well, a determent glint in her eyes, "I like you Weiss!", holding out a small ear piece.

"What is this?", Weiss asked, looking at it.

"The latest advancement in Scroll technologie.", Avaro shouted as Ciaran demonstrated by placing a similar ear piece into his right ear, and with a small press a visor appeared before it, "It is going to allow us to keep in contact."

"Ciaran! Look after my little sister.", Winter shouted, as the ramp opened allowing the sound of battle to fill their ship.

"Just leave it to me Winter.", Gabriel said, also standing up and joining the other two at the ramp, seeing that Ciaran was holding a snowboard, "Where did you get that?"

"That's my secret.", the white haired youth said, "See you guys on the ground floor!", and with that he charged forward and he jumped off the bullhead.

With a nod the other two jumped after him, their weapons at the ready.

* * *

Taking two swords from the main blade, Ciaran shot at two Grimm, slamming the plate into a third one as he landed on his knees.

"Oh did you guys saw that!? I know I said I would never do that again but...", Ciaran said, turning around to see that Weiss and Gabriel had just landed.

"Go find your friends.", Gabriel told Weiss as they saw a horde of Grimm and Corrupted take a notice of them, "If anything happens, just gives us a call."

Weiss gave a nod and she was off, and the two Huntsmen then turned their attention to their enemy. "Think we can handle this many?", the brunette asked, readying his blade.

"Eh, Might be though if one more shows up.", Ciaran said, placing the two swords back into his main buster sword before taking the sword out with both hands.

"That will be the one I take care off.", Gabriel said with a grin.

"Listen up Grimm!", Ciaran said as the two charged forward, "Black Ocean is going to school ya!"

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang, were engaging the forces of Grimm and Corrupted, when they were suddenly attacked by Tyrian Callows, laughing eagerly, he moves to attack Ruby.

Blake intervenes, her swords clashing with Tyrian's claw blades. Blake attempts to both kick and shoot Tyrian, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Blake several feet away.

Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Tyrian manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh.

She's doesn't break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike.

Tyrian was just able to evade a strike from Weiss, landing on top of a low building, looking down at Team RWBY.

"Weiss!", Ruby exclaimed.

"Sorry I am late.", she said with a small smile, "But my sister was introducing me to her boyfriend."

"Winter's got a guy!?", Yang said surprised, "You mean the tabloids were true!?"

"Hey! I am still here!", Tyrian shouted, annoyed they seemed to be ignoring him.

"Who are you again?", Blake demanded to know.

"Who I am matters not to you.", Tyrian said to the cat Faunus, "Or the Schnee, or well the blonde one interest me. No, I only matter to you.", he points to Ruby, and the other girls from Team RWBYS turn to look at her.

She tilts her head in confusion, "Me?"

At this the scorpion Faunus breaks down into laughter, "You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be."

"What do you want?", Ruby demanded to know.

Tyrian begins acting dramatically in response to her tone of voice, "Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!", he told them.

"Sorry not sorry to burst your bubble creepy weirdo, but she already has a boyfriend.", Yang told him, "Tall guy, easily jealous, wields a giant key. Wouldn't want to make him angry."

He stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering, "Well, I'll just have to take her."

The others walks over and stands between him and Ruby, their weapons at the ready. "We're not going to let you do that.", Blake told him

Tyrian closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin, "Good."

Delighted that they're willing to fight, Tyrian moves fast to attack Weiss from behind.

"Weiss!", Blake shouted, she deliberately shoots Weiss rapier so that the ricochet hits Tyrian.

Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm, Ruby steps in to face Tyrian but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Weiss takes a swing with her rapier at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks her away as well.

"What is this about?", Ruby said "The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?"

"Plastic soldiers and pawns.", Tyrian told her, "My heart and body belong only to our goddess."

"Cinder?...", Yang asked, "She is good looking, but calling her a goddess?"

"Not even in that traitors wildest dreams.", Tyrian told them, he leaps back into the fray, kicking against Crescent Rose though surprised, Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian kicks Ruby backward again.

In quick succession, Tyrian delivers a right hook to Yang's face and a left blow to her torso. He turns and swings to knock Blake into the air. She flies back several feet. He kicks Weiss right in the abdomen.

Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his weapon, his eyes turning dark purple.

Weiss, who is comforting a fallen Blake, and Yang both look on in horror.

Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his weapon when a pearly white Glyp blocked the attack right in its tracks. Ruby look to Weiss but it wasn't her doing, a rush of wind was heard and petals of white roses fell on the ground.

Her silver eyes widen by what she saw, "You alright?", a male voice asked.

The man was wearing what seemed to be a spandex suit. His upper body was covered in green with a golden design on it, white gloves, white pants with green boots. On his head he wore a green helmet with a black visor, a white and black design on the side which looked like some sort of bird.

"Whoa! A real life Power Rangers!?", Ruby said excited.

"Its been a long time, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.", the newcomer said, staring the scorpion Fauns down through his black visor, "Loving the new outfits."

"Thank you... How do you know our names?", Weiss asked.

"You don't... Wait, does that mean you forgot about us?", the green Power Ranger said, "I guess Jason was right..."

Tyrian began to step backwards, trying to put some distance so he could sneak away but the Green Ranger had already turned his attention to him.

"Where do you think your going? I warned you to stay away from my World, but you didn't.", he asked, gripping the hilt in his hand, "You four go help your friends, I'll take care of him."

"Don't worry! Hold him off until we can get you some back-up!", Ruby said just as the Green Ranger was about to charge.

"Don't need it.", he told them as the hilt in his hand activated with the flick of a button, a 145 centimeters long green beam of energy appears out of it with two smaller blades appearing from the side vents.

"A Power Ranger with a freaking lightsaber!?", Ruby shouted in awe, as her silver eyes went wide, "It's even a Cross-Guard!"

Tyrian's expression went from smugness when he faced Team RWBY to 'oh, crap he is coming' when the Green Ranger charged at him with a powerful strike forcing him back.

The scorpion Faunus attempted to shoot a bullet from his glove but the Green Ranger deflected it as he preformed a spinning sword attack, slashing the Faunus across the chest.

The force of the blow send him flying into a roof, the Green Ranger is about to give chase when Blake and Yang attempted to join him, but the Ranger intervenes, "Go help the others.", in a blur of white rose petals, he appeared on the roof and continued his fight with Tyrian.

* * *

RWBY rushed back to where the main force should be fighting, just as an swarm of Grimm arrived, quickly engaging the four girls.

Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground, swinging around it before kicking away a Creep, reptile like Grimm, ripping the ground apart, slashing at another one.

A black blur moved past the Grimm, striking them as it did, until it came to a stop revealing it to be another Power Ranger.

Though instead of a angelic green one, this one was colored black and followed a ninja theme. "You girls alright?", he asked, holding his katana at the side, not noticing a Death Stalker ready for the attack.

"Look out!", Blake warned as it lunged down, the Black Ranger evaded the attack with a backwards spin, slashing it's stinger off as he landed.

"This is our chance!", Ruby said and the four girls charged with help from the Black Ranger.

Blake shot a few Grimm with his gun, while the Ranger used his blade to blast them back using his blade. Yang used her slammed her fist into a King Taijitu's head, crushing it and killing the beast.

Weiss evaded the strike from a Beowolf, countering with a powerful trust of her own, before she was forced to roll to the side as a Death Stalker comes crashing through a building with Ciaran ridding atop of it, his blade stuck in his head.

"There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks, there's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take... Anymore!", he said as he slide down its main body, taking two blades from the main one and began to rain down bullets on the Grimm.

"Is... Is he singing?", the Black Ranger exclaimed surprised.

"My sister's friends are weird...", Weiss muttered.

"There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. There's a time and a place no bridges left to burn... Anymore!", Ciaran continued, sliding under the Grimm, shooting through them, alternating between their gun form and blade form, working through them like they were wet paper.

Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before landing on a low flying Giant Nevermore and with a single powerful punch, send it crashing into the ground.

She landed with a roll, she had landed close to Ciaran, both being mesmerized by the others eyes. "Your strong.", he said with a smile, something Yang returned.

"Your pretty strong yourself.", Yang said, placing one hand on her hip, stretching out her right arm hand and shooting down another Ursa, "The name is Yang. What do you call yourself, sexy man in black leather?"

"A beautiful goddess like you can call me anything she wants. Preferably, lover, boyfriend, fiance, future sex slave.", Ciaran said, using one of his guns to shoot down a Beowolf attempting to attack Yang from behind, "But my friends call me..."

"Ciaran Aleron!"

Turning around, they saw that it was Gabriel stepping through the hole that Ciaran had made with the Death Stalker.

"That's my name!", Ciaran said turning to his friend, "Oh, hai Gabriel!"

"I thought you were hurt, but then I find you flirting with some girl.", the brunette continued, used telekinesis to throw a car upwards and smacking a Grimm with it.

"Not just some girl.", Ciaran pointed out, "I was talking to a beautiful goddess of war."

* * *

Nearby Marc, wearing his Keyblade Armor, while fighting alongside his students. A giant Nevermore flew over, shooting feather projectiles at them but Jaune deflected them before they could reach them.

The massive bird turned around for another attack but the bird was kicked into a building by a blue burst of energy.

A Death Stalker rushing up but it was cut down by a yellow streak, revealing to be yet another Power Ranger, this one was yellow dinosaur themed one, the animal on his helmet resembling a dragon.

"Henry?", Marc asked.

"Marc? Where is Alexis? Is she save?", the Yellow Ranger asked, appearing before the white Knight in a blur of yellow speed.

"Who the hell is Alexis?", Marc said, evading a strike from a Beringel, a massive gorilla like Grimm, preforming a cross-slash with the Yellow Ranger, slicing it in two.

Another Nevermore was kicked into another one, sending the two massive birds crashing into the ground. A similar themed as the Yellow Ranger strode from the corpses of the Nevermores, this one was female and was colored dark blue.

"Ana, glad you could finally made it.", the Yellow Ranger said, as the female Ranger came to a stop before them.

"Just taking care of those giant flying rats. It seems like you got most of your work done for you.", she said, nodding her head towards Marc and the students, crossing her arms, "Where is mom..."

Just then another streek of yellow light shot up, the intensity burning nearby Griffon's while carrying a Goliath and slamming it into the ground killing it.

Land back on the ground, it was revealed to be another Yellow Ranger, but instead of being a male dinosaur themed like the one Marc had called Henry, she was more angelic themed.

"Mom!", Henry and the dark blue Ranger said, as the newcomer pulled them into a hug.

"I am so glad your safe, where are the others...", she began but abruptly stopped slowly let go of them when she spotted Marc standing there, "M-Marc?"

"Yes, that is me.", he said, a little unsure.

"It's you...", her voice began to crack, but before they could say more, the others arrived to witness the skies part and amongst flaming debris where Skywalker and Salem.

* * *

Whipping up a storm of debris and dust, Skywalker landed in a crater with a moaning Salem under him. He stood up to see that when the fight had taken to outer space, Morgenstern had disappeared.

He began to climb out of the deep crater, and when he just poked his head out of it, he saw a white glove beloning to a Green Ranger.

"Couldn't you just fly out of it, Jason?", he said slightly amused.

With a grin, Skywalker accepted the hand as the Green Ranger pulled him out, "Still rocking the green aren't you Sky? Shouldn't you be to old for this?", he said.

"I am never too old to fight evil.", the Green Ranger said, "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"What old friend? Compare to me your ancient history, old man.", Skywalker said playfully as a stream of black smoke erupted from the crater, revealing Salem on to of it.

"Had enough?", Skywalker said to the floating dark goddess, "I can keep this up for days and now I got my Ranger friend?"

"Your powers are wasted on these pathetic mortals. If only your spaceship had landed in Remnant.", Salem began to speak before someone interrupted her.

"Oh hai Salem.", Ciaran said with a smile on his face, "It's been too long, darling."

"Ciaran Aleron... How unpleasant to see you again.", Salem sneered before turning back to Skywalker, "This day is yours, Jason Skywalker. But next time we meet, you will be begging for mercy."

With a massive explosion of black smoke, the Grimm Queen and her minions disappeared along with her, retreating back through the rift closing behind them.

"That escalated quickly... and ended abruptly...", the Green Ranger said looking at the crater, rubbing the back of his helmet.

Just then a Corrupted Wyvern landed, carrying a small girl on its back, "Mom! Dad!", the girl got off, running into the arms of the male Yellow Ranger and the newly arrived female Purple Ranger, which like him followed the dinosaur theme.

What surprised them the most was that the small girl had the same strange blue eyes made infamous by Morgenstern.

"Alexis, thank god your alright...", the Purple Ranger said as she held her daughter in her arms.

"I am so sorry I couldn't...", the Yellow one began.

"It's alright, dad. The witch attempted to take me away, but then this tall man came to my rescue!", she said, quite cheerfully for a girl who almost was kidnapped, "And he wielded this giant key and this man had the same eyes as me!"

"Morgenstern saved her?", Yang said surprised.

"He was the good guy?", Sutakira said.

"... I can't wait to tell this to Brody and Sarah and the others.", the girl named Alexis continued.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Lex.", the Black Ranger said.

"Why not big bro?", she asked.

As they watched the ruinited family, the Green Ranger turned to the others, "Let's head back home so we can talk or do you want to go back to Beacon?"

"Beacon is kinda... in ruins at the moment.", Skywalker admitted.

* * *

After taking care of the remaining Corrupted, Team RWBYS, Marc and Glynda had relocated towards the Green Ranger's house, which was pretty big but a warm place.

It was only then that the Rangers released their Morphed form and returned to their human forms.

The Black Ninja Ranger appeared to be around their age, having messy black hair with blue eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in a black hoodie over a white v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans, he introduced himself as Ethan.

The Dark Blue Ranger was a tall female, with long black hair reaching her shoulders and green eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue jacked over a white dress shirt, sking tight jeans. She went by the name of Solana, Ana for short.

Going from her appearance, Skywalker figured Solana was the twin sister of the male Yellow Ranger who introduced himself as Henry.

The two Ranger who had formed an angelic theme, where unmistakable two of the six teenagers in the photo's they had no memory of taking. What they didn't expect was that they looked much older than they did in that photo.

The girl still had her shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, the guy still had the same messy bowl cut though there was now some grey in his black hair and blue eyes.

"Look how old you two have become.", Skywalker said, "Sky and Gia."

"Something far worse have happened to you.", Sky said back, noticing a look tense look in his friend's eye, "... What's with that look? We are just quoting Star Wars, right Gia?"

But Gia wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she was looking at Marc, still in his Keyblade armor, who had been standing in the corner the entire time.

Sky held his wives hand, giving her a nod. The two stood up and under the gaze of the rest walked to the man in armor. Gia reached out, placing her hands at the side of his helmet.

Marc flinched slightly, making her stop. She waited for him to calm down before removing it, to reveal a Marc with a troubled expression on his face, which had a strong resemblance to the man standing before him.

"I-it is you...", Gia said, tears swelling up in her eyes, "My little Marc."

A surprise look went over the others, "Mother? Father?", Marc said, before enveloping his parents in his arms and then he did something he would do one more time after this, he cried.

* * *

In Salem's castle, the queen of all Grimm was standing on a balcony overlooking the dark landscape a few hours after the battle. Her council members were kneeling behind her, Hanzel had a run in with a the Black Ranger, giving her a nasty wound on his upper arms and chest.

But the one worst for wear was Tyrian, who was on the receiving end from a one sided fight, having a leg broken and both hands cut off.

"I am sorry mistress... I...", Tyrian began, but Salem caught it off by blasting a hole into his chest.

"You have failed me for the last time.", Salem informed him, as the Scorpion Faunus began to cry on the floor, "It takes hours to die from a wound like that. Literally hours, stop crying."

"My lady, I am so for our failure of destroying that World or securing the girl.", Hanzel began but Salem held up her hand.

"My dear Hanzel, you should never have just a strategy for victory.", Salem told him, "It's important that your strategies lead to a victory.", she meaningfully petted her stomach.

* * *

In the backyard of the Morgenstern family home, while the family was talking Alexis had stepped outside for some fresh air.

She thought she could see something in the shadows of the nearby trees, she slowly approached it and the she saw that the shadow was none other than Morgenstern.

"You can come out.", she said, "I am not scared."

"You will be.", Morgenstern spoke, his eyes glowing in the ink black shadows.

"I am not scared of you.", she said, stepping closer to the dark trees.

"Do you now.", Morgenstern said, stepping out of the shadow to look down at the much smaller girl, his own eyes staring in the same ones.

"Yes.", she said, not looking away from the massive man, "Your my fairy godmother."

For the first time in a long time, Morgenstern was actually surprised at what he heard. "What.", he said flatly, as the girl wrapped her arms around his lower body.

"Thank you for saving me.", she said when she let go of him, "I wanna be strong like you one day. To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends."

Morgenstern walks over to Alexis and summons his Keyblade. He holds the handle towards the girl, kneeling to her eye level, "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be.", he said, as Alexis stretches out her arm and grabs the handle of Morgenstern's Keyblade.

He placed his index finger at the center of her head, "No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.", he said moving back, conjuring a mirror to show that her eyes were now normal blue.

"My eyes. They are normal.", she said, amazed.

"I have given you the gift of hiding your perfection, until you are capable of controlling it.", Morgenstern said, reaching into his pocket and holding out her glasses, "You won't need these to live among mortals."

"Thank you.", she said with a smile. Returning a small one of his own, Morgenstern disappeared in dark blue smoke.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	49. Chapter 49: A Moment's Reprise

**Greetings, huntresses and huntsmen, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes and probably the last chapter I upload for 2017.** **I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: That it would have been, but I wanted a cool introduction scene for Sky. Well of course Morgenstern would save that kid, aside from being his niece, the same thing that happened to him almost happend to her, and one of his motivations to take over the Worlds has always been so that no family would ever be torn apart.**

 **Anyways, now story time.**

* * *

"We have driven Salem and her forces out of Harwood County, and with minimal loses on our forces.", Skywalker said when they were back at HQ, having a debriefing of the previous mission.

"Thanks to her use of World travel, we can retrace her steps and locate her base of operations.", Aqua said, looking at his notes, "But it will takes some time to trace and verify it and there is still the lingering threat on Minstrel."

"We need to find out about that too. I want to put her out of commission as fast as possible.", Skywalker said to his second-in-command, before turning to the others, "I am proud of everyone, take it easy for now, you all deserve some rest because we are going to need you all at your best and ready when we move out. You are dismissed."

The teams of Remnant and the others turned around to leave only to have the door slid open, and a tall woman with a healthy sun tan stepped in. Her hair is a combination of light green, light blue and purple, that waves as if held by the wind. She was dressed in a clear white dress with golden accessories, she had both a white horn and large white wings.

"Not going to run off to save another World or off to your next adventure without saying hello, are you Jason?", the woman said with a kind smile.

"Celestia...", Skywalker said, getting a big smile of his own before rushing over to the woman, wrapping the woman in his arms, hugging her like a son would hug his mother, something the woman returned.

"Who is that?", Blake whispered to Sutakira, "Is she another one of Jason's ex-girlfriends?"

"No, that's Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of this World.", Sutakira said, "She is also Jason's ancestor or something... And I am pretty sure Griffifth is her boyfriend."

"I am not!", the blonde protested, but nobody believed him.

"So... Celestia, why didn't you fought with us?", McGrath said, arms crossed.

Letting go of Skywalker, the princess turned to the brunette, "Oh, McGrath dear.", Celestia began, "You know I am not a big fan of violence..."

It was at this moment, that the doors slid open to reveal Marc walking in, he was about to say something before his blue eyes caught Celestia's magenta once.

"Celestia...", was all he could get out, before with a short sprint, Celestia draws her fist and punch him in the face, sending him to the ground, "Good to see you too, old friend."

The people walked out of the room, Marc to have a conversation with Celestia. Skywalker was about to follow them, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Avaro Drayce.

"Mr. Drayce.", Skywalker said, "Is something the matter?"

"Actually yes. In the debriefing you mentioned you wanted more information on Salem's plans against Mistral.", the Faunus said, "I went ahead and asked a contact of mine, and he's got it."

"Why come to me with that?", Skywalker said, as the two were now alone in the Command Room.

"Well your obviously running the show around here, everyone listens to you.", Avaro pointed out, and for a moment, the young man in front of him looked as if he had forgotten that he was the Commander of the Alliance, "But there is one thing about this contact. You might find it useful, might piss you off. He isn't exactly on the side of the law, but he has always been straight with me."

"And how much would this information cost me exactly?", Skywalker said, leaning against the map table.

"It wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you want to buy him drinks later.", Avaro assured him, "But the thing, well the person, he wants as payment is in your prison. He wants Roman Torchwick."

* * *

Over at the other side of HQ, Ciaran, wearing a black t-shirt, running shorts as well as black running shoes, and Gabriel, carrying a book under his arm, were walking the hallway leading to the gym.

"So when we were in Harwood County, you and Salem talked like you knew each other already.", Gabriel said to his white haired friend, "Did something happen on a mission for the General, or is it classified?"

"Of course not! Ironwood never said I couldn't talk about it!", Ciaran said, "Me and Salem had a one night stand. True story."

"Okay, I know your bullshiting on that one.", Gabriel said to his friend turning to look at him just as a gold, black and silver armored robot, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Good morning to you sirs.", the robot greeted, passing around the corner.

"Good morning.", Gabriel said. The two suddenly stops and takes a backwards glance to registers what they saw, but only found an empty hallway. Shrugging his shoulder, the two continues on their way.

* * *

"Explain to me why we are in the gym again?", Blake said as she was leaning against on of the training machines in the HQ gym while Yang was using a different one to train her legs.

"I thought we could spend some time together!", Yang said, while doing her work-out, "And maybe you get inspired by me."

"Yeah, your sweaty arm pits are a big inspiration for me.", Blake said with a roll of her eyes.

The two girls continued to make small talk, just as they saw the two Hunter from Atlas walking in. Upon seeing the white haired youth, Yang got a flirty smirk as they potted the two.

"Oh, so that's why we are here.", Gabriel said, walking after his friend, who joined Yang and Blake at the training machines, going for some lifting weights.

"Need me to spot you?", the goldy blonde girl offered as she watched the boy lay down beneath the weights.

"No need.", Ciaran said as he began his seat, lifting the weights with uncanny ease.

The two continued to talk, almost forgetting that their two friends where standing there as well.

The brunette and the female Faunus looked at each other, an awkward silence filling the space between the two as neither were sure what to talk about.

"Oh, uhm... Hi.", Gabriel said, getting a nod from the Faunus, "I am Gabriel."

"I think I caught your name during the debriefing.", Blake brushed him off, taking him back a little, before she noticed the book under his arm, "The Potter And Kent Chronicles?"

The brunette looked surprised from her to the book under his arm, "Oh yeah. I am a big fan of the series.", Gabriel said, showing the book, "Have you read them?"

"Ruby has been trying me to get into them, she has been trying very hard.", Blake admitted, "Not sure if they are my thing. Though I admit, that Clark guy looks cute."

"That he does... I mean he is cool and all.", he quickly corrected himself, "Anyways, if you are going to read the series, I can tell you, the fourth is the best one."

"Really?", Blake said, tapping her chin, "Then I'll buy that one next."

"Maybe I can let you borrow it.", Gabriel offered.

"Really?", the Faunus said, surprised by his suggestion, lending a book is not something to be taken lightly after all.

"Yeah, you seem like the type of person who takes care of her books.", Gabriel said, "And if it would convert you to the PAKC fandom, it's worth the risk.", his attempt at humor made the Faunus slightly giggle.

"You know?", Blake said, "It's really good to have someone to talk to about this kind of thing."

"I agree, not everybody has that kind of taste for books.", Gabriel said with a nod, "Usually, they just go to the movie and claim to know everything about it!"

"I know, it is very annoying!", Blake said and the two shared a laugh.

The two looked back to their respective teammates, who also seemed to be having a good time though the white haired male was benching a ridicules amount of weights.

"Miss Belladonna.", Ciaran began, "Would you mind poking Ciaran's knee? Just a little poke."

Blake wasn't sure why he would want that, but she did as she asked. The moment her pale finger touched his knee, Ciaran seemed to lose all strength and was struggling to get out from under the weight.

"S-Someone help me!", Ciaran struggled to get out, kicking with his legs.

* * *

Over at Skywalker's place, the owner was kneeling in his garage, tweaking his motorcycle with the door open, fine tuning his machine to keep it at peek condition.

"I can hear you, you know.", he said suddenly to the person approaching him from behind. Turning around he saw that is was the Black Ninja Ranger, Ethan Morgenstern.

"I guess my ninja skills are not very effective against you.", Ethan said, rubbing the back of his head, "So uhm... How is it going?"

"I am very tired.", Skywalker said, turning back to his motorcycle, "I just want to hit the sack and then go to bed. But I can't, not just yet."

"Well your no use against that strange female demon looking motherfucker when your dropping down from exhaustion.", Ethan joked, but this didn't seem to get much of a reaction from him, "So, that's a pretty cool motorcycle..." before being cut off by Skywalker.

"Your not riding her.", he told him.

"Oh, no, wouldn't dream of it. That's like asking if I could ride your girlfriend.", Ethan said quickly, "I am just saying, I have this friend back home, Calvin, who would love to have a look at it. And I think Sarah would love to see all the high-tech things you got build into it."

"I guess they would...", Skywalker said stand-offish, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much... I just want to get to know you.", Ethan said weakly, "Aunt Solana and uncle Riley don't have kids, so I never met a cousin before... I just wanted to get to know you and Toshi..."

Skywalker was quite at this for a moment, taking a moment to really look at his cousin. "Sorry... I am just tired.", he said, rubbing the back of his hair, "Let's just start over, alright?"

"Sure, I am Ethan Morgenstern.", he said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, cousin. I am Jason Skywalker.", he said, accepting the handshake, and the two young man smiled at each other.

The two cousins continued to chat, Ethan looking over Skywalker's shoulder as he finished up his motorcycle.

"You know, this view your house got over the village, it reminds me of the view I get from my room back at Summer Cove. It overlooks the entire city.", Ethan said, turning from his cousin to admire the view, "I loved it at first... but after a while, all I could see was all those people depending on me."

"You're lucky it is just a single city.", Skywalker said dryly, "I've got all of the Arcmoani Network."

"True, you're doing everything you can to protect them.", Ethan admitted with a nod, "Does it ever get any easier?"

At this his cousin let out a deep sad sigh, "I'll let you know.", he admitted, "I think I understand you now, cousin. I think we are similar, we both hide a warrior's sorrow."

"Dude, the bad guys went down, and nobody got hurt.", Ethan said with an amused smirk, crossing his arms, "You know what I call that? A really good day."

"That's... A good point. It's something I should try and remember.", he admitted, before changing the subject, "So do you have any powers aside from being a freaking Power Ranger?"

"I do actually.", Ethan said, thinking it would be best to demonstrate. A dark grey aura surrounded his hand. Thrusting it forward, a similar colored tendril shot from his hand, wrapping around a support beam and pulling him up.

"So your Spider-man?", Skywalker said.

"That sounds like a very oversimplification.", Ethan said, hanging upside down. Tapping a shadow near him, his entire body was covered in his aura before he disappeared.

Skywalker looked around, only to find his cousin appearing out of a the shadow his cast. "Umbrakinesis? Impressive.", he admitted.

"It's nothing compare to what you can do.", Ethan admitted sheepishly, "Though there is one more thing I can do. I can tag someone, and if I would punch someone else, the tagged person would feel it as well."

"That sounds really cool.", Skywalker said before turning to an question that had been burning in his mind for a while now, "That girl, your sister... Was she born with those eyes?"

"As far as I know, yeah. We had those special glasses for her that would make them appear normal, but she doesn't need them anymore.", Ethan said, "I know that the Morgenstern has the same eyes, but my sister is nothing like him."

"I wouldn't expect her to be an Omnicidal Maniac.", Skywalker said, approving of his cousin for directly standing up for his sister, "It's not once gifts that you should be judged for, but your decisions. And it would be a little hypocritical of me to distrust someone on the off chance that they would burn the whole place down, if they feel like it."

"That's a commendable attitude.", Ethan said as the two stepped out of the garage and his cousin closed it off.

"Not at all, it is merely a sensible one.", Skywalker said, putting his jacket back on, "So wanna go do something fun? Like I don't know, go bowling or something?"

"Sure, oh we should invite Alexis and Toshi as well. Make it a cousin day.", Ethan said, and his cousin agreed and the two texted their respective siblings, "Wanna make it a little race to the village?", he added gesturing to the other way.

Skywalker nodded, gesturing to the direction. The two cousins got ready to make a run for it.

* * *

"So you were using your Semblance to copy your teammates telekinesis?", Yang said as she was now sitting with Ciaran at the sports bar, still at HQ.

"Yeah... But you still have to admit it was impressive!", Ciaran said, and the blonde agreed, "Anyways, Yang. I have been meaning to ask... Are you related to Raven Branwen? Because your pretty much a blonder, hotter version of her."

"You know of my mother!?", Yang said surprised.

"I... Ran into her a few months back.", Ciaran said, before adding quietly, "It... wasn't a very good meeting."

"What happened?", Yang said, but he seemed reluctant to talk, "Tell me, what was my mother up to."

The white haired youth took a deep sigh, before finally relenting, "Alright, but don't blame me if you won't like what you hear.", Ciaran said, looking up from his drink, "I was on a scouting mission for Ironwood in Anima, when I came across a village being ransacked by bandits. I stepped in and took out as many of them as I could, leaving one alive and force him to tell me where their base of operation was located."

* * *

After finding the camp, Ciaran blazed a way through the bandits, with Fusion Blade in hand, he took revenge against the bandits for killing those innocent villagers. He found himself surrounded by more of them, but all the white haired young man could do was smirk, gesturing for them to attack him.

Like the fools they were, three more did so and he lines up another swing. When he takes it, two duck under the blade like they should while one slides instead.

Adjusting his sword, Ciaran hits the fool that slid with the blunt side of his sword, like a golf ball before turning to the rest and begins to tear through the other two. The first, whom wielded gauntlets, went for a punch.

Ciaran waves under it, kicking the bandits arm, bending it in an unnatural way as he screams in agony. Ciaran then hits the bandit in the head with the pommel of his sword, knocking him out.

He dodges a slice from the second man and grabs his throat with one hand. Ciaran slams him on the ground twice forcing the bandit to drop his sword.

"Would the leader please come and relieve me from my boredom!?", Ciaran shouted as another one bites the dust, "Because it is very clear these scum don't have what it takes to fight a competent Huntsman!"

He turned to the largest tent to see that the masked woman he would come to know as Raven Branwen was standing, her sword at the ready.

"Ah, boss lady!", Ciaran shouted, approaching her but not bothering to turn around as one of the disabled warriors tried to ambush him from behind, but was knocked out by a back-hand, "You know boss lady, you need to train your 'warriors' better. If you could call scum like them that. Attacking what they consider weak for their own damn gain. I mean, how strong are you really if you only destroy what you deem weak?"

The red eyed woman didn't show it, but it could be seen she was a tad angered by his sarcastic tone of voice.

"Take that stupid thing off.", Ciaran said, "I want to see the terror on your face when I bring down the justice people like you deserve."

He could see she was slightly hesitate before doing just that, placing it on the ground.

"Okay... Wasn't expecting that...", Ciaran mumbled, "Definitely wasn't expecting a hot babe to be a filthy bandit leader."

"Jest if you must, it will not lessen the suffering you will be going through, Raven said firmly, "We do what is needed to keep the world strong."

"Lady, I have seen some shit that would make you shit that skirt of yours.", Ciaran said laughing, thinking of the stories Ironwood had told him about the Maidens, Salem and Morgenstern.

"What so damn funny!?", Raven demanded to know.

"Because your a damn fool.", Ciaran said, shaking his head at her, "If strength matters that much than come try and kill me. Emphasis on try."

"So smug.", Raven growled, taking her fighting stance, "First I will teach you humility, then I will teach you pain, then fear and then... Well the pain will stop."

Ciaran charge at her, she goes for a counter swing, which he dodge. He goes for a swing and she simply ducks but Ciaran goes for a kick and make impact. Raven goes back slightly before rushing him with her sword. Taking one of the long swords, B-1, from the main blade, he began to match her swing.

The bandit leader and the Huntsman clashed for a good while, she even managed to get a few hits against his upper arm a couple of times, but he soon found his opening.

A potentially lethal strike was side stepped, Ciaran used the mistake to began to hammer away at his opponent's sword, knocking it off her grip and she evaded what would have been the final strike, but was left with a broken nose from his elbow.

Sliding across the ground, she ended up next to her sword, panting a little as her Aura begins to heal her nose. She turned to face him only to instead of seeing the Huntsman charging at her, he was floating above her, six of his swords floating behind him as if they were wings, while his Fusion blade was still in his hand.

"I am going to kill you, for all the deaths you have caused.", Ciaran said, pointing his Fusion Blade at her, "In your final moments, when my blades pierce you, I want you to remember every last man, woman and child you and your bandit scum have killed."

It was then that the remaining six blades charged down at high speed to pierce Raven's flesh, but with a single sword swing, she created a portal, quickly escaping through it, the D-2 Dagger making a cut across her face as it closed behind her.

* * *

"It was later that I found out it was the Branwen Tribe, and I fought their leader Raven Branwen.", Ciaran finished explaining, "I was on a mission to track her down and put an end to the Tribe, but it was then that Ironwood wanted me to investigate Doctor Arthur Watts. But then the fall of Beacon happend, and then Avaro called me, and now we are here."

"Why did he want you to investigate a Doctor instead of stopping a... A bandit tribe?", Yang said.

"Oh, Watts is a suspected member of Salem's inner circle.", Ciaran said, leaning back in his chair, "I am sorry for trying to kill your mom, but I have a very, very, very bad history with bandits."

Yang decided to not pry into his history with bandits, going from his tone of voice, it was a very sore subject, something she could relate to with her own mother.

"Ciaran... How close where you to finding my mother?", she asked gently.

"I had tracked down their latest base of operations.", Ciaran said, before turning serious, "I was also close to finding out their home addresses, what kind of underwear they have, and where they have hidden the keys to their diaries."

"Ciaran... I want you to take me to her. ", Yang said, a bit hesitant, "I know you have no reason to..."

"Okay.", Ciaran cut her off, surprising the blonde, "I'll do it."

"Really? Just like that? Okay, whoa.", Yang mumbled, any doubt she might have felt washing away from her, being replaced with a fiery determination.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you like my work, don't forget to leave a review. For now I wish you all a fantastic day, a happy new year and I hope yo see you ladies and gents next year.**


	50. Chapter 50: True Stories

**Greetings, huntresses and huntsmen from across the World, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes. So the Volume 5 has ended and Volume 6 doesn't have a release date yet... So when I catch up I have an idea what to do.**

 **I was thinking of doing a prequel to this story with the adventures of Team STRQ and the Legendary Knights in their youth, let me know if that sounds interesting.**

 **Anyways, I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: Yeah, Ciaran most OP char who isn't a** **Morgenstern, Skywalker, Ragyo, Salem or a Primordial. So you figured it out, it's Neo! No not** **Neopolitan, but Keanu Reeves character from The Matrix.**

 **On a side note: during the flashbacks sections the comments the character have on it are in Italic.**

 **Anyways, now story time.**

* * *

Inside The Winter, which was docket near Harmonic HQ, Avaro was sitting in the piloting chair, his face illuminated by a 3D representation of his personal computer, displaying a his portfolio on the Remnant Stock-Market.

"So you have been hold up in this hole."

"Hallo Winter.", Avaro said not looking away from his screen while continuing to type on his holographic keyboard as his girlfriend came to a stop next to him.

"You sound tired, have you been working too hard again?", Winter said, placing a hand on his chair, "How are you actually touching a hologram."

She saw her boyfriend gesturing to his ear, seeing that he was wearing one of his ear pieces. "Thanks to this.", Avaro said, "And I will sleep more easily when I know my biggest rival company isn't in the hands of 'pops' and his mini-me."

Winter looked from the black bags which had began to form under his blue eyes to his screen to see that Avaro was buying up every share of the Schnee Dust Company that he could get his hands on.

"There are currently three major shareholders, most of them are still owned by father.", Winter said, looking over the static's, "Then there is you, of course and the other... Who is B. Wayne?"

"I wish I knew, Winter. I wish I knew, because I doubt it's his real name.", he muttered, before he was jankend by his arm out of the chair by Winter, who began to drag him out of The Winter.

"You have been doing enough. Knowing you, you haven't been eating or sleeping, so first we are going to get something to eat and then you are going to bed for a well deserved sleep of eight hours.", Winter told him sternly, showing she would not take any back-talk from him.

* * *

The couple walked over the main square, pass the bowling alley and the statue of Skywalker. "Did you noticed how Ciaran was looking at Yang Xaio Long?", Winter said, as she and her boyfriend held each other's hand.

"That blonde girl from your sister's team? Yeah, I noticed.", Avaro said, "A bit sickening sweet if you ask me."

"Well, I think it's good for him.", Winter told him, "Maybe we should put them up on a blind date, Ciaran has been alone for far to long."

"Like hell we are!", the wolf Faunus said, "The building of Ciaran's wing at the Schnee-Drayce Estate has just finished."

"Schnee-Drayce?", Winter said amused.

"It's the place we will be raising our own little family.", Avaro told her, "I named it Schnee-Drayce because Schnee means white or something, and Drayce obviously means dragon, so it would translate a lot better."

"So... Does that mean you want to settle down and start a family?", Winter said, a faint pinkish color gracing her cheeks.

"I-I mean eventually... Not right now.", Avaro said, a bit embarrassed himself, "When we are older. A lot older. Like thirty."

They entered Sugercube Corner, where the two found a free table next to where McGrath, looking at his laptop and a cup of coffee and a twelve year old girl with pink and purple hair wearing a green dress, drinking from a soda.

"So, what are you having?", Winter said as the two were looking over the menu, "Don't worry, it's on me."

"I am not hungry...", Avaro began, his the growls from his stomach's didn't agree with him, "Fine. I'm going with the pancakes..."

"Your guilty pleasure.", Winter said amused.

After placing their order, they waited for their food when they picked up the conversation at the table next to them.

"So are we going to hold the Nightmare Night party at your place this year?", the girl asked.

"Yes, but don't change the subject... Your marks in History have dropped.", McGrath said, not looking from his screen, "Do you want me to hire a History tutor, Sweetie Belle?"

"No... No, it's okay...", the girl said.

"As long as you don't ask Kyle history questions.", the brunette said.

"Why not?", Sweetie asked, taking a sip from her soda.

"Because he thinks the videogame DOOM is an accurate representation of World War II.", McGrath told her, before looking at the younger girl across from him, "What's the matter?"

"... Big Bro...", Sweetie Belle began, sounding nervous, "There is this boy in my class, Nimble Force."

"Nimble Force?... Good grades, sustained a leg injury from a football game when he was eight, his parent's own a chain of restaurants in Canterlot.", McGrath said, looking from the laptop to the girl, "I hate him already."

"Big bro!", Sweetie Belle said insulted.

"I am your big brother, SB.", McGrath said with a surprisingly gentle smile, "I am going to hate all of them... I see that he has a great marks in History. I could arrange a few tutor sessions with him." earning him a smile from his little sister.

Avaro and Winter then turned from the conversation next to them to a table where a loud yell came from occupied by Ruby, Weiss, Sutakira and Twilight.

"You just activated my trap card!" Weiss shouted, raises a card and shows it, Ruby is visibly disturbed, "Giant Nevermore!" she slams the card down on the table, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces.", Ruby noted.

Weiss give her a evil smirk, "Afraid of a little risk?", she said, turns her head at the purple haired girl, "Well, it's your turn, Twilight.",

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on.", Twilight said, looking at her cards.

Winter turned from the teens to her boyfriend, but he already had disappeared.

"It's easy once you know it.", Avaro said, looking at her cards, "You're using a Vacuo Leader which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"Avaro! I didn't knew you played Remnant TCG.", Weiss said surprised.

"Yeah! Maybe we can play it together sometimes.", Ruby said, cheerfully.

"Please, Ruby.", Avaro said, crossing his arms, "I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire.", until he noticed a particular card in Ruby's hand, his blue eyes widening.

Upon noticing it, Ruby proudly showed it to him, "Oh, I see you noticed my favorite card. This is the..."

But she was interrupted when Avaro suddenly shouted, "Azure-Eyes Alabaster Dragon!?... There has only been one play set of that card printed! But how?...", he slammed his hands on the table, "Ruby Rose, you wait right here... I'll be back.", quickly he walked away, nearly running over Phoenix, Sun and Neptune as he approached the table.

"He was in a hurry.", Phoenix said, looking over his shoulder, "What's his deal?"

"Avaro... Has an unhealthy obsession with a children's trading card game.", Winter muttered, just as Sun walk over to them.

"Wait... That was THE Avaro Drayce.", Neptune said with a fan girlish sparkle in his eyes.

"You know him?", Sun said.

"Of course I do!", Neptune shouted, "He is my personal hero! Did you know he had a hand in designing nearly every Paladin or robot Atlas has every invented."

"You mean the once that tried to kill us?", Sutakira pointed out.

"Oh hey, Kyle!", Ruby said.

"What's up, Lil Red?", he said.

"I have been meaning to ask... Can you tell anything about Jason and Toshi when they were younger?", Ruby said, "You have know them longer than most of us, and you sound like a guy who would talk about it."

"I could but...", Phoenix began, crossing his arms, "But our high school days are very surreal...",

"Just share it with the group.", Sutakira said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm here. I'll back the facts."

"Wellllll... If you insist.", Phoenix said, pulling up a chair and sitting down and he began to spin his tale.

* * *

Our tale starts three years ago, during our first class on Monday, Social Studies, where a girl with long sleek black hair and light grey eyes wearing simple jeans and a purple hoodie was doing a lecture on the Hindoe Religion.

But the entire time she was interrupted by their teacher, Miss Amy Squirrel, much to the irritation of the girl.

"...And that without the cow, the human never could have existed.", Tali finally managed to get out.

"Hey Tali! Do you know how they thank the cow?", Squirrel said, "By putting a punch of flowers up her arse! And do you know what else they do with that cow!..."

"Jesus Christ woman!", Sutakira shouted from the middle of the class, sitting next to Skywalker, "Can she finish a sentence for once!"

 _"Whoa, nice outfit, Toshi.", Ruby said to her boyfriend._

 _"It was in style back then!" Sutakira said._

"Lastering against god, Toshiyuki!", Miss Squirrel shouted, "Twenty!"

"Twenty!? Goddamn it...", the blunette muttered.

"No cursing in my classroom!", Squirrel shouted, "That's double!"

"Thirty!? Jesus..."

"Make it fifty!"

"Fifty!? Are you out of your god...", Sutakira began but he was silence when Skywalker slapped his hand on his mouth.

For some reason thunder struck outside as Squirrel shouted, "That's homophilia! Fifty for the both of you!"

Taking out the whips, Skywalker and Sutakira began to half-hardheartedly slap them on their backs.

As they did, a first year, Kenneth Donnelly, wearing the uniform they wear in the Harry Potter movies, stood next to Skywalker's desk, "Jason, I need your help. Yeah, I Apparated to this classroom, but I need you and Kyle's help as my Student Mentor's. Principle Ryder wants to send me to Azkaban."

"Take it easy, Kenneth.", Skywalker said, "Me and Kyle will have a little talk with Alec."

"Really?", Kenneth said relieved, "You would vouch for me?"

"Of course, Kenneth.", Skywalker said, tapping him on the shoulder, "That's why we are your Student Mentor's, aren't we?"

* * *

After that Social Studies, we had everyone's favorite class of all, Gym Class. We all had to wear those sneakers, a white shirt and blue gym shorts.

Sutakira was sitting on the bench, writing down some of his last minute homework, not noticing that Tali had taken a seat next to him.

"Are you doing your homework?", Tali said, getting a nod from the blunette who didn't look up from his writing, "You don't have to do your homework for Angus."

"I know, but you do your homework for yourself, not for someone else.", Sutakira said, looking from his notebook to the girl.

"Last Friday you did great on that test, now this.", Tali said, scooting over closer to him, "You know, after class I got a few minutes... So if you are in the mood for it, then...", she than made movement with her hand indicating she wanted to please him, sexually.

 _"She wanted to do what!?", Ruby narrated, "I don't like her."_

 _"You wanted the full story.", Sutakira pointed out._

It was then that a soccer ball hit Tali in the face, knocking her out as a surprised Sutakira looked on with wide eyes.

"The lesson has begun. Toshi, can you pick up that ball.", the gym teacher, Victor Spinetti, said, having been the one who kicked the ball, before turning to a group of girls who had been talking the entire time, "Miranda, quite now, what's going on?"

Miranda was this very, very, very attractive rich girl from Australia, with black haired and those grey eyes. She also had some fun interactions with Moody, but I will save that for another time.

"I had taken Cookie with me to school.", Miranda explained, "We had to take our pets with us for Biology, but Mr. Grubber saw it and he told me it wasn't allowed and took him from me and he put him in a filthy room filled with Jews and..."

"That's all very nice, Miranda. But your in class now. I am sure you get Cookie back at the end of the day.", Victor said, turning to the class, "I wanted to tell you all that we are getting a new student today, Jacob Taylor. I want to ask you guys to be nice to Jacob, it can't be easy in a new school."

It was then that a tall black boy with a buzz cut dressed in the gym uniform walked into the gym.

 _"Do we really need to know about all these people?", Sun cut in, "We wanted to know about Jason and Toshi."_

 _"It's called world building! You filthy Saiyan!", Phoenix said offended._

"Oh, Miranda. That's very cute.", Victor began upon seeing the boy, "You put clothes on it. I thought with pet, you meant something like a hamster or a cat or something."

"Uhm... T-that isn't Cookie.", Sutakira said a little uncomfortable.

"Well goddammit!", Victor shouted before making hissing sounds, as if he was trying to scare an animal away or something.

"Hey Victor!", Phoenix shouted, as the class looked on what their gym teacher was doing, "That's Jacob."

Upon realizing this, the teacher stopped, a look of horror going over him, "Oh, your Jacob. I-I am so sorry.", Victory said, before gesturing to the ropes, "Hey, Jacob. Do you wanna swing, like back home?"

"Victor! You can't do that!", Sutakira shouted.

"What do you mean? Do you think he can't do that? I am disappointed in all of you! I had asked you all to be nice to Jacob, but I am not noticing any of it!", Victor said to the blunette, "He can swing from one side of the gym to the other and back! They went to the moon you know! Some of them have higher IQ's than some people!"

"Come on, Jacob.", Phoenix said, placing a hand on the new kids shoulder as all students left the gym.

"Yeah, walk away from it! If you can't handle that your not the only living thing on the planet!", Victor shouted after them.

* * *

Later that day, after a quick shower and a change of clothes, we were now sitting in Math Class. Anyways, it was during Math class that McGrath was sitting behind Sutakira like usual, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so McGrath decided to do one of his favorite hobbies, like usual.

Which was punching whomever sat in front of him, in this case, Sutakira.

"I punch you back...", Sutakira groaned, rubbing his side.

"Bring it. I'll punch you back twice as hard.", McGrath said, punching Sutakira against the shoulder, who complained that he didn't even punched him, "But you wanted to!"

It was then that the teacher Mr. Angus Nutsford...

 _"Wait, your Math teacher's name was Angus Nutsford?", Ruby narrated, trying to hold back her laughter._

 _"Yeah, good old Angus.", Phoenix said, "Wonder what happened to the guy."_

 _"He's dead.", Sutakira muttered._

So anyway, Mr. Nutsford entered, greeting them good morning while carrying a homemade cake, "Okay, I say good morning, but it really isn't one. I checked your test from last week and they weren't all that well made.", the math teacher explained, "And I really blamed myself for it, so I decided to not count that one. So today we are going over it and then you all can do it over next week."

"I understand that's not fun for you all, so I baked a special apple crumble cake, based on my own mother's recipe.", he then handed it to the student in the front row, who was suppose to share a piece around the class, "So are there any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one.", Phoenix said, raising his hand, "During question one, you had X on one side, and the Y on the other, but what I don't get is... How long are you gay?"

The teacher was a little confused at this, "B-But I am not a...", Mr. Nutsford said.

"Sorry, Angus, that's a bit out of line. I do have a serious question.", Sutakira said, looking at his notes, "By seven A, there is something about linear growth, and that there also is exponential growth, but why do you like it so much to french kiss with other man?"

The teacher wasn't sure how to react to the question.

"Come on guys, don't act so childish. I do have a question.", Skywalker said from the back of the class, looking through his text book.

"Whoa, Jason Skywalker actually showed up...", Mr. Nutsford muttered.

"Yeah, it's on page three...", Skywalker said, finding the right page, "But... What do you enjoy most about sex with another man?"

Mr. Nutsford went quite for a moment, before laughing nervous, "Right... Let's just start at question one."

But he was interrupted by Miranda who had tried some of the apple cake, "Your cake is disgusting! Gross!", she said, and she threw her piece of pie straight into the face of the teacher.

In that same commotion, McGrath took the opportunity to punch Sutakira against the shoulder.

"Cut it out for once!", Sutakira shouted, and in a fit of rage, he grabbed McGrath's notebook and threw it out of the open window. Where with a loud splash and the sound of ducks, it landed in the water.

"Did you just threw my notebook in the lake?", the brunette muttered. In a rage, he stood up, kicking his desk away, "All my homework was in there! Your going to make it. All of it! At the end of the day it's finished, or you wake up dead tomorrow!"

And with that bit of insanity, the class began to leave, ignoring the teacher, who claimed it wasn't time yet.

* * *

During recess, while other students were enjoying the sun outside or eating their lunch, Skywalker and Phoenix were sitting in the Principle's office, right across Alec Ryder.

"We understand you play along with Kenneth, but he takes those books a bit too serious.", Skywalker tried to explain to the principle, "He's just a weird first year."

"You-Know-Who was also a weird first year, and look what happened.", Alec Ryder, a fifty something year old man with dark grey hair said, "All those deaths, and for what?"

"Right. But Kenneth Donnelly is kinda scared.", Phoenix said.

"Kenneth Donnelly is a murderer!", Alec said.

"The girl is alive.", Skywalker said, "Nothing happened when he tried to use the Killing Curse."

"Impossible.", Alec simply told them, "There is only one in the entire history who ever managed to survive the Curse of Death."

"Ryder, that is all made up!", Phoenix exclaimed.

"Muggle talk!", Alec said, before reaching into his drawer of his desk and taking out a pink fairy wand with a sparkling star on top, "I haven't been forced to use this bad boy, but don't make me."

"It's a book, Mr. Ryder.", Skywalker said, "Someone wrote it all down. You don't talk to the paintings of the previous principle's anymore right?"

An awkward silence followed, as Alec Ryder looked nervous, "No...", he said a bit uncertain, "A-Aren't you two suppose to be in class?"

"But we are tired...", Skywalker complained, "We just want to relax."

"Yeah, you can relax during your own time, or during the class of Nutsford.", Alec Ryder said.

* * *

It was then that it was time for the most dreaded subject taught at our school, not because it was difficult or something. But we had one of the most sadistic teachers ever, Mr. Hans Grubber.

"What did he teach?", Sun asked, "Chemistry? Biology? History?"

 _"German.", Sutakira said, "Yes, our school taught us German, do we actually speak it? No."_

"Liebe, liebe class.", Mr. Grubber said, standing in front of his students, "I graded the test from last week and I have awesome news. You all passed!"

"Yes!", Griffifth shouted from in front of the class.

"Except for you!", Mr. Grubber said, pointing at the disappointed Griffifth, "Just kidding, you passed as well... No, wait, you didn't. Kidding, you passed and everybody else failed!"

"What.", a horrified Sutakira said.

"And so did you!", Mr. Grubber said, pointing at Griffifth, "The entire class failed! Everyone... failed!", he then put on some relaxing bongo music and began to do some sort of weird dance.

* * *

"So yeah, a pretty average Monday.", Phoenix said, leaning back into his chair.

"That... Didn't really happen, right?", Ruby said slowly, turning from the red head to her blue haired boyfriend, "Right!?"

"I am sad to say, all of it is true.", Sutakira said, with a small smile, "All of it."

"Do you really want to hear a weird story?", Skywalker said, walking in with Ethan, "Tell them about end of the year dance. Someone actually died during it."

"Hearing stories like that, I am glad I attend Summer Cove High.", Ethan said, hands in his pockets, "Despise the alien attacks every week...", just as Avaro came back carrying a steel briefcase.

Not even bothering to say hallo to the newcomers, he slammed the briefcase on the table, opening it and turning it around to show Ruby the contents.

"Listen, Ruby Rose. Give me your Azure-Eyes and I trade you all of these.", he said showing the briefcase to be full of rare and premium cards.

"Is he insane?", Neptune asked the others, looking over the rare contents of the briefcase.

"Uhm... No, thanks, Avaro.", Ruby said with a smile.

"Is she insane!?", Neptune asked.

"Neither seemed to be all there to be honest.", Skywalker said, crossing his arms, wondering how far the Faunus would be going.

"Fine, if your not trading it.", Avaro said, closing his briefcase, reaching into his inside pocket and taking out a checkbook, "Maybe your willing to sell it. Name your price, I can pay you any amount you want."

"Avaro, I know you can. But this card means more to me than any amount you can offer.", Ruby said, looking fondly at the piece of cardboard, "Not because of its power, or how rare it is. But it was the favorite card of my mom."

At hear this explanation, Avaro's scowl soften considerably, "I see...", he said before taking a seat across from Ruby, "Then maybe you are willing to show me if your worthy of her power."

"Your on Avaro!", Ruby said, placing the card in her deck and began to shuffle, "So you want to borrow one of the trial...", but the wolf Faunus had already taken a deck from his briefcase.

"Sometimes your such a nerd.", Winter told her boyfriend.

"Intellectual!", Avaro protested, placing his deck down.

"Thank you!", Neptune said, gesturing to the Faunus.

* * *

In the hills surrounding the main bandit camp, a black motorcycle came to a stop and off it stepped Yang and Ciaran. Taking a knee and his Fusion Blade off its holster, the white haired used its sniper setting to look into the camp.

"There are a lot of bandits, surprisingly.", Ciaran said, looking through the scope, "But between the two of us, I think our chances are pretty good. I can see us doing it in two ways. The practical boring sneaky way or we enter the camp guns blazing and with a Yang."

"I say we go in guns blazing.", Yang said, clenching her fist.

"Good answer.", Ciaran said with a smirk, placing his weapon back on his back, and they stepped back on the bike, "Let's rock baby... W-w-wait, did you remembered to stock up on ammo?"

"I am fully loaded, why?", she asked.

"I once forget to stock-up on ammo, and then I got in a shoot-out and had to kill fifteen guys with ten bullets.", Ciaran said as they began to drive towards the camp.

"Why didn't you just use their ammo?", Yang pointed out.

"Because...", the white haired youth began, but instead of answering he sped up, as if to avoid the question.

* * *

The silence in the camp was disturbed by the roars of a motorcycle who jumps over the gate, ramming into a group of bandits as Yang and Ciaran landed, ready for battle.

"I'm baaaack!", Ciaran shouted, much to the fright of the bandits, "And I brought a friend. She is an acquaintance of your boss."

He then gestured to a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck and she wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

"You there, girl with a boy's hair cut.", Ciaran said, gesturing to her, "Go fetch that smoking smexy boss of yours, she is expecting me for our date."

With a growl, the woman complied, the bandits parted to create a path when Raven appeared wearing her mask.

"Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me.", Raven said, taking her mask off, "And when you finally do, you take that psychopath with you."

"That's not a word!", Ciaran said, pointing with his free hand to her, "I can make up words too you know!",

"Ciaran is a friend, he brought me to you after I spend years looking for you.", Yang said, having to restrain herself.

"So disappointing.", Raven said, "You could have found me on your own. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality... But you had to depend on others to turn your dream into reality."

"Friends aren't a weakness, a friend of mine thought me that.", Yang told her mother, "Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours!", Raven said and an awkward silence followed between those gathered. "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You and your... friend... Can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you."

"That's not why I am here.", Yang told her, the bandits react to Yang's irreverence.

"Your choice is your own.", Raven said, "All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us that doesn't swing around an oversized key or a deadly glow stick, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

"Save your breath.", Yang told her, "You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from the truth.",

"Well, if that's how you feel.", the black haired woman began, "Then it sounds like we're done here. Take them away."

The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang and Ciaran. The white haired youth sees this, before turning his head back to Raven.

"Whoa wait! I didn't came here to fight...", Ciara said quickly, holding up his hands, "Because we all know how it ended last time. With all of you in the dirt and you begging for mercy."

"I wasn't begging.", Raven told him hate seething through her tone of speaking, "Then why are you here, Aleron."

"Miss Raven Branwen, I actually came here to ask for your blessing.", Ciaran said, rubbing the back of his head.

Yang looked from her companion to her mother and back, who had a blank look on her face. "What.", Raven said flatly.

"I am here to ask for your blessing to court your daughter.", Ciaran said, looking from the black haired woman to Yang, "Because she is kind of the shit!"

"You can't be serious...", Raven said, not sure what to make of him.

"I have never been so serious in my life. I am more serious about this than Avaro about children's trading card games, and that is saying something!", Ciaran said, looking straight into her red eyes with his own red once's, "So can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, cause I need to know."

"You'll never get my blessing till the day you die.", Raven told him, "Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!"

"Why you gotta be so rude?", Ciaran said angrily, waving his arms around, "Don't you know I'm human too? I know I am weird, I know that I am not normal, but in this crazy, crazy world, is normal so good!?"

"That's enough!", one of the bandits said, "You watch your mouth in front of our leader!", some of the bandits tense up behind him.

"This is not happening right now...", Yang said, slapping her face with the palm of her hand, but she couldn't help but smile under her hand.

The duo stood ready to engage the bandits but before they could engage, a lightning bolt appears, summoned by the young woman, stopping the fight before it starts.

"Thank you, Vernal.", Raven said before turning to everyone else, "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. You two. In my tent. Now. If you want to know the truth."

Raven enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses.

"Well that could have gone more smoothly.", Ciaran said dryly.

Yang shook her head in amusement as they entered the tent.

* * *

Inside Raven's tent, the woman named, Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven, Yang, and Ciaran, with the latter three seated around a table.

"You can wait outside.", Raven said to Vernal, and she does so.

"If you hear moaning, don't be afraid to join in!", Ciaran said, taunting Vernal, before turning to Raven to hear the truth.

"You know, it's better when it's hot.", Raven said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, mine is probably poisoned or something.", Ciaran said, suspiciously eyeing his cup, "Besides I don't drink tea. Do I look like a pussy or Gabriel?"

"The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else.", Raven said, "By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before.", Yang said.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist.", Raven said back, earning a glare from her daughter, "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

"Even the alien?", Ciaran said surprised, "Yeah, from the few moments I have seen of him, he looks like the type. But he also looks like the type who would dress in a blue jumpsuit with a red cape."

"Not all of them are as noble. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger.", Raven said, "Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen."

Yang and Ciaran gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out?", Raven said, beginning to pour more tea for herself, "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down... Until the skies were torn and it rained angels and demons down on us."

"The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through.", Raven said standing up, "We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?", Yang asked.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've... Being allowed to serve with the Legendary Knights. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah! Sounds like what Ironwood did with Team CAWG.", Ciaran interjected, "There was this one incident with a car, an armadillo and five gallons of green jello... We still aren't allowed back into the Teacher's Dorm... Even though the armadillo was never connected to us, it's still running around there somewhere."

Yang and Raven share a glance at each other.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else.", Raven said, "Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across this World. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying this World became."

"What's the big secret?", Yang demanded to know, "What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?"

"The Creatures of Grimm... Have a master named Salem.", Raven explained, "She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

"How is that news? We have seen Salem attack another World. We saw the Knight of the Wind fight her and winning!", Ciaran said, "No one is invincible, not even dear old Salem."

"How do you know of Salem?", Raven said surprised.

"Oh, we went on a blind date once.", Ciaran explained, "She never returned my calls, said I was too weird."

"There is one thing... I want to know.", Yang said, "One question that had been burning inside of me ever since I was little... Why did you left us!?"

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes.", Raven said, "I know the Grimm have a leader. I have seen what gods like her and Morgenstern can do. I was there when Morgenstern singlehandedly wiped out the city of Arclight, killing 8,175,133 people, to bully us into non-action, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

"Tai must have told you all about my Semblance.", Raven continued to talk, while she heads toward the back exit of her tent, "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me.", she exits her tent.

Yang and Ciaran take exit the tent to see that no one was there.

"Hey, Yang, you alright?", Ciaran said gently, but she didn't say anything as she continues to look around, "I think there is some truth to what she said. We have Dust and Semblance, then we have Keyblade Wielders and Superiors Knights who have their own abilities... I think there is a kernel of truth."

Just then, the two hear a bird caw, they watch it fly in front of them.

"I've... Seen that bird before.", Yang mumbled.

The two continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shapeshifting into Raven herself.

Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang and Ciaran have shocked expressions as she stands back up.

"Neat trick!", Ciaran said, clapping his hands.

"Neat? You just saw me shapeshift from a raven back to a human, and all you got to say is... neat?", Raven said, irritated at the young man.

"Can you teach me that trick? Can you change into other animals? Can you turn into something bigger?", Ciaran continued, "A dragon maybe? Oh, I want to be a dragon."

Raven growled, drawing her sword and slash behind her, creating a portal with her Semblance.

"You're letting us go?", Yang said.

"I'm giving you a choice.", Raven said, sheating her sword, "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem and Morgenstern, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

"All I care about is making sure my sister and my friends are safe.", Yang said much to the dissatisfaction of Raven.

The two were ready to depart. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time.

"Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet...", Raven said, but Ciaran rolled his eyes and looked ahead.

"You weren't kind this time either.", Yang simply told her, before they proceed through the portal, it disappearing behind them.

"I know...", Raven bemoaned as she watched her daughter go.

"Teenagers are so troublesome to talk to."

Turning around, Raven saw that she was being approached by Marc, who held a sympathetic look on his face.

"She is too much like me...", Raven mumbled, a hint of pride in her voice, "How do you do it Marc? How do you talk with Jason and Toshiyuki?"

"With words.", Marc said dryly, "We don't actually talk all that much. We mostly cross swords when we meet."

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Yang and Ciaran found themselves standing in a normal living room.

"Your uncle is here right?", Ciaran said looking around for a sign of the old crow.

"Yeah, he should.", Yang said, realizing where they are, "But what I don't understand is why we are in Toshi's house..."

A surprised yelp came from behind them, in the open arc leading to the kitchen they saw Qrow Branwen, wearing nothing but his underwear and holding a bottle of amber colored whisky.

"Uncle Qrow, what are you doing?...", Yang began, but was interrupted when quick steps from the stairs where heard.

In seconds there stood Aqua, bare feet and covered in a short light blue night gown, keyblade in hand. "Qrow, I heard a little girl scream!", Aqua said, before realizing that she and Qrow weren't alone in the house.

"Oh, hello...", Ciaran said approvingly upon seeing the attractive older woman.

Aqua's face became bright warm, order them out of her house, which they did under loud giggling.

"...Think they are going to talk?", Qrow said when the front door close as the woman disconjured her weapon.

"I am certain of it... Boy, will I have some explaining to do to Toshi...", Aqua mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Sitting on a bench near the park, Ciaran and Yang were sitting there, letting the craziness of what jus happened set in.

"I am not trying to sound weird our anything. But your uncle looks kinda hot for an old guy.", Ciaran said, going over what he said in his head, "Yeah... That sounded weird."

Yang chuckled at his remark, "Your funny, Ciaran... Seriously though, thank you for taking me to my mom.", she said honestly, "If there is anything I can do for you..."

"It's no big deal.", Ciaran said, slouching down the bench, before getting a smirk on his face, "There is something you can do for me.", as he scooted closer to Yang.

"And what could I do for such a pretty boy.", Yang said, as they leaned closer to each other.

"You could go on a date with me.", he whispered, the two were sitting close enough that their nose tips were brushing.

"Pick me up at seven at Jason's place.", Yang said, pulling away from him as she stood up and walked away.

She turned to look at him, giving a wink before continuing her way.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **Just a little fun fact: Some of those scenes during the High School flashback are based on actual events that happened during my time at High School... I leave it to your imagination which one.**

 **Anyways, if you like my work, don't forget to leave a review. For now I wish you all a fantastic day, a happy new year and I hope yo see you ladies and gents next time.**


	51. Chapter 51: A Bull's End

**Greetings, huntresses and huntsmen from across the World, welcome to the next chapter of RWBYS: Heroes.** **I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: No, I wasn't... They were actually based on some of my own high school experience's, though a bit embellished. And who else in my stories is such a huge Batman fanboy?**

 **Lord-of-the-Abyss1: Okay bye.**

 **Anyways, now story time.**

* * *

Morgenstern was standing on the balcony of his fortress, looking down on the blue marble known as Remnant.

"Something is troubling you, isn't it?", a voice said.

Morgenstern didn't say anything as the woman next to him leaned on the balcony, "A rhetorical question. I would know if your troubled.", she continued, "Is the thing troubling you because of meeting a girl who possessed the same powers as you... or because of the conversation with your mother?"

The memory of his meeting his mother still fresh on his mind. He had kept an eye on that Alexis Morgenstern girl. When she had spotten him watching over her, she once again hugged him, calling the Dark Messiah her 'fairy godmother'.

His mother had come to find her granddaughter. She had told the girl to leave, allowing mother and son to speak for the fist time in decades.

"...The Worlds are rotten and those who are making it rot deserve to die. Someone has to do it.", Morgenstern said to his mother, "So why not me. Every action I have taken. No matter how violent or how cruel. Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul. Was for the greater good."

"My god...", Gia said, staring up at her son, "You may actually be completely crazy."

Morgenstern just stared down at his mother, into her emerald green eyes, "I had hoped we could be something like a family again.", he spoke, "I hoped you would share my vision for the future."

"I dreamed of you as an adult for so long. Wondering what man you would become with the power you would have... Here you are...", Gia said, the same flame of determination she had passed on to her eldest son, "And I am so disappointed."

"You always thought of something to justify your actions.", the woman next to Morgenstern said, "But for some reason you can't right? You can justify your actions against your children, your friends, the woman you love, but you can't justify the atrocities you have committed to your own mother."

Morgenstern placed his hands on the balcony railing, leaning on them. "What do you want me to say. That I have become a monster who ruled over an empire of bones. That I betrayed my friends. That I killed you.", he said, pushing himself off the railing and turning to face the woman.

"Yes Lily! I killed you! I wanted to kill the child you carried!", Morgenstern shouted to Lily Skywalker, "And I hate myself for all that I have done!"

He was panting heavy, looking down at the woman before another voice forced his attention away.

"Lord Morgenstern.", Cinder said, walking towards him, "Adam is on his way to accomplish his mission."

For a moment, Morgenstern looks around, like he's forgotten where he is, and what he's doing. "That's... That's good.", he said, walking passed her, "Then soon we can move on to the next part of the plan."

* * *

Back in SCC, Ruby as playing a game of Remnant against Avaro. The game has been pretty much even but Ruby's forces has taken the blunt of the action.

"Alright, time to turn this game around!", Ruby said drawing her card. Looking over it, something else caught her eye, "Is that the Bat-signal?"

Everyone turned to look out the window and indeed, in the clouds above the village the distinct Bat symbol could be seen shined on them.

"Uhm, I need to go iron my dog.", McGrath said, folding his laptop and running out of the cafe.

"I need to do a lot of homework.", Sweetie Belle said, running after her big bro.

The little girl just ran past Blake, who has been looking for her boyfriend, had just entered. She spotted Skywalker standing near the bar, talking with his cousin. Greetings the other, she walked over to him. "Did you see the Bat-signal, Jason?", she asked, "Pretty weird, right?"

"Oh, sorry, Blake didn't see you there.", he said, "Is there something you need?"

"My parents are going to give a speech of how we are going to take the White Fang back in a few days.", Blake said, "And I thought maybe we could spend some boyfriend and girlfriend time..."

"Sorry, Blake. I can't.", Skywalker said, rubbing the back of his head, "I am going bowling with my cousin's and Toshi."

For some reason she looked a bit angry at this, "Fine.", and with that she left the cafe.

"Cousin, I might not have a lot of luck with my LI. But I think you should go after her.", Ethan advised.

Skywalker was about to do just that when in a yellow blur, his uncle Henry appeared.

"Hello there.", he said cheerfully.

Almost on instinct, Skywalker turned around telling him, "General Kenobi."

For some odd reason, the uncle got a broad prideful smile on his face, "You are strong and wise.", Henry said, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "And I am very proud of you."

"Welp, dad finally has someone who would do that meme with him.", Ethan mumbled, sipping his drink, as he watched his cousin disappear in a blur of white.

"So great we humans can now communicate solely through memes.", Ciaran said, leaning against the bar.

"H-How did you get in here?", Ethan said startled.

"Through the door? Duh!", Ciaran said, rolling his eyes, pushing himself off and walking to Winter.

"Where is Alexis?", Sutakira asked, looking behind his uncle as if expecting her to appear at any moment.

"Oh, Kendall is bringing her over.", Henry said, "I just wanted to see if you guys where all here."

* * *

Inside the White Fang headquarters, Taurus kneels before the High Leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan.

She is a female, tiger Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes.

She is seen dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit.

Sienna is sitting on a throne flanked by two guards on either side of her. "... Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy.", she told him, "Nor will the White Fan joined the likes of Morgenstern."

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you.", Taurus began.

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else!", Sienna interrupted him, "And you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible."

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader.", Taurus said, "Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now."

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back." Sienna said, "But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies and joining forces with that mad god crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before!"

"You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what!? Empty promises from a god of evil? A god who does whatever pleased him! Morgenstern death and destruction is not an examples of strength, Adam. It's an example of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!"

"If you want to know more about the Dark Messiah, then why not talk to him yourself?", Taurus said, rising up just as the door opened.

To their surprise, Hazel Rainart enters, Sienna rises from her seat and her guards all point their spears toward Hazel.

"What is this!?" Sienna demanded to know.

"Apologies.", Hazel said, "I don't aim to cause any trouble."

"You've brought a human to this location?", Sienna turned to Taurus, "This is grounds for execution!"

"I have no idea what he is doing here!", Taurus protested.

Sienna sits back down, her guards still pointing their spears towards Hazel. "You don't like me. You have no reason to like me.", the tall man began., "But you don't have to like me to get the results you want."

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it is that I want.", Sienna said, "I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!

"That's where you're wrong.", Taurus said, as he begins to advance toward Sienna while continuing to speak, "With the help of the Dark Messiah, we can win a war against the humans. Because the Faunus are the dominant species of this World. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus."

"You have allowed this Dark Messiah to twist your mind. I've had enough of this conversation for tonight.", Sienna said, "Guards, take them away."

But to her shock, the guards remain stationary.

"I will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same.", Taurus said as four armed White Fang soldiers enter through the main doors and stop, pointing their weapons into the room as Sienna rises to her feet.

Four more soldiers reveal themselves with their weapons drawn, two on each side of the room, as Sienna's guards point their weapons at her. Sienna quickly judges the situation, though taken by surprise.

Her eyes narrow darkly, "If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong."

Taurus was about to impale her on his blade, but before the metal could pierce Sienna's flesh, a stream of red energy appeared from the sky, creating a line between the two.

Everyone looked up to see a humanoid floating above them, arm's crossed, his eyes still glowing red from the after effect.

"You.", Taurus spitted out as he stared Skywalker down.

The man was unmistakably Jason Skywalker but something was off about him. Instead of his usual outfit, he was dressed in a black form fitting armor uniform with white boots, and a clear white cape connected to his shoulders, floated around him.

"Stand back High Leader Weiss.", Hazel told her, "Things are about to get messy." as Skywalker landed between the two.

Taurus roared, unleashing a sudden flurry of strikes against Skywalker but he deftly evaded them, not moving from his spot. With a single shove from Skywalker, the bull Faunus was send flying into a wall across the room.

Sliding to the ground, Taurus could just see Skywalker slowly walk towards him. The Faunus loyal to Taurus charged at the man in black. With a single glare of his glowing red eyes, they found themselves cut in half by his Heat Vision.

 _"T-This isn't Skywalker..."_ , Taurus thought standing up, _"I know that alien... He doesn't kill... Not willing or with no other option_ _available_ _..."_

In a blur of motion, Taurus felt a strong hand grip his face as his feet began to dangle off the floor.

Being so close to his opponent, Taurus could see the deathly white skin, covered with deep red and purple veins. The sclerae of his faintly glowing amber eyes are jet black.

"The Worlds need people like me, Taurus. But do they need scum like you?", Skywalker taunted, intensifying his grip on the Faunus face, "Now tell me... Do you bleed?"

With a sickening crack, Skywalker painted the wall's with blood and grey matter. "...I guess you do bleed.", he quipped, throwing the lifeless corpse casually aside, Hazel looks down at Taurus body before returning his sight to Sienna.

"I hope you understands what this means, Sienna?", Skywalker said, walking towards her, cupping her face with the same hand he used to kill Taurus, "And just to make sure you don't forget to whom your life belongs to now. One of us will come visit you from time to time, High Leader."

He placed a kiss on the red tip on her forehead, before letting go of her face covered in Taurus blood and turning to Hazel.

"When were you planning on telling me about this?", Hazel said as the two left the room, "I don't appreciate you withholding things like that."

"Lady Salem was concerned with Sienna's willingness to cooperate especially with Adam Taurus on the lose.", Skywalker said, "Now she doesn't have to be concerned for either of them."

* * *

Blake was sitting with her knees to her chin, in a a tree, overlooking the the village below.

"Blake."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Skywalker floating behind her. "Is something wrong?", he asked, but she ignored him.

She turned around only to find him already floating in front of her, "Did I do something wrong?", he asked, "Please talk to me."

She didn't say anything, but neither did he move, He was just waiting for her to speak.

After fifteen minutes of silence, he finally decided to speak up, "Is this... About us not spending much time together?", Skywalker said. He noticed she turned her eyes away from him, "Blake... I am so sorry. But everything has been so hectic lately. And I wanted to get to know my family..."

He placed his arms around her middle, making her head rest against his chest. "How about I cook you diner tonight, just the two of us.", he said, "And after how about we go to a romantic movie?"

She gripped his shoulder, thinking about the conversation she had heard between him and Fluttershy, but for some reason she decided against it. "S-Sounds good to me.", she said, looking up to him with a smile, "...But let's make it an action movie."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you.", he said with a grin.

* * *

In the World of Remnant, Marc was walking through a village, ignoring the stared people where giving him.

At long last he found the inn he was looking for. Stepping inside the crowded establishment, he looked over the heads when he spotted the person he was looking for near the bar.

Making his way through the crowd, he headed towards a short boy. His skin is tanned. His hair is an unkempt umber with green undertones.

The boy was dressed in dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. His olive pants are held up by orange suspenders, and are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist.

"You know, I don't think kids are allowed in here.", Marc said. The boy turned to face him, showing he has a a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil.

"Whoa... It's you... Your tall.", the boy said in awe, looking up at the much taller man before turning his head to the side and speaking softly, "Shut up, I'm getting there."

He looks back up at Marc, who had his arms crossed. "Mr Marc, sir... I'm supposed to tell you... I'd like my cane back."

Marc nodded with a slight smile, he lifts the collapsed cane from under his coat. "Welcome to the fold Oscar.", he said, tossing it at the boy, who catches it reflexively.

The cane immediately extends itself out from the collapsed base when it touches the boy's hand.

"Or should I say... Welcome back Ozpin."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **Anyways, if you like my work, don't forget to leave a review. For now I wish you all a fantastic day, a happy new year and I hope yo see you ladies and gents next time.**


End file.
